MEMORIAS DE MI AMADO (FINAL)
by R.Lottie-fume
Summary: Terry, una persona que ha sufrido a lo largo de la vida, ¿podrá volver amar? O ¿Solo será un recuedo más?
1. Adiós Amor

Memorias de mi amado

_Es desconcertante cuando ocurren cambios inesperados en nuestras vidas, sin embargo de no ser por este tipo de sucesos no notaríamos cuan importantes son las personas que amamos. _

**Adiós amor**

Ojos llenos de emoción y angustia estaban clavados en su mirada y ella observaba esos ojos verdes de vuelta, el gran espejo reflejaba su imagen que expresaba gran inquietud. Qué curioso era, jamás había imaginado que usaría ese vestido blanco y el velo le cubriría la cara mientras caminaba al ritmo de la música a través del gran corredor para llegar a su amado. Temía salir de aquella habitación y sentir todas las miradas encima de ella. Se veía espectacular, como una princesa de cuento tal y como se lo habían prometido, todo debía salir de acuerdo al plan. Esa mañana de Abril era perfecta para el evento, nada más se podía pedir, lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de aquella habitación.

Ya era hora, la marcha nupcial había comenzado y ella debía hacer su gran entrada. Necesitaba respirar más rápido y profundo, sus latidos también aceleraron mientras se encaminaba hacia donde no había vuelta atrás. La música poco a poco fue desapareciendo en sus oídos, todo lo que podía oír eran los latidos de su agitado corazón y lo sentía rezumbar como un tambor en los oídos. El gran corredor parecía hacerse cada vez más largo, como si no tuviera fin. El tiempo parecía desacelerarse, haciéndose cada vez más lento y largo a la vez. El joven que esperaba al final del corredor le sonreía con gran emoción, sus ojos brillaban más cada vez que ella daba un paso, pacientemente estaba parado esperando la llegada de su prometida. En un segundo el tiempo corrió, corrió tan rápido que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que dijo; _acepto_. Ahora su vida había cambiado para siempre y no podría parar lo que iba a suceder.

El ensayo había acabado, por fin todo ese drama y actuación se había ido, por lo menos en ese momento. Esto era todo lo que él pedía para poder estar con ella, ella lo adoraba tanto que no podía negarse a esta única demanda. Él creía que debía hacer esto para estar con su amada, decía que no había otra opción. A ella le incomodaba todo ese teatro, ella creía que no importaba si no se casaban de la manera _correcta_, ella creía que el amor era prueba suficiente para demostrar que podían estar juntos, vaya cursilería. Como ese argumento no había sido valido para la familia Corpseblue lo harían a su manera; una boda de blanco, llena de gente y lujos, un mundo al cual ella sentía no pertenecía.

Se habían quedado solos en la iglesia y él satisfecho se volvió hacia ella y tiernamente le acaricio el rostro y luego suspiro en su oído; "Ya acabó, eso no estuvo nada mal, de hecho lo hiciste muy bien. ¡Felicidades querida!" Sus labios buscaron los de ella dándole un pequeño y dulce beso. Lentamente ella se separo y tras un momento de silencio soltó un suspiro y dijo; "Creí que no lo lograría, estaba tan nerviosa… ¡Sigo nerviosa, no puedo creer que mañana nos vamos a casar!" Ambos se sonrieron soltando una pequeña risa, "Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas orquídeas? Solo para recordar los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Charlotte; mi _único_ y gran amor…"

Ambos salieron llenos de júbilo de la iglesia y subieron al auto que estaba estacionado en frente de ésta. Tenía puesto el capote y William se lo quito antes de subir, ya que era un hermoso día de Abril y aprovecharían los rayos de sol que hacían la tarde cálida. William como el caballero que era, ayudó a Charlotte a subir al auto y luego se dirigió de vuelta la ciudad. Iba en camino a la florería favorita de Charlotte en el centro de Londres. No pasaron muchos minutos, llegaron y la señora dueña de la tienda había puesto un gran ramo de orquídeas en el ventanal, las favoritas de Charlotte. William estacionó el auto al otro lado de la avenida, bajo del auto y cruzo a la tienda.

Charlotte espero en el auto, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando William ya estaba saliendo de la tienda. William traía consigo el ramo de orquídeas y como siempre en su rostro había una gran sonrisa llena de carisma. Estaba cruzando la avenida cuando el tiempo volvía hacerse lento cada paso que William daba, de nuevo Charlotte poco a poco dejo de escuchar los ruidos de la calle y su corazón se agitaba. Un sentimiento de temor y angustia crecían en el pecho de la chica, solo tuvo que parpadear una vez para hacer que el tiempo se acelerara sin control y sin poder evitar lo que pasaría. Todo iba tan deprisa que no se podía detener y algo en el camino de William se cuzo, algo que nunca debió haber estado ahí.

Un auto entró a la avenida, no paro ante la luz roja y golpeo a William, tumbándolo en el asfalto. La bocina del auto fue el primer sonido que llego a los oídos de Charlotte, era un sonido penetrante y no se detenía. Una mujer gritaba desde la acera del otro lado de la avenida, Charlotte horrorizada bajó del auto y corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo yacente de su prometido. La chica podía ver como un charco de sangre crecía bajo la cabeza del muchacho, sus ojos azules la veían y al mismo tiempo veían hacia la nada estaban congelados. Charlotte colocó su cabeza en el pecho de William con la esperanza de escuchar su corazón latiendo, pero fue inútil, no había sonido pero el cuerpo aún estaba cálido. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas que ya no se podían contener y se preguntaba a sí misma; _¿Por qué a _ÉL_? ¿Por qué a mí? _Y este suceso tan desconcertante justo un día antes de su boda, ella deseaba la muerte también.

La deseaba con tanta desesperación, su llanto lleno de dolor y los ojos de él clavados en ella. No hizo nada, no podía hacer nada. Su falda blanca se manchó de sangre cuando ella tomo la cabeza de William y la colocó en su muslo y con su mano cerro sus ojos azules para siempre. Nunca más los volvería a ver, ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo de tan bella mirada, siempre tan calmada, amorosa y bondadosa, ahora solo habría memorias, las memorias de su amado. William parecía estar dormido, Charlotte alzó la mirada en busca del asesino de su prometido, la bocina aún sonaba. El hombre también había muerto, un tremendo olor alcohol venia del auto, éste traía cajas llenas de ron y al parecer el conductor había estado bebiendo. Era tan difícil dejar ir a William, Charlotte tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente, sus manos se llenaron de sangre y comenzó a llorar de nuevo con mayor desesperación.

Charlotte apretó los ojos con la esperanza de que cuando los volviera abrir su realidad fuera distinta pero no fue así, en el momento en que la joven abrió los ojos el tiempo corrió más rápido que las otras veces, esto le provoco un mareo. Todo se movía tan rápido que no se podía observar que era lo que sucedía, el tiempo paro y en aquella habitación donde todos vestían de negro. Era evidente que aquel horrible suceso no había sido un mal sueño, cuerpo presente y gente rodeaba el ataúd. De nuevo se preguntó a sí misma; _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él?_ Aquella habitación no tenía luz de esperanza y había un clima de nostalgia que solo le hacía más daño a la chica. Su vida le fue arrebatada en ese instante, el dolor volvía a su pecho pero esta vez con mayor intensidad parecía crecer dentro de ella. Sentía que el dolor le atravesaba el pecho como una flecha que salía por su espalda perforándole los pulmones, necesitaba respirar cada vez más rápido y profundo pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Charlotte creyó que morirá en ese momento, confiada de que eso pasaría decidió no luchar contra el dolor y se dejo ir, dejo de respirar y se desmayó.

Charlotte despertó y el cuarto lleno de gente vestida de negro que le producía melancolía y pena se había ido, ahora estaba recostada en una cama en una habitación blanca y llena de luz del día. No tardó mucho en reconocer aquella habitación, era la habitación que tenía en casa de la familia Corpseblue. Estaba rodeada de almohadas blancas y mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación se encontró con un retrato de ella y William, que estaba colocado en un buró junto a su cama. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, estaba tan cálida su cama que no quería salir de ella. Se sentó en busca de alcanzar la vista de la ventana pero alguien tomo su mano, la otra mano estaba helada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Charlotte, era Diana quien la había asustado. Charlotte subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Diana, quien le sonreía. Su sonrisa era blanca pero era tan peculiar, parecía un vampiro con sus afilados colmillos y tenía un encanto que hacía que casi nadie pudiera negarle algo. Tenía cabello negro y rizado que caía sobre sus hombros, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y tenia siempre las mejillas rosadas. Unos ojos cafés se encontraban justo debajo de su fleco, su naricita era pequeña y parecía una bolita de migajón. Diana parecía una muñequita de porcelana, ya que aparte de tanta dulzura en su rostro era pequeña de talla, no más alta que Charlotte. Siempre sonreía y estaba llena de comprensión, lo cual la hacía una gran compañía.

Había otra persona en la habitación pero ésta no sonreía, Charlotte podía ver su perfecto perfil que miraba hacia la ventana. Era Daisy Corpseblue, la hermana menor de William. Tenía veintiún años, William era tres años mayor que ella. Diana y Charlotte apenas tenían dieciocho, Daisy vestía con un atuendo color negro con un listón en la cabeza que recogía su cabello ondulando color rojizo que sobre pasaba sus hombros. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas que caían y recorrían su rostro, apretaba sus labios color rojos carmín con desesperación para evitar que temblaran. Su mano estaba sobre su nariz respingada limpiando sus lágrimas del rostro, Daisy era mucho más alta que Charlotte y era muy delgada. Apenas noto que Charlotte había despertado y se volvió hacia ella, Diana y Charlotte vieron como todo su maquillaje estaba escurrido en su rostro. "¿Querida, como te sientes? Al fin despiertas…"

-"Est… Estoy bien, creo. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"

-"¡Casi un día entero! ¿Te sirvo té?" Respondió Diana por Daisy.

Charlotte no contestó a la pregunta de Diana, se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta que tenia puesto un camisón blanco. Caminó hasta donde estaba Daisy y le dio un abrazo en señal de empatía, ambas habían perdido a un ser querido y muy especial, pero en realidad no era sentimiento de empatía sino Charlotte buscaba refugiarse en los brazos de Daisy que siempre tan fría y soberbia, orgullosa de sí misma, no abrazo a Charlotte. Daisy jamás acepto el compromiso de su hermano con Charlotte, de hecho eran unos pocos miembros de la familia quienes aceptaban el compromiso. Los Corpseblue eran una familia muy rica y la mayoría se sentían parte de la realeza, cosa que no eran. Tenían muchos contactos con los nobles, esta era la razón por la cual a muchos se sentían superiores. Daisy se quejó y Charlotte la soltó.

Diana interrumpió el silencio; "¿Daisy, quieres té?" la joven Corpseblue no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza. Charlotte tomó la bata que estaba en la silla junto a Daisy, alguien tocó la puerta. Entro la Sra. Corpseblue, era igual a su hija solo que en su piel ya había algunas arrugas y era mucho más elegante y con mayor porte que su hija. "¡Oh, linda por fin despiertas!" Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, tenía ojeras marcadas. Charlotte se arreglo el cabello, lo traía suelto y le llegaba a penas a los hombros. "Agatha, buenos días..."

-"¿Charlotte, como te sientes? Te desmayaste en medio del funeral y antes habías estado como; _sonámbula_. ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?"

-"No, se lo agradezco mucho. No es necesario causar más molestias."

Daisy soltó un suspiro de disgusto, e hizo una mueca volteándose hacia su madre. La madre solo se le quedo viendo y hubo un incomodo silencio. "Me gustaría mucho que vinieras con nosotros a Francia, ya no podemos estar más aquí…" Dijo sonriendo la madre de William intentando no llorar. Charlotte bajo la mirada; "No muchas gracias, preferiría regresar América."

-"¿Estás loca? ¡Charlotte, tu madre ni siquiera sabía lo de tu compromiso!" susurró Diana a Charlotte y ella respondió; "¡Calla!"

La Sra. Corpseblue frunció el seño desentendida obviamente ofendida por la negación de Charlotte y salió de la habitación. Daisy salió tras ella, Diana y Charlotte se quedaron solas en la habitación. Diana ayudo a Charlotte a peinar su cabello rubio cenizo, era difícil de peinar por ser tan lacio. Charlotte estaba sentada frente al espejo y Diana cepillaba el cabello de Charlotte, ya no aguantaba contener las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas. "¿Vas de vuelta América?" preguntó Diana. Charlotte se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y respondió; "No, pero es obvio que _aquí_ no me quieren. No sé qué hacer." Diana dejo el cepillo y se puso seria. "Charlotte, no digas que no sabes. Vente conmigo, me regreso mañana Utrecht." Charlotte no contestó, solo fijó su mirada en el cepillo. Subió la mirada al espejo y se encontró con los ojos de Diana esperando una respuesta. Diana sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Charlotte, ella respondió con un intento de sonrisa. No era necesario contestar con palabras. Era evidente que ambas se irían la mañana siguiente a Utrecht.

Esa misma noche Charlotte preparo sus maletas para marcharse a la mañana siguiente. Daisy abrió inesperadamente la puerta, entro y se paro en medio de la habitación. Charlotte sorprendida dejo las maletas y se volvió hacia ella. "Siempre haciendo tus grandes entradas."

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"Empaco mis cosas ¿no es obvio?"

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"Lejos de aquí…"

-"¿No vas a decir nada?"

Charlotte no contestó. Siguió empacando, ignorando la presencia de Daisy. Ella como siempre queriendo llamar la atención dijo; "Supongo que lo _único_ bueno que trajo la muerte de mi hermano es que no te volveré a ver. Mi madre está destrozada y tú no ayudas en nada, desmayándote. Llevándote toda la atención…" Charlotte siempre tan paciente con la actitud arrogante y egocéntrica de Daisy la miro y asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo… por eso no te preocupes que mañana me voy." La Sra. Corpseblue entró, al parecer estaba escuchando la conversación desde afuera de la habitación. "¿A dónde vas linda?"

-"Iré a Utrecht, con Diana."

-"¿No iras a Francia con la familia?"

-"Creí que usted no quería que yo fuera."

Agatha volteo a ver a Daisy con una mirada acusadora y se volvió hacia Charlotte; "Querida tu puedes venir si así lo deseas." Charlotte se negó moviendo la cabeza, la Sra. Corpseblue no insistió más y salió de la habitación junto con Daisy. Charlotte volvió la mirada recorriendo la habitación para ver si no olvidaba algo, esta era la última noche que pasaba en la casa de Londres. Adiós Londres, no volvería en mucho tiempo, no quería hacerlo. Su deseo era dejar atrás todos los malos recuerdos y huir de ahí solo conservando los momentos buenos.

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Diana llamó a la puerta. Charlotte salió de la casa deprisa y en silencio, nadie estaba despierto aun. Subieron las maletas al auto y enseguida se subieron ellas también. Charlotte volvió la mirada a la vieja casa donde alguna vez vivió un joven llamado William Corpseblue, la casa estaba tranquila y silenciosa y en la ventana se podía ver la sombra de Daisy viendo que pasaba afuera. Diana pensó en darle un último adiós a Daisy pero no lo hizo ya que se sentiría muy torpe si ella no le respondiera. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo la imagen de la casa mientras avanzaban por el camino hacia la estación del tren.

Una vez en la estación las dos jóvenes subieron al tren matutino que las llevaría a Utrecht, el sol aún no salía y lo único que alumbraba era un gran farol que guiaba hasta el interior del tren. Una vez acomodadas en sus asientos, Charlotte se quedo profundamente dormida. La noche anterior se había acostado ya muy tarde por preparar sus valijas y esta mañana se había levantado muy temprano para alcanzar el tren. Poco a poco empezó a soñar.

Era el verano de 1919 cuando la guerra había terminado, Charlotte y Diana habían ido a Utrecht para asistir a un cuso de verano de ballet. Esta era una academia de artes muy reconocida en Europa, desde muy pequeñas había sido el sueño de las chicas asistir a tan grandiosa institución. Ambas tomaron el curso de ballet pero Diana tomo el curso de la tarde de gastronomía especializado en repostería, Charlotte tomó el curso de bellas artes. Trabajaban todo el día, en la mañana ballet y en las tardes sus diferentes cursos y más en la noche trabajaban y se encargaban de cerrar la repostería de los abuelos de Diana.

Al final de Agosto fueron a un congreso de la escuela en Londres, donde estuvieron varios días recorriendo la ciudad y asistiendo a varias presentaciones, también la escuela participo en las presentaciones dejando que sus alumnas de ballet deleitaran al público. Al finalizar el mes regresaron a Utrecht y luego Diana acompañaría a Charlotte para regresar a América. Iban en el tren de regreso cuando fue por primera vez que William y Charlotte se encontraron. Charlotte había ido a despedirse de unas compañeras cuando iba de regreso a su asiento junto a Diana se topo con un joven. Iban en direcciones contrarias y él la tumbó tirándola en el piso; "Lo siento señorita no fue mi int…" El joven se quedo callado y se sonrojo mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie. "No hay problema." Ella dijo y continuó con su camino pero él la siguió. Charlotte tomo el asiento libre enfrente de Diana, William vio el asiento vacío junto a Charlotte y se acerco a ella. "Disculpe… ¿Puedo tomar este asiento?"

-"Claro." Contestó Charlotte luego se volteo hacia Diana.

Diana iba leyendo _Sense and Sensibility_ por Jane Austen. Charlotte no volteo a ver al joven hasta que Diana clavo su mirada en éste, la mirada de Diana causaba curiosidad en ver al vecino. El joven que estaba sentado junto a Charlotte era muy apuesto, tenía cabello castaño claro lacio que le llegaba arriba de las cejas. Tenía ojos azules que tenían un gran carisma y estaban llenos de bondad. Su sonrisa parecía la de un ángel, tenía labios carnosos y rojizos. Cuando Charlotte volteó a verlo él se sonrojo, era muy fácil notarlo por su tono de piel. Ella sonrió y luego él hablo; "Hola."

-"Hola…" ahora ella se sonrojó. "Mi nombre es William… ¿Y el suyo es?"

-"Charl… Mi nombre es; Charlotte."

-"Es un nombre muy bonito, _Charlotte_. Si yo tuviera una hija la llamaría Charlotte…"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si. _En serio_." William sonreía y tenía clavada su mirada en los ojos de Charlotte; "Tus ojos son muy hermosos. Se ven como el océano; a veces azules otras verdes…"

Charlotte suspiro, solo sonrió y no dijo nada. Era algo raro en Charlotte ya que algunas veces nadie podía callarla, hablaba mucho pero ahora no, se dedico a admirar al joven ingles. Él le hizo conversación durante todo el viaje de Londres a Utrecht, charlando se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común. William le hablo a Charlotte sobre lo que él hacía en Londres, le dijo que él escribía, mencionó que a su familia no le agradaba mucho. Iba a Utrecht a visitar a un amigo editor porque había acabado un pequeño libro de poemas. Sus poemas eran sobre la guerra y eran un segmento de una pequeña historia que hablaba sobre un soldado inglés que moría en Francia.

William comento que pintaba cuadros durante su tiempo libre, cosa que Charlotte también hacia. Fue tan fácil conversar, los temas de plática fueron fluyendo durante el viaje a Utrecht. Ambos sintieron una conexión, Charlotte ya estaba enamorada y William también. Se paso muy rápido el viaje, apenas vieron y ya habían llegado a Ámsterdam. Cuando el tren paró en la estación William acompaño a Diana y Charlotte a bajar del tren. Una vez fuera William se volvió hacia Charlotte serio; "¿Charlotte harás algo esta noche?"

-"No tengo planes… ¿Por qué preguntas?"

-"Yo… Me estaba preguntando… Si te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo…"

-"¿Cómo una cita?"

-"Er… Si."

Charlotte ya no podía contener la sonrisa que deseaba aparecer en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza. William sonrió complacido y dijo; "¿A las ocho está bien?" Charlotte no dijo nada solo asentía con la cabeza y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba tan sonrojada que parecía un tomate. "¿En dónde te recojo?"

-"Nos estamos quedando en el departamento arriba de la repostería que está cerca de la biblioteca."

-"Perfecto. Ya sé donde, nos vemos hasta entonces; _Charlotte_." William tomó la mano de Charlotte y la beso, desapareció entre la gente y Charlotte fue con Diana a recoger las valijas.

Ambos voltearon entre la gente y se volvieron a ver, chocando miradas y sonriéndose mutuamente. William se despido sacudiendo la mano, alzándola para que Charlotte la viera. "¡Hey! ¡Charlotte! ¡Charlotte despierta!" Diana estaba picando el hombro de Charlotte, despertándola de tan placentero sueño. La chica estaba volviendo en sí y el sol ya estaba alumbrando tan bello día de primavera. Se podía ver de lejos la ciudad y poco a poco se iba acercando. Estaba igual, nada había cambiado, las que habían cambiado eran Charlotte y Diana pero Utrecht era el mismo. Diana le sonrió a Charlotte pero ella apenas si pudo regresarle la sonrisa, Diana la miró extrañada y dijo; "¿Pasa algo malo?"

-"No, nada."

-"¡Vamos, cuéntame! ¿Qué soñaste?"

-"Soñé con el primer verano, soñé con William. Cuando lo conocí, en el tren."

-"Oh, no te pongas triste..."

-"No lo estoy Diana, enserio."

Diana abrazo a Charlotte y lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de ambas chicas. Plena juventud, aún tenían mucho por vivir y esa juventud, a veces tan torpe y otras tan sabia. Las lágrimas no eran por la muerte del ser amado, eran por los recuerdos de esa persona había tantos de donde escoger. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando llegaron a la estación. Bajaron de prisa y fueron por las maletas, Diana inició la conversación; "¿Te dije que vendrá Dorian?"

-"¿Dorian? ¿Quién es Dorian?"

-"El muchacho que conocí, hemos estado saliendo…"

-"A claro, el hijo del embajador… ¿Embajador de dónde?

-"De Italia. La otra noche me llevo a cenar a un evento en la casa de un duque, porque su padre fue invitado y fuimos en representación suya."

-"¡No te creo!" Charlotte estaba sorprendida, Diana estaba muy emocionada porque el joven vendría por ella a la estación.


	2. Utrecht

**Utrecht **

Salieron de la estación y había una carrosa jalada por caballos blancos y salió el joven. Era muy alto y delgado, venia vestido de traje blanco también. Diana corrió a sus brazos y él la cargó acercándola y le dio un beso. Diana se tenía que parar de puntas para alcanzar la cabeza de Dorian. Desde marzo la dulce pareja no se veía porque Diana se había ido con Charlotte a Londres para preparar todo para su boda, el plan era que Dorian la alcanzara en la boda. El joven de cabello castaño volteó hacia donde estaba Charlotte. Diana se volteó también y dijo: "Cariño ella es mi amiga de la que te he hablado. Charlotte, Charlotte Ryefume." El joven clavo sus ojos cafés en la joven, sus ojos al principio confundidos y luego, como si ya la conociera, sonrió. "Es un placer al fin conocerte. Diana no paraba de hablar de ti."

-"Espero que cosas buenas." Dorian soltó una carcajada y bajo a Diana, extendió su mano estrechándola con la de Charlotte. "Siento mucho tu perdida Charlotte."

-"No lo sientas. Por favor. No debemos _sentir_ la muerte."

Dorian abrazó a Charlotte muy fuerte y le susurró en el oído; "Tranquila, se lo que se siente. Mi hermano mayor murió el año pasado en la guerra." Charlotte suspiro y abrazó a Dorian. Diana algo celosa los separo, Dorian asintió con la cabeza y Charlotte clavo sus ojos en el suelo. "Dorian, cariño; muero de hambre."

-"Claro querida. ¿Qué desean cenar?" dijo Dorian a las dos chicas. "Tengo antojo de un ravioli con champiñones." Respondió Diana tomando al chico del brazo mientras caminaban hacia el carruaje. El cochero subió las valijas al carruaje y Dorian ayudo a las muchachas a subir. "Quiero caminar…"

-"Entonces querida, caminemos."

Dorian comenzó la marcha hacia el centro de la cuidad Charlotte iba detrás de la pareja. Era medio día y eran pocos los restaurantes abiertos, aún era temprano y era domingo. Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a una avenida llena de restaurantes Diana, como estaba tan consentida por Dorian, no se decidía por ningún lugar. "Se dé un lugar que te encantará." Diana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron hasta llegar a la última calle de la gran avenida y se metieron a un callejón hasta el último establecimiento. "Es aquí." Señaló Dorian; "Pero… Está cerrado." Reprochó Diana. Dorian las llevo a la puerta trasera y toco la puerta. Nadie respondió. "¿Hola, Chef Franco?"

-"El chef está trabajando. ¿Quién lo busca?"

-"Dígale por favor que lo busca Dorian Marbleutter." Fue como si Dorian hubiera usado unas palabras mágicas porque en menos de tres segundos la puerta se abrió.

El joven que abrió la puerta era rubio y tenía el cabello largo que le cubría casi los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa grande y blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran entre verdes y miel. Tenía labios gruesos y carnosos, su nariz era respingada y algo grande. Abrazo a Dorian y éste desentendido se alejo. "¡Soy Gino, Dorian!"

-"¡Gino!" Dorian reconoció a su viejo amigo. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Dorian acercó a Gino con Diana; "Ella es mi novia, Diana Elic. Y él es Gino de Salvo un viejo amigo." Gino la abrazó como si la conociera de toda la vida, la chica incomodada se apartó de inmediato y se volvió hacia Charlotte que estaba detrás de ella. "Gino, ella es Charlotte." Gino estaba a punto de lanzarse a la chica para darle un abrazo pero cuando Diana se apartó para que Charlotte se acercara él paro su abrazo. Se puso serio y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Charlotte, ella la tomó y le sonrió pero el joven se puso rojo como un tomate. Charlotte soltó una risita en señal de agrado, la mano de Gino comenzó a sudar y Charlotte retiro la suya limpiando el sudor en su falda café. "Pasen, pasen por favor. ¿Tienes hambre Charlotte?" la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Entraron por la cocina y en una le las mesas estaba un hombre mayor picando verdura. Por su atuendo se podría decir que era el chef. En su cabello había muchas canas y en su piel había muchas arrugas que eran acompañadas por unas ojeras grandes. Su nariz era enorme y puntiaguda sus labios casi no se veían, eran muy delgados. Cabello corto que hacía que sus orejas se vieran grandes, muy atento a lo que hacía apenas noto a los comensales. "Chef, llegaron unos comensales." Interrumpió Gino, el señor dejo de picar y alzo la mirada, sonrió. "Pasen, pasen. ¿Es usted, señor Marbleutter?"

-"Si chef."

-"Me da mucho gusto verlo, estoy preparando un delicioso ravioli con champiñones bañados en una crema con perejil."

-"Justo lo que querías querida." Dijo Dorian al oído de Diana. "¿Y estas señoritas?" preguntó el chef. "Son mi novia; Diana Elric. Y su amiga; Charlotte Ryefume."

-"Encantado, yo soy el chef Franco Pierroni. A su servicio y al de su paladar."

El chef señaló una mesa que estaba en una esquina de la cocina, tenía un mantel verde y había 5 copas de vino. Gino sacó una botella y la abrió, Dorian fue el primero en degustar el vino. "Es Italiano." Dijo Gino, Dorian sonrió; "Se nota." El chef puso el ravioli sobre la mesa y Gino trajo la sopa del día que era la famosa Minestrone del chef Franco. Diana y Charlotte comieron en silencio escuchando lo que decían el chef, Gino y Dorian. El chef soltaba unas carcajadas que aunque ya eran esperadas, espantaban a Charlotte. Gino no dejaba de mirar a Charlotte y Diana abrazaba a Dorian cada vez que podía. Acabaron pronto de comer y el chef sorprendió a todos con un postre; Tiramisú el favorito de Diana. Gino trajo Capuchinos para todos en la mesa. "Chef, todo estuvo delicioso. Usted es el mejor."

-"Muchas gracias Diana. ¿Qué te pareció el Tiramisú?"

-"Suculento." Tomó más y luego bebió un sorbo del café. "¿Y a ti, Charlotte?"

-"Me encanto todo."

-"Ven cuando quieras, aunque casi no hablaste, _disfrutamos_ mucho tu compañía." El chef se dirigía a Gino, obviamente y Charlotte dejo salir una risa no muy encantadora. "Claro chef, vendré pronto. Lo prometo."

Salieron todos del restaurante, Dorian y Diana se adelantaron. Charlotte se quedo atrás con Gino; "Er… Estaba pensando si te gustaría que te visitara… Solo si tú quieres… Er…" Charlotte sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, el joven sonrojado se quedo en la puerta del restaurante viendo como la chicha se alejaba mientras avanzaba por la calle. Estaban muy lejos de la casa de los abuelos Elric, caminaron por la plaza que estaba cerca de ahí. Caminaron durante horas por la cuidad. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Diana estaba exhausta, Dorian decidió regresar a la casa de los abuelos. Charlotte sugirió tomar un taxi hasta la casa. Los jóvenes llegaron y la repostería estaba llena, gente entraba y salía. Diana corrió a la tienda y dentro estaba la abuela Elric. "¡Abuela!"

-"¡Querida qué bueno que llegan! ¡Pónganse un delantal y sirvan postres!" a Diana ya no le dio tanto gusto ver a la abuela, Charlotte obedeció de inmediato y se puso a servir.

Dorian y Diana se sentaron en una de las mesitas que estaban en la acera afuera de la tienda. "¿No vas ayudar?" Charlotte les llevó una carta a la pareja y Diana ignoró la pregunta de Charlotte. "Yo quiero un pedazo de la tarta de limón y Dorian tomará un pedazo de la tarta de chocolate blanco." Charlotte tomó la carta y se volvió a la cocina. Dentro, la abuela Elric preguntó por Diana; "Esta con su novio."

-"El amor joven… ¿Qué pidieron?"

-"Un pedazo de la tarta de limón y otro pedazo de la tarta de chocolate blanco." La abuela Elric a pesar de su edad tenía mucha energía, en menos de un minuto ya tenía la orden lista y Charlotte se volvió a salir.

Finalmente cerraron la repostería a las once de la noche, los últimos clientes eran Diana y Dorian que seguían sentados afuera. La abuela Elric tenía el cabello corto y lo tenía recogido por estar trabajando en la cocina, en su cabello había algunas canas pero el color negro dominaba. Era muy parecida a Diana solo que más alta y en su piel había arrugas y se marcaban cuando sonreía, lo que era muy frecuente. El abuelo Elric se había ido a un congreso, el trabajaba en una fábrica de piezas de maquinaria y era el representante internacional porque dominaba varios idiomas; español, inglés, holandés, alemán y algo de ruso. Ahora estaba en Austria cerrando unos tratos con un empresario que planeaba poner una fábrica de tela. Aunque estaba exhausta, la abuela Elric seguía sonriendo y siempre amable. "Gracias Charlotte. ¿Me ayudas mañana?"

-"Claro abuela Elric." La señora beso a Charlotte en la frente y luego grito a Diana; "¿Linda por qué no viniste cuando llegaste?"

-"Abuela lo siento, Dorian nos invitó a comer." La abuela sonrió y les lanzo un beso y luego se volvió hacia Charlotte y se despidió con una seña. Se subió a la casa.

Dorian se levantó y jaló la silla de Diana para que ella se pusiera de pie, se despidió con un beso y se marcho. Charlotte estaba dentro limpiando los últimos platos cuando Diana entro en su nube. "¿No amas el amor?"

-"¿_Tú sí_?"

-"Lo siento Charlotte, no fue mi…" Charlotte interrumpió "Ni lo menciones, no es tu culpa."

Charlotte acabo de limpiar los platos y Diana ayudó a ponerlos en su lugar. Ya eran las once y media cuando Charlotte y Diana estaban listas para dormir. Diana estaba recostada en su cama y Charlotte se cepillaba el cabello; "Creo que le gustas…"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"De Gino…" Charlotte se hizo la desentendida; "¡Por favor, como si no te hubieras dado cuenta! _'¿Puedo ir a visitarte?'_ ¡Oh Charlotte!"

-"¡Diana! Él es solo un amigo… "

Diana no dijo nada más y soltó una carcajada, se volteo y no volvió hablar por el resto de la noche. Al otro día llegó la abuela Elric muy temprano, casi eran las ocho y las despertó; "¡Arriba hay que trabajar!"

-"¡Abuela ten piedad!"

-"Yo no fui la que se quedó el novio hasta tarde… ¡Despierta muchacha que ya está el desayuno!" Diana se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza mientras Charlotte intentaba abrir los ojos.

La abuela Elric abrió las cortinas y el sol de Abril entró a la habitación. Ambas estaban aún muy cansadas y desveladas, pero la abuela insistía en que se levantaran. Había subido agua fresca para que se lavaran la cara. Se pusieron la bata y ambas fueron al baño y se lavaron la cara y los dientes. Bajaron las escaleras y en la cocina de la tienda desayunaron. La abuela Elric había preparado pan tostado con mermelada, té y fruta fresca. No podía faltar una rasión de su delicioso sorbete de mandarina. Desayunaron las tres sentadas en la mesa de la cocina. "Diana, tú vas hacer el pastel de zanahoria de hoy y Charlotte ira al mercado hacer el mandado."

-"Claro abuela Elric."

-"¿Puede venir Dorian abuela?" la abuela sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, salió al jardín donde tenía un pequeño huerto de dónde sacaba sus deliciosas frutas para sus pasteles y sorbetes.

Charlotte subió y se baño en la tina mientras Diana le escribía una carta a su madre que estaba en América en una universidad dando clases junto con su padre. Ambas se apresuraron arreglarse y antes de que Diana estuviera lista Charlotte ya se había ido al mercado. La abuela ya estaba en la cocina preparando una tarta de zarzamora con queso y había dejado una canasta con el dinero y la lista preparada. Charlotte salió rápidamente y camino hasta el mercado, tenía mucho tiempo que no salía a pasear sola por Utrecht.

Se tomó su tiempo en las compras, charló con los dueños de cada puesto y por ésta razón obtuvo algunos productos de cortesía. Estaba en la harinera, esta era la última cosa de la lista, cuando ya estaba pagando y había obtenido 200 gramos gratis Gino la llamo desde la entrada de la tienda. "Hola Charlotte."

-"Gino… ¿Cómo estás?

-"Bien, solo pase para ver una cosa y no pensé que te encontraría aquí…" Charlotte sonrió sorprendida.

Gino acompaño a Charlotte de vuelta a la repostería Elric. Diana se emocionó cuando vio a Charlotte llegar con Gino y lo invitó a comer el almuerzo con ellas. Él obviamente accedió y se quedo en la repostería ayudando. La abuela Elric había traído unas margaritas en un florero y las colocó sobre la mesa donde estaban los chicos preparando empanadas de mermelada de durazno. Gino tomó una flor y se la puso a Charlotte en el cabello; "Combina con tu vestido amarillo y resalta el color de tu cabello." Charlotte se alejo de Gino y a continuación hubo un silencio incomodo. Diana decidió acabar con el silencio y le preguntó a Gino como cocía a Dorian. "Pues es una historia larga…"

-"Todavía falta que se cocinen las empanadas para que te lleves tu parte."

-"Está bien. Fue hace cuatro años ambos teníamos catorce y él estudiaba en Francia y yo trabajaba en un restaurante cerca de su escuela. Él iba con mucha frecuencia ahí, comía en el restaurante casi diario. De ahí nos hicimos amigos y pues con lo que sucedió después nos hicimos más amigos. Yo como todo joven de catorce, era un enamoradizo lo malo fue que caí con la primera chica que vi. La hija de mi jefe. Íbamos muy bien, pero su padre nos descubrió y me despidió. Dorian conocía al chef Franco y él me dio trabajo. Él me enseñó muchas cosas, lo mejor de todo es que el chef no tiene hijas y me olvide de eso por un rato, _hasta ahora_."

Diana clavó sus ojos sobre Charlotte y ella los suyos al suelo. De nuevo el silencio incomodo. Gino se puso de pie y se despidió de las chicas. "Pero las empanadas aún no se cocinan." Dijo Diana intentando que Gino no se fuera. "No, está bien. Necesito una excusa para venir mañana." Charlotte se quitó la margarita del cabello y acompañó a Gino a la puerta, le dio la margarita y él la tomo sosteniendo la mano de Charlotte. "Er… Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría salir conmigo algún día…"

-"¿Cómo una _cita_?"

-"Supongo… Si no te molesta… Digo; si quieres… ¿Vendrás?"

-"No Gino, no creo…" Gino no dijo nada solo soltó la mano de Charlotte y cogió la margarita. "Está bien, supongo." Se sonrojó y subió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Charlotte, él sonrió y luego le besó la mejilla. Salió corriendo después de esto, Charlotte no hizo más que soltar una carcajada.


	3. Coincidencia o Destino

**Coincidencia o Destino**

Mayo había llegado y con él varias cosas más. Dorian sorprendió a todos con la propuesta que hizo; matrimonio. El compromiso ya estaba hecho, Diana mandó una carta a sus padres quienes tomarían el próximo barco a Europa. Los abuelos Elric en representación de los padres fueron quienes dieron su consentimiento para proceder con los preparativos de la boda. La familia Marbleutter estaba fascinada, ya que era su único hijo y deseaban que contrajera matrimonio antes de los veinte. La pareja había estado ocupada localizando gente, asistiendo a diversas reuniones en su honor, mandando cartas, preparando todo.

En cambio Charlotte había estado trabajando con los abuelos Elric en la repostería, estaba buscando un lugar para mudarse. Había mandado cartas a su madre en América y ella le rogaba regresase pero Charlotte se negaba. Gino la iba a visitar mucho, siempre traía flores. No sabía de William, por eso se comportaba así tan insistente lo cual incomodaba mucho a Charlotte. Era cuatro de mayo de 1920 y la boda estaba programada para el siete de Junio del mismo año. Había mucho por hacer, de hecho Diana se había ido con Dorian a Francia para buscar su vestido de bodas, regresarían este mismo día en la noche.

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Charlotte se despertó y se arregló para salir. Iba a la biblioteca a regresar los últimos libros que había sacado, _Jules Verne_; el favorito de Charlotte era "Alrededor de la luna." Habían comenzado las lluvias y ese día había nubes en el cielo y el sol se ocultaba tras de estas, una ligera llovizna era acompañada con viento. Charlotte se puso un gorro verde para cubrirse de la lluvia, éste combinaba con su rompeveintos que también era verde. Salió de la casa dejando una nota que avisaba que estaría fuera todo el día y regresaría en la tarde después de haber recogido a Mary Cross en la estación de tren.

Caminó bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la biblioteca, que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de los Elric. Una vez dentro fue a buscar un libro nuevo, Ann de V. amiga de Diana y Charlotte era una escritora con mucho talento, su nueva obra había sido publicada hace poco y Charlotte estaba buscándola para leerla. Por desgracia no lo encontró así que decidió sacar otro libro; de Edgar Allan Poe. La mayoría de sus relatos le causaban escalofríos y hacían que su corazón se acelerara cuando imaginaba todo lo que describía el autor. Era una experiencia única y fascinante, llena de adrenalina que con tan solo escoger el libro que se llevaría hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

Charlotte salió de la biblioteca y ya no lloviznaba pero aún hacia aire y las nubes aún ocultaban al sol. Decidió caminar al restaurante del chef Franco. Llevaba el libro de _Narraciones Extraordinarias_ en mano y en la otra llevaba su bolso. Entró al restaurante y Gino corrió a la puerta, parecía un labrador por su cabello rubio que recibía emocionado a su amo, era muy cómica su reacción. Gino le dio una mesa a Charlotte cerca de la cocina para que él pudiera verla.

En la mesa había una canastita con pan y un poco de queso, junto estaba la mantequilla y un pequeño vaso con una rosa amarilla. La bebida del día era jugo de frutos rojos, Gino le trajo un gran vaso a Charlotte y luego se volvió a la cocina para preparar un poco de lasaña de verduras que tanto le gustaba a Charlotte. Ella comenzó a leer el libro, ya no aguantaba las ganas, aunque ya lo había leído previamente pero le fascinaba.

Un joven entro al restaurante hambriento, parecía que no había comido en días. Otro mesero le dio la mesa que estaba justo enfrente de la de Charlotte, el joven se sentó y comenzó a examinar el lugar. Su vista estaba observando todo, algo llamo su atención la joven del gorro verde. El joven tomó un trozo de pan que estaba en la canastita y se lo metió a la boca, clavo sus ojos en la muchacha lo hacía con el fin de hacerla voltear. Charlotte sintió la mirada del extraño, alzo la vista del libro en busca de los ojos que la observaban. Vaya sorpresa, esos ojos eran hermosos. No solo los ojos, sino toda la persona, Charlotte se volvió al libro. Ya no lograba concentrarse en la lectura, los ojos azules del extraño estaban sobre de ella, intentaba no verlo pero el fugaz vistazo que le dio no fue suficiente para observar a detalle la cara del muchacho.

De nuevo Charlotte subió la mirada y observó al joven, tenía cabello castaño obscuro y caía sobre sus orejas sobrepasando su barbilla. Una nariz perfecta, labios no muy gruesos y unos ojos despampanantes que hacían que Charlotte comenzara a sentir nervios ante tan imponente persona. Muy buen mozo sonreía a Charlotte y ella no pudo evitar regresar la sonrisa. Se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate, muy común en ella. El juego de miradas continuó hasta que el joven se levantó de su mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia Charlotte. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Una voz irresistible deleitó los oídos de la chica; "Hola. ¿Me puedo sentar?"

-"¿Perdón qué dice?" Respondió ella un poco sorprendida y confundida, como si enserio se estuviera refiriendo a ella y el soltando una pequeña risa dijo; "Lo siento, pero pude observar que _usted_ viene sin acompañante al igual que yo. Así que pensé que podría hacerle compañía."

Charlotte se quedo seria al igual que él después de hablar, la chica rió y el volvió a reír también. Señalando la silla junto a ella, Charlotte observo al chico sentarse. Él acercó su silla hacia Charlotte, acomodando su brazo sobre la mesa se inclinó hacia ella. Charlotte sonreía, una sonrisa dulce y amable. En su nariz había unas pecas disimuladas que se marcaban cuando sonreía, casi nadie las notaba. Sus ojos verdes y un poco azules hacían que al joven le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. El joven observando la cara de Charlotte acercaba su mano a la de ella que estaba sobre la mesa. "¿Cuál es tu nombre _pequitas_?" Charlotte se cubrió las pocas pecas que tenía en la nariz y se sonrojó apartando su mano de la de él. "Me llamo Charlotte Ryefume."

-"Es un nombre muy bonito. _Charlotte_."

-"Gracias… ¿Cuál es tuyo?"

-"Mi nombre es Terrence Shinemoon... Pero tú pequitas, me puedes llamar _Terry_." Respondió el joven alzando una ceja en señal de coqueteo.

Charlotte soltó una risita, Terry comió en compañía de Charlotte. No hablaron, solo de vez en cuando intercambiaban sonrisas y se echaban miradas. Gino veía todo desde la cocina pero no podía hacer nada, debía cocinar porque había muchos comensales. Verde de celos continuaba trabajando viendo como _otro_ estaba con Charlotte. Terry y Charlotte acabaron de comer. Salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a caminar por la calle Charlotte empezó a caminar a la estación del tren porque Mary Cross llegaba a las tres de la tarde.

Terry la siguió, iba justo detrás de ella. Charlotte veía de reojo que el venia atrás, aún había tiempo para ir a la estación. Ella camino hasta una heladería, Terry esperó afuera de la tienda. Charlotte salió con un helado de vainilla y Terry la tomó por sorpresa, ya que ella se había estado asomando por la ventana para ver si él ya se había ido; "¿Puedo acompañarte?"

-"¿No ya lo estabas haciendo?" Respondió ella con sarcasmo. "Lo siento, no me animaba a preguntarte."

-"No te preocupes."

-"Noto tu que tu acento es diferente… ¿De dónde eres Charlotte?

-"Soy de América." Dijo Charlotte sonriendo.

Terry hizo un gesto; "Interesante." Llegaron a un parque cerca de la estación del tren donde se sentaron en una banca. De nuevo nadie hablaba pero sus miradas estaban idas, Terry miraba los labios de Charlotte y sentado en la banca puso su brazo sobre el respaldo de la banca llegando al hombro de Charlotte. "¿Qué haces Terry?"

-"¿Te molesta algo _pequitas_?

-"Si, me molesta que me llames pequitas… No estoy _tan_ pecosa." Charlotte se levantó bruscamente de la banquita. "Charlotte, tranquila. Es solo un sobrenombre."

-"Ya me tengo que ir. Mucho gusto Terry, adiós."

Charlotte dio la vuelta y retomó su camino hacia la estación de tren. Terry desentendido gritó; "¡Charlotte no te vayas! ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?" pero Charlotte no contestó, ya estaba muy alejada para oír lo que decía Terry. Comenzó a llover y Charlotte aún no llegaba a la estación. Eran las tres en punto y la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta, la joven no tuvo más opción que tomar un taxi.

El taxi tardó en llegar a la estación, Mary Cross estaba con su sombrilla bajo la lluvia esperando a Charlotte. El taxi se acerco a Mary que estaba empapada, se apresuró y subió al auto. "¡Qué clima!" soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Charlotte. "¿Y dónde está Diana?"

-"En París, pero llega hoy."

-"Oh… ¿Y qué haremos nosotras?"

-"Pues hoy hay un baile en la casa del conde y nos invitaron, bueno a Diana y Dorian pero ellos planeaban llevarnos… ¿Qué dices?"

-"¡Maravilloso! ¡Traigo varios vestidos nuevos de España, te puedo prestar uno!

-"Gracias Mary, eso sería fantástico."

-"¿A qué hora llegan?"

-"Primero hay que llegar a casa."

Charlotte volteo a ver su reloj, aún llovía muy fuerte afuera del auto y muchos autos no se podían mover por la tormenta. Hablaron durante el camino hasta la casa de los Elric, casi una hora de camino y los temas de conversación no se acababan. Charlotte le contó a Mary sobre el joven que haba conocido ese día en el restaurante del chef Franco. A Mary le pareció bien el que conociera a alguien y estaba impaciente por que se volvieran a ver. En realidad estaba fascinada y se sentía algo arrepentida por no haber asistido al funeral de William. Finalmente llegaron a casa de los Elric, la lluvia se había calmado un poco pero el cielo seguía gris.

Parecía que los abuelos Elric habían salido de compras pues la tienda estaba cerrada y las luces estaban apagadas. Subieron las valijas a la casa y bajaron al restaurante a preparar un poco de comida, solo encontraron un poco de pasta y sorbete de piña que la abuela Elric había preparado y encima una nota que decía;

Charlotte recibí tu recado el Sr. Elric y yo salimos a comer con unos amigos, prepare un poco de pasta para ti, Mary, Dorian y Diana.

Un beso,

**Elric.**

Tomaron unos platos de la alacena y se sirvieron un poco de pasta, el sorbete lo dejarían para el final, comieron en silencio, ya casi eran las cinco de la tarde y no había señal de Diana y Dorian. Acabaron pronto de comer pues estaban hambrientas, lavaron sus platos y rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación donde se estarían quedando. Mary abrió la valija más grande y de ahí sacó varios vestidos uno era azul cielo con botones blancos y un adorno de rosa azul, uno color crema con detallado naranja y café, uno de gala rojo y otro vino, un lindo vestido de día amarillo, uno azul turquesa y uno lavanda. Todos de único diseño y muy elegantes, los ojos de Charlotte se iluminaron ante tan hermosos vestimentas. "Parecen vestidos de princesa, son hermosos."

-"Son producto de el taller, sabía que te gustarían. Estoy pensando en que Diana debería usar hoy el azul pastel, tu el crema y yo el vino."

-"¡Me parece perfecto!"

Estaban ya preparándose para la fiesta y Diana y Dorian no aparecían por ningún lado, Charlotte estaba vestida y Mary le peinaba el cabello que siempre era rebelde y lacio. Ya eran las siete y media de las noche y ambas estaban listas, Diana apenas llegaba en un auto gris y Dorian ya vestido de traje esperaba abajo en la sala. "¡Oh por Dios! ¡MARY!" Diana salto a los brazos de Mary y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mary siempre tan maternal acaricio la cabeza de Diana y luego la abrazó, "Diana, tenemos que arreglarte la fiesta es en media hora."

-"Oh es cierto, pero… No tengo vestido."

-"Yo sí. Subamos, traigo varios vestidos."

Diana estaba al igual de fascinada que Charlotte solo que ella se quería probar todos los vestidos de una vez. Tomó un poco más de media hora pero Diana ya estaba lista, su cabello chino estaba recogido en un chongo elegante que tenía un adorno blanco de rosa. Todas lucían como estrellas, relucientes y perfectas, deslumbrantes. Bajaron lentamente y Dorian boquiabierto admiraba tan linda escena. Las tres amigas bellas como princesas bajando por la escalera de pequeña a grande. Dorian sonreía con júbilo mientras echaba miraditas a Diana. Ya era hora de la gran fiesta y un auto gris esperaba afuera para llevarlos a la enorme casa donde se llevaría a cabo.


	4. La casa del Conde Graystone

**La casa del conde Graystone**

Eran las nueve de la noche y apenas el auto gris estaba cruzando la gran entrada del hermoso jardín que conducía a la casa del conde. Había una gran casa en el fondo de un inmenso jardín lleno de árboles y en medio una fuente tan grande que parecía una pequeña laguna. La casa era blanca con detallado barroco era muy grande y las luces estaban encendidas en todos las habitaciones que daban hacia la gran entrada. Un camino de árboles rodeaba la gran fuente y conducía a la entrada principal.

Charlotte y Mary estaban impactadas con tanto detallado de la casa y la elegancia de los presentes ahí. Dorian y Diana estaban ansiosos por entrar y ver a la familia Marbleutter. Un auto rojo estaba en la entrada y una mujer alta en vestido negro salió del auto, Daisy Corpseblue y justo después salió un joven de menor estatura cabello castaño claro delgado y sonriente; Ben Corpseblue. Entraron a la gran casa sin siquiera notar el auto gris que estaba detrás de ellos.

Bajaron del auto Mary y Charlotte primero después Diana de la mano de Dorian. Entraron rápidamente a la gran casa admirando cada detalle mientras caminaban a la recepción. Había estatuas de mármol de la familia Graystoney algunos cuadros de condes del pasado y claro cuadros de los reyes y reinas difuntos. Era enorme por dentro llena de muebles y armarios cerrados con llave. Había fácil treinta sirvientes en la recepción y cada uno de ellos acompañaba a un grupo de gente al gran salón donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Un sirviente de amable sonrisa se dirigió a Diana conduciendo a todos al gran salón.

Dentro, todos vestían de gala y en medio del salón había una pista de baile junto a un grupo de músicos, la gente no bailaba solo estaba parada ahí y la mayoría tenía una copa de vino en mano. El conde y la condesa estaban entre un grupo de gente en el fondo del salón. Había algo que llamaba mucho la atención, el decorado que era temático; botánica. Había plantas de diferentes tipos y tamaños alrededor del salón, desde pequeñas rosas en las mesas hasta grandes ramas de bambú, era realmente sorprendente y admirable.

Los cuatro fueron sentados en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, no se sentaron permanecieron de pie al igual que el resto de la gente ahí, al parecer nadie noto su retraso. Daisy se acerco al grupo y enseguida Dorian y Diana fueron llamados por la madre de Dorian y se fueron. Daisy se dirigió a Charlotte; "¿Cómo es que te dejaron pasar?"

-"También me da gusto verte, Daisy." Daisy sonrió. "¿Quién te acompaña Charlotte?"

-"Ella es Mary Cross, amiga mía de América." Daisy estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Mary. Mary sonriente tomó la mano y la estrecho fuertemente. "Mucho gusto Daisy."

-"El placer es mío… ¿_Mary_ verdad?"

-"Así es… _Daisy_." Una sonrisa hipócrita apareció en el rostro de Daisy como era de costumbre hizo una mueca y soltó la mano dándole la espalda a Mary y Charlotte. "No te preocupes Mary, ella siempre es así."

El conde propuso un brindis en honor a su esposa y dio la noticia de que estaban esperando un bebe. El conde invitó a todos a bailar y fue cuando los músicos empezaron a tocar y la pista se llenó de gente, que ahora si bailaban. Mary y Charlotte se hicieron a un lado y caminaron hacia su mesa donde tomaron asiento. La gente bailaba y Diana y Dorian estaban en el centro de la pista de baile. De pronto alguien llegó por detrás de Charlotte y la tomó por la cintura besando su mejilla. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Charlotte, en realidad ignoraba quien era esta persona y se sentía incomoda con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El joven que la había abrazado ere Ben Corpseblue, quien después de haber hecho esto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. "¡Dios mío Ben, estuve a punto de golpearte!"

-"Tú no eres una persona violenta Charlotte." El chico soltó a Charlotte y se volvió a Mary quien ante el muchacho se había sonrojado. "¿Y esta _hermosa_ chica?"

-"Es Mary, Mary Cross."

-"Es un gusto conocerte, _Mary Cross_. Yo soy Bejamin Corpseblue, pero tu dime Ben." Mary estiró su mano, Ben la tomó y la besó.

Ben se sentó en la mesa junto a Mary, era igual a William pero en miniatura. Mary se volvió a Charlotte ya que no podía ni si quiera hablar con Ben porque se ponía muy nerviosa. "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el chico que conociste hoy?" Ben abrió más los ojos en señal de sorpresa; "¡Cómo se llama, _Charlotte_!" la chica sonrojada bajo la cabeza y frunció el seño. "Terrence Shinemoon." Ben quedo boquiabierto, Charlotte y Mary no entendían porque la reacción de Ben. "¿Acaso es el hijo del duque Shinemoon?"

-"No hablamos casi nada, solo me dijo su nombre y luego me tuve que ir."

-"¿Era el tipo que esta por allá?" Charlotte voleó la cabeza hacia donde Ben señalaba y ahí estaba Terry. "Est… Sí es él." Mary se volteó y vio al joven. "Oh, es muy apuesto…" Ben se puso serio. "Si lo es pero, no es una buena persona. Es muy egoísta y de hecho siempre está involucrado en peleas y ese tipo de cosas, no sé Charlotte no me gusta para ti. Si quieres yo te presento a alguien pero él no, de hecho lo tienen amenazado; si sigue con esa actitud le quitaran su título de noble. Es todo un rompe corazones, Daisy de hecho está tras él. Ni a William ni a mí nos agradó nunca, pero es todo un Casanova. ¡Vaya tipo!"

-"Charlotte, Ben tiene un punto pero yo pienso que valdría la pena intentarlo. Se ve buen tipo y ha estado sonriendo desde que te vio."

-"¡Ben y Mary! ¡Ni si quiera pienso volverle hablar!"

-"Charlotte… ¿Estás segura de eso?

-"¡Lo digo en serio, estoy muy segura Ben!"

-"Pues viene hacia acá… ¿Si es él verdad Ben?"

-"Si Mary, él es _Terrence Shinemoon_."

Charlotte y volteó y efectivamente el joven caminaba directo hacia su mesa, Charlotte no pudo evitar ponerse muy nerviosa. La mesa se lleno de silencio, Mary no podía dejar de sonreír y Charlotte no paraba de temblar. El chico caminaba de una manera elegante y siempre con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Charlotte se volteó dándole la espalda a Terry, su rostro se lleno de angustia y emoción. "¿_Charlotte_?" Era él, con su voz irresistible que hacía que la chica se derritiera ante él. Era demasiado tarde para huir, ya la había visto y ya le estaba hablando. Mary se inclino hacia Charlotte y le susurró en el oído; "¡Vamos respóndele!" la joven clavó sus ojos al suelo. Lentamente alzó la vista y fue volteando para ver a Terry. "Hola."

-"Pensaba en no asistir a la velada, ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho…" Charlotte no dijo nada, Mary intervino en el silencio. "Charlotte; Ben y yo iremos por una bebida… Para que tengan algo de: _privacidad_."

-"Está bien… No tarden."

Charlotte hizo un intento de de sonrisa mientras Mary y Ben se marchaban. Los dos se habían ido a esconder detrás de una planta que estaba a las espaldas de Terry. Por supuesto fueron a recorrer el salón antes de regresar a su escondite para que Charlotte no los viera. Muchos de los presentes del otro lado de la planta se dieron cuenta que estos dos estaban escondidos detrás, algunos no hicieron más que reírse. Charlotte no sabía que decir así que solo se sentó y Terry a su lado. Terry encendió un cigarro mientras el silencio se alargaba, después de unos minutos de haber estado fumando le hablo a Charlotte; "Tus ojos están brillosos, pareciera que quieres llorar…"

-"Es por el humo del cigarro…"

-"¡Oh lo siento! ¿Te parece si salimos del salón y así podamos hablar?" Charlotte asintió con la cabeza. Terry apagó su cigarro y luego la tomó del brazo y la llevó al pasillo que llevaba al recibidor de la casa. "Bien ya no hay nadie… Solo tú y yo."

-"Eso es evidente _Terrence_."

-"No me llames Terrence; solo Terry y no uses ese tono de sarcasmo conmigo _Charlotte_."

-"Terry… ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?"

-"Yo no te estoy siguiendo, solo te busco."

-"¿Por qué lo haces?"

-"Charlotte…" Terry se puso serio recargándose en la pared, inclinándose un poco hacia la joven como si quisiera decirle un secreto; "Porque me gustas."

Charlotte dejó salir un suspiro y tomó en sus manos el collar que tenía puesto, era un pequeño corazón de plata que por detrás tenia grabado; _Yours for ever. –William_. Terry soltó una pequeña risa y agachó la cabeza mirando los zapatos de Charlotte. "Terry yo…" los ojos de Charlotte de nuevo estaban brillosos y las lágrimas ya no se podían contener "¿Vas a decir que yo también te gusto _pequitas_?" Las lágrimas se regresaron y los ojos de la chica y dejaron de brillar. "Debo regresar, Mary y Ben me esperan."

-"¿Dije algo malo, Charlotte?"

-"Ya te había dicho _Terrence_ que no me llames pequitas. Adiós." Charlotte soltó su dije de corazón y se volvía hacia el gran salón. Terry la tomo del brazo fuertemente evitando dejarla ir. "No te vayas." La chica jaló bruscamente su brazo y Terry la soltó. Lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Charlotte; "Por favor déjame ir." Mientras se limpiaba la cara entraba al salón de nuevo y se dirigía hacia la mesa donde Ben y Mary estaban sentados. "_No tarden_… Eso nos dijiste. ¿Quién se tardo más? ¿Dónde estabas Charlotte?"

-"Lo siento Mary, solo me encargaba del joven Terrence…"

-"¿Acaso quedaron en una cita?" Charlotte suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Ben observaba a Mary y después de un rato de estar viéndole y sonriendo se animó y le preguntó si le gustaría bailar. "¡Claro!" Mary se sonrojo un poco mientras Ben la tomaba de la mano y juntos caminaban hacia la pista de baile. Charlotte se quedó en la mesa bebiendo vino tinto mientras veía bailar a Mary y Ben. Desde el momento en que se conocieron ambos tenían una sonrisa cuando veían al otro y su rostro se iluminaba. Que lindos se veían juntos, hacían muy bonita pareja. Charlotte sonreía mientras admiraba la escena. Alguien llegó a sentarse junto a Charlotte, era una figura elegante. "¿Andas tras Terrence verdad?" un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Charlotte, era Daisy. "¿Por qué dices eso Daisy?"

-"¡Te vi cuando te saliste con él! ¿De dónde lo conociste?"

-"¿Eres su novia o algo por el estilo, Daisy?"

-"No."

-"Entonces no tengo porque responderte." Daisy estaba furiosa, Charlotte le había ganado. No tuvo más remedio que marcharse de la misma manera como había llegado, como una sombra que nadie nunca notó.

Una vez que Daisy se había ido, Charlotte sintió un alivio muy extraño. Había sido como si Daisy estuviera estrujándole el corazón mientras hablaba con ella, algo muy extraño y aterrador. Tras dar un suspiro la joven bebió un gran sorbo de la copa de vino que tenía en frente de ella, de nuevo sintió la sombra detrás. Lo único diferente es que esta vez no le hablaba solo estaba ahí a su espalda, observando. Un escalofrío recorrió el dorso de la chica mientras la mano del incognito la abrazaba por la cintura. Ben era la única persona que hacia eso pero era imposible que fuese él ya que estaba viendo como bailaba con Mary. "Si tú te vas, yo te iré a buscar; _siempre_." Terry. No había duda, de nuevo queriéndose hacer el gracioso o ¿lo decía en serio? Charlotte no sabía la respuesta. "Terren… Terry."

-"¿A quién esperabas hermosa?" Nunca antes la había llamado así, siempre era pequitas. Que peculiar. Terry acarició el cabello de Charlotte recogiéndolo con los dedos mientras lo peinaba hacia atrás dejando al descubierto la oreja de la chica. Sus labios tocaron la oreja de la chica y dijo; "Bailemos Charlotte."

-"Está bien."

No había duda que Terry era muy buen bailarín, un vals suave. Terry miraba los pies de Charlotte mientras bailaban ella también veía hacia abajo, sus frentes chocaron. Ambos rápidamente subieron la cabeza y sus narices se rozaron, Charlotte enrojeció. Terry soltó una carcajada y luego deslizando su nariz por el rostro de la chica llegó a su mejilla besándola lentamente y con mucha suavidad. Charlotte suspiro y paro de bailar, Terry también se detuvo. "¿Qué pasa Charlotte?" La joven soltó las manos de Terry, y bajo la mirada. "Nada."

-"¿Vamos afuera de nuevo?"

-"Si, me parece bien."

Salieron del salón y Charlotte tomaba a Terry del brazo, una vez que avanzaron por el corredor Terry paro y puso a Charlotte contra la pared y de nuevo sus narices se rozaron. "¡Terry! ¿Qué haces?" La chica intento aventar al joven pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella. "No digas que no te mueres por darme un beso…" Charlotte no sabía qué hacer, recordó que Mary solía molestar a Joe picándole las costillas con la mano. La joven no vio otra salida más que esa y le picó las costillas a Terry enterrándole tres dedos en el cuerpo, él se encogió reaccionando al ataque mientras Charlotte salía corriendo y se volvía a meter al salón. Corrió y se sentó junto a Mary abrazándola fuerte mientras recuperaba el aliento. "Hom…bres… Todos…son igua…les…"

-"¿Qué ha pasado Charlotte?"

-"¡Terrence… quería besarme!" Ben se paro rápidamente de la mesa y grito; "¿Qué hizo qué?"

-"Lo que oíste… ¡No hagan una escena por favor!"

Ben rojo de coraje se volvió a sentar mientras Mary se soltaba de Charlotte y acariciaba la mano de Ben intentando calmarlo. El joven al sentir la mano de la chica soltó un gran suspiro y también acarició la mano de Mary. Charlotte parecía un títere sentado en la mesa desparramándose como si se fuera a caer al piso, Mary no sabía a quién atender, a la gelatina que se derretía o a la olla que estaba a punto de estallar. Ben finalmente se calmo justo antes de que la cabeza de Charlotte desapareciera bajo la mesa. "¿Te quieres ir a la casa Charlotte?" La joven no respondió. "Mary me ofrezco a llevarlas a su casa, Charlotte no se ve nada bien y Diana no creo que se quiera ir aun."

-"Buena idea Ben, acepto que nos lleves a la casa."

El joven se apresuro a ayudar a Mary con Charlotte, la joven se pudo poner de pie y caminar hasta el auto del chico Corpseblue. Una vez dentro del auto Charlotte se quedo profundamente dormida, iba recostada sobre los muslos de Mary quien le acariciaba la cabeza como una dulce madre. Charlotte no se llevaba muy bien con su madre, esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales no regresaba a América. Desde muy chica había sido enviada con su tía abuela Josephine quien vivía en Londres, la señora se había dedicado a criar a la niña para desposarla con un rico hacendado en América. Esta era la razón principal por la cual Charlotte no regresaba a su continente de origen.

El auto llegó a la casa de los Elric, Ben ayudo a Mary a subir a Charlotte que parecía estar más dormida que una roca. Desde que se habían conocido en el instituto Mary sabía que Charlotte era de sueño pesado y una vez que empezaba hablar dormida no había quien la despertase hasta la mañana siguiente. Charlotte aun traía puesto su vestido, Mary decidió bajar con Ben y despedirse para así después poder cambiar a Charlotte a su camisón de cama. Afuera de la casa estaba Ben recargado en el auto rojo, Mary se acercó lentamente hacia él y le dijo; "Muchas gracias Ben, en realidad te lo agradezco."

-"Oh Mary no hay de que, para eso somos los amigos." La chica soltó una risita encantadora. "Eres muy amable Ben…"

-"Mary traerlas fue solo un pretexto para saber dónde te estás quedando y si me es posible venir a visitarte en la semana, claro si tu quieres."

-"Eso me encantaría Ben." Hubo un silencio pero no incomodo.

Ambos estaban parados en la acera afuera de la casa de los Elric, Mary tenía la mirada hacia el suelo y Ben le alzó la cara sosteniéndola de la barbilla. Los ojos cafés de Mary brillaban cuando les daba la luz del farol que estaba junto a ellos, su cabello rizado estaba sobre su frente y Ben suavemente paso sus dedos deslizándolos para quitar los cabellos que cubrían los bellos ojos de la joven. El chico cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia abajo para besar a Mary, ella volteó la cabeza hacia el farol y Ben besó su mejilla. Sorprendido abrió los ojos y mientras sonreía despegó sus labios de la mejilla de la joven. "¿Pasa algo Mary?"

-"No. No pasa nada, lo siento Ben." El joven sonrojado tartamudeaba "¡Oh no yo lo siento! No quería besarte, bueno si quería besarte pero besarte…"

Mary puso su dedo sobre los labios de Ben haciéndolo callar. Ben besó el dedo de Mary y ella lo quitó, Ben abrazó a la chica por la cintura acercándola hacia él. Mary abrazó a Ben por detrás de la cabeza y la luz del farol alumbraba los perfiles de los jóvenes. Sus narices se rozaban y poco a poco se deslizaron para permitir que sus labios se tocaran. Lentamente sus labios se encontraron, presionándose suavemente. Ese fue el más tierno y dulce beso que Mary había tenido, despacio se fueron separando y Ben fue soltando la cintura de Mary. La joven vio como Ben se subía al auto y desaparecía por la calle. Mary sintió como si una nube hubiera bajado del cielo para llevara a la habitación donde se quedaría, enfrente a la de Charlotte y Diana.

Mientras Mary subía en su nube de fantasía e ilusión por el pasillo iba caminado Charlotte medio dormida, iba camino al baño. "¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué hay estrellitas a tu alrededor?" Mary aún tenía esa cara de ida e ignoró a Charlotte, se metió a la habitación y una vez cerrada la puerta se bajo de la nube recostándose en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y toda la noche soñó con ese beso, ese dulce y tierno beso del caballero inglés y soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando.


	5. El libro en el buró

Queridos lectores, necesito saber que opinan sobre la historia, quiero decirles que lamento no haber subido más pero bueno como hacerlo si no sé que piensan... Les suplico porfavor me digan que les parece hasta ahora y me gustaria decirles que apreciaria mucho su comentario pues así se que ustedes aprecian mi trabajo;

Gracias,

-Lottie.

**

* * *

**

El libro en el buró.

Charlotte entro al baño y se cambio el vestido que Mary le había prestado por su camisón azul cielo que le llegaba a los tobillos. Salió del baño para ir a dejarle el vestido a Mary, cuando la joven entró a la habitación pudo observar que Mary estaba profundamente dormida y dejó doblado el vestido sobre un buró. Mientras ponía el vestido un listón se atoró en el cajón y Charlotte tuvo que abrirlo para poder sacarlo. Cuando iba a cerrar el cajón vio un libro que Mary había guardado, era él anuario del instituto donde habían estudiado y se habían conocido.

Charlotte tomó el libro y salió del cuarto, caminó por el pasillo y se metió a su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama abriendo el libro con una sonrisa en el rostro, pasaba las hojas del álbum observando las fotos y leyendo lo que decía cada una. Ya era muy noche y apenas Diana iba llegando, Charlotte no notó su presencia en la habitación hasta que Diana la toco, picándole la espalda. "¿Qué lees?"

"Mira que trajo Mary, es nuestro último anuario…"

"¿Del instituto?" Charlotte asintió con la cabeza. "¿Me lo podrías prestar mañana para verlo?"

"Claro Diana." ambas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y Diana apagó la luz.

Ambas recordaban muy bien los años en el instituto en Londres, había sido ahí donde se habían conocido, durante el año escolar para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a primer año. El instituto no religioso de Londres, el único hasta entonces, había sido el hogar de estas jovencitas por cinco años. Era un colegio mixto donde habían hecho varias amistades, Mary dormía en el mismo piso que Charlotte y Diana. Mary dormía con Angela Shadowind y Diana dormía con una chica llamada Ann de V. Charlotte compartía habitación con Natallie Perry.

Como todas dormían en el mismo pasillo se hicieron amigas durante el primer año escolar, mientras avanzaba el curso hicieron amistades con Joe Witescour, Henry Darkhole y Edward Rosefire quienes dormían en el piso de arriba. Su amistad fue forjada cuando descubrieron que eran vecinos de balcón, solían lanzarse libros de un piso a otro y se pasaban las tareas. Otras veces solo se pasaban tentempiés a la mitad de la noche y cuando eran mayores se escapaban para dar la vuelta en la noche por la cuidad de Londres. Joe se había ido a Bélgica a unirse a una orquesta sinfónica para tocar el violín y en sus tiempos libres dibujaba manga, desde el instituto tenía un gran fanatismo hacia todo lo japonés.

Un día Mary estaba platicando con Joe cuando el soltó una palabra en japonés, pero lo curioso fue su forma de decirlo. "_Kawaii_" Dijo Joe mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente, Mary al principio se quedo seria, Kawaii significa tierno en japonés lo cual hacia muy curioso el gesto de Joe. Joe suplicó a Mary que no le contara nada a nadie, pero ella no pudo aguantarse eso para ella misma. Desde entonces molestan a Joe diciendo Kawaii y él en defensa solo puede maldecirlas en ingles. "Damn You!" Siempre gritaba esta frase después de que le decían Kawaii y señalaba a la persona que dijera la palabra en japonés apuntándola de manera acusatoria.

Siempre almorzaban juntos en el jardín de atrás donde había un gran árbol. Al finalizar el almuerzo se subían al árbol para ocultarse del prefecto, lo dejaron de hacer porque una vez Angela cayó y se fracturo. El prefecto los mandó a detención y no los dejaron salir durante cuatro semanas del instituto. Cada domingo tenían derecho a salir a pasear por la ciudad, casi siempre iban a librerías o a galerías de arte que Ann y Edward sugerían. Henry algunas veces los convencía de ir al zoológico, donde pasaban varias horas esperando el espectáculo de halcones. No solo Henry los obligaba a ir al zoológico, también Angela pues disfrutaba de ir a ver a los potros salvajes.

Hay muchos recuerdos de donde escoger, los días del instituto se extrañaban algunas veces, ahora Charlotte se ponía a pensar que había sido de su grupo de amigos. Diana y ella se habían dedicado al ballet y algunos talleres. Ann se había vuelto una novelista famosa en Europa, apenas dieciocho años y había publicado cuatro novelas. Mary se había ido a Florencia a estudiar diseño, por eso fabricaba su propia ropa. Henry y Angela se habían ido a un gran zoológico en Francia donde Henry se hacía cargo de los halcones y águilas y Angela disfrutaba del resto de los animales. Edward se había ido a París a una escuela de arte moderno y Joe había desaparecido después de haberse comprometido con una mujer cantante de Ópera, a quien había conocido en España cuando su orquesta sinfónica se presentó. Natallie estudiaba psicología en una escuela en América.

Todos estaban separados, ya no más almuerzos bajo el árbol, cada quien había tomado una dirección. Solo quedaba ese libro de recuerdos con comentarios sobre cada foto. Tantos cumpleaños habían pasado y muchos más estaban por venir, Charlotte no sabía si compartirían de nuevo estas festividades todos juntos como lo solían hacer. La joven se sintió nostálgica, pues esto era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, ella pensaba que todos lo veían de esa forma y esperaba con un día todos volverse a ver y recordar los días de aventuras y travesuras en el instituto que los vio crecer, donde todos aprendieron algo e hicieron grandes amistades.

Charlotte despertó a la mañana siguiente y el libro estaba sobre el buró. Sonriente lo cogió en sus manos y corrió a la habitación de Mary quien se estaba cepillando el cabello frente al espejo de la habitación. "Mary tome esto anoche, espero no te moleste."

"Para nada Charlotte, de hecho pensaba en enseñárselos hoy. Pero es evidente que te me adelantaste." Mary soltó el cepillo y lo puso sobre el tocador. Caminó hacia donde estaba Charlotte y cogió el libro para luego guardarlo en el mismo cajón de donde Charlotte lo había tomado. "Muy bien Mary. Explícate."

"¿Explicarme?"

"¡No te hagas! Anoche estabas cubierta de estrellas y tan dulce como un pastel cubierto de betún. Confiesa. ¿Qué pasó?" Mary sonrojada se cogió las manos y las apretó. "Bese a Ben…"

"¡Oh por Dios!"

Charlotte se sentó en el banquito frente al espejo agachando la cabeza para ver la cara de Mary. Mary levanto la vista de inmediato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cogió el cepillo con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda volteaba a Charlotte frente al espejo para empezarle a cepillar el cabello. Mientras peinaba los cabellos lacios rebeldes de la joven tenía la mirada ida en sus ojos frente al espejo. Charlotte paciente espero a que Mary regresara de la luna mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como su fuera su perro mascota. "¿Cómo fue Mary?" La chica interrumpida de su trance soltó un gran suspiro y detuvo el cepillo a la mitad de la cabeza de Charlotte. "Fue el beso más delicado, suave, dulce y tierno que jamás había tenido." Charlotte se volteó hacia Mary. "¡Nada más te dio un beso y te robo el cerebro! ¡Reacciona!" Charlotte le dio unas palmaditas a Mary en la mejilla. Mary sujetó la mano de Charlotte con la suya para que dejara de darle palmaditas mientras aun tenía esa cara de soñada. "Vamos a ver a Diana, quiero contarle…"

"¡Ah tenemos que esperar a que se despierte para que _nos_ cuentes!" La joven no respondió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Diana y Charlotte.

Entró a la habitación pero Diana no estaba, solo estaba la cama de Charlotte distendida y la cama de Diana ya estaba arreglada y sobre esta había un vestido amarillo. Charlotte y Mary se miraron extrañadas y escucharon como al final del pasillo se oía la voz de Diana que venía tarareando. Venía con una bata blanca y un broche que le sujetaba el cabello rizado que estaba empapado. Al ver a Mary y Charlotte en la habitación sonrío y detuvo su melodía. "¡Muy buenos días! ¿Vendrán conmigo a la reunión en casa de la condesa?"

-"¿De qué hablas Diana?"

-"Oh es cierto no les dije… Ayer después de descubrir que me habían dejado me puse a platicar con la condesa y me invitó a su reunión de hoy en la mañana. Por supuesto que es algo mucho menos formal que ayer y va a ir menos gente, creo que solo somos como cincuenta. ¿Si vendrán?"

-"Yo si quiero ir…" Dijo Mary entusiasmada. "¡Y cómo no!" Dijo Charlotte en tono sarcástico. "No comprendo que pasa. ¿Me perdí de algo Mary?"

-"¡Bese a Ben Corpseblue!" Diana hizo un gesto de asombro y emoción. "¡Por supuesto que tienes que ir!"

Charlotte soltó una carcajada mientras Diana y Mary se abrazaban y daban de saltos y gritos alrededor de la habitación. Todas se arreglaron de prisa y Mary las peinó y vistió con sus vestidos. Ella estaba usando el vestido color lavanda que iba acompañado de un sombrero blanco pues la reunión seria en el exterior de la casa. Diana usaba el vestido amarillo que remarcaba su esbelta figura. Charlotte usaba un vestido color azul turquesa que tenía un listón rosa alrededor de la cintura. Todas vestidas y listas bajaron a la repostería de la abuela Elric. Ella estaba preparando unos bollos especiales hechos con extracto de miel de abeja para ponerlos en los centros de mesa. Su nariz estaba cubierta de harina y su mandil también. Escuchaba como los tacones de las chicas chocaban contra la madera de las escaleras para bajar a la cocina. "¡Oh pero que bellas están todas!"

-"Muchas gracias abuela, tomaremos un taxi a la casa de los condes."

-"Que les vaya bien niñas." Y todas respondieron en coro "Gracias abuela."

Subieron al taxi y enseguida llegaron a la casa de los condes, se veía mucho más hermosa de día y todos los detalles de aquella casa blanca se hacían notar desde la entrada. En el jardín lateral se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, había carpas y mesas llenas de gente, un violinista y muchos meseros con platones de bocadillos. Todas las damas presentes traían sombrillas o sombreros, era un día caluroso de Mayo. La condesa corrió a recibir a Diana y a las otras dos chicas. "¡Diana querida, no podía esperar para verte! Ven conmigo te presentare con varias personas…" Diana se fue sin decir nada a Mary o Charlotte. Ambas buscaron una mesa al fondo del toldo y se sentaron. Charlotte se arrepentía de haber asistido a la reunión, no conocía a nadie.

Mary estaba bostezando un poco cuando de repente llegó alguien por su espalda y la abrazo por la cintura, Ben. Mary sonrío a Charlotte quien asintió con la cabeza. "Hola chicas, ¿podemos sentarnos?" Ben venía acompañado de Daisy quien venía vestida de blanco con un sombrero con adornos rosa pastel y un abanico en mano. Mary asintió con la cabeza mientras Daisy se sentaba junto a Charlotte. Ben y Mary derramaban miel, tanto que empalagaba a Charlotte y Daisy. No tuvieron de otra más que hacer conversación entre ellas dos. "Anoche no volví a ver a Terrence."

-"¿Enserio? Ni lo note Daisy…" Charlotte tomó un poco del pay de limón horneado que había en su plato. "Ni a ti Charlotte, los dos desaparecieron después de haber salido al pasillo…"

-"Yo me fui a casa, pregúntale a Ben. Si es que estás insinuando que estuve con Terry."

-"¿Por qué lo llamas _Terry_ Charlotte?" tomando un pedazo todavía más grande de pastel Charlotte no respondió. "¡Contéstame!"

-"¡El me pidió que lo llamara así! ¡Ya te dije Daisy que no te diré nada ya que tú no eres su novia!"

Estas últimas frases fueron gritadas y fue cuando Mary y Ben pusieron atención a lo que pasaba a lado suyo. Daisy estaba roja de coraje y sus ojos parecían que iban a saltar de su cráneo mientras fruncía el seño. Charlotte pacientemente tomaba un poco de té helado y Daisy se levanto bruscamente de la mesa. Ben y Mary silenciosos observaban todo. La joven Corpseblue tomó su abanico y se fue. De nuevo esa sensación extraña invadió el pecho de Charlotte, entre angustia y alivio. "Charlotte no te metas con Terrence, no es conveniente tener a Daisy como enemiga." Dijo Ben mientras se acomodaba en su silla y Mary mordía una fresa que había tomado de su plato. Charlotte suspiró; "Iré a caminar… Pensaré en lo que me dijiste Ben."

Charlotte comenzó a caminar lejos del toldo, caminando entre los grandes árboles de la gran casa, se encontró con un pequeño estanque de patos después de haber caminado durante diez minutos. Continuó con su camino alrededor de la enorme propiedad, ya no aguantaba los zapatos y se los quitó, también se deshizo el peinado que había hecho Mary dejando caer su cabello ondulado por el peinado sobre sus Hombros. Había una pequeña pradera y en medio de esta un árbol grande de duraznos. Charlotte corrió hasta el árbol para resguardarse bajo su sombra, era más de medio día y el sol estaba extremadamente picoso, que se podía esperar del sol de Mayo.

Una vez en las raíces del árbol la joven se sentó recostando la cabeza en el tronco y cerrando los ojos escuchando los sonidos de su alrededor. Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza al fin aliviada del peinado restirado que Mary le había hecho. Respiró profundamente y despacio percibiendo el dulce aroma de las flores de durazno. El árbol estaba rosa hasta la copa, y apenas había unos pocos duraznos hasta arriba en el árbol. De pronto algo interrumpió la paz del paisaje. Una voz que venía desde la copa del árbol hablo; "¡Vaya, vaya! Si es la rompe costillas." Charlotte abrió los ojos, pues reconocería esa voz perfectamente donde fuese. Terrence Shinemoon, ¿por qué la había llamado la rompe costillas? ¿Le había realmente roto la costilla? Charlotte subió la mirada en busca del joven pero no vio nada.

Terrence se lanzó desde una rama y calló justamente enfrente de la joven a quien había espantado con tan inesperada entrada. "¿Me buscabas pequitas?" Charlotte no dijo nada y se cubrió la nariz donde se alojaban sus pocas pecas disimuladas. "¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿De nuevo siguiéndome?"

-"No te sientas tan importante Charlotte, yo no te estaba siguiendo. De hecho nunca lo he hecho."

-"¿Y en la heladería?"

-"Solo tenía curiosidad, pero el resto ha sido el destino… No eres tan importante para seguir." Charlotte odiaba la arrogancia de Terrence, y siempre contradiciéndose. Odiaba como tenía ese descaro y seguridad para decir las cosas. "No respondiste chico mono. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"_Chico mono_… Yo no hago nada, solo me alejaba de la chusma."

-"¿Para qué decides asistir a los eventos de los condes si en lugar de estar con la _chusma_ te vas a trepar arboles al jardín?"

-"Porque yo no elegí venir, fui obligado. Mi padre como ya sabrás es el duque y vino a Holanda a hacer unos tratos con el conde y me jaló con él. No tengo opción debo estar aquí. Pero basta de charla."

Terry acorraló a Charlotte contra árbol, sus brazos estaban sobre los hombros de Charlotte. La chica no sabía qué hacer, él sostenía sus hombros fuertemente e impedía que se movieran. Terry miraba fijamente los ojos de la joven y se acerco tanto que eran unos milímetros lo que separaban sus caras, de hecho sus narices se tocaban. "Te escapaste anoche pero hoy no lo permitiré." Charlotte volteó la cara haciendo que su mejilla se rozara con la nariz de Terry y dijo; "Por favor Terry no te sientas tan importante como para besarte."

-"_Touché_. Oh pequitas ahora debo vengarme por esa, por eso ahora deberás cumplir con el reto linda."

-"¿Qué reto?"

-"Sube al árbol sin caerte _princesita_…"

-"¡Qué simple reto!"

Charlotte le dio sus zapatos a Terry mientras se ponía de pie para comenzar a escalar el árbol. Charlotte subió de prisa y con agilidad, tenía muchos años que no lo hacía pero aun así llegó a una rama gruesa sin trabajo donde se sentó. Una vez arriba le sacó la lengua a Terry en señal de reto a lo que él respondió; "¡Que lindas calzoneras azules!"

-"¡Terrence Shinemoon! ¡Me hiciste subir para mirarme!"

-"Oh te equivocas Charlotte, solo te vi pero no te mire." Charlotte Ofendida recogió sus piernas abrazándolas con los brazos recargándose sobre el tronco del durazno. "Baja Charlotte, cumpliste el reto." Pero la joven lo ignoro.

Terry subió al árbol velozmente y ágil como un felino. Cuando Charlotte volteó Terry ya estaba junto a ella y de nuevo se acercó demasiado. "Bésame Charlotte."

-"Entiéndeme. Deja ir."

Charlotte volteó la cara mientras Terry se acercaba cada vez más, él no quería dejarla y besó su mejilla luego lentamente deslizó su nariz hacia su cuello y fue cuando un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Charlotte. En modo de defensa empujó a Terry pero este no cayo, la que cayó fue Charlotte. Terry intentó agarrarla del brazo pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo. Charlotte gritó mientras caía Terry se lazó de la rama también y ambos llegaron al suelo. "¿¡Charlotte estas bien!" La joven se sacudía del cabello las florecillas que se había tirado consigo cuando se cayó. Unos duraznos cayeron a las cabezas de los chicos. Terrence soltó una carcajada mientras Charlotte se ponía de pie y se regresaba hacia la reunión. "¡Espero verte de nuevo chica pecas!"

-"¡Yo no a ti, chico mono!"

Terry tomó uno de los duraznos que habían caído y dijo; "Charlotte no sabes cuánto me gustas… Lo que más me encanta es el olor de las flores de durazno en tu piel." Esto último lo susurró mientras mordía la fruta y veía como ella se iba de regreso. "No puedo dejarla ir." Pensó Terry, soltó el durazno dejándolo caer sobre el pasto verde. Charlotte aún no estaba muy lejos además Terry tenía sus zapatos, el joven corrió hacia donde la chica estaba. "¡Hey Charlotte! ¡Olvidas tus zapatos!" El joven llegó hasta donde estaba Charlotte quien al darse cuenta de que no traía zapatos se quedo parada. "Toma Charlotte. Ya puedes irte, no te detendré." La joven hizo un gesto de extrañamiento, porque no comprendía la frase de Terry. Primero le rogaba le diera un beso y no la dejaba ir, ahora le decía que era libre de irse. De nuevo se contradecía. "¿Puedo acompañarte?" preguntó el chico, Charlotte poniéndose los zapatos respondió; "Está bien Terrence, pero no intentes nada."

Caminaron alrededor del jardín sin decir nada, llegaron al pequeño estaque de patos y se sentaron a la orilla para lanzar piedritas al agua. "Me intrigas Charlotte, cuéntame algo sobre ti."

-"¿Qué quieres saber Terrence?"

-"No me llames Terrence. Y quiero saber porque huiste de casa."

-"¿Cómo sabes que huí?"

-"Solo lo intuí, ahora sé que si lo hiciste. Dime porque."

-"Son varias las razones, pero la principal es porque tenía un matrimonio arreglado. Desde que tenía cinco años fui enviada a Londres con mi tía Josephine para que me educara para entretener a mi futuro marido. Cuando cumplí once ingresé al internado donde conocí a mis mejores amigos quienes se convirtieron en mi familia.

"Cuando nos graduamos huí diciendo a todos que se olvidaran del compromiso, apenas tenía dieciséis años, Diana Elric me aceptó en su casa. Nos regresamos a América, donde viví con ella y su familia durante dos años y de nuevo nos regresamos para ingresar a una escuela de ballet, si le escribo a mi madre. Aunque prácticamente no la conozco, ni a mis hermanas ni a mi padre."

-"Sabes Charlotte, yo tampoco conozco a mi madre. Yo también fui separado de pequeño. Mi padre es el duque y mi madre es una actriz en América. Mi padre ya tenía su compromiso hecho en Inglaterra y cruelmente le rompió el corazón a mi madre apartándome de su lado. Solo la vi de nuevo hace cuatro años, también le escribo aunque casi nunca la vea. Te comprendo Charlotte."

-"No necesito que sientas lastima por mí. ¡Tú no sabes cómo es la vida en América!"

-"¿Y tu si? ¡Me has dicho que solo has vivido allá siete años de tu vida!"

-"¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Ni de América ni de mí!"

Charlotte se levantó velozmente dándole la espalda al estanque y viendo de frente a Terry. Él se levanto serió y se aproximó a Charlotte, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba sobre agua. Terrence también se detuvo y lentamente levantó su brazo para coger el de Charlotte, ella se hizo hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Terry la logro agarrar del brazo pero eso no evito que los dos cayeran al estanque. Salpicaron alrededor y todos los patos emprendieron vuelo. El estanque estaba un poco hondo y estaba lleno de fango. El vestido de Charlotte estaba arruinado y Terrence estaba empapado. "¡Mary va a matarme!"

-"¿Mary tu amiga la del baile?"

-"¡Terrence lo arruinas todo!"

-"¡Yo solo quise parar tu caída! ¡Esto es tu culpa!"

-"Tú no entiendes nada Terrence Shinemoon…"

La joven se aproximo hacia la orilla del estanque para salir de este. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo alejándose de Terry a máxima velocidad. El joven ya no hizo ningún intento de detenerla y vio como se perdía entre los árboles de la casa de los condes.


	6. Los Elric

**Queridos, muy queridos lectores;**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aprecio cada uno de ellos y prometo responder a cada uno de ellos lo más pronto posible. En un futuro espero poder seguir teniendo esta comunicacion, de nuevo agradezco sus comentarios. Espero que continuemos juntos hasta el final; si quieren que responda alguna duda y/o sugerencia escribanme; **

**Gracias; **

**Con amor, -fume **

* * *

Los Elric

Era el veintinueve de mayo y finalmente llegarían esa tarde los padres de Diana, irían a recogerlos a Londres. Dorian, Mary, Ben, Charlotte y Diana estaban en el muelle esperando al barco que venía de América. El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde y el Barco se suponía llegaría a las cinco. Diana estaba impaciente y abrazaba fuertemente a Dorian y él le acariciaba la cabeza mientras esperaban. Los demás solo estaban esperando al barco recorriendo el muelle, Mary era muy paciente pero Ben y Charlotte ya no aguantaban. Finalmente el barco que venía desde América estaba llegando a Londres, Diana tenía un hermano gemelo del que nadie sabía nada porque se había fugado con su novia. Diana tenía esta teoría de que vivían en Canadá pero no se sabía nada en realidad.

Los padres de Diana bajaron del barco y la joven corrió a los brazos de su madre, su padre después la abrazó también y le dio un beso en la frente. Diana no veía a sus padres desde hace mucho tiempo y fue un conmovedor encuentro familiar. El chofer del auto recogió las maletas, los Elric y Dorian se fueron en un auto y los demás en otro. Se encontrarían en el Hotel para cenar juntos. En el auto de los Elric, Diana no dejaba de hablar y Dorian estaba apenado y no hablaba. "¿Se piensan casar en Londres?" preguntó el padre de Diana, la pregunta era solo para hacer conversación con el joven que parecía que iba a saltar del auto en cualquier momento. "No señor Elric, los preparativos se están haciendo en Holanda."

-"¡Eso es maravilloso!" Dijo la madre de Diana. "Siempre quisimos que Diana se casara en Holanda, después de todo ella es mitad holandesa." Respondió el padre con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, remarcando la doble nacionalidad de su hija.

Llegaron al Hotel y todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para la cena. Una pequeña cena de gala con los Elric, los primeros en bajar al restaurante fueron Charlotte y Dorian. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del Lobby cuando Charlotte bajo se dirigió hacia él. "Dorian te ves muy pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien?" El chico salto bruscamente, Charlotte lo había espantado. "¡Oh solo eres tu Charlotte!"

-"¿Esperabas a Diana?"

-"A su padre…" Dijo el joven con una voz temblorosa. "Cuando bajamos del auto me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo… Estaba muy serio." Los ojos de Dorian estaban llenos de confusión. "Tranquilo. El padre de Diana parece serio algunas veces pero es muy buena persona."

-"Eso dices tú porque no te vas a casar con Diana."

-"Tranquilo y actúa natural, si hay algo que les decepciona a los Elric son las falsas impresiones. Además el padre de Diana es muy amable y su madre es muy dulce, tal vez intenten confundirte para saber tus verdaderas intenciones… Los vi hacerlo con la novia de Esteban, el gemelo de Diana, cuando presentó a su novia. Para que veas ella intento crear una falsa impresión, cuando fue descubierta ellos estuvieron muy decepcionados de ella. Se tu mismo y les encantaras."

Dorian soltó un fuerte y largo suspiro, se recargo en el sillón cubriéndose la cara con las manos en señal de desesperación. Charlotte se sentó junto a él manteniendo la espalda derecha, como una señorita se debe de sentar, también suspiró. Estaban sentados en silencio esperando a los demás, bajaron Ben y Mary casi al mismo tiempo. Se sonrieron mientras estaban bajando por las escaleras, Mary caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaban Charlotte y Dorian. "¡Qué lindo vestido Charlotte!" Mary soltó una risita mientras examinaba el vestido azul que traía puesto Charlotte. "Me encantó el tocado…"

-"Muchas gracias Mary. Te presto el vestido cuando quieras." Charlotte sonrió y se volteó hacia Ben; "¡Ben, que elegante te ves!" el chico le regreso la sonrisa sin decir nada.

Diana bajo junto con su madre y detrás iba su padre, Diana venía muy seria. Ningún cumplido para las Elric, aunque ambas se veían muy hermosas vestidas del mismo color. Dorian y Charlotte se pusieron de pie cuando llegaron a su lado Diana y su madre. El señor Elric señalo el restaurante y todos los jóvenes caminaron en fila, como si estuvieran en la milicia, el padre de Diana se veía muy serio y nadie se armaba de valor como para cuestionar su señalamiento.

Durante la cena casi nadie hablo, solo el padre de Diana. Hacia chistes y era solo cuando algunos en la mesa soltaban risas pero después nadie decía nada. Casi al final de la cena antes del prostre Ben hablo; "Tengo reservados ocho boletos para la obra de esta noche. Se presentará Eleonor Laurose con su elenco, no sé de qué obra se trate pero cuando supe que ella venía reserve los boletos." Charlotte y Mary intercambiaron miradas y al mismo tiempo dijeron; "Yo si voy." Después rieron. Diana y Dorian no dijeron nada, "Me encantaría ir Ben, agradezco el gentil gesto pero debemos quedarnos a preparar los últimos detalles de la boda." Respondió la madre de Diana. "En ese caso, agradezco la cena señores Elric. Mary, Charlotte y yo nos retiramos al teatro."

-"Gracias por la cena." Dijo Mary mientras se ponía de pie. "Me dio gusto verlos de nuevo." Dijo Charlotte antes de irse. "A nosotros nos da gusto verte de nuevo Charlotte." Respondió el padre de Diana, la señora Elric asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron los Elric con Dorian. El padre de Diana fue el primero en hablar; "Cuéntanos de ti Dorian, casi no has hablado durante la velada." El joven respiro hondo y se volteo hacia el señor. "Bueno señor no sé qué es lo que desea saber de mi, seguramente su hija les ha contado todo."

-"Todo lo que ella sabe querido." Respondió la señora Elric. Dorian se sonrojo y respondió; "Yo no le oculto nada a la mujer que amo con todo mi ser." Los ojos de Diana brillaron y tomó a su prometido de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Sus miradas chocaron y se sonrieron discretamente. "Padre, te ruego dejes de torturar a mi prometido. ¡Acaso madre no es suficiente saber que me ama!" El señor Elric se quedo serio y su esposa bebía un sorbo del té.

El padre de Diana se inclino hacia enfrente donde estaba Dorian, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego soltó una carcajada. Dorian no comprendía que sucedía, volteo extrañado a ver a Diana quien compartía la confusión. "Escogiste bien, hija. Este muchacho es puro de corazón." Debajo de la mesa las manos de Diana y Dorian se estrechaban fuertemente. "Me sorprende hija, que no te hayas dado cuenta de la mala actuación de tu padre. Todo este teatro lo hizo para ver si las palabras de amor de este chico eran puras de corazón." Dorian soltó un gran suspiro y soltó la mano de Diana, una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro del chico. "¿Podemos retirarnos padre?"

-"Nosotros somos los que nos retiramos hija, intentaremos alcanzar a Ben en el teatro." Respondió la madre de Diana mientras se ponía de pie. "Nos dio mucho conocerte Dorian, espero que seas un buen esposo." Dijo el señor Elric después de levantarse, se volteo hacia donde estaba Diana y le dio un beso en la frente. Los padres de Diana salieron del restaurante y los jóvenes se quedaron solos en la mesa.

Diana se volteo para ver de frente a Dorian, él la beso en los labios tímidamente. Ella se hizo a un lado y tomo la cabeza de Dorian entre sus manos, sonriente dijo; "¿Vamos arriba?" Dorian devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Subieron a su habitación tomados de las manos, una vez dentro de la habitación Diana se soltó el cabello dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros blancos, lanzó sus zapatillas negras y sacudió la cabeza para que el cabello se le acomodara. Dorian cerró cautelosamente la puerta y después se volteo hacia Diana quien sonreía dejando ver sus afilados colmillos color blanco como marfil. El joven se quitó su saco y lo colocó en una silla que estaba junto a la puerta. Diana suspiro; "El calor de mayo es insoportable… Tomare una ducha." El joven soltó una carcajada.

El baño del hotel era grande y estaba decorado con detalles color verde, en medio de la habitación había una tina donde Diana y Dorian estaban metidos. El agua de la tina tenia jabones y aceites relajantes, el cabello de la chica sobrepasaba sus hombros y se veía lacio como el cabello de Charlotte. Se estaban viendo de frente, Diana abrazaba sus rodillas sumergiendo la barbilla en el agua y Dorian tenía los brazos sobre el rededor de la tina. El chico se inclinó hacia enfrente sin soltar la tina, Diana alzó la cabeza y Dorian la tomo por los hombros jalándola hacia él. Se besaron tiernamente y luego la joven se acurrucó en el pecho desnudo de Dorian. "Te amo Diana Elric."

-"Te amo Dorian Marbleutter." Diana acarició la mejilla del chico y luego salió de la tina. "¿A dónde vas?"

-"Si nos quedamos más tiempo dentro nos arrugaremos como pasitas."

-"Creí que querías hacerte pasita conmigo… Diana."

-"Si quiero hacerme pasita contigo Dorian, pero no por el agua de la tina, quiero hacerme pasita junto a ti pero de viejos." Dorian sonrió apenado y salió también de la tina.

Se vistieron con la misma ropa de gala y después Dorian besó la mano de su prometida. Ambos salieron de la habitación y el chico acompaño a Diana hasta la habitación donde se quedaría junto con Charlotte y Mary, antes de que entrara a la habitación la joven dijo; "Espero que veladas como estas sean muchas." Dorian le susurró en el oído; "Como esta no habrá otra querida mía, todas serán maravillosas te lo aseguro pero no iguales. Te amo." Diana soltó una risita y luego se metió a su habitación.

En el teatro ya era hora del intermedio y los Elric habían llegado a tiempo para ver la obra. Todos salieron y platicaron sobre el papel de la actriz Eleonor Lausore. "Es tan buena actriz, nunca la había visto de villana pero le queda bien."

-"Mary tiene mucha razón, además las villanas casi siempre son muy hermosas…"

-"¡Ben Corpseblue, harás que Mary se ponga celosa!"

-"Charlotte podrías guardar silencio." Mary dijo entre dientes sonrojada. Los Elric solo se reían de lo que decían los jóvenes. "Charlotte extrañaba tu buen humor." Dijo el señor Elric después de parar de reír. "Se les extraña a ti y a Diana en América… Tu madre quería venir con nosotros…" añadió la señora Elric. "¿Mi madre?"

-"No pudo. Fui a visitarla antes de venir y me pidió que te dijera que Elier te sigue esperando… ¿Es Elier tu prometido?"

-"No, de hecho no me suena el nombre…"

Charlotte estaba incomoda con la situación ya que Elier si era su prometido desde que la habían mandado para Europa. El padre de Elier era un hacendado que quería hacer negocios con la familia Ryefume pero necesitaba primero una buena relación, la cual quería conseguir a través del matrimonio. Desde pequeña Charlotte siempre había sido muy rebelde y jamás había aceptado a Elier, solía decirle a su madre que era muy grande para ella. Cuando Charlotte tenía cinco años Elier iba a cumplir doce, el siempre la había tratado mal y hacia burla de su cabello rubio; le decía parecía un estropajo con patas. "Favor de regresar a sus lugares la función va a continuar." Los Elric se apresuraron a regresar a sus asientos, Ben tomó a Mary por el brazo y la iba a escolar de regreso pero Mary lo paro: "Espera Ben. ¿Charlotte no vienes?" La joven alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza; "Necesito estar sola un momento." Ben y Mary se fueron.

La joven los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron al subir las escaleras que conducían al palco. Charlotte suspiro y recordó a su madre, casi nunca había vivido con ella pero aun así la quería mucho, tomo en sus manos el corazón de plata que colgaba sobre su pecho y lo estrujo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas. "Madre no es por ti que no vuelvo a América, es por lo que me haces hacer. No quiero casarme con Elier." Charlotte subió las escaleras, siguió el pasillo para llegar a su palco pero no se metió en el palco donde estaban los demás, caminó hasta el último palco y se metió. Estaba vacío y la vista no era muy buena, se sentó hasta delante y pudo ver la escena donde la villana intentaba matar a la protagonista por despecho de amor. La risa de Eleonor le causaba escalofríos, los efectos de la noche de tormenta eran muy buenos. Charlotte le temía a las tormentas y a los relámpagos, susurró para ella misma "¡Qué buenos efectos! ¡Si asustan!" Un relámpago obscureció el teatro y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica.

Alguien entró al palco y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven provocando que ella gritara, las luces se encendieron y en el escenario ya no estaba Eleonor, solo el cuerpo de la protagonista. Charlotte no quería voltear, seguramente serian las personas que habían estado en el palco y querían que se fuera, que vergüenza le daba. "¡Vaya grito! Pareciera que a la mujer que le enterraron el cuchillo fue a otra…" Imposible. Pero era verdad, esa voz que la seguía hasta en sus sueños la había seguido hasta ahí. Charlotte no aguantó y se soltó a llorar, entre el susto y el sentimiento de nostalgia por el amor de su madre. "¿No me vas a contestar _pequitas_?"

-"No."

-"¿No vas preguntar porque te he seguido?"

-"No. Terren… Terry."

-"¿Por qué lloras Charlotte?" la joven se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. "Fue el relámpago que me espantó. ¿Podemos salir?" no esperó respuesta y se levantó de su asiento, Terry salió tras ella.

Salieron del teatro y Terry encendió un cigarrillo; "¿Vamos a mi hotel Charlotte?" ella negó con la cabeza y luego contestó; "No, vamos al mío… Caminando." La joven comenzó a caminar y Terry iba a su lado, no hablaron hasta que el chico se terminó el cigarrillo. "Quiero disculparme por lo sucedido en la casa de los condes Charlotte." La chica soltó una risita y luego se volteo hacia el joven deteniéndose y le sonrió. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Que _creo_ que me interesas Terry."

-"¿_Crees_?"

-"Si, no estoy segura… depende de ti." Iban caminado por una calle donde había una casa con rejas negras cubiertas por plantas y unas ramillas con flores estaban sobre sus cabezas. Terry soltó una carcajada; "Eres muy hermosa Charlotte, pero no eres mi tipo…"

-"¿¡Qué! ¿¡Entonces porque me has estado fastidiando con que te de un mugroso beso!" Terrence no paraba de reír. "Vamos a un parque cerca de aquí, ahí la gente va a besarse."

-"Son ese tipo de comentarios y actitudes contradictorias que hacen que mi interés hacia a ti sea indeciso… Gracias por acompañarme en el camino, adiós Terry."

El joven quedo mudo y Charlotte continuo caminado, Terry no fue tras ella pues no sabía que responderle. El deseaba el cariño de Charlotte pero ahora no sabía cómo hacerle para que ella se interesara en él. "Es tan arrogante como yo…" pensó Terry, mientras su figura se perdía entre la ciudad.

Charlotte llegó al hotel y subió de prisa a su habitación, cuando entró estaba Diana leyendo un libro y bebiendo té. "Volviste pronto…" la joven del vestido azul suspiró y no contestó. "No me ignores Charlotte…"

-"Me dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué paso con tus padres?"

-"Ya sabes…"

-"¿Y Dorian?"

-"Nos bañamos juntos, debe de estar agotado…" Diana giño un ojo. "¡Por Dios Diana!" La joven soltó una carcajada y luego corrió a la cama.

Charlotte estaba boquiabierta pues no sabía que pensar ni que decirle. Solo sonrío también y se cambio a su camisón para dormir. Mientras Charlotte se cepillaba los dientes Diana le contó todo lo que había pasado con Dorian, entre gestos y carcajadas terminó la historia. Charlotte estaba sorprendida, Diana nunca había hecho algo así o por lo menos no le había contado. Diana daba de vueltas como bailarina y brincaba por toda la habitación, Charlotte se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo y veía al saltamontes bailar. Finalmente se acostaron y comenzaron a platicar. "Nunca supe bien nada de ese chico Terry."

-"Ni yo Diana, lo único que sé es que anda siguiéndome…"

-"Bueno en Holanda."

-"De hecho me lo encontré hoy en el teatro."

-"¿Qué paso? ¿Te llevó a su hotel?"

-"¡Diana!" la chica soltó una carcajada y Charlotte continuó; "Lo puse en su lugar, no me siguió hasta el hotel…"

-"Me gustaría saber más pero el baño con el agua tibia me dejo agotada…"

-"¿Segura que fue el agua?" Charlotte comenzó a reír.

Diana y Charlotte ya estaban dormidas cuando Mary entró a la habitación y se cambio el vestido por su ropa de cama. Se acostó junto a Charlotte y se durmió. Quién sabe qué pasó con Ben después del teatro.


	7. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros **

Todos estaban desayunando en el restaurante del Hotel cuando la madre de Diana le entregó a su hija unas cartas que les habían llegado. Eran cartas de sus amigos del instituto confirmando su asistencia a la boda, la abuela Elric se las mando al hotel para que Diana y Dorian las abrieran y pudieran contestar. Henry y Angela decían que llegarían el día de la boda, Edward no dijo cuando llegaría al igual que Ann solo confirmo su asistencia y no había carta de Joe. Diana estaba muy emocionada y gritaba de emoción. "¡Hija compórtate!" los demás en la mesa intentaban no reírse de la reacción de Diana y la madre regañándola.

Terminaron el desayuno y se fueron a recorrer la ciudad, la madre de Diana iría a buscar un vestido para la boda. Charlotte y los dos pares de tortolos irían a una librería, a comprar papel y sobres para responder. Las chicas iban haciendo comentarios recordando cuando vivían en Londres y se escapaban, fueron a la librería a la que iban los domingos con el resto del grupo. Ahí fue donde Joe se condenó de por vida, 'Kawaii' iban gritando recordando ese día. De tras de un librero un joven brincó y grito; "Damn you maggot!" Las tres chicas se callaron y Mary camino hasta el librero de donde salió el grito. Apenas asomó su cabeza y gritó; "¡JOE!" Mary corrió hacia el joven y lo abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que sus intestinos le saldrían por la nariz. "¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Joe, es Joe!" gritó Charlotte y Diana dijo; "¡Creí que estabas muerto!"

-"Gracias Diana… Mary… ¿Podrías soltarme ya?"

-"Lo siento Joe, es la emoción."

-"Yo también creí que habías muerto." Dijo Charlotte mientras sonreía y hacia la seña de Kawaii y Joe decía en voz baja Damn you.

Dorian y Ben se miraron extrañados ante el comportamiento de las chicas ante el desconocido 'Joe', algo celosos por la atención que recibía este interrumpieron el raro encuentro; "Querida, ¿Quién es este caballero?"

-"Oh lo siento Dorian. El es nuestro amigo Joe, del instituto." Joe se limito a decir solo hola. "¡Debes acompañarnos Joe!"

-"Lo siento Mary pero de hecho vine de compras con mi esposa."

Cuando Joe dijo esta ultima palabra la cara de las chicas se puso blanca y todas quedaron boquiabiertas, la primera en reaccionar fue Charlotte; "¡¿Por qué demonios te casaste y no nos invitaste?" la joven gritaba y sacudió los brazos lanzando al suelo a Mary y a Diana quienes estaban a su lado, una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda. "Lo siento Lottie, lo que pasa es que ni mi madre sabe de esto… Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si se entera…" Lo último que dijo Joe lo dijo con tanto miedo como si estuviera hablando del fantasma de Canterville. La madre de Joe siempre había sido muy dura, siempre que los profesores se quejaban de sus travesuras en el instituto ella llegaba al otro día para hablar con su hijo. Hasta a las chicas les causaba temor la madre de Joe. "Tienes razón Joe, esta bien a mi no me importa que no nos hayas invitado… pero; quiero conocer a la chica."

-"Si yo estoy de acuerdo con Mary. De hecho quiero que asistan tu y ella a mi boda."

-"Prometo hacerlo, ¿donde es?" Diana le pidió a Dorian una invitación y se la entregó a Joe quien de inmediato la abrió y leyó el contenido y asintió con la cabeza. De pronto llego una joven de cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba debajo de los hombros. Era muy bella y tenia ojos azules como el cielo de día, una sonrisa blanca y dijo; "¿Quiénes son cariño?"

-"Son unas amigas del instituto, chichas ella es mi esposa; Caroline Gray."

La joven sonrió y las demás chicas le regresaron la sonrisa, Diana habló: "Nos tenemos que ir Joe, pero espero que vengas a mi boda." Joe asintió con la cabeza y se despido, antes de irse Charlotte hizo la seña Kawaii y Joe estaba a punto de gritar cuando Mary le pico las costillas y se fueron. Entre dientes Joe completo su frase "Damn you!" Caroline confundida levanto a su esposo del piso y le pido le explicara lo que había pasado, él le contestó: "¡No es de tu incumbencia Caroline!"

Salieron de la tienda y se encontraron con los Elric quienes les dijeron que se irían a Holanda esa misma tarde; "El tren sale dentro de una hora, aproximadamente." Dijo el señor Elric y su esposa termino su enunciado; "Los vemos en el hotel en veinte minutos para salir todos a la estación." Nadie hizo ningún comentario, los Elric se fueron y los demás obedecieron y se fueron directamente hacia el hotel. En el camino de regreso las chicas iban platicando sobre la esposa de Joe; "Es muy hermosa, no entiendo que le vio a Joe…"

-"¡No seas pesada Diana! Seguro le paso como a ti con Dorian y Mary con Ben; amor."

-"Era muy misteriosa, ¿se dieron cuenta?" dijo Mary cambiando el tema de conversación que quería iniciar Charlotte, evitaba en toda ocasión revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ben.

La tarde paso rápidamente y el viaje se hizo corto, iban platicando en el tren los cinco y los Elric iban en otro vagón. Llegaron pronto a Ámsterdam, en la estación del tren los estaban esperando los padres del señor Elric y Gino. Los abuelos y los padres de Diana se saludaron y Gino corrió hacia donde estaba Charlotte, le entrego una rosa amarilla. "Me da mucho gusto verte Charlotte, ten esto es para ti…" Charlotte tomo la rosa en sus manos y sonrió. "Gracias por la rosa Gino." Se siguió sin decir nada más y el joven se quedo parado con los ojos viendo al piso.

Ben se despidió de Mary y se subió a un auto donde venía Daisy. Dorian también se fue junto con Gino. Los Elric, Charlotte y Mary se fueron a la repostería Elric. "Llegaron justo a tiempo para abrir la repostería." Comentó la abuela Elric.

Una vez que ya habían abierto la repostería-café, llegó un joven preguntando por Diana, venia vestido todo de negro, era muy alto y delgado con un peinado corto y cabello castaño. "¿Quién la busca?" preguntó Charlotte y el joven le contestó: "Edward Rosefire." Charlotte dejo caer la charola con los cafés y los pasteles, todos voltearon a ver qué había sucedido y Charlotte abrazo al joven. "¡Me alegra mucho verte Ed!" el joven la abrazó también y le contestó; "También me da gusto verte Lottie pero dónde está Diana tengo que felicitarla…" Charlotte soltó a Edward y se volteo para buscar a Diana pero ella ya estaba a su lado para hablar con Edward. "¡No puedo creer que si hayas venido!"

-"Pues créelo, porque ya estoy aquí."

-"¿Dónde te quedaras?"

-"Por eso no te preocupes, ¿se aproxima el ensayo de bodas?" Diana asintió con la cabeza y luego Edward le contestó; "Muy bien. Ya me marcho a mi hotel, me saludan a Mary."

Edward salió del local y Mary ni siquiera notó que había estado, Diana y Charlotte recogieron los platos del piso y limpiaron los postres que se habían caído. Edward Rosefire se había convertido en una persona muy misteriosa de la cual escuchaban muy poco, así que no fue sorpresa que él no esperara para saludar a Mary y tampoco fue que no les dijera cuando se volverían a ver. Ese día cerraron temprano la tienda y se acostaron temprano. Antes de ir a dormir la abuela Elric le dio a Charlotte una carta que le había llegado de América; "Llegó hoy, es de tu madre."

-"Gracias abuela Elric, la voy a leer enseguida y le contestaré."

-"Charlotte quiero decirte que por favor no juzgues a tu madre. No sé qué es lo que te pide pero seguro es por tu bien, de todas formas sabes que yo te considero de la familia también, no me molesta en lo absoluto que estés con nosotros. Pero recuerda que como una madre no hay dos, querida comprende."

-"Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias abuela Elric."

Charlotte cerró la puerta y le dio las buenas noches a la abuela. Diana ya estaba dormida así que Charlotte abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

Hija mía, mi amor;

Primero que nada, quiero mandarte un beso y quiero decirte que te extraño mucho. Tu hermana ya toca el piano al igual que tú y nada me encantaría más que escucharte tocar. Seguramente eres tan talentosa como tu abuelo. Por las fotografías que me has mandado veo que cada día te pones más bella, le he enseñado las fotos a Elier y está emocionado por qué regreses. Todos lo estamos mi amor, espero verte pronto y tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo mi niña. ¡Qué va! Ya eres toda una mujer, pero por eso mismo necesito verte de nuevo. Espero una respuesta pronto.

Con todo el amor del mundo;

**Tu madre**.

Charlotte de inmediato contestó la carta con tu sutileza ya que le molestaba mucho que le mencionara a Elier y que le rogara que regresara a América. Abrió el cajón y saco una pluma y una hoja para comenzar con la carta;

Querida madre;

A mí me encantaría verte también madre, sería maravilloso si pudieras venir a Holanda con nosotras. A Diana le gustaría verte en su boda y a mí también, además me gustaría platicar contigo sobre muchas cosas que no puedo contarte vía carta. Yo también te extraño y últimamente más, me da gusto oír que mi hermana toque el piano. Me encantaría que fueras parte de mi vida, no que la leas si no que la vivas conmigo madre. Nada me haría más feliz, enserio. Como lo has pedido madre te he respondido de inmediato y quiero saber más sobre ti y por favor no me escribas más sobre Elier que tu sabes muy bien que ese tema no me gusta, agradecería tu discreción respecto al tema con mi padre.

Te adoro madre;

Charlotte

Después de terminar de escribir la carta la doblo y la metió a un sobre, antes de cerrar el sobre metió una foto de ella con Mary y Diana. Una foto que se habían tomado en casa de los condes en la fiesta, en la foto también salía Dorian y Ben. Cerró el sobre y lo guardó en el cajón para mañana enviarlo a América y luego se fue a la cama. Justo cuando estaba por echarse el edredón encima, Diana salió de la cama; seguía vestida y le dijo a Charlotte que saldría con Dorian, que no se preocupara y que se volviera a dormir. Charlotte hizo caso a todo lo que le dijo y se despidió con una seña con la mano, después de eso la puerta de la habitación se cerró con un ligero chillido producido por la madera, después ni un solo sonido se escuchó en toda la casa.


	8. Una flor para Lottie

_With all my love; Enjoy _

**

* * *

**

Una flor para Lottie

Apenas la niebla comenzaba a desvanecerse y el rocío en el césped acompañaba la fría mañana, pues el sol todavía no salía pero Charlotte ya estaba despierta. Volteo a ver a Diana, quien dormía en la cama de alado, no se había percatado de cuando había entrado a la habitación, estaba profundamente dormida como una roca y sabía que no se iba a levantar hasta el mediodía, después de todo ignoraba como había pasado la noche.

Charlotte estiro los brazos y bostezó para luego rascarse la cabeza, en donde nacían un par de trenzas que no le llegaban a sus hombros, su camisón azul cielo combinaba con la bata y los zapatitos de dormir. Lentamente se despegó de la cama y salió de la habitación. La casa de los abuelos Elric tenía tres pisos sobre el suelo y uno subterráneo. El sótano, era la cocina de la repostería y como este tenía una terraza que daba a la calle principal, era ahí donde estaba la pequeña cafetería Elric. La casa comenzaba del otro lado de la calle, donde también se encontraba la entrada principal, la casa era pequeña pero larga y alta hecha a base de ladrillos. En el primer piso solo estaban el comedor, la cocina y una pequeña sala de estar, claro con el recibidor y un medio baño para las visitas. Las escaleras conducían al segundo piso en donde había cuatro habitaciones, una por supuesto era de los abuelos Elric, que era la principal y más grande. Dos eran habitaciones que tenían dos camas individuales cada una, para los invitados, la última habitación era un baño que compartían todas las habitaciones. En el tercer piso había un estudio pequeño que tenía un escritorio, un sillón, un librero, un cabestrillo para pintar y un pequeño piano sin cola. Y finalmente una puerta que conducía a una pequeña terraza; en donde solían tomar el té, merendar o solamente pasar el tiempo. Charlotte se sentó en la mesita de la terraza cubierta en una manta, tomando una taza de té.

El abuelo Elric sorprendió a Charlotte, ella volteo bruscamente y algo espantada, pero al ver que era el abuelo Elric le sonrió. "¿Tan temprano y ya despierta Charlotte?"

-"Si abuelo, ya no estoy cansada..."

-"¿Puedo sentarme?" Charlotte asintió con la cabeza mientras el abuelo Elric se sentaba en la silla de a lado. "Disculpa si soy un poco entrometido pero; la abuela Elric me comentó que quieres ahorrar dinero para hacerte de una casa propia. Antes que digas algo escúchame; Estoy pensando en todo lo que has hecho por Diana y en lo importante que eres en su vida, más ahora que se va a casar. La señora Elric y yo estamos pensando en que vamos ayudarte a conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, aparte de la cafetería por las noches."

-"Abuelo Elric, yo… No sé qué decir…" dijo Charlotte con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tras echar una carcajada el abuelo continuo; "El Chef Franco tiene un espacio libre para mesera en las tardes, Gino fue el que te sugirió a ti para el puesto… ¿Lo tomarás?" Charlotte asintió con la cabeza, y muy entusiasta le dijo al abuelo Elric; "Gracias, gracias abuelo Elric… ¿Cuándo comienzo?"

-"El chef Franco me pidió que lo antes posible, o sea, hoy mismo si es posible. Solo que me pidió que si aceptabas, lo fueras a ver en la mañana para que te mostraran como hacer el trabajo."

-"En este mismo momento me arreglo y voy para allá… Gracias abuelo Elric." Charlotte abrazo al abuelo y luego bajo corriendo a su habitación.

Charlotte se recogió el cabello en una trenza y colocó una flor color roja detrás de su oreja para decorar el peinado, su vestido era blanco con unos encajes rojos al final de la falda, sus zapatos rojos también. Se pellizcó las mejillas antes de salir de la habitación, volteo a ver a Diana que todavía dormía y después Charlotte cerró la habitación. La chica llegó a la puerta de atrás del restaurante y toco dos veces, abrió Gino. Al ver a Charlotte no pudo evitar sonreír, de inmediato la hizo pasar y le dijo, "Me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado el empleo."

Una vez dentro le mostraron cuales iban a ser sus deberes, y cuanto le iban a pagar, más aparte las propinas que recibiera. Charlotte estaba muy entusiasmada por comenzar. Cuando terminaron de explicarte todo y mostrarle lo que no conocía del restaurante el chef Franco la dejo ir. "Te espero en la tarde Charlotte, a partir de las dos con quince empieza tu turno." Charlotte asintió con la cabeza mientras sacudía la mano en seña de despedida. Gino acompaño a Charlotte a la puerta una vez que se había despedido del chef. "¿Te acompaño a tu casa?"

-"Gracias Gino, eres muy amable." Gino le ofreció su brazo a la joven, quien lo acepto.

Iban caminando por Utrecht, Gino estaba fascinado porque Charlotte iba a su lado y no podía evitar pintar una gran sonrisa como si fuera un perrito a lado de su amo. Su cabello rubio y largo lo hacia parecer un golden retriever. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Elric, estaban Diana y Mary asomadas por la ventana viendo como venían caminando Charlotte y Gino juntos. Diana se puso muy contenta pues siempre había apoyado esa pareja, por otro lado Mary pensaba que Terry era el chico ideal para Charlotte.

Charlotte cerró la puerta de entrada y cuando se dio vuelta la cabeza de Mary estaba asomada por el barandal del segundo piso y le gritó; "Ven al estudio, tenemos que hablar." La joven subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba como se alborotaban cada vez más las risitas de Mary y Diana, como si por cada paso que diera subiera el volumen de su voz. Finalmente en el último piso, estaba Diana sentada en el sillón junto a Mary, "¿Qué se traen entre manos?" preguntó Charlotte sospechosa. "Nada. Nada, es solo que me encanta la idea de que mi _maid of honor_ sea la pareja de _the best man_."

-"¿De que hablas Diana?" de nuevo la confusión se alojaba en la mirada de Charlotte. Mary soltando una carcajada respondió; "Diana cree que estas enamorándote de Gino, tanto como él lo está de ti… Pero yo le digo que no es así. Que el chico de tus sueños es otro; de cabello castaño y ojos azules como el cielo, un duque quizá…" Charlotte se puso roja como un tomate y sacudiendo las manos comenzó a gritar; "¡NO ME INTERESAN NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! Aunque ambos sean muy atentos conmigo, en especial Gino… Pero también Terry lo es, aunque es testarudo y mula a la vez… pero, pero… ¡NO PIENSO PONER LOS OJOS SOBRE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!" las risas de Diana se intensificaban con casa palabra que salía de la boca de Charlotte, ella bastante irritada y aun ruborizada por la pena se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar las notas de la partitura que estaba frente a ella.

Mary se acercó a Charlotte y se sentó junto a ella, "Es broma Lottie…" Diana danzaba al ritmo de la música alrededor del estudio y en una posición de ballet se acercó a Charlotte y le dijo; "Vamos, solo estábamos jugando…"

-"Un juego algo infantil, ¿no creen? Yo ya no quiero nada que ver con esos dos, son solo motivos de discusión." Dijo Charlotte mientras se levantaba del piano y salía hacia la terraza que daba a la tienda de los Elric. Recargándose sobre el barandal miraba la ciudad, Diana caminando de puntitas con gracia de bailarina llego con Charlotte y le dijo; "Esta bien Lottie, no más bromas sobre el asunto… Discúlpanos." Charlotte dio un gran suspiro y dijo; "No me llamaban "Lottie" desde el instituto… Las perdono, las mejores amigas siempre hacen eso." Una vez dicho esto abrazo a Diana y Mary soltó un grito; "Tu tal vez ya no quieras nada que ver con ellos pero aquí viene Terry!"

-"¿¡QUÉ!"

El joven venia por la calle que daba hacia el frente de la casa de los Elric, venía caminado y traía consigo una flor; una rosa roja. Toco el timbre y al mismo tiempo Diana bajo corriendo para abrirle la puerta, pues la familia Elric no tenía criados. En la parte de arriba estaban Mary y Charlotte; Mary corría de un lado a otro arreglando el desastre de la habitación y recogiendo el oleo de Charlotte para que el cuarto estuviera presentable, Charlotte cubrió con un pedazo de tela su cuadro y acomodo los libros que estaban botados. Mary le dijo que se pusiera a tocar el piano y antes de que Charlotte se sentara frente a este, Mary le pellizcó las mejillas para que estuvieran rojas pero no era necesario; la chica estaba tan ruborizada como siempre lo estaba. Un instante antes de que Diana y Terry pasaran a la habitación Mary se sentó y abrió el primer libro que encontró.

La perilla se giro y entro Terry junto con Diana, Charlotte paro de tocar el piano y Mary alzó la vista como si apenas se percatara de lo sucedido. "Mary, un placer verte." Dijo Terry mientras se inclinaba en seña de saludo, Mary se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo, "El placer es todo mío Terry." Charlotte que estaba de pie junto al piano no podía evitar apretar sus manos sujetando fuertemente su vestido, sus tobillos comenzaban a temblarte cuando Terry se acercó a ella, le tomo la mano y la beso diciendo; "Content de vous voir, Charlotte." Diana y Mary soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, Terry le ofreció la flor a Charlotte y ella casi haciendo visco para ver la flor la sujeto y le dijo; "Gracias Terry."

-"No es nada Charlotte, la vi y no se porque sentí la necesidad de regalártela, supongo que es porque ambas son igualmente bellas." De nuevo los suspiros. Charlotte acercó la rosa a su nariz para intentar ocultar con el tallo de la flor la gran sonrisa que habitaba su rostro. "De nuevo muchas gracias, _monsieur_."

-"De rien, mademoiselle" Se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro, sin poder evitar sonreír mientras el tiempo se hacia largo pero pasaba rápidamente a la vez. Por un instante, cuando Charlotte pestañeo ese momento mágico se desvaneció.

Diana y Mary que observaban la escena, se miraron y lentamente fueron saliendo de la habitación, dejando solos a Charlotte y Terry. Cuando la joven escucho que la puerta se cerró pestañeo rápidamente. "Tocas muy bien el piano, Charlotte."

-"Gracias Terry pero aun me falta practica."

-"Tonterías Charlotte… Espero que te agrade la rosa. Me voy ahora antes de que diga algo indebido y te enfades conmigo."

-"¡Espera!" Terry salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta asomó la cabeza y dijo; "No quiero que te enfades, es todo… Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando te enojas, pecas…" Charlotte no se enojó solamente le devolvió la sonrisa a Terry mientras el salía por la puerta. Diana y Mary que espiaban afuera, vieron a Terry bajar las escaleras y cuando escucharon que la puerta principal se cerraba entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con Charlotte flotando en una nube y con una sonrisa de ida, como si fuera un estado permanente de locura. "Creo que me quedo con el duque…" susurró Charlotte casi para ella misma pero Diana la pudo escuchar y soltó un suspiro de desilusión; "Yo quería que te casaras con el chef…"

-"Diana me debes 40 florínes…" Dijo Mary como un secreto pero Charlotte escucho perfectamente. Diana le entregó el dinero y se volvió hacia Charlotte; "Gracias, ma cheri, me hiciste perder 40 florínes." Charlotte soltó una carcajada.

Cuando el reloj de la sala comenzó a sonar, marcando que eran las dos en punto Charlotte salió corriendo hacia el restaurante del Chef Franco, pues no quería llegar tarde en su primer día. Diana había salido al mercado unos minutos antes, lo que significaba que Mary estaría sola en la casa mientras los abuelos Elric regresaban de sus compras. Mary comenzó a practicar el piano cuando de pronto la campana de la puerta comenzó a sonar, bajo al segundo piso y se asomó por la habitación de Charlotte y Diana, que daba hacia la calle y ahí vio a Ben esperando en la puerta. Mary bajó lentamente las escaleras y justo antes de abrir, se echó un vistazo en el espejo que había junto a la puerta y se sonrió a sí misma. "Hola Ben."

-"Que guapa te ves Mary." Ella hizo un gesto de agradecimiento e invitó a pasar a Ben, "¿Te gustaría tomar el té conmigo?"

-"Para mi seria todo un honor señorita." Dijo Ben mientras tomaba la mano de Mary para luego besarla, un pequeño beso en la mejilla hizo que Mary se derritiera en los brazos del caballero. Una vez instalados en la terraza tomaron el té y estuvieron platicando durante toda esa tarde, Mary sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que descubría que Ben le había estado mirando.

* * *

_Reviews are Love, Alguna sugerencia escriban; zentenoavila (hotmail) Reviews are Love_


	9. Papalotes

**Papalotes **

El viento soplaba muy fuerte para refrescar el clima de Mayo, el viento era perfecto para volar papalotes. Diana y Dorian habían sugerido ir al campo esa tarde para un concurso de papalotes que se llevaría a cabo a las afueras de la ciudad, todos accedieron y Mary invitó a Ben. El concurso sería a medio día así que se fueron desde las 11 de la mañana para llegar a tiempo al campo y poder construir los papalotes.

Dorian había invitado a Gino quien estuvo insistiéndole a Charlotte que volaran el papalote juntos, pues el concurso era en parejas. A Charlotte no le quedaba de otra porque las parejas ya estaban hechas; Dorian y Diana, Ben y Mary por lo tanto ella tendría que volar el papalote con Gino. "Yo no pensaba participar Gino, puedes volarlo tú solo. Seguro que así ganas." Gino desanimado no dijo nada y rechazado salió del auto pues ya habían llegado al lugar donde estaban todos preparando sus papalotes para hacerlos volar.

Diana se encontró con Caroline y Joe, quienes estaban bajando de un auto también, Dorian los invitó a quedarse con el resto de la pandilla y Caroline muy entusiasmada aceptó la gentil oferta de Dorian. Charlotte se arrimó a un árbol para acobijarse bajo su sombra, un joven estaba recargado en él árbol, Charlotte no lo podía creer; era Edward.

Caroline se volvió hacia su esposo y le pidió que bajara el papalote del auto, él fríamente le contestó; "Lo olvide en casa."

-"¿Qué? ¡Por qué! ¿Cómo se te olvido traer el papalote a un concurso de papalotes?"

-"Lo olvide a propósito… ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta?" le respondió el indiferente.

Todos se quedaron callados y llegó Edward con Caroline y le dijo; "Si quieres puedes volar el papalote conmigo." Ella sonrió y accedió con la cabeza, Charlotte se le quedó viendo con esa mirada de _is every thing all right? _Ella sonrío y luego se volteó para poder hablar con Edward. Joe estaba ahora bajo el árbol sentado y tenía la mirada ida en el cielo, se abrazaba como si tuviera frío aunque el día era muy caluroso y estaban en el campo a las afueras de Utrecht. Charlotte iba a ir con él para preguntarle que le pasaba y si quería fabricar y después volar un papalote con ella, le gritaron; "¡Pecas!" se dio la vuelta y por sendero venía Terry con un papalote azul y cola blanca. "¡Hola Terry!" Charlotte le dio un abrazo amistoso, el cual Terry no estaba esperando pero de todas formas acepto cordialmente y no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara y una blanca sonrisa habitara en su rostro. "Me da mucho gusto verte, Charlotte… Pero… ¿Dónde está tu pareja y tu papalote?"

-"No tengo pareja ni papalote…"

-"Yo tengo un papalote pero no tengo pareja… ¿Te gustaría volarlo conmigo?" Charlotte sonrió pero Terry no la dejó responder, la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar colina arriba para después hacer volar el papalote.

En el camino colina arriba vieron como Edward y Caroline ya tenían en el cielo el papalote y como Diana y Dorian se peleaban por el color que debería llevar la cola del papalote, Charlotte se volteó hacia Terry y le dijo: "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?" él contestó, "No se han casado pero parecen un matrimonio viejo." Ambos se soltaron a reír y más adelante se encontraron con la pareja que derramaba miel; Ben y Mary. Una vez arriba se veía todo el campo y la meta justo donde comenzaba un pequeño canal. Todos se pusieron en sus lugares y cuando sonó el silbato todos corrieron colina abajo haciendo que los papalotes se elevaran, excepto el de Caroline y Edward, que ya estaba en el cielo desde un poco antes. Edward y Caroline formaban una extraña pareja y Joe parecía no importarle pero miraba a su esposa con esos ojos de desconfianza y a Edward su amigo del instituto no le había hablado durante su estancia en el campo, y seguramente no le iba hablar por lo sucedido con su esposa.

El papalote de Dorian y Diana fracasó, no se elevaba y ellos comenzaron a discutir. Mary y Ben llevaban la delantera mientras que Charlotte y Terry iban en segundo lugar. Hasta tras venían Edward y Caroline y de colado Gino. Este último corrió tan rápido que alcanzó a Charlotte y comenzaba a gritarle "¡Mira Charlotte el mío se eleva más que el de Terry! ¡Vente conmigo Charlotte!" la joven ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, llegó a la meta después de Ben y Mary pero no paró hasta que cayó al canal.

Charlotte, accidentalmente, antes de llegar a la meta soltó el hilo de la cometa y esta se elevó y se fue hasta donde estaban los árboles más alejados del campo. Terry y Charlotte comenzaron a correr tras ella, él culpaba a Charlotte y ella le decía, "¡Pues mejor la hubieras llevado tú!" finalmente el papalote se atoró en un árbol muy alto. "¡Bien hecho pecas se atoró!"

-"Pues yo lo bajo, ya que tú no sabes hacer nada…. Aparte de culparme de todo."

Charlotte subió al árbol para bajar el papalote una vez arriba podía ver todo el campo y unos sembradíos cerca de ahí donde había girasoles y hacia una preciosa vista mientras el viento rosaba sus mejillas y hacia volar su cabello rubio y lacio. Disfrutando cada instante arriba y observando todo a su alrededor recordó la razón por la cual haba subido, pues tan bello paisaje la había distraído de su objetivo principal; el papalote, lo alcanzó, lo lanzó y Terry lo atrapó. La joven se estaba dando la vuelta para bajar del árbol cuando echó un último vistazo al paisaje que brindaba aquel árbol pero la rama de donde se estaba sosteniendo se rompió, ella cayó y Terry la atrapó con los brazos; "¡Charlotte no sabes ni bajar de un árbol!"

-"¡Me hubieras dejado caer entonces!"

-"Eso no es de caballeros."

-"¡Ya bájame!" Terry puso a Charlotte en el piso mientras ella agitaba los brazos como niña pequeña.

Ambos estaban sentados en las raíces del árbol cuando finalmente Charlotte se había calmado y mientras una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros y la cometa enfrente de ellos reposaba sobre el césped, Terry encendió un cigarrillo pero antes de que pudiera darle una fumada Charlotte se lo arrebató de los dedos y él le dijo, "No me salgas con que fumas…" Charlotte lo miró desentendida y luego aventó el cigarro. "Es malo fumar… no quiero que fumes."

-"Está bien _Candy_."

-"¿Por qué me llamas _Candy_?"

-"¡Oh lo siento Charlotte! Es solo que ustedes dos se parecen mucho…." La joven hizo una mueca de confusión y luego Terry dijo; "Oh no te voy a contar Charlotte, es una historia muy larga…"

-"Vamos Terry… cuéntame, si me confundes con alguien por lo menos cuéntame de ella."

Terry sonrió mirando sus manos y luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de cachorrito que Charlotte le hacía para que le contara sobre esta misteriosa confusión con la otra chica; _Candy_. El accedió a contarle; "Pues ella es una chica que iba conmigo en el colegio, mi primer amor. Ustedes dos se parecen tanto, físicamente y algunas cosas que ambas hacen como lo del cigarro o trepar árboles. También tiene pecas como tú…" Charlotte se cubrió la nariz, "No podíamos estar juntos… En ese entonces ella era enfermera y yo actuaba." Charlotte estaba a punto de hablar pero Terry la interrumpió, "Preguntas hasta el final. No sé porque me recuerdas mucho a ella, es muy extraño. Ambas son tan independientes, ella es huérfana es una diferencia. Se crió en el hogar de Ponny… siempre hablaba de ese lugar… Lo siento por haberte llamado Candy, Charlotte."

-"Suena como una buena persona… solo que sé que no podré competir con tu primer amor."

-"¿Por qué querrías competir con ella?" dijo el joven entusiasmado y Charlotte se sonrojo tanto que parecía tomate, bajó la mirada y dijo; "No, no por nada…" él sonrió porque Charlotte quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así, acaso vas a declararme tu amor?... Pequeña pecosa."

-"¡No me llames pecosa y de que amor hablas!"

-"Vamos _Candy_, sé de un buen lugar para declararse…" Charlotte se puso de pie rápidamente y lo miró seria, "¡No me llames _Candy_!" Sacudía las manos mientras gritaba y se daba la media vuelta.

Charlotte comenzó a gritar cosas en francés por el enojo, mientras se iba caminando hacia donde estaban los demás, Terry también se puso de pie y tomó a Charlotte de la mano, la jaló hacia él y la abrazó. Charlotte daba de gritos "¡Suéltame! ¡Mejor vete con tu _Candy_!" Terry abrazaba a Charlotte para calmarla y dijo; "Mejor me quedo aquí _contigo_." Esas últimas palabras _mejor me quedo aquí contigo_, resonaron en los oídos de la chica, así que dejo de agitar los brazos, Charlotte se tranquilizó y abrazó a Terry y dijo; "Está bien." Escuchando el corazón de Terry palpitando en su pecho y pudo sentir como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba mientras ella lo abrazaba, no pudo evitar soltar una risita y luego sonreírle a Terry quien le regreso la sonrisa y luego recargó su cabeza sobre la de Charlotte, oliendo su dulce perfume que tanto le fascinaba. Después de abrazarla unos instantes, la dejó irse porque Diana la estaba llamando. "Espero volver a verte pronto, Charlotte." Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió amablemente a Terry para luego darse la media vuelta y correr hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Charlotte llegó con Diana quien le dijo que se irían a comer al restaurante del Chef Franco. Edward y Caroline se perdieron esa tarde en el campo, nadie los volvió a ver y tampoco a Joe. Gino estaba empapado pero no le importó; "¿Viste Charlotte? ¿Viste como volaba mi papalote?"

-"No Gino no vi, estaba volando el mío con Terry."

-"Oh, pero…. Bueno…. ¿te quedarás a comer con el chef?"

-"Si…"

-"Eso me parece muy bien, te preparé una lasaña especial, solo para ti; bella dama."

Gino no dejaba de hablar y cada vez se acercaba más a Charlotte, ella se alejaba mientras sonreía incómodamente. Llegaron al restaurante y Gino corrió a la cocina, Mary se acercó a Charlotte y le dijo; "Que bueno que no te agrada Terry…"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Bueno no quisiste volar el papalote con Gino pero con Terry sí…."

-"Ya no digas nada Mary."

-"Oh si porque si no Gino se pone celoso…"

-"Creí que tu apoyabas la pareja _"Charlotte-Terry."_ Mary señalo a Charlotte de forma acusatoria y dijo, "Entonces lo admites. ¡Te gusta Terry Shinemoon!" Charlotte se sonrojo e hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

Gino salió de la cocina con la lasaña de Charlotte y se sentó junto a ella para verla comer. Ella se sentía algo incomoda y se levantó de la mesa para sentarse con Diana y Dorian haciendo mal tercio. "Por favor Dorian dile a Gino que no me interesa salir con él." La pareja soltó una carcajada y luego Diana dijo; "Está actuando así por Terrence…" Charlotte hizo una mueca y Dorian le dijo; "Mira no se te va a quitar de encima hasta que tú le digas…."

La joven, confundida se paró de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir del restaurante, una vez en la calle tomo entre sus dedos el corazón de plata que le había dado William. Torció la boca y se sentó en la banquita que estaba afuera del restaurante, se puso a pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Terry. La llamaba Candy y sentía que debía ser mejor que Candy y pasara lo que pasara ella no lo iba a abandonar como lo había hecho la otra. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la llamaba pecas y su piel se erizaba cada vez que miraba sus ojos azules y profundos que la dejaban al descubierto ante él. Se preguntaba si se estaba enamorando de él.


	10. ¿Una cita?

**¿Una cita?**

La abuela Elric y Charlotte estaban en la cocina del restaurante preparando una pequeña cena especial para Dorian y Diana. Diana había intentado hacer el strudel de manzana pero el solo hacer la pasta fue un desastre, termino cubierta de harina y cascaras de manzana. Ahora estaba sentada en un banquito observando como su abuela y Charlotte preparaban todo; pasta con camarones al vino blanco y un estofado de ternera con hierbas finas. La abuela Elric y Charlotte apenas se ensuciaron el mandil, Diana intentaba ayudar pero ellas le pedían que mejor se quedara donde estaba. Los dulces olores invadían la cocina y los pulmones de Diana, un suave bochorno que venia del horno hacia que la cocina fuera un lugar confortable y los olores se podían saborear, tanto que a Diana se le hacía agua la boca mientras veía todo desde su rincón.

Lo último que metieron al horno fue el estofado y luego se sentaron las tres en la mesa a platicar un poco. "Bueno lo único que puedes hacer Diana es servir el helado de vainilla junto al strudel de manzana antes de servirle el platillo a Dorian."

-"Eso si me sale bien." Dijo diana con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja. Estaba muy emocionada por la noche, cenarían juntos a solas en el restaurante iluminado solo por velas. "Que romántica será esta noche…" dijo Charlotte, "¿Qué acaso saldrás con Terry?" preguntó Diana mientras le daba de golpecitos con el codo a Charlotte; "¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué habría de?" Diana le hizo esa mirada a Charlotte de; _are you joking?_ "Pues el día de los papalotes estaban _muy juntitos_." La abuela Elric se levanto silenciosamente de la mesa porque sabía que comenzaría la discusión sin fin.

Terminaron peleadas por quien tenía la razón sobre los sentimientos de Terry hacia Charlotte. Diana se subió a su habitación a leer y Charlotte salió a comprar unos girasoles para ponerlos en la mesa del restaurante. Tuvo que caminar hasta junto al canal para poder comprar sus girasoles, el sol era intenso y usaba un sombrero blanco con un listón verde que se amarraba en moño por detrás. Cruzó la calle para ir a la heladería donde Terry la había seguido el día que la conoció después de comprar sus bellos girasoles. Los girasoles, el vestido blanco con un listón verde que se ajustaba justo debajo del busto de Charlotte y el sombrero combinaban perfecto y además era un atuendo muy fresco para la época del año y en especial para ese día tan caluroso.

Entró a la tienda y pidió un helado de vainilla, como aquella vez, se asomo por su hombro e intento ver la ventana esperando ver la silueta de Terry, pero su cabello le impedía ver. Se preguntaba cuál sería el helado preferido de Terry, se preguntaba cuando lo iría a ver de nuevo. Alguien entró haciendo sonar el cascabel que colgaba del techo que se zangoloteaba cada vez que alguien abría la puerta, Charlotte volteo esperando encontrar a Terry pero entró una señora con dos niños pequeños que estaban inquietos por el calor que hacía afuera de la tienda, y habían suplicado a su madre que les comprara un helado a cada uno para poder refrescarse. Charlotte sonrió a la señora y a los dos pequeños, ambos de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, tenían cara de angelitos de iglesia.

La joven salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño parque cerca de ahí y se sentó en una banca próxima de las palomas y las ancianas que las alimentaban. El sol estaba sobre su cabeza haciendo que su helado se derritiera más rápido, tenía que darle lengüetazos uno tras otro, para que el helado no se regara sobre sus dedos. Puso los girasoles junto a ella pero mientras hacia esto un poco de helado se escurrió sobre sus dedos y ella se los chupo para limpiarse pero termino manchando su mejilla con el helado. "Creo que las pecas quieren helado también." Charlotte alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Terry le devolvió amablemente la sonrisa y se sentó junto a Charlotte quitando los girasoles. "Tienes helado en las mejillas." Charlotte sonrojada bajo la cara pero Terry la detuvo sosteniéndola de la barbilla, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio el helado a Charlotte. Ella después volteó la cara roja como tomate hacia el suelo, aun así seguía sonriendo. "¿Te gusta el ballet Charlotte?" la joven alzó la cara entusiasmada y llena de emoción contestó; "¡Me fascina! ¿Por qué me preguntas Terry?"

-"Porque hoy hay una función de ballet. Se presenta Giselle, con Anna Pavlova como Giselle." Charlotte gritó de emoción, "¡Anna Pavlova! ¡Soy gran fan de ella!"

-"Aun hay boletos para los palcos, creo que cuestan como 215 florines cada asiento, o si prefieres un palco privado.,."

-"Yo jamás podría pagar eso, pero me encantaría ver a Anna Pavlova bailar…" Charlotte se paró de la banca y comenzó a danzar el en parque. Terry cogió los girasoles y la siguió. "Entonces serían 430 florines… Por los dos." Charlotte detuvo su danza con gracia y se volvió hacia Terry; "Matemáticamente hablando… sí."

-"¿Vendrías conmigo a ver el ballet Charlotte?" La joven asintió con la cabeza.

Terry acompañó a Charlotte de vuelta a la casa de los Elric, Diana y Mary estaban asomadas por la ventana de la planta alta mientras Charlotte caminaba junto a Terry sobre la acera. "Pasaré por ti a las siete." Charlotte sonriente tomó los girasoles de los brazos de Terry y asintió con la cabeza, "Me parece bien." Terry la besó en la mejilla y luego se fue sin decir nada más. Charlotte se metió a la casa y colocó los girasoles en un jarrón, se derretía como mantequilla mientras acomodaba cada flor en el jarrón.

Mary bajo corriendo las escaleras quitándole el jarrón a Charlotte de las manos que estaba a punto de tirar. Diana bajo lentamente las escaleras intentando contener la gran sonrisa que se escondía en su rostro. Mary mando a Charlotte y Diana a que se prepararan para la noche, ya pasaba del medio día y decía que había mucho que hacer. Las hizo bañarse de nuevo y probarse algunos vestidos, las peinaba y despeinaba, las maquillaba y desmaquillaba. Finalmente arregló a Diana, un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unas zapar gatas que parecían zapatillas de ballet, dejó su cabello suelto y solo le enchinó las pestañas.

Charlotte tenía puesto un vestido negro, muy elegante para el ballet, aquel vestido le hacían resaltar su tez, su cabello estaba acomodado con unos pasadores, unos pendientes y collar que hacían juego con el vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Usaba unas zapatillas negras que hacían juego con su maquillaje de noche. Parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo pero ya eran las siete en punto cuando Charlotte se volteó hacia el espejo para ver como había quedado. El reloj de la sala comenzó a sonar su campana hasta llegar a siete, pero antes de la última campanada tocaron la puerta. La abuela Elric subió corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a Charlotte. "Es Terry."

El chico iba vestido de traje negro, muy elegante y sonreía mientras veía a Charlotte bajar por las escaleras. "¿Nos vamos?" dijo con esa voz tan irresistible que tenía y le ofreció su brazo a Charlotte quien rápidamente se pescó de este. Afuera de la casa había un auto negro, Terry le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Charlotte y luego se fue al asiento del conductor. Charlotte iba sonriendo y de vez en cuando daba miraditas a Terry, se veía tan elegante y apuesto, Charlotte apretaba con fuerza el corazón de plata sobre su pecho.

Llegaron al teatro y tomaron sus asientos, para sorpresa de Charlotte, Terry había comprado boletos para el palco privado, enseguida comenzó la función y salió Anna Pavlova vestida de campesina. Charlotte estaba muy atenta al ballet que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Terry pasó casi toda la función observándola, cuando la función terminó Charlotte no quería irse hasta ver de nuevo a Anna Pavlova. Obviamente no salió la joven rusa y Charlotte se fue algo desilusionada. Terry le propuso ir a cenar y ella accedió.

La llevó aun lugar cerca de ahí, el restaurante era muy elegante. "Terry esto es mucho por una noche." Terry se sentó junto a Charlotte y dijo; "Por favor pecas, ni lo menciones." Ella un poco tímida sonrió mientras ponía la mano sobre la mesa, Terry puso la suya sobre la de Charlotte. "Me gustaría verte bailar en un escenario Charlotte."

-"Después de ver a Anna Pavlova… ¡Quedaré en ridículo!"

-"¡Vamos! Yo creo que quedarías bien como Giselle…"

-"¡Oye yo no voy a terminar como ella!"

-"No lo digo por eso Charlotte." Dijo Terry mientras soltaba una carcajada.

El resto de la cena ambos platicaron sobre el ballet, cada vez que se daba la oportunidad Terry intentaba hacer un cumplido pero Charlotte terminaba comparándose con Anna Pavlova. Salieron del restaurante y se fueron caminando a un parque cerca de ahí por donde pasaba un canal. Cruzaron un puente para llegar al parque y se sentaron a la orilla del canal. En el cielo estaba la luna llena que los alumbraba y al mismo tiempo se reflejaba en el agua. Charlotte se quitó las zapatillas y comenzó a Bailar. Terry se levanto y mientras ella estaba en la posición de _first arabesque_, él la tomó de los brazos y ella giro con gracia para verlo de frente. "Yo no se bailar ballet… pero, me gustaría bailar contigo."

-"Pero no hay música Terry…"

-"¿Entonces por qué bailabas sin música?" Charlotte seguía parada de puntas y después de que Terry dijo esto último su planta del pie volvió a tocar el piso, aunque estuviera en puntas no era más alta que Terry.

El hizo una reverencia para invitarla a bailar y dijo; "¿Me concedería esta pieza?... Bella bailarina." Charlotte tomó la mano de Terry y él luego la jaló despacio hacia él. La tomó con una mano por la cintura y con otra sujetaba la mano de Charlotte. "Me gusta mucho estar contigo Terry…" Terry sonrió y le dijo al oído; "A mi también me gusta estar contigo…Charlotte."

Terry dejo de bailar y sujeto de las manos a Charlotte viéndola fijamente a los ojos. "¿Por qué paras Terry?" El no le contestó y soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro con su mano. Las yemas de los dedos de Terry recorrieron las mejillas de Charlotte hasta llegar a sus labios, ella paro los dedos de Terry antes de que pasaran sobre sus labios. Terry inclinó la cabeza y se topo con la frente y nariz de Charlotte, sujetó la cabeza de la chica en sus manos para luego inclinarse un poco y permitir que sus labios se tocaran.

Charlotte volteó la cara justo un instante antes de que los labios de Terry probaran los suyos, la tentación de besarlo era gigante pero; el corazón de plata en su pecho lo permitía que lo hiciera, no se sentía cómoda, aunque deseaba besarlo apasionadamente, probar esos dulces labios era un sueño, ¿una realidad? No. "¿Pasa algo malo Charlotte?" Ella negó con la cabeza; "No, no es nada malo… es solo que… no creo que sea momento de besarte." Terry de nuevo acarició el rostro de Charlotte. "Entonces, esperaré ese momento… Cuanto tiempo sea necesario, pues mi deseo por besarte cada día crece más y se intensifica cuando estoy contigo… Charlotte.

Volvieron a casa de los Elric, Diana y Dorian seguían en el restaurante platicando y estaban tan abrazados que parecía que nadie los podría separar. Terry le abrió la puerta del auto a Charlotte y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a abajar. Una vez que estaban los dos parados en la acera Charlotte dijo: "Soy una tonta…"

-"¿Por qué lo dices Charlotte?"

-"Porque la primera vez que tus ojos me miraron y yo vi los tuyos se perdió… Mate el momento por mi temor a seguirte mirando… ¿Recuerdas? En el restaurante; me sentí tan intimidada que aparte la vista y maté el momento para siempre."

-"Ese momento no volverá, no pienses en el pasado… Mira hacia adelante ¡Siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante! Aquí estoy yo y puedes mirarme mientras yo te miro… sigue siendo mágico…"

Charlotte no dijo nada más y Terry se despidió de ella besándole la mejilla, subió a su auto y se fue. Las palabras de Terry aun resonaban en los oídos de Charlotte, _No pienses en el pasado, mira hacia adelante ¡Siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante! … aquí estoy yo… aquí estoy yo_. La joven sostuvo en su mano el corazón de plata que causaba una gran carga para su pecho.

* * *

Reviews are Love


	11. El compromiso de Terry

**Queridos Lectores, este es un capitulo corto pero importante, gracias por seguir aqui 3 **

**

* * *

**

El compromiso de Terry

La casa del Duque estaba a las afueras de Utrecht, tenía un jardín grande con una fuente en medio, las estrellas de esa noche se reflejaban en el agua de aquella fuente mientras Terry bajaba de su auto que había estacionado justo en frente de la entrada principal. Llego el portero para auxiliarle a bajar, pero Terry nunca había querido que lo ayudaran a nada, mucho menos los sirvientes del Duque, pero eso no evito que el acomodador de autos se llevara su auto juste después de que él se había bajado junto con una pequeña valija. La casa del Duque en Holanda, era la menor de todas las que poseía pero aun así estaba decorada con gran detalle y lujo.

Una vez que Terry estaba dentro de la casa de su padre a las afueras de Utrecht, después de haber dejado a Charlotte en casa de los Elric, estaba decidido a irse de su casa y abandonar su puesto como hijo del duque y futuro duque para estar con Charlotte. Había comenzado a preparar sus cosas pues había decidido que ese lugar ya no era para él. De pronto entro su padre a la habitación y empezó a deshacer las maletas de Terry había preparado, se mudaría a un hotel en la ciudad para estar más cerca de Charlotte. "¡¿Qué haces? ¡No te metas con mis cosas!"

-"Tu no iras a ninguna parte, te quedas aquí."

-"¡No me dirás que hacer, yo me voy si se me da la gana!" El padre de Terry comenzó a sacar todas las prendas de las valijas y las lanzó al piso, tomó una maleta y la volteo para sacar su contenido, Terry le arrebato la maleta al duque de una forma brusca, el duque le dio una bofetada a Terry. Hizo que callera al piso con todo y maleta. "No puedes huir de tus deberes."

-"No puedes obligarme, yo no soy parte de tu familia."

-"No puedes dejar de ser lo que eres, en un Duque te convertirás, es tu deber y destino, tus hermanos no tienen ese derecho así que tú goza de él." Terry se levantaba e ignoraba todo lo que le decía su padre, estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando lo detuvo una persona de la que jamás se espero encontrar en el corredor de su casa. Era la reina Mary esposa de George V, quien fue duquesa de York, duquesa de Cornualles y princesa de Gales, su real majestad reina de Inglaterra. (Aunque también estaba Elizabeth I, la Reina Mary poseía mayor poder dentro de la monarquía.) Su majestad entró a la habitación y Terry retrocedió hacia el cuarto con la reina en frente de él, no le iba a dar la espalda. "Terrence, por favor haz una reverencia a su alteza." Terry inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto mientras su padre susurraba en su oído; "Lamento haber tenido que traer a la reina para que aceptaras tu compromiso."

-"Padre ni si quiera sé a quién haz escogido…"

-"Precisamente."

La reina observo el cuarto del joven, todo desordenado y con maletas empacadas y otras cuantas tumbadas en el piso con todo su contenido regado. "Terrence de Shinemoon, próximo duque en línea por derecho de nacimiento, espero que te agrade tu nueva esposa; la escogí con mucho cuidado para que se llevaran bien. Sé que con tu ayuda podrá ser una buena duquesa." Ahora Terry no se podía negar a la petición que hacia su majestad. Sabía que la reina era sabia y había escogido bien. (Eso quería creer.) "Que pase la chica…" dijo su majestad. Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de terror, su cabello se erizo y sintió el peor escalofrío de su vida, sentía como el estómago se le hacía pequeño, solo faltaba que Jack el destripador saliera de sus maletas. "Gracias su majestad, seré una buena esposa."

-"¿Da…Da…Daisy?" dijo el joven con la voz temblorosa, intento tragar saliva pero había un nudo en su garganta que lo impedía. Era tal la impresión causada que necesitaría otra bofetada del duque para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía era_ real_. "Pero ella no es de sangre real, su majestad, con todo respeto…" su padre lo interrumpió; "¡Su alteza ha estudiado el árbol genealógico de la joven Corpseblue y ha encontrado antepasados de sangre real, la chica puede contraer matrimonio." La reina asintió con la cabeza y dijo, "Terrence no te preocupes, sé que he elegido bien. Duque, dejemos solos a los jóvenes un momento… Para que Daisy le explique mejor a Terrence la situación."

-"Si su majestad. ¿Le gustaría una taza de té?"

-"Eso suena encantador, gracias." Ambos salieron de la habitación y cerraron para darles privacidad a los novios, pero por supuesto que la dama de compañía de Daisy permaneció afuera haciendo guardia de cualquier sonido sospechoso, tenía permiso de interrumpir.

Terry aún no reaccionaba, estaba horrorizado con la elección de la reina. ¿Acaso su majestad se habría golpeado la cabeza contra el asfalto? Terry no sabía eso, pero no se podía negar. Solo un milagro detendría esta horrible noción. "¿Por qué tan callado, no te agrada tu nueva esposa?"

-"¡Estas…demente! ¡Aléjate de mí!" Daisy agarraba a Terry del brazo, mientras lo intentaba besar. "¿Acaso estás sorda? ¡No me toques, aléjate!" Terry jaló su brazo para soltarse de Daisy, una vez que su brazo fue liberado salió de la habitación desquitando su enojo con la puerta. La chica que estaba afuera de la habitación observo a Terry marcharse por el pasillo, una vez que lo había perdido de vista entró a la habitación para ir con Daisy, quien se había quedado sentada en la cama de Terry, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas porque sabía que el corazón de Terry ya tenía dueña.

* * *

_Reviews are Love _


	12. Mascarada

**Mascarada **

Los padres de Dorian organizarían una fiesta mascarada en honor a los novios y se llevaría a cabo en la casa de los Marbleutter esa noche. Se planeaba hacer una velada inolvidable para los novios, habría mucha gente invitada por los padres de Dorian y gente que vendría desde Italia. Desde muy temprano, la señora Marbleutter había comenzado los arreglos y había mandado un vestido rojo a Diana, pues el tema de la fiesta sería mascarada pero de tonos obscuros: negro, verdes, azules, grises... solo la novia llevaría un vestido rojo y el novio iría vestido de blanco para resaltar, pues la fiesta era dedicada a ellos (ideas raras de la señora Marbleutter).

Diana había recibido el vestido. Era horrible: encajes por todos lados, una crinolina roja gigantesca que hacía parecer al vestido un gran pastel. Un enorme, cargado, empalagoso pastel. Mary le rogó que la dejara arreglarlo pero Diana tenía miedo de que la señora Marbleutter se enfadara. Al final, Mary la convenció y todos los encajes desaparecieron, cortó la falda y casi toda la crinolina. Con la tela restante diseñó un antifaz despampanante, ahora solo faltaban los vestidos de Charlotte y de Mary. Eso no fue problema, rápidamente tomó dos vestidos viejos de la abuela Elric, uno negro y el otro verde obscuro. No estaban tan mal, solo les quitó los encajes de más y la crinolina, y el vestido negro, que sería de Charlotte, fue recortado hasta los tobillos. al vestido verde se le quitó gran parte de la espalda, dejando al descubierto un gran pedazo de la de Mary. La joven era grandiosa haciendo vestidos. Bueno, arreglándolos.

Un auto negro llegó por Diana a las siete en punto. Los demás se irían en taxi hasta la casa de los Marbleutter, la cita era siete treinta. Los Elric, Mary y Charlotte llegaron a tiempo a la casa de Dorian, una despampanante mansión con jardines inmensos, fuentes y luces que alumbraban la vereda hacia la puerta principal de la residencia. Todos los presentes vestían de gala, antifaces elegantes, pareciera que Venecia había llegado a casa de los Marbleutter. Incluso habían algunos bufones de carnaval en la entrada. Los anfitriones y todo personal dentro de la casa también vestía con un antifaz negro. Bajaron del taxi con ayuda de un joven que vestía de color negro y una vez que Mary también había bajado, Charlotte volteó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era una noche obscura, y a pesar de eso la luna lograba colar su luz blanca por las nubes que amenazaban con lluvia y relámpagos. "Será un hermoso baile, ya lo verás Charlotte." Las amigas se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un abrazo para acto seguido ponerse sus antifaces y entrar a la mansión.

Dentro, en el recibidor, estaba Gino con Ben, en la puerta, esperando a Charlotte y Mary. Ambos vestían muy elegantes y traían puestos sus antifaces. A Gino era muy fácil reconocerle por la cabellera dorada que tenia, mientras que Ben no podía ocultar su sonrisa tan única. Los Elric se adelantaron con los Marbleutter y dejaron a las chicas con los caballeros. Ben y Mary se tomaron de las manos y se alagaron mutuamente, Charlotte permanecía cerrada hacia Gino y solo estrecharon manos.

"Me gustan tus zapatos, Charlotte…" dijo Gino tímidamente.

"Gracias Gino. En realidad, son zapatos de Mary."

No hubo más conversación.

Entraron al gran salón, el cual estaba lleno de gente con antifaces. Nadie sabía quién era quién pero todos bailaban. El decorado de aquel salón hacía alusión al carnaval de Venecia, candelabros de oro colgaban del techo y los músicos endulzaban el ambiente, todos dentro disfrutando del ritmo musical y ambiental, los bufones del carnaval danzaban animando a la gente y mientras la pista estaba a reventar, habían mesas llenas de gente que bebía champaña o vino tinto. En cada mesa haba un arreglo floral único que combinaba con el resto de la decoración. De inmediato Ben y Mary se fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Charlotte estaba parada junto a Gino inspeccionando el lugar, intentando reconocer a alguien y lo logró. Encontró a Daisy que estaba sentada al fondo del salón junto con una chica de vestido negro y largo. Ambas platicaban y soltaban carcajadas después de empinarse las copas de vino a la boca. Gino le pidió a Charlotte que si bailaba con él, pero ella se negó. Él se fue desilusionado a vagar por ahí y a empinarse también algunas copas de champaña. La joven tomó asiento en una mesa donde solo estaba sentado un viejo matrimonio. Ni notaron su presencia. La velada pasaba lentamente mientras Charlotte observaba como Mary y Ben parecían nunca cansarse pues aún no tomaban asiento desde su primer baile. Los ojos de Mary estaban clavados en los de Ben, quien regresaba la mirada llena de sentimiento como si no pudiera aguantar las ganas de besarla ahí mismo en medio de la pista, como si sus corazones se extrañaban cada vez que se alejaban en la pista, aunque sea un poco.

Charlotte, algo impaciente, deseaba que llegara Terry de algún lado, que la sorprendiera (como siempre solía hacer) que llegara por detrás y la abrazara o la invitara a bailar, la última vez que se vieron fue tan romántica que esperaba hablar con él. Se preguntaba como vendría vestido y se preguntaba por qué su corazón quería saltar de su pecho cada vez que lo veía ¿era coincidencia o destino todo lo sucedido los últimos días con Terry? Una copa de champaña estaba en sus manos y bebía pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando. La música de la fiesta estaba muy alegre.

De pronto, entró Diana de la mano de Dorian por unas escaleras, comenzaron a descender e hicieron su gran entrada. La música paró y todos aplaudieron. Una voz los presento, en italiano también. A Diana le brillaban los ojos mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Dorian, quien sonreía al encontrase con la mirada de Diana. Las luces bajaron y la pareja fue iluminada para comenzar a bailar en el centro de la pista. Poco a poco la gente se fue metiendo hasta que de nuevo no había lugar en la pista para bailar. Tanto Diana como Mary estaban perdidas en las caras de sus respectivas parejas, un espectacular escenario pero algo melancólico para aquellos que estaban sentados.

Algo decepcionada de no haberse encontrado a Terry aún, Charlotte salió del salón y fue a caminar, se encontró con un largo pasillo que si seguía su camino la llevaría al jardín y a un pequeño quiosco en medio. Una vez afuera del pasillo, Charlotte observó el cielo nocturno. Estaba tan linda la noche obscura, como le gustaba a Charlotte. Subió la mirada y el cielo estaba negro; comenzaba a tronar. A la chica le aterrorizaban los relámpagos y tormentas, así que se volvió a meter corriendo. Mínimo, dentro del salón con la música no iba a escuchar tronar el cielo. Aunque aquel cielo negro le fascinara, era como leer cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe: escalofriantemente adictivo. Charlotte caminaba lentamente por el pasillo observando de reojo el jardín que dejaba atrás junto a aquella maravillosa naturaleza de la tormenta y el cielo negro.

Charlotte iba caminando a la mitad del pasillo cuando se percató de que alguien estaba junto a uno de los pilares que adornaban el peculiar pasillo. Era un caballero vestido de negro con un antifaz color gris y una capa. Tenía el pie recargado en el pilar y los brazos cruzados, Charlotte pudo ver sus ojos azules que destacaban con el antifaz. Hubo silencio. Tronó el cielo. La joven espantada por el sonido se lanzó a los brazos del chico y lo sujetó fuertemente. Él también la abrazó sin poder evitar hacer una mueca que, de reojo, Charlotte interpretó como una sonrisa. "Te ves mucho más bonita asustada, pequitas."

-"¡Abrázame Terry! ¡Abrázame muy fuerte!"

-"Temo abrazarte tan fuerte que después no te pueda dejar ir… Charlotte." La joven subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del chico que se iluminaban con cada relámpago.

Charlotte sostuvo sus ojos en los de él y Terry nadaba en los ojos verdes de la joven. De pronto, ella bajó la mirada a los labios de Terry, de nuevo subió la mirada a sus ojos y dijo; "Bésame… Terry." Él sonrió y dijo; "No sabes cuánto he esperado para que me dijeras eso." El joven acarició la cara de Charlotte quitándole los cabellos del rostro y mientras ella cerraba los ojos él lentamente toco sus labios con los suyos. Suavemente ella fue moviendo sus labios saboreando los labios de Terry. Ese era el beso más tierno y delicioso que le habían dado a Charlotte. Ella se dejó guiar por él y, después de besarse, él acarició su cuello para dejarlo al descubierto, moviendo su cabello hacia atrás, y le comenzó a besar el cuello. Charlotte aun tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía como los labios te Terry recorrían su cuello: era tan delicado y sus labios tan suaves como el pétalo de una rosa. Ella soltó un gran suspiro y dejó de abrazar a Terry, acomodó sus brazos sobre el pecho de Terry y él la sujetó más fuerte por la cintura pegándose a ella como si no quisiera dejarla ir para luego volver a presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Suavemente, con la otra mano, rodeó su cuello mientras ella, lenta y gradualmente, subía los brazos para abrazar el cuello de Terry como si se colgara de él. Aferrábanse uno al otro mientras sus labios seguían tocándose y delicadamente se acomodaban, haciendo de ésta una experiencia única.

Charlotte se sujetaba de la camisa de Terry y él continuaba besándola para luego besarla nuevamente en el cuello, una vez más sus labios se encontraron y esta vez se presionaban un poco más fuerte. De pronto, un relámpago ilumino la habitación y detrás de uno de los pilares había una persona observándolos: Daisy. Charlotte se espantó y soltó a Terry, apartándose de él mientras Daisy caminaba hacia ellos. Une vez que estaba junto a Charlotte dijo; "Charlotte, no es de damas estar con un caballero a solas, aunque tampoco es de caballeros besar a una dama con quien no está comprometido." Charlotte respirando profundamente y un poco más apresurado de lo normal abrió la boca para contestar, pero no salió sonido alguno. Carraspeo y luego habló; "Tampoco es de damas espiar a la gente."

-"En efecto, Charlotte." Daisy se volvió a Terry Esperando a que le dijera algo."¿Ya le dijiste?"

-"¿Decirme qué, Terry?" El joven alzó la mirada para luego acercarse lentamente hacia Charlotte y tomarla de la mano. "Quiero que sepas que no tuve opción y tú eres a la única que amo. Siempre te voy amar, Charlotte." La joven, algo confundida, fijó su mirada en Daisy, quien dijo; "Creo que no es correcto besarse con el prometido de _otra_." Los ojos de Charlotte se llenaron de lagrimas mientras veía a Terry; "¡Charlotte, puedo explicarlo! ¡Es algo que no quiero hacer!"

-"¡¿Qué no quieres hacer? ¡¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"

-"¡Eso no te importa Charlotte! ¡Lo que importa es que yo lo tengo y tú no!" Gritó Daisy soltando una gran carcajada. Charlotte comenzó a llorar y corrió mientras dejaba atrás a Daisy y a Terry. El joven gritaba el nombre de la chica pero ella no se volteo.

Daisy abrazó a Terry, pero él se aparto y volviéndose a ella le gritó: "No porque mi padre me esté obligando a casarme contigo quiere decir que siento algo por ti. Si sintiera algo sería repulsión hacia tu persona y desprecio. Gran desprecio. ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Charlotte porque si vuelves a hacer algo imprudente como lo que acaba de suceder suspendo la boda y no me importa que hagas!" Daisy frunció el ceño y apretó los puños fuertemente. No le dijo nada a Terry; solo retorcía los labios mientras él gritaba. Sabía que nunca la amaría, pero eso no le importaba: solo quería a Terry para ella, y mientras Charlotte no lo tuviera le era más que suficiente.

Charlotte corrió, pero no regresó al gran salón. Se fue al jardín de atrás, donde estaba el quiosquito. Comenzaba a llover. Se hincó en el suelo colgando los brazos y la cabeza hacia el piso cuando comenzó a tronar el cielo. No sabía si eran las lágrimas las que empapaban sus mejillas o era la lluvia acompañada por viento y relámpagos. De pronto, la atmósfera se llenó de un sentimiento gris y frío como la lluvia, chocando contra su piel al descubierto, y un peso que no era el de la ropa mojada la jalaba al piso. La joven se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas aferrándose a ellas, su maquillaje de fiesta se corrió por su rostro y su peinado se deshizo. La lluvia resonaba en sus oídos y los arboles se sacudían horriblemente. Terry corrió al quiosco del jardín donde había una sombra, intentando esconderse en un rincón. Llegó a donde Charlotte estaba y se hincó junto a ésta. Él le acarició la cabeza pero la criatura no se movió. El chico tomó a Charlotte entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta el pasillo donde había techo para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Terry se quitó la capa y cubrió a Charlotte con ella; estaba un poco mojada, pero el vestido de la chica no la cubría de los hombros y ella temblaba de frío. Terry la abrazó, pero ella ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Eso a él no le importaba, solo quería que ella supiera la verdad; "No podemos estar juntos, yo te amo y es lo único que necesitas saber. Yo quiero pelear por nosotros, por esto que tenemos, por eso me voy con ella. Me voy a divorciar. Quiero que me esperes." Charlotte alzó la cara para ver al chico a los ojos y dijo; "Terry… No te cases. Por favor… quédate conmigo…"

-"Si pudiera hacerlo lo haría."

-"¿Y por qué no pelear? ¿Por qué te casas con Daisy?"

-"Estoy bajo amenaza y no quiero que _a ti_ te pase algo."

Charlotte bajo la mirada y acurrucó la cabeza en el pecho de Terry. Podía escuchar su corazón que estaba agitado. Charlotte se levantó y le dio la capa al chico para después volver al gran salón. Esa noche había comenzado muy bien y una esperanza había nacido en el corazón de Charlotte, pero ahora la noche se había vuelto amarga y el corazón de Charlotte se había roto de nuevo. "Charlotte…" La joven se volvió hacia Terry y él le dijo; "¿Me esperarás?"

-"Tal vez, Terry, ésta sea nuestra separación permanente…"

-"Señorita pecas, chica pecas. Los días en los que convivimos en Utrecht y Londres no volverán. El tiempo no retrocede. Todo risas y alegrías, Charlotte. Si ésta es nuestra separación hubiera sido mejor no conocerte." Charlotte se siguió mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas.

Terry se levantó, se puso de nuevo la capa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, donde desaparecería su figura por el resto de la noche. Un auto negro lo esperaba afuera de la casa. Dentro estaba Daisy, esperando a su _prometido_. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Terry mientras subía al auto, y el silencio se alargaba. "Te perdono esta vez, Terry, pero vuelves a cometer otra idiotez de este tipo y te juro que yo misma mato a Charlotte." El joven volteó la cara hacia Daisy, quien tenía un gesto de complacida. Él bajó de inmediato del auto para alejarse de Daisy. Ella salió también del auto y lo comenzó a seguir. Terry estaba tan enojado que quería darle una bofetada a Daisy, pero eso no lo hacían los caballeros. "Soy un caballero contigo porque así me han enseñado tratar a las damas, pero yo algunas veces dudo si eres una."

-"¿Por qué dudas?"

-"¡Porque una dama nunca tendría este comportamiento posesivo y chantajista!"

Daisy se quedo callada pensando y luego dijo en voz baja casi como si hablara para ella misma; "Es la única manera de conseguir lo que quiero y sé que con el tiempo te enamoraras de mi." Terry subió al auto sin siquiera ver a Daisy. Ella también subió y no volvió a decir nada por el resto del camino. Terry estaba condenado: la boda se efectuaría en París para que Charlotte no interviniera y serían pocos los invitados a la boda. El duque Shinemoon estaba igual de infeliz que su hijo, pues lo que hacía lo hacía por deber y eso era algo que estaba muy acostumbrado hacer. Terry siempre le había reprochado eso. Por esa razón había abandonado a su madre y la había hecho sufrir, pero, ante todo, debía ir el titulo de Duque.

Charlotte se regresó a la fiesta y Mary se acerco a ella para preguntar qué había pasado y porque no había regresado Terry. "Me besó, Mary. El sabe que estoy saliendo de una fase de mi vida la cual no pensé vivir sino hasta que fuera mayor y lo pudiera comprender mejor; muerte. ¡Me besó y luego me entero que está comprometido con Daisy! Salí corriendo y fue por mí para decirme que lo hacía porque '_me ama'_."

-"No llores, Charlotte…"

-"No comprendes, Mary…"

-"¡Charlotte, espera!" Charlotte se volvió a salir de la fiesta y se metió por otro pasillo que la condujo a otro lado del jardín. Había una fuente en medio de esta zona, rodeada por árboles. Charlotte caminó hacia la fuente pues la tormenta ya había acabado, solo dejando una llovizna. La fuente era profunda y cada gota que caía deformaba el reflejo de Charlotte en el agua. Ella puso su mano sobre su pecho y tomó entre sus dedos el corazón de plata que William le había dado cuando estuvieron comprometidos, lo arrancó y luego leyó lo que tenía escrito; _Yours for ever. –William_.

Charlotte se dijo así misma; "Lo siento William, dijiste que serías mío por siempre pero te fuiste antes, tu recuerdo no me permite hacer algunas cosas como luchar por mi amor por Terry. Te prometo que él jamás tomará tu lugar, pero necesito a alguien a mi lado ahora y tú ya no estás. Te regreso tu corazón y espero que me regreses el mío aunque, sea un pedazo, para podérselo dar a Terry… Adiós, amor, solo me quedaran las _**memorias de mi amado**_ para recordar aquel cariño y calor que me hiciste sentir. _I will be yours for ever… My love_."

Charlotte lanzó el corazón de plata a la fuente, viendo como se sumergía y se desaparecía hasta que tocó fondo. En el fondo de su corazón siempre estaría William.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello rubio de Charlotte se alborotara. Ella sintió que su corazón regresaba a su pecho. Era William, que le regresaba una parte de su corazón. El resto lo tenía él en donde quiera que estuviese. En el cielo ya no había ni una nube, las estrellas se veían y la luna brillaba iluminando el jardín. Charlotte sonrió y se volvió al gran salón donde estaban los demás celebrando el próximo matrimonio de Dorian y Diana.


	13. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Sorpresa! **

Era el primero de Junio y el ensayo de la boda estaba programado para esa mañana en casa de los Marbleutter, después sería la prueba de los postres y la prueba de los vestidos de las damas de honor y de la novia. Desde muy temprano la madre de Dorian había comenzado a preparar todo para que el ensayo fuera lo más real posible, después de todo la señora era extremadamente perfeccionista. Todos llegaron a las diez en punto para desayunar juntos en el jardín junto al pequeño quiosco, cubierto por florecillas que estaba justo en medio de aquella zona del jardín, donde se iban a casar Dorian y Diana.

El ensayo comenzó tal como lo había planeado la madre de Dorian a las once y media de la mañana, en punto según marcaba su reloj. Los violinistas comenzaron a tocar la marca nupcial mientras entraba Diana por el pasillo caminando hacia donde Dorian esperaba sonriente. Había muchos amigos y familiares presentes pero aun faltaban algunos que llegarían el día en que se realizaría la boda. Ella iba orgullosa marchando por el pasillo con un ramo de orquídeas en las manos cuando algo se cruzó en su camino. Una zapatilla negra se había asomado por uno de los lados de las sillas que daban al pasillo, Diana intentó esquivarlo pero no lo logró, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella figura ya era demasiado tarde para poder librarlo del camino.

Tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo, logro meter las manos para no pegarse en la cara pero el ramo de orquídeas fue aplastado con el pecho de Diana. Su vestido se levantó y su crinolina quedo sobre su cabeza. La pierna de la persona que le había puesto el pie se estiro para dar un paso hacia donde estaba Diana tirada. La joven venia vestida con un sombrero negro que hacia juego con los zapatos y un vestido gris que remarcaba su esbelta figura, su cabello rizado caía sobre sus hombros. Sonrió; "¿Me extrañaste?" Era Ann. De V. Diana herida en el orgullo frunció el seño y le sacó la lengua a Ann, ella soltó una carcajada. La chica tirada en el piso se arrastro como gusano hasta que llego a las piernas de Mary y las abrazó. Mary muy alegre grito; "¡Ann!" y corrió a abrazarla pero Diana impedía que se moviera con agilidad pues estaba colgada de su pierna. La joven del sombrero se lo quitó para luego abrazar a Mary. Mientras todos los presentes, comentaban la extraña entrada de aquella mujer.

Charlotte corrió también hacia donde estaba Ann y también la abrazo, estaba muy contenta de que Ann estuviera presente. La madre de Dorian estaba enojada pero como dama reprimió el sentimiento y dejó que Diana hiciera su voluntad, muy típico de Diana. Charlotte estaba hablando con Ann cuando Mary gritó: "¡Joe!" Quien entró junto con su esposa, ella corrió hacia Diana como si la conociera de toda la vida y la abrazó. Iba caminando meneando las caderas y el movimiento hacia que su cabello negro y largo se meneara también. "Diana querida que gusto verte de nuevo." Caroline daba de brinquitos de emoción, sus aretes de perla temblaban. Joe permanecía atrás con Ann y Charlotte, la joven rubia le recordó el chiste de kawaii a Ann quien soltó una carcajada mientras hacia el distintivo gesto a Joe, él solamente suspiro y luego dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Charlotte como si ella fuera su mascota; "¿Crees que soy tu perro?" Joe, con una sonrisa en la cara contestó; "Algo así." Charlotte frunció el ceño mientras Ann intentaba contener una gran carcajada; "Ya no recordaba que eran muy graciosos… ¡Ah Charlotte! Y ¡Ah Joe!"

Después de estar hablando un rato se percataron de la presencia de Edward, quien se unió a la conversación. Diana y Caroline también se unieron después de haber ido por Dorian que había permanecido en el altar, esperando a que Diana retomara su papel. La Señora Marbleutter no tuvo otra que resignarse y dar por fallido el ensayo de bodas. Nadie notó que Caroline y Edward ya se habían ido a excepción de Joe, que los vio. Ambos se fueron al jardín a platicar, ambos eran agentes secretos que habían trabajado en la guerra. Solían ser enemigos pero después tuvieron un amorío que murió casi al mismo tiempo que empezó. Lo que Caroline no sabía es que Edward aun la amaba mucho pero no podía estar con ella pues ella se había casado con Joe, nadie sabía esto, ni siquiera Joe pero él ya estaba planeando una venganza en contra de la infidelidad de su esposa, pues a pesar de que Caroline no amaba a Edward sostenía una relación con él cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión. Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron caminando para alejarse de los demás y poder estar a solas.

Joe notaba que había algo raro en Caroline, lo suficiente como para comenzar a llevar a cabo su venganza. El Señor Marbleutter invitó a Joe a la sala de estar para que las chicas se fueran a la prueba de vestidos, Dorian también iría a la reunión en la sala con los demás hombres invitados. Una vez dentro de la casa, continuaron con la prueba de vestidos para Ann, Mary y Charlotte. Ann se reusaba a ponerse el vestido que era color lavanda, también Charlotte pero Mary insistía. Finalmente acabaron con la prueba de vestidos entre amenazas por parte de Ann y correteadas a Charlotte. Las jóvenes se reunieron con Joe y Dorian en la sala de estar, para su sorpresa llegó Gino con el chef Franco para la prueba de postres. Diana, Dorian, los Elric y los Marbleutter pasaron a una sala donde estaban presentados todos los platillos que el chef había preparado, era una gran barra llena de postres, golosinas y una pequeña fuente de jugo de arándano que era parte de la decoración. Terminaron escogiendo el tiramisú y el pastel de durazno con betún. Una vez que finalizó la barra de postres, la cual todos los presentes tuvieron acceso, Gino se acercó a Charlotte; "¿Probaste las empanadas de mermelada?" la joven lo miró extrañada y contestó, "No vi empanadas." Gino sonrió amable a Charlotte para luego invitarla a salir al jardín, para platicar un poco. "Está bien, le diré a Mary que venga."

-"No, quiero hablar contigo a solas."

-"¿Es muy importante?" Gino se encogió de hombros, Charlotte soltó un profundo y largo suspiro para finalmente asentir con la cabeza mientras Gino le ofrecía su brazo, ella lo tomó.

Salieron al Jardín y comenzaron a caminar, Gino rompió el silencio; "Me enteré del matrimonio de Terry. También se que tus sentimientos no me corresponden por él y … por el otro."

-"¿Sabes sobre William?"

-"Si, Dorian me contó después de conocerte y lo de Terry me lo dijo otra persona."

-"¿Quién Gino?"

-"Vino Daisy Corpseblue hablarme y me dijo que ya no tendrías a Terry pero yo le dije que no me importaba como fuera pero yo quería que tú fueras feliz." Charlotte suspiró y abrazó a Gino. "Tú sabes Gino que nuestros destinos se cruzaron pero no se entrelazaron, pero eso no me importa tu para mí eres un gran amigo."

-"Gracias Charlotte pero debo decirte algo y quiero que sepas que te lo digo porque yo siempre te he amado más que a una amiga. Puedes detener el matrimonio de Daisy y Terry. Puedes ir a Paris para hablar con él. Debes hacerlo porque es a su lado donde debes estar."

-"No. No Gino no puedo… Si el quisiera estar a mi lado, lo estaría pero se esta casando con Daisy."

-"¿Me dices que lo vas a olvidar?" Charlotte asintió con la cabeza. "Ya no puedo con el peso de mi corazón."

-"No te preocupes Charlotte siempre voy a estar aquí para ti…" Charlotte recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Gino, él de reojo pudo ver como una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la joven. Continuaron caminando alrededor de la propiedad en silencio, mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de los árboles que los rodeaban, el suave y fresco viento de Junio rosaba las mejillas de Charlotte desviando sus lágrimas, dejándolas atrás.

Al día siguiente del ensayo de bodas, Dorian había decidido que quería conocer mejor a los amigos de Diana, así que los invitó a todos a su casa. Para agrado de todos, llegaron Henry y Angela esa misma mañana quienes también fueron invitados a la reunión en casa de Dorian Marbleutter. Los sirvientes de Dorian habían preparado una carpa en el jardín de atrás, el más grande con vista a una pequeña lagunilla donde solamente había 5 patos, junto a la carpa se había instalado una cancha de Bádminton.

Los presentes; Charlotte, Diana, Joe, Edward, Mary, Ben, Angela, Ann y Henry, por supuesto Dorian también había invitado a Gino. Una vez todos debajo de la carpa tomaron limonada fría pues era un día caluroso de Junio, pleno verano. Después de haberse refrescado un poco, comenzaron a platicar sobre el instituto, tema del cual Dorian, Ben y Gino se sentina excluidos, tras carcajadas y anécdotas y chistes a los cuales ellos no entendían, Dorian algo irritado propuso hacer otra cosa aparte de charlar. "Podemos hacer un torneo de Bádminton, como solíamos hacer en Inglaterra." Sugirió Mary, las primeras en aceptar fueron Angela y Ann, quienes siempre habían sido equipo en el instituto, sus contrincantes serían Diana y Charlotte. Durante la mayor parte de la tarde el torneo se llevó a cabo, finalmente empataron los mismos equipos que habían comenzado, Charlotte y Diana contra Angela y Ann. Después de meditarlo un rato decidieron ya no jugar, y de nuevo se instalaron en la carpa para tomar un bocadillo bajo la sombra.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba Dorian con los amigos de Diana más se daba cuenta de que le agradaban mucho, en especial Joe, Edward y Charlotte. Cuando el sol comenzó a meterse, Angela y Henry decidieron dar un paseo romántico por el jardín, mientras los demás jugaban a las cartas. Finalizaron la reunión tomando té helado y pastel de limón frío, Dorian muy amable agradeció a todos su presencia y para concluir la reunión los escoltó a todos a la puerta. Ben se fue de inmediato junto con Gino, dejando solamente al grupo de amigos. "¿Joe donde está tu esposa? Es que la quiero conocer." Dijo Angela muy entusiasmada buscando entre los arboles con la vista como si esperara que la esposa fuera a saltar de uno de ellos para sorprenderla, incluso busco detrás de Joe, "No lo sé, pregúntale a Edward…" Incómodo silencio. "¡Bueno que agradable tarde!" Dijo Mary para luego darle un pequeño golpecito a Charlotte con el codo; "¡Ouch! Digo, si… ¡Qué lindo fue reunirnos de nuevo!"

-"Entonces nos veremos de nuevo todos para la boda…"

-"Si…" respondieron en coro.

-"Bueno…"

-"Adiós…" Dijo Diana, "Si, si… Adiós." De nuevo el coro.

7 de junio de 1920, el día en que se casarían Dorian y Diana. Charlotte se había quedado en casa de los Elric para poder prepararse para la boda desde temprano, la ceremonia estaba programada a las 2 pm. Antes de que saliera el sol se levantaron Diana, Charlotte, Ann y Mary, esta última se encargó de agregar los últimos detalles a cada vestido.

El de Ann no tenía mangas, era de tirantes y llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, era una falda que caía desde su cintura. El de Mary tenía mangas pero mostraba los hombros, su falda caía un poco más arriba de la cintura y tenía una pequeña crinolina. El de Charlotte era sin mangas y sin tirantes. Su falda caía desde la cadera y su falda llegaba a las rodillas. Todas tenían las mismas zapatillas y cada una tenía una flor diferente en el tocado del cabello.

Diana tenía puesto su vestido blanco que le tapaba los pies, su peinado se lo había hecho Mary y entre Charlotte y Ann le habían colocado el tocado y su velo. Mary se encargó de peinar el cabello lacio rebelde de Charlotte, Ann no dejó que Mary le pusiera un dedo encima, ella se arregló sola. Todas se veían espectaculares pero Diana parecía una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas, solo faltaban los ratones y los parajillos que hicieran los detalles finales, hacían burla Ann y Charlotte. Los ojos de Charlotte brillaban al ver a Diana parada frente al espejo. De pronto entró la señora Elric; "¡Oh Diana! ¡Eres la novia más bella que he visto!" la abrazó y comenzó a llorar de emoción, después de todo era su hija quien se casaba.

Subió corriendo la abuela Elric para decirles a las chicas que Angela había llegado y Henry esperaba abajo. Angela entro a la habitación, traía su cabello lacio acomodado con un tocado de perlas que hacían juego con sus demás accesorios. Corrió a abrazar a Diana quien se puso a llorar al verla; "Diana no llores." Dijo Angela. "Se te va a correr el maquillaje…"Charlotte y Ann fueron a saludar antes que Mary, que se estaba arreglando el cabello.

Todas bajaron; Ann, Charlotte y Mary corrieron a saludar a Henry que estaba sentado en la sala aburrido. "Bueno yo solo vine porque es boda de Diana…" Henry sonrió sarcásticamente y de pronto llegó Mary y le clavó sus dedos en las costillas dejándolo sin aliento; "Eres un grosero…"

-"Mary… No has cambiado… nada…" el chico tartamudeaba, las demás solo comenzaron a reír. "Creí que no volverías… hacer eso…"

-"Solo si la ocasión lo amerita, como hoy."

Llegó corriendo la madre de Diana y fue señal de que ya era tarde, todos subieron a sus autos, llegó un carruaje tirado por corceles blancos. Diana se fue en aquel carruaje, ella iba llorando de alegría y mientras se subía al carruaje se limpiaba las lágrimas. Charlotte y Mary se fueron con Ann en su auto. Angela se fue con Henry en su auto.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en la casa de los Marbleutter, todos llegaron al lugar pero Diana no había llegado, todos los demás entraron de prisa pues ya era tarde y la madre de Dorian estaba impaciente. Todos los lugares estaban llenos entonces Angela y Henry se sentaron hasta el final y casi no veían nada. No pasaron más de 7 minutos cuando la marcha nupcial empezó y Diana hacia su gran entrada. Ya no había vuelta atrás, todo estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. El tiempo empezó a correr de nuevo y nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Dorian había dicho sus votos y puesto el anillo en el dedo de Diana. Ambos habían dicho "Acepto…"

-"Puede besar a _su esposa_." Una vez que estas palabras fueron pronunciadas Dorian levantó el velo de Diana y la beso en los labios tomándola de la barbilla. Todos aplaudían, cuando Diana se aparto de Dorian tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sus amigas jamás en la vida la habían visto así de feliz. Todos se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el gran banquete, una vez que los novios entraron al salón todos les empezaron aventar pétalos de rosas rojas.

Todos los amigos de Diana se sentaron en la misma mesa, ahí estaban, Ann, Joe y su esposa, Edward, Henry, Angela, Mary junto a Ben y Charlotte junto a Gino. Mary y Charlotte veían quien estaba en la fiesta, se levantaron para felicitar a los padres de Diana. Alguien llego por detrás de Charlotte y la abrazo, pensó que era Terry y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Volteo esperando encontrarse con los ojos azules, pero era Ben que le pidió si se podía robar a Mary un segundo. "Por supuesto Ben, llévatela."

Gino camino hacia donde se encontraba Charlotte; "¿Charlotte, podemos hablar un momento?" ella no respondió pero se alejaron de todos los demás. Gino y Charlotte se quedaron solos. "Charlotte te quiero llevar a un lugar donde podamos hablar en privado." Gino la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la fuente en jardín, en dónde Charlotte una vez había arrojado el peso que cargaba en el pecho, que estrangulaba su pobre corazón. "¿Qué sucede Gino?"

-"No sé si hice bien en decirte que fueras a buscar a Terry. Desde ese día mi corazón no está en paz porque sabe que estas con otro." Hubo un incomodo silencio. Los ojos de Charlotte se llenaban de lágrimas pero ella las contuvo y no las dejo salir, sintió como el corazón le zumbaba hasta los oídos… "Creí que había dejado claro mis sentimientos por ti, además yo ya te dije que no voy a ir a buscar a nadie…"

-"¡Calma Charlotte!" Gino hizo que se sentara en uno de las orillas de la fuente, ella ya no podía contener más las lágrimas y las dejo salir. "¡¿Por qué Gino? ¡Por qué me vienes a decir esto!"

-"Porque necesito que sepas esto porque si me lo guardo explotaré." Charlotte se tranquilizo, sus lagrimas se habían ido y sus ojos ya no estaban llorosos. "Te comprendo Gino. Eres un gran amigo. Sé que un día encontrarás a tu princesa pero esa no soy yo."

-"¿Por qué dices que no eres mi princesa?"

-"No lo sé." Gino se puso serio "¿Qué ocurre Gino?"

-"¿Qué tal si ya lo eres y no lo sabes? _Mi princesa_" Gino se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios. "Cásate conmigo Charlotte." Gino sacó una sortija de su bolsillo, tenia un pequeño diamante; "Era de mi madre." Dijo él mientras lo colocaba en el dedo de Charlotte esperando que ella le contestara su pregunta, los ojos de la chica brillaban por las lágrimas que rogaban salir, asintió con la cabeza. Gino esperaba una respuesta mientras sus ojos se hacían más expresivos y más cálidos pues esperaba un "Sí." Charlotte lo miraba con ternura pues después de todo parecía un Golden Retriever rogando ante sus pies, Charlotte no podía con esa cara de cachorrito rogando. Se sentiría muy mal la romperle el corazón a Gino, porque él había sido un gran amigo; "Sí. Si Gino me casaré contigo."

La boda fue hermosa, el banquete delicioso, todos los amigos reían y contaban anécdotas sobre el pasado incluyendo la de Kawaii, por supuesto Joe brinco diciendo Damn You. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados y todos se pararon a bailar menos Ben, Mary y Charlotte. Llego Gino a su mesa e invito a bailar a Charlotte, esta vez ella acepto. "¿Te gustaría bailar, Mary?"

-"Si Ben, vamos." Ben y Mary bailaban observando cómo Charlotte y Gino bailaban también.

Todos aplaudían y se acercaban a la mesa donde estaban sentados los novios. Diana y Dorian estaban rodeados de gente. Estuvieron así durante casi tres horas. Eran las 7 de la noche. Los novios bailaron su vals, cortaron el pastel, dieron un brindis y finalmente a las 9 de la noche la boda acabo con fuegos artificiales. Todo paso demasiado rápido para Diana. Dorian entró al salón en un auto convertible para dos. Toco varias veces la bocina del auto y Diana corrió a subirse junto con él. La idea era empezar desde esa noche la luna de miel, irían a Venecia para pasar unas semanas ahí en una de las casas de los Marbleutter. Todos aplaudían y gritaban. Gino se acercó a Charlotte y Mary y tomando a Charlotte de la mano dijo; "¿Ya sabes la noticia Mary?"'

-"No Gino. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?" Gino alzó la mano de Charlotte para que Mary pudiera ver la sortija en su dedo, luego besó a Charlotte en la mejilla. Mary quedo boquiabierta, volteó a ver a Charlotte quien parecía estar en estado de zombi; "¿Cuándo será la boda?"

-"Nos casaremos en Venecia, la semana entrante. Será algo sencillo al igual que la luna de miel." Respondió Gino abrazando a Charlotte. "Eso es… maravilloso."

-"Serán pocos los invitados, solo Ben, Dorian, Diana, Henry, Angela, Ann, Joe, Caroline, Edward y tu Mary."

-"Me parece bien, si eso es lo que quiere Charlotte…"

-"¡Pero por supuesto que eso quiere! ¿No es así, _amor_?" Charlotte torció la boca, parecía una sonrisa; "Claro… _amor_."

Charlotte y Mary llegaron a casa de los Elric, una vez que estaban solas Mary comenzó el incomodo interrogatorio; "¡Explícate! Charlotte no porque Terry se haya casado quiere decir que tu también… Sabes pareciera que estas utilizando al pobre de Gino." Mary comenzó a sermonear a Charlotte mientras ella escuchaba con la cabeza baja y los ojos clavados al piso regando lágrimas con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Mary. "No me queda nada más que Gino… Si me negaba nunca me volvería a hablar, no quería perderlo… ¡No sé que pensaba Mary!" Contestó Charlotte al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de Mary llorando incontroladamente, mientras suspiraba Mary le acariciaba la cabeza intentando que se calmara. "No tenia idea Charlotte, no sabía que te sentías así."

-"Todos los hombres que he amado terminan mal, por eso se que a Gino no le pasará nada… no lo amo. No como a los demás; William… _Terry_… además nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasara, es muy noble como un Golden Retriever"

-"Pero Charlotte, si te casas con él… ¿Entiendes que no es como una mascota a la que de vez en vez apapachas? ¡Es un chico que te necesitará ahí, está contando contigo! Charlotte se limpió las lágrimas y le contestó; "Lo sé pero… También sé que Terry se va a casar, Daisy no va a permitir que se vaya una vez que sea ya sea su esposo… Yo no quiero casarme con otra persona, prefiero a Gino antes de volver a casa en América


	14. Acepto

"**Acepto"**

Parte I

Ojos llenos de sentimiento y angustia estaban clavados en su mirada y ella observaba esos ojos verdes de vuelta, el gran espejo reflejaba su imagen que expresaba gran inquietud y tristeza. Qué curioso era, jamás había imaginado que usaría ese vestido blanco y el velo le cubriría la cara mientras caminaba al ritmo de la música a través del gran corredor para llegar Gino.

Ya era hora, la marcha nupcial había comenzado y debía hacer su gran entrada. Necesitaba respirar más rápido y profundo, sus latidos también se aceleraron mientras se encaminaba hacia donde no había vuelta atrás. La música poco a poco fue desapareciendo en sus oídos, todo lo que podía oír eran los latidos de su agitado corazón y lo sentía rezumbar como un tambor en los oídos. El gran corredor parecía hacerse cada vez más largo, como si no tuviera fin. El tiempo parecía desacelerarse, haciéndose cada vez más lento y largo a la vez. El joven que esperaba al final sonreía con gran emoción, sus ojos brillaban más cada vez que ella daba un paso, pacientemente estaba parado esperando la llegada de su prometida. En un segundo el tiempo corrió, corrió tan rápido que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que dijo; _acepto_.

Durante toda la celebración de la boda y la fiesta, Charlotte se mantuvo monótona ante Gino y el resto de los presentes. Estaban en la casa de los Marbleutter de Venecia cenando en un patio donde había unos rosales los cuales Charlotte no dejaba de ver. Algo impaciente por el estado casi vegetal de la novia, Gino decidió acabar con la fiesta pues estaba algo impaciente por la noche de bodas. Dorian y Diana estaban comenzando su luna de miel en Venecia cuando Gino prácticamente exigió que su boda se llevara acabo ahí, Diana observando la actitud de Charlotte, espero que todos los invitados se fueran para poder charlar con su amiga. "¿Te sientes bien? Has estado en shock desde que dijiste Acepto…"

-"Si me siento bien, es solo que no puedo dejar de ver las rosas, son tan hermosas…" La joven fue bajando la mirada hasta que ésta se clavó en las zapatillas de Diana "¡Charlotte a mi no me mientas, a mí no me puedes mentir!"

-"Es cierto, pero no necesito mentirte… Tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasa… ¿No es así?" Charlotte vio a Diana fijamente a los ojos con una mirada algo hostil. "Lo sé… Es Terry… _¿No es así?"_ Al ver a Charlotte asentir, Diana soltó un suspiro; "Entonces explícame; ¿Por qué te casaste con Gino?"

-"No lo sé…"

-"¿Cómo que no sabes?" Charlotte desvió la mirada para de nuevo posarla sobre las rosas del otro lado del patio, abrió la boca pero no sabía cómo explicarse, Mary llego de la nada para abrazar a Charlotte y luego preguntarle; "¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste Charlotte?"

-"Yo… Mary, Diana… Yo… No creo que tenga la fuerza para estar sola, después de la muerte de William estabas ahí Diana, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no siempre va a ser así, y tú tampoco vas a estar ahí Mary. El reencuentro con todos en casa de Dorian, me abrió los ojos… Todos hacemos nuestras vidas, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, yo decidí casarme con Gino…" Mary se cruzó de brazos y dijo; "¿Lo hiciste para no quedarte sola?" Diana continuó, "¡Ah Charlotte! En serio me decepcionas… Yo sé que tú sabes que esto no es lo que _Charlotte_ hubiera hecho… ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con _nuestra_ Charlotte?"

-"Ahora soy La señora de Salvo…" Diana suspiro y dejó a Charlotte pues era inútil hacerla hablar, por lo menos en ese momento. Mary abrazó de nuevo a Charlotte y le susurró al oído; "Espero que pronto abras los ojos y te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo… No estás sola, nunca lo has estado…"

De nuevo sentada frente al gran espejo no podía ver su reflejo pues las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos hacían de su visión algo turbio provocando una vista borrosa, cepillando su cabello que ya había crecido bastante Charlotte suspiraba vestida en camisón esperando a _su esposo_. Silenciosamente Gino entró a la habitación y sorprendió a Charlotte besándole la mejilla y abrazándola fuertemente como si quisiera que jamás se separaran. "¿Cómo esta mi señora de Salvo?" Charlotte volteo la cara y se limpio las lágrimas parándose del banquito frente al espejo, caminando hacia el balcón que tenia vista a un canal. Recargándose sobre el barandal observaba la luna en el cielo y las estrellas con la esperanza de que cuando volteara no fuera Gino el que la esperaba sino su amado; Terry. "Charlotte es nuestra primera noche _juntos_. Ven…" Dijo Gino mientras tomaba la mano de Charlotte para llevarla a la cama. Una vez dentro de la habitación casi llegando al borde de la cama, Charlotte jaló su mano bruscamente y gritó; "¡No soy tuya Gino! ¡Tal vez me haya casado contigo pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error! Lo siento, lamento mucho decírtelo hasta ahora pero, no puedo… No puedo Gino, no te mereces esto, de verdad discúlpame por haber causado tantas molestias, por haberte dado esperanzas… Gino… ¡Por favor entiende yo no soy así!" Después salió apresuradamente de la casa corriendo hacia una góndola que estaba justo afuera para huir, Gino salió tras de ella y sujetando la góndola gritaba; "¡Charlotte vuelve! ¡Él no te ama!"

-"¿Y tu qué sabes del amor? ¡Me obligaste a casarme contigo!" Charlotte luchaba contra Gino para que soltara la góndola que cada vez que tambaleaba más y más, intentando subir Gino le gritaba; "¡Yo no te obligué a nada!"

-"¡No soy tuya Gino! ¡NO TE AMO!"

-"¡Eso ya lo sé!" Gino ya estaba arriba de la góndola que comenzó a navegar, "Me casé contigo porque quería que te enamoraras de mi…"

-"¡Eso jamás sucederá!"

-"¡Eres mi esposa ahora Charlotte y te exijo cumplas con tu deber como una!" Gino ya estaba muy molesto y sujeto a Charlotte del brazo fuertemente mientras pasaban por debajo de un puente donde casi se golpean la cabeza ambos. "No me entregaré a ti… ¡Aunque seas mi esposo!" La góndola se comenzó a tambalear y se volteo provocando que Gino soltara a Charlotte.

Cayeron al agua por uno de los estrechos canales la góndola se volteo, Charlotte se golpeo en la cabeza y nado sin parar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Gino no la seguía y que la cabeza le sangraba. Gritando espantada por la sangre se salió del canal empapada en sangre y agua, una vez fuera se tocó la sien de donde salía la sangre, a causa de ver la sangre soltó un fuerte y agudo grito que se hizo eco por las calles de Venecia, luego se desmayó.

Parte II

Ojos llenos de sentimiento y angustia estaban clavados en su mirada y él observaba esos ojos azules de vuelta, el gran espejo reflejaba su imagen que expresaba gran inquietud y tristeza. Qué curioso era, jamás había imaginado que usaría ese traje de gala y permanecería parado esperando mientras ella caminaba al ritmo de la música a través del gran corredor para llegar a su lado. Antes de salir a enfrentarse a todos y a ella, recordó que Charlotte le había enviado una carta unos días antes; miro el sobre de papel que reposaba sobre el buró. Abrió lentamente el sobre para sacar la carta dentro y comenzó a leer;

Mi querido Terry,

Gino ha pedido mi mano y me casaré en Venecia, te lo digo porque quiero ser yo de quien lo sepas. Nunca podrá tomar tu lugar en mi corazón, pues es a ti a quien amo y si me caso es porque tú también lo harás. Tal vez no sea la mejor justificación pero; verte con otra mujer que no sea yo me hará sufrir y llorar con amargura y estando sola puedo cometer estupideces, además qué va peor con el desamor que la soledad. Mi corazón te pertenece ahora a ti, eso es algo que Gino jamás podrá entender pero no me importa, así como a él no le importa casarse con una bruja sin corazón. Lo único que quiero es que sepas que te amo, te amaré por siempre aunque este con otro y espero que comprendas mi sentir. Te deseo lo mejor con Daisy Corpseblue y se feliz Terry con todo lo que hagas en tu vida.

Te ama hoy y siempre; Charlotte Ryefume

Ya era hora, la marcha nupcial había comenzado y debía hacer su gran entrada. Necesitaba respirar más rápido y profundo, sus latidos también se aceleraron mientras se encaminaba hacia donde no había vuelta atrás. La música poco a poco fue desapareciendo en sus oídos, todo lo que podía oír eran los latidos de su agitado corazón y lo sentía rezumbar como un tambor en los oídos. Mientras ella recorría el gran corredor éste parecía hacerse cada vez más largo, como si no tuviera fin. El tiempo parecía desacelerarse, haciéndose cada vez más lento y largo a la vez. Terry, que esperaba al final del corredor sentía como sus manos sudaban y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que ella daba un paso, desesperado estaba parado esperando la llegada de su prometida. En un segundo el tiempo corrió tan rápido que él apenas tuvo tiempo para escuchar; "Terrence Shinemooon ¿Aceptas a Daisy Corpseblue como tu legitima esposa, prometes amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Las miradas de todos los presentes y sobre todo la del duque de Shinemooon reposaban sobre el joven quien comenzaba a desesperarse mientras un nudo en la garganta hacia que en su boca hubiera un sabor amargo provocando que tragara saliva y así ser completamente consciente del nudo que estaba dentro de su garganta, su frente comenzaba a sudar frío mientras veía a Daisy sonreír en espera de su respuesta; "No. No la acepto." Se pudo escuchar el suspiro en coro de todos los presentes y sobre todo el de Daisy quien casi se desmaya en el altar, Terry caminando por el corredor con los ojos de todos siguiéndole abrió las puertas y salió en silencio. Tras él su padre salió también, deteniéndolo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo; "¡Terrence espera!"

-"¡Suéltame! No tiene caso que alardes, no me casaré con ella."

-"Hijo mío no es eso lo que te vengo a decir…" Terry se volvió para encontrar la cara de su padre sonriendo. "Terrence acabas de hacer algo que yo jamás pude, dejar mi honor atrás por la mujer que amo. Gran error que tu no cometiste y quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso. ¡Qué agallas hijo, qué agallas!"

Terry estaba esperando a que el duque volviera en sí pues no creía lo que le estaban diciendo, pero era obvio que el duque lo decía de corazón. Jamás antes se había abierto de esa manera ante Terry y mucho menos decirle que estaba orgulloso. Por supuesto que Daisy se desmayo y su madre salió en busca del duque y su hijo pues esto no era lo que le habían prometido. Una vez fuera vio como hablaban los caballeros y se les acercó: "¡Terrence qué estas haciendo! ¡Mi hija debe casarse contigo ahora!"

-"Lo siento Agatha pero mi hijo es libre de decidir con quien se casa, esto se cancela." Agatha sin palabras también casi se desvanece ante el duque y Terry. "Esto es imposible… ¡Tiene idea de cómo se pondrá mi pobrecita hija cuando vuelva en sí!"

-"Lo siento señora pero yo no quiero saberlo, de hecho me voy. Con su permiso." Terry dijo esto y el duque le permitió irse de ahí hasta su hotel donde le escribiría una carta a Charlotte contándole lo que acababa de suceder.

Mi querida Charlotte, mi muy querida Charlotte;

No me casé con Daisy Corpseblue, espero no sea muy tarde cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos pues iré a buscare a Venecia. No te muevas de ahí, comprendo que estas en casa de los Marbleutter y es ahí a donde te iré a buscar. Cariño mío, pecas, jamás podría dejarte sufrir por algo que no tienes y que te pertenece; mi corazón. Te suplico no te cases con Gino y esperes a que vaya por ti, porque tengo algo muy importante que pedirte Charlotte. Me destrozaste el corazón con tu carta pero sé que lo hiciste para no sufrir en la soledad, déjame decirte querida; que jamás te volveré a dejar sola pues a mi lado es donde debes estar. No puedo esperar por verte…

Tuyo y de nadie más; Terry


	15. ¿América?

**¿América?**

La suave brisa de la primavera chocaba contra las mejillas de Charlotte, que estaba recostada sobre la rama de un árbol, escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor y oliendo cada aroma que el viento traía consigo hasta toparse con la nariz de la joven. Charlotte abrió los ojos y un papalote estaba en frente de ella: se había atorado con la rama, así que ella se estiró, y cuando la joven se estaba dando la vuelta para bajar del árbol, la rama de donde se estaba sosteniendo se rompió. Ella cayó y William la atrapó con los brazos. "¡Por poco y no te atrapo, pecas!"

-"¿Pecas?"

-"Estás algo pálida querida. Recuéstate aquí. Iré por algo para beber, debes estar algo agotada por el calor...espérame aquí, Charlotte." William recostó a Charlotte sobre las raíces del árbol y desapareció en la luz del día que era tan brillante y blanca que apenas se veían siluetas de luz a lo lejos.

Charlotte despertó en una habitación obscura. Al intentar incorporarse sufrió un mareo que la detuvo, y se volvió a recostar. Mirando al techo, intentó recordar que había sucedido, pero su mente estaba en blanco, algunas siluetas en su mente, pero no podía crear un recuerdo congruente. Mientras seguía pensando en cómo había llegado ahí, una mujer entró a la habitación, seguida por Diana, abriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz del día. "¡Señorita! ¡Qué bueno que despierta! Alguien viene a buscarla."

- "¡Charlotte, Dios mío! ¡Te hemos buscado como locos!" gritaba Diana mientras agitaba los brazos al lanzarse sobre la cama para luego darle un abrazo tan fuerte a Charlotte que ésta provocaría que sus intestinos se le salieran por la nariz. "Diana, ¿dónde estoy?" preguntó Charlotte sobándose la cabeza para darse cuenta de que tenía puesta una venda. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentir dolor cuando tocó su cabeza y Diana le contestó: "Charlotte, estas en _Sanatorio DeVittoris_. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo sucedido?"

-"¿Quién es ese DeVittoris? No, no me acuerdo de que paso, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con William en el jardín, había un papalote y luego me caí... dijo que no me moviera de ahí, me quedé dormida, supongo, y desperté aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?" Diana tomó a Charlotte de las manos y bajo la mirada para luego voltearse con la enfermera; "Cuando la encontramos a la orilla del canal, llamaba a un hombre: Terry. Una vez dentro, no paraba de preguntar por William, si usted lo requiere llamaré al doctor, señorita..." La mujer salió de la habitación para buscar al doctor quien vino lo más rápido posible. "¿Quién es Terry, Diana?"

Tras examinar a Charlotte y hacerle preguntas, el doctor le diagnosticó perdida de la memoria temporal. No recordaba todo lo que había sucedido después de abril, antes de que William muriera. "No es posible, doctor… ¿cómo le voy a decir que su prometido murió, que su esposo también y que su verdadero amor viene a buscarla?"

-"Señorita, no debe decirle más que sobre su prometido, si es lo que me está preguntando. Recuperará la memoria, pero por el momento yo le sugiero que se la lleve de aquí."

-"Doctor, estoy en mi luna de miel, y la otra persona que podría cuidarla se fue de viaje… Mary, se fue."

-"¿No habrá alguien más que se encargue de ella? ¿Familia?" Diana negó con la cabeza y recordó que Natalie, su amiga del instituto, se encontraba en Chicago, y ella podría hacerse cargo de Charlotte.

Diana entró a la habitación y encontró a Charlotte asomada en el balcón, y respiró profundamente para decirle que se iría a un Hospital Psiquiátrico donde trabajaba Natalie y ella sería quien la cuidaría hasta que recuperara la memoria. "¿Entonces donde está William?" Diana entregó una carta a Charlotte y le dijo; "No debes abrirla hasta que estés con Natalie… partirás mañana a América… Sé que no recuerdas esto pero, Charlotte, estoy en mi luna de miel y no te puedo cuidar…"

-"Entiendo…" Charlotte bajó la cabeza y aceptó la carta de Diana, después se despidieron, y antes de que Diana saliera por la puerta le dijo; "Sé que odias viajar, no te preocupes. Mi esposo, Dorian Marbleutter, se encargó de que todo estuviera perfecto para que tuvieras las menores molestias, quería venir a verte pero se encuentra en el funeral de un amigo muy cercano…"

-"Agradécele de mi parte. Espero verlo pronto porque, en efecto, no recuerdo quién es…"

Sin más explicaciones o palabras por parte de Diana, Charlotte fue escoltada al día siguiente hasta el barco que la llevaría de vuelta a América. No comprendía qué pasaba: solamente veía como sus maletas eran llevadas. Sin poder dar vuelta atrás, subió al barco sin mirar a Diana, vestida de negro. Una mujer la acompañaría hasta América: Charlotte no sabía quien era y por lo tanto no hablaba mucho con ella. Una vez dentro de su habitación, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que decía la carta y decidió abrirla. La señora entró a la habitación trayendo el té, y Charlotte, antes de que la señora se diera cuenta, ocultó la carta. Una vez que todo estaba preparado para tomar el té, la señora, antes de salir de nuevo de la habitación, dijo; "Si necesita algo, señorita, toque esta campanita." Sacó del bolsillo de su delantal una pequeña campana de plata que tenía grabada una paloma. "Gracias," respondió Charlotte mientras la señora cerraba la puerta.

Segura de que ya no había nadie a su alrededor, Charlotte abrió delicadamente el sobre y lentamente sacó la hoja de papel que tenía lo que tal vez la ayudaría a recordar que era lo que había pasado. Era caligrafía de Diana:

_Charlotte,_

_Sabía que no te ibas a esperar a abrir la carta, así que le mandé otra a Natalie. Sin embargo, me parece justo que sepas por qué te estoy mandando a América. Lamento decírtelo de esta manera, pero no sabía de qué otra forma hacerlo. Espero me perdones, Charlotte._

_ William está muerto. Lleva varios meses difunto. Desde abril. No espero que tomes esto tranquilamente, pero sí te suplico que no te tires por la borda: hay una sorpresa esperándote en América, y espero que pronto recuperes la memoria, Charlotte. Lamento mucho que fuera de esta manera por la cual te enteraras de los sucesos, pero como te imaginas, no sabíamos cómo decírtelo. Espero verte pronto. Te visitaremos cuando termine la luna de miel._

_Los mejores deseos,_

_Diana Marbleutter_

Charlotte no podía respirar correctamente y comenzó a buscar el corazón de plata que William le había dado, pero no había nada sobre su pecho. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente: recordó cómo iba corriendo a la mitad del un pasillo cuando se percató de que alguien estaba junto a uno de sus pilares. Era un caballero vestido de negro con un antifaz color gris y una capa. Tenía el pie recargado en el pilar y los brazos cruzados, Charlotte pudo ver sus ojos azules que destacaban con el antifaz, hubo silencio y tronó el cielo. La joven espantada por el sonido se lanzó a los brazos del chico y lo sujetó fuertemente. Él también la abrazó. Los labios del muchacho se movieron, pero no hubo sonido más que el de los relámpagos. La joven subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del chico que se iluminaban con cada relámpago. Charlotte sostuvo sus ojos en los de él, de pronto, ella bajó la mirada a los labios del chico y de nuevo subió la mirada a sus ojos. El joven acarició la cara de Charlotte quitándole los cabellos del rostro y mientras ella cerraba los ojos, él lentamente tocó sus labios con los suyos. De pronto el chico desapareció de la nada cuando un relámpago iluminó el pasillo, Charlotte se volvió a encontrar en un pasillo, pero éste era diferente al anterior. Este nuevo camino la condujo a un jardín donde había una fuente en medio. Había árboles alrededor de la fuente. Ella caminó hacia ésta pues ya la tormenta había acabado, solo lloviznaba. La fuente era profunda y cada gota que caía deformaba el reflejo de Charlotte en el agua. Ella puso su mano sobre su pecho y tomó entre sus dedos el corazón de plata que le había dado William, lo arrancó y luego leyó lo que tenía escrito; _Yours for ever. –William_. Charlotte se dijo así misma; "_Adiós amor_." Después lanzó el corazón de plata a la fuente viendo como se sumergía y se desaparecía hasta que tocó fondo.

Charlotte apretó los ojos y cuando volvió abrirlos se encontraba dentro de su camarote con el zumbido de su corazón explotando en sus oídos como tambores. Su respiración era agitada y su vista comenzó a nublarse para que finalmente se desmayara. Recuerdos como estos llegaron a su mente durante todo el viaje a América. Charlotte terminó acostumbrándose a soñar despierta y tener pesadillas en la noche de las cuales se despertaba sudando y, algunas veces, llorando.

Faltaba un día para llegar a puerto, pero todavía tendría que viajar en tren para llegar a Chicago. Charlotte estaba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor tomando té mientras veía el sol de la tarde. La señora que le había hecho compañía estaba sentada junto a ella, disfrutando de la vista también. "Usted me es familiar… ¿la conocí antes del accidente?"

-"Sí, señorita Charlotte, yo trabajo con el señor Dorian."

-"Lo siento por no recordarla…" la señora sonrió amablemente y le dio un sorbo a su té. Charlotte la observó y luego preguntó; "¿Usted sabe quien es el joven con quien sueño?"

-"No sé con quien sueñe, señorita, pero si se refiere al joven William no tuve el placer de conocerlo."

-"No se trata de William, es otro muchacho… un joven alto de cabello castaño y largo, ojos azules… esos ojos azules. Lo que es más extraño es que me llama _pecas_… ¿Usted sabe algo de él?" La mujer de nuevo sonrió, pero ahora incómodamente, y le dio un sorbo al té. Charlotte soltó un suspiro de decepción; "Sabía que me contestaría algo así."

Una vez habiendo embarcado en América la custodia de Charlotte pasó a un joven alto y delgado que trabajaba con Natalie en el hospital. "Charlotte, ven conmigo por favor." La chica lo miró con temor mientras él la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a bajar al puerto. Charlotte volteó a ver a la mujer quien se había quedado a bordo. La joven comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada y al mismo tiempo iba siguiendo aquel muchacho que la condujo hasta un auto negro. "Nos llevarán a la estación del tren, Charlotte… no te preocupes por tu equipaje, ya está todo arreglado." De nuevo el joven tomó la mano de Charlotte para que ella subiera al auto, sentado él frente a ella. "Me siento en gran desventaja, tú conoces mi nombre pero yo no conozco el tuyo."

-"M nombre es Dimitri."

-"Un placer, Dimitri," dijo Charlotte, estirando la mano para estrecharla con el chico. Casi no hablaron en el camino a Chicago.

Charlotte se dedicó a descubrir quién era aquel muchacho. Se pregunto varias veces si sería el prometido de Natalie. Él tenía cabello negro y largo, le cubría casi toda la frente y sobrepasaba sus orejas pero no llegaba más allá de su barbilla, sus ojos eran cafés casi color negro y su tez blanca como la piel de Diana. Era muy serio y cada vez que descubría que Charlotte lo estaba observando se sonrojaba.

Una vez que el tren se detuvo en la estación de Chicago y el humo del tren se desvaneció, Charlotte pudo ver a Natalie entre la multitud quien sonreía y estiraba su brazo para que Charlotte la notara. La chica salió corriendo y, tras ella, Dimitri lentamente la seguía con la mirada. Charlotte corrió para abrazar a Natalie y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos. "¡Natalie, ayúdame a recordar por favor!"

-"No te preocupes, Charlotte, ya estás conmigo y te prometo que haré todo lo posible junto con Dimitri para que recuperes tu memoria." Natalie era mucho más alta que Charlotte, como una cabeza más alta, tenía cabello largo y rizado, entre rojizo y castaño. Tenía una sonrisa blanca y labios delgados, unos ojos azules, azul claro, y su tez era todavía más pálida que la de Dimitri o Diana.

Dimitri estaba esperando a Charlotte y Natalie en un auto gris. Ellas subieron, y una vez dentro fue como si Dimitri hubiera sido cambiado por otra persona. No paraba de hablar y su timidez había desaparecido. "Charlotte es algo callada, yo pensé que iríamos a tener una larga conversación, pero no fue así," dijo Dimitri a Natalie. "¿Yo callada? ¡Tu eras el que no me hablaba!" Dimitri se enderezó y lanzó una mirada a Charlotte; "¡Porque tú tampoco me hablabas!" Natalie, sin poder contener la risa, veía como ambos comenzaban a discutir.

El auto se detuvo ante un edificio blanco con muchas ventanas y grandes puertas, un letrero en las rejas de afuera que rodeaban la propiedad decía; _Hospital psiquiátrico_. Esas palabras causaban un escalofrío a Charlotte; "Yo no estoy enferma, no quiero entrar al hospital."

-"Charlotte, yo vivo aquí en el edificio de los doctores. Además, no te preocupes: Dimitri estará contigo todo el tiempo, pues él es un interno." Charlotte quedó boquiabierta. "Tiene un problema de bipolaridad que le causa un desorden de personalidades. Ha progresado mucho. Antes de eso, él era un medico junto conmigo, pero sufrió un accidente y ahora es él quien te cuidará mientras yo trabajo."

Natalie llevó a Charlotte a su habitación, que era la habitación de aislamiento en el último piso, junto a la habitación de Dimitri que antes era el ático, pero había sido modificada para que el doctor viviera ahí. Dentro de la habitación ya estaban las maletas de Charlotte. La habitación era bastante amplia y había una mesa para escribir. Junto, había un librero con los libros de Charlotte ya acomodados; su colección de Jane Austen, Edgar Allan Poe, Charles Dickens, Jules Verne, entre otros muchos autores y libros de consulta. Una gran cama y el armario que hacia juego decoraban el resto de la habitación. Había un gran ventanal frente a la cama y un balcón donde había un camastro para tomar el sol. Justo en medio de la habitación en el piso de mármol había una figura hecha con otros tonos de mármol: era una flor. Sobre la flor había una mesita para tomar el té. "Espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado, Charlotte. Te dejo para que descanses… cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamar a Dimitri."

-"¡Gracias, Natalie! Gracias Dimitri, por ir por mí." Dimitri sonrío antes de salir de la habitación junto con Natalie. Esa noche, Charlotte volvió a soñar con el joven de los ojos azules.

* * *

_Reviews are love (zentenoavila[hotmail]). Enjoy!_


	16. Nuestro Aniversario

**Este capitulo es muy especial porque una persona muy querida me ayudo a escribirlo... espero que lo disfruten mucho ... Gracias Javier Corripio. Reviews are love **

**Nuestro aniversario **

Ya para noviembre, Joe y Caroline habían planeado pasar un fin de semana en Berna, en las faldas de los Alpes, donde Joe tenía una cabañita. La remota choza era el secreto de Joe, al cual se dirigía para cuando quería pasar un tiempo a solas. De hecho, ésta sería la primera vez que Caroline la visitaría, pues apenas cumplirían su primer aniversario de bodas, y bajo la constante petición de su esposa por conocer la matriz de su siempre mencionado hobby por escalar montañas, Joe planeó un fin de semana solo para ellos dos.

El jueves en la noche, Joe tomó el tren, diciéndole a su esposa que se encontrarían en Berna el viernes, sin dejar mucha explicación. Cuestiones del trabajo que a Caroline no solían importarle.

La cabaña de Joe estaba algo retirada. La única forma de alcanzar un lugar tan alejado del calor civilizado era un trineo tirado por perros. Para las dos de la tarde del viernes, Joe había llegado a su viejo refugio. Tantos años habían pasado sin entrar por la humilde puerta de pino, conduciéndolo a una sala que, a pesar de ser de un tamaño modesto y apariencia sombríamente olvidada, los trofeos de alpinismo y el gran sillón de piel carmín opacaban con orgullo al librero medio vacío y el montón de leña añeja a un lado de la chimenea, aún helada, acompañada del hacha con la que se recolectó. Joe pisó la alfombra, olvidando que traía puestas sus botas para la nieve, mojando gran parte de ella. La casita olía muy bien: una combinación de cedro y piel, con un toque de aceite de eucalipto y la caricia de la humedad que la nieve ha acumulado durante los años; el aroma siempre se apoderaba de Joe, llevándolo de vuelta a sus años mozos, cuando el ser joven, enérgico y animalísticamente instintivo era lo único que necesitaba para seguir con vida sobre las montañas.

Terminando de preparar una taza de chocolate suizo, Joe salió de la cocina para colocar la bebida en una mesita al lado del sillón, junto al plato con la rebanada de pan tostado a la chimenea. Atravesando la puerta de la que se había recién retirado, y mirando a la única puerta con la que aún no se había reencontrado, la de su habitación, recordó que la cabaña no era un lugar muy grande. Eso lo desesperaba un poco. Por otro lado, la soledad a la que estaba sujeto en su pequeño retiro le resultaba acogedor. Joe tomó un libro de los pocos que habían, un ejemplar de The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe que disfrutaba mucho, como la cubierta gastada señalaba, y se acomodó en el sillón, con un brillo de satisfacción en su rostro que el mundo urbano jamás le brindó. Con una taza de chocolate siempre a la mano, un sillón para reposar, acompañado de libros y perros, y teniendo uso de su hacha, Joe podía quedarse ahí una larga temporada.

El pequeño reloj que había junto a la puerta de entrada comenzó a sonar. A pesar de lo tenue que el tintineo le resultó a Joe, le bastaron seis campanadas para liberarlo del trance en que el palpitar del corazón delator lo había atrapado, levantándose de su sillón y acomodando el libro en su lugar para la séptima campanada, anunciando la pronta llegada de Caroline. Joe se ocultó en la penumbra de un rincón, desde donde podía ver hacia la ventana y lo que sucedía en las afueras de la cabaña, dirigiendo su atención a una figura entre la niebla, lo que percibió como un alacrán gigante de cola erguida.

Caroline estacionó su trineo en frente de la choza, liberando a sus perros quienes, a pesar del cansancio y el frío, corrieron hacia las casas para perro que habían por detrás, las cuales apenas y alcanzaron para albergar a los dos grupos. Tomando el paquete que montó detrás del trineo, Caroline revisó por última vez que todo estuviera en orden ahí dentro: por suerte, la tarta se veía intacta y deliciosa, tal y como había salido del horno en la madrugada, aunque para este punto probablemente solo era un trozo de masa congelada. Antes de entrar con su marido, Caroline observó la puerta de pino, se quitó los guantes, y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió el picaporte. El frío del metal le causó dolor, lo que la asustó y la mantuvo admirando la puerta un rato más. Joe no dejaba de observar, preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto en entrar. Bajando la guardia en la mirada idiotizada de su esposa, Caroline entró repentinamente a la cabaña, recibida por el calor de la chimenea. La mujer se quitó las botas de nieve cuidadosamente, para no mojar las pertenencias de su ausente esposo.

"¿Joe?" Prosiguió a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, colgándolas en el perchero de la puerta. No había respuesta. El crujir de la leña ardiente la sorprendió, haciéndola saltar de un susto. Insegura, se acercó a la mesita de café en medio de la habitación, en la que se encontraba una taza vacía marcada por un labio y un plato con migajas. La mesa le resultaba aún más peculiar: tenía un marco de madera, y lo demás era cristal. Caroline apoyó su mano contra la mesa, junto a la taza. "¿Joe?" Por un momento, estaba convencida de haberse equivocado de cabaña. La figura de Joe, bajo la poca luz que brindaba el cielo de las siete por la ventana, se materializó lentamente. Su palidez era espectral, a pesar de su tez marrón. "Hola, Caroline."

-"¡Oh, Joe! ¡Me asustaste!" En una relación tan llena de desconfianza como la que sostenía la pareja, esta frase es muy común. Acercándose lentamente, Caroline recordó por qué se había casado con el pálido caballero que la esperaba frente a ella, ansiando caer de nuevo en sus brazos. "Creí que habías salido, o que ésta no era la cabaña..." Se acercó más a Joe e intentó abrazarlo, pero él la sujetó primero, tomándola por los hombros y presionando con fuerza. "¡Ah, Joe! ¡Me lastimas!" Con la mirada fría de una bestia, Joe lanzó a Caroline contra la mesa de una patada, haciéndola caer en el centro y rompiendo el cristal con su cabeza y su espalda. Para Caroline, lo que fueron escasos segundos de momento fue una eternidad de suspenso, pues el marco de madera y la falta de aire la habían inmovilizado, mientras veía a Joe acercarse, con las pupilas tan dilatadas como las de un animal salvaje. A su cuerpo lo recorría un palpitar que erizaba los vellos de su nuca y hacía cada vez más pesada su respiración. "¿Tú crees que soy idiota?"

Caroline nunca pensó experimentar tal pesadilla en vida. Ni sus años en la guerra como agente encubierta la habían hecho pasar tanto terror como la furia de su noble y manso marido. Volteando la cabeza por el dolor que le causaba el brotar de la sangre en su sien, ella vio la leña ardiendo, con el hacha a un lado. Soltándose repentinamente a sollozar, miró hacia los ojos sin lustre del animal. Caroline se percató del grave error que había cometido. Siempre tuvo a su lado a un hombre excepcional, y la tentación por la carne y la emoción habían hecho que se fuera para siempre. Sus ojos llenos de piedad y arrepentimiento se dirigieron al cascarón que la miraba de vuelta. "No hay vuelta atrás." El corazón de Caroline comenzó a saltar dentro de su pecho. "Te convertiste en una cualquiera." El latido era cada vez más sonoro y el brote de su sien más violento. "Te entregaste a los placeres de la carne." Su pecho estaba a punto de explotar. "Tu propia carne."

Temprano en la mañana siguiente, Joe salió a alimentar a los perros, quienes devoraron gustosamente. ¡Cómo quería a esos animales! Decidiendo que era hora de seguir con su lectura, Joe se metió a la cabaña. El fuego de la noche anterior había muerto, así que, con la madera de un trineo y el marco de la mesa, encendió la chimenea otra vez. Llevándose una taza de chocolate suizo a la sala, tomó su libro gastado, recargó la bebida sobre un brazo del sillón y se sentó para reunirse con Poe. Con una taza de chocolate siempre a la mano, un sillón para reposar, acompañado de libros y perros, y la carne con la que los alimentaría durante medio mes, Joe podría quedarse ahí una larga temporada.

Durante los últimos cinco meses, tras una larga travesía desde Portugal a Noruega, Ben y Mary se habían dedicado a buscar a Charlotte quien parecía haberse esfumado del continente: en efecto, era cierto, pero ellos no sabían. Ahora se encontraban en unas islas griegas. Mary no se daba por vencida. Dentro de dos días volverían a Italia, donde la búsqueda había iniciado. Aunque era Noviembre en la isla, hacía un clima cálido. Mary, algo desanimada, observaba desde la ventana el mar azul turquesa y el paisaje pintoresco. La brisa hacía que sus rizos se jugaran alrededor de su rostro y su vestido blanco se ondulara como una bandera cuando el viento pasaba. Ben se acercó a Mary y la abrazó para luego susurrarle al oído; "Pronto encontraremos a Charlotte, no te preocupes." Mary volteó hacia Ben e hizo una mueca que se podría decir era una sonrisa torcida y forzada.

Ben y Mary habían ido a Grecia porque habían quedado con Edward en verse ahí. Él había escrito a Mary diciéndole que era muy importante que se vieran, pues tenía noticias de Charlotte. La cita era en el mercado cerca de la iglesia, donde había un restaurante, el lugar de encuentro. Mary vestía de blanco con un sombrero que combinaba con el atuendo y tenía unas florecillas color pastel que hacían juego con el resto de sus accesorios; su cabello estaba suelto. Tomados de la mano, Ben y Mary entraron al restaurante. En una mesa que estaba en el balcón que daba hacia el mar, Edward esperaba mientras bebía algo refrescante. Ben le jaló la silla a Mary y luego se sentó junto a ella. Edward dio un sorbo a su bebida para luego dejarla sobre la mesa. "Charlotte está en América, con Natalie."

-"¡AMÉRICA!" Respondieron los dos; los ojos casi se les salen del cráneo. Mary sacó su abanico y comenzó a soplarse aire porque le costaba un poco respirar; "¿Hemos recorrido casi todo el continente y ella está en América?" Preguntó Ben algo molesto. "En efecto, pero no engañan a nadie. Todos sabemos que ésta búsqueda de Charlotte es solo un pretexto más para estar juntos. Solo falta que se casen y ya." Mary, ruborizada, volteó la cara para luego ocultarla tras su abanico. "Eso no es asunto tuyo. Qué descortés de tu parte, Edward," dijo Mary, algo indignada. "Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero se los digo porque soy su amigo y soy franco con ustedes, anyways… ¿Vamos a América o qué?"

-"¿Qué hace Charlotte en América con Natalie?" Edward volvió a tomar un trago de la bebida para refrescar su garganta, luego habló; "¿No saben de Gino?" Los ojos que pusieron Ben y Mary eran muy obvios; ignoraban el pasado acontecimiento. Edward suspiró para luego poner sus dedos sobre sus sienes y masajearlas, carraspeó antes de continuar; "¡Ay Diana! ¿Por qué no les contó? Es una triste historia."

"Pasa que, después de la boda, justo cuando ustedes dos embarcaron para irse a quien sabe dónde, en la noche Charlotte y Gino tuvieron un accidente. Lo que pasó fue que salieron a dar un paseo en una góndola y pues se metieron por unos estrechos del canal, aguas un poco más agitadas pues esos canalillos desembocan en el mar Andántico directamente. Perdieron el control, la góndola se volteó. Charlotte se abrió la cabeza con el impacto, la encontraron inconsciente."

-"¿Y Gino?" Preguntó Mary con los ojos brillosos. "Él no sobrevivió. El impacto de la góndola en su cabeza lo mató, lo encontraron flotando. Una pareja recién casada iba en su góndola y cuando remaron el cuerpo bocabajo de Gino sorprendió a la novia, estaba hinchado por el agua y algo morado. La pobrecita novia sufrió un desmayo… Pobre Gino…"

-"¡Qué horror!" Suspiró Mary para luego cubrirse los ojos como si eso fuera a evitar la imagen mental del cadáver de Gino apareciera sobre su retina. Se lanzó a los brazos de Ben. "¿Qué pasó con Charlotte después?" Preguntó Ben, mientras consolaba a Mary; "Ella sufrió un ligero daño en la cabeza. Perdió la memoria. Diana le echó el paquete a Natalie y mandó a Charlotte a América porque no quería hacerse cargo de la "enferma." Charlotte no recuerda ni a Gino ni a Terry." Edward bebió un trago, el último para dejar el vaso solo con hielo y la rodaja de lima. "Aun no entiendo por qué Diana no les dijo nada."

-"¡Qué mala! ¡Yo pude haber cuidado de Charlotte, pobrecita!" Chilló Mary.

Ben, algo angustiado, preguntó a Edward; "¿Dónde está Diana? ¡Nos debe una explicación!"

-"No te sientas tan mal, Ben. Esto ocurrió hace cinco meses y hace dos que yo me enteré, los únicos que sabían eran Angela, Henry, Dorian y Diana. De hecho cuando fui a ver a los tortolos de Henry y Angela en su casa de campo en España en Septiembre, me enteré de lo que había pasado. No había podido contactarlos, pues ustedes estaban de aquí para allá, fue Daisy la que me ayudó a encontrarte, Ben."

-"Seguramente Daisy está saboreando todo esto… Odia tanto a Charlotte… Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Terry?" Dijo Mary separándose de Ben. Edward de nuevo suspiró y puso los codos sobre la mesa entrelazando los dedos de las manos; "Me sorprende que tampoco Daisy les haya dicho eso, no hubo boda: Terry también está desaparecido, supongo que buscando a Charlotte también." Mary se llevó la mano a la boca en seña de sorpresa. "Mi hermana nos escribe y siempre menciona a Terry…" dijo Ben, algo extrañado. "Seguramente no aguanta la pena…" dijo Edward junto con una risa, Mary también rió. "Seguramente." Dijo finalmente Ben.

Comieron los tres en aquel restaurante, y mientras comían decidieron que irían a América con Natalie para ver a Charlotte. Solamente se irían Mary y Edward; Ben había decidido ir con su familia para investigar más sobre el asunto de Terry e intentar interceptarlo. Planeaban llegar con Charlotte al final del mes, al día siguiente comenzarían los preparativos para viajar. Edward estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a Natalie, más que Mary.

Cuando Mary y Ben se regresaron a su hotel para empezar a empacar las cosas, Ben abrazó a Mary mientras ella acomodaba su ropa en su valija. "¿Cómo le voy hacer sin ti?" Mary se volvió hacia el joven, quien tenía los ojos clavados al piso con la cabeza hacia abajo. Ella lo sostuvo de la barbilla y le regaló una dulce sonrisa para luego robarle un beso en los labios. Acarició su rostro con las yemas de los dedos y, antes de que estos llegaran a los labios de Ben, él los detuvo para luego tomar la mano de Mary y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Mientras estrujaba la mano de la chica ella dijo; "Mi querido Ben, nunca estarás sin mí…"

-"¡Pero Mary! ¡Te marcharás mañana!"

-"¿Acaso la distancia puede con nuestro amor?" Ben negó con la cabeza para luego besar a Mary nuevamente, para terminar la noche robándole sonrisas a Mary.


	17. Provincia di Grosseto

**Provincia di Grosseto**

Dentro de la provincia, apartados de la capital _Grosseto_, Dorian y Diana vivían cerca de la laguna _Orbetello_. La casa que tenían era demasiado grande para ellos dos; se encontraba en el campo cerca de un pueblito, donde Diana iba de vez en cuando para distraerse. Por supuesto, todo el acabado de la casa era Toscana. Con la mayor parte en una sola planta, la única habitación que quedaba en segundo nivel era la habitación de Dorian y Diana. Justo debajo de ésta se encontraba la pequeña biblioteca en donde también estaba la oficina de Dorian y el piano de Diana (que casi nunca tocaba). Esa estructura, a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba hecha con ladrillos de un tono marrón y tenía un discreto balcón en donde había un par de macetas con flores rojas. El resto de la casa era blanca con el marco de las ventanas de madera y un decorado de ladrillo, el techo de teja y una entrada que se componía por unos pilares de madera y una pestaña de teja, que hacían que la casa fuera vistosa y acogedora.

Todo era muy tranquilo en aquel lugar; el paisaje, pintoresco; el frío, presente, pues ya era Noviembre. Como acostumbraban cada viernes, Dorian y Diana fueron al pueblo a cenar a un hostal. Dorian decía que la cocinera era la mejor en toda la provincia. El lugar era algo humilde y a Diana en realidad le molestaba ir ahí, pues no había damas con quien charlar. Diana no disfrutaba tanto la vida de provincia, se aburría fácilmente y extrañaba un poco de su vida antes de casarse, cuando ella y Dorian solían ir a bailes y reuniones: extrañaba ser el centro de atención. A pesar de eso, Dorian la seguía consintiendo mucho, y eso recompensaba todo el aburrimiento de Diana (hasta le había comprado un piano, pero ella aun así se aburría). Para su sorpresa, el dueño del hostal, que era amigo de Dorian, les dijo sobre el rumor de que el hijo de un Duque, según decían era "_Duca di_ _Luna-Splendere", _vendría a una de las casas que él poseía, y que había rentado la más grande por un mes. "Luna-Splendere…" pensó Dorian en voz alta.

-"¿Qué significa?"

-"Shinemoon."

-"¿Terry? ¡Por fin alguien de la nobleza! Espero que haga una fiesta." Dorian se quedó mirando a Diana; "Yo pienso que más bien se vino a esconder."

-"¿Esconder de Daisy? ¿Y si busca a Charlotte?"

-"¿¡No le has dicho!"

-"Nadie sabe nada… solo Angela y Henry..." dijo Diana mientras daba una sonrisita burlona. "¡Pero Diana! ¿Cómo no les dijiste?"

Diana hizo unos ojos de cachorrito regañado y desvió la mirada de Dorian, quien estaba algo irritado por el descuido de Diana; "No creí que fuera importante." Dorian suspiró y dijo; "Querida, sabes que tu amiga no está bien." Los ojos de Diana comenzaban a inundarse con lágrimas, mientras Dorian intentaba sermonearla, pero era inútil. Dorian no se pudo resistir y la abrazó. "Ya, tranquila… no es tu culpa que Charlotte se golpeara en la cabeza." Diana empezó a soltar suspiros en voz baja, apenas perceptibles para Dorian que la tenía abrazada pero lo suficientemente altos para causar ese sentimiento de culpa al chico.

Una vez que Diana dejó su estado de cachorrito regañado llegó el dueño del lugar. "¿Cómo estuvo la cena, señor Marbleutter...?" dijo mientras ponía un par de copas sobre la mesa para luego servir un poco de vino y dejar la botella ahí. "Deliciosa, como siempre." Diana dio un codazo a Dorian para que preguntara sobre Terry; "Por cierto, ¿recuerda que me mencionaba sobre su gran renta del mes?" El señor asintió sonriente, Dorian bebió un sorbo de su copa y continuó; "¿Para cuándo espera su visita?"

-"Para mañana en la mañana señor. ¿Usted conoce al huésped?" Dorian asintió y dijo; "Es amigo de mi esposa y esperábamos que pudiera pedirle que nos acompañara a cenar mañana mismo si era posible." El hombre arqueó las cejas mientras Dorian hablaba, respondió; "Yo le haré saber que los Marbleutter lo esperan para cenar, señor."

El barco que llevaba a Mary y a Edward hasta América solo tardaría dos días más antes de llegar a puerto. Conversaban mientras cenaban juntos, y a la hora del postre la conversación tomó otro rumbo aparte de Charlotte; "¿No te emociona ver a Natalie?" preguntó Mary muy energética. Edward se encogió de hombros para darle un gran trago a su té. La chica torció la boca y luego preguntó; "Todavía estas pensando en ella ¿eh?" Ed asintió con la cabeza mientras clavaba su vista al vació de la pared blanca. "¿Por qué no sabemos quién es? ¿Por qué no me la has presentado?"

-"Tendría que matarte si te enteraras." Mary se incomodó un poco con la respuesta de Edward, luego dijo; "Está bien, no me digas nada, pero… invítame a tu boda." Acto seguido, dio un sorbo a su té. Edward se puso de pie y antes de retirarse le dijo a su amiga; "No todos son finales felices, Mary, ese fue el error de Charlotte. No cometas los mismos errores… date cuenta antes de que te rompas la cabeza."

Mary no dijo nada y simplemente se quedó observando su taza de té mientras éste se enfriaba lentamente, al igual que el paso del tiempo en aquel barco. A Mary nunca se le había complicado llevar una relación, pero Edward la hacía reflexionar: pensaba en Ben, en lo que sentía por él y si debía ponerlo a prueba… pensaba en su amiga, Charlotte, a quien pronto vería y consolaría. Finalmente, dejó el té frío sobre la mesa junto al pastel de moras que Edward no se había terminado, se levantó lentamente y con una sonrisa en la cara, para evitar romper a llorar, salió del comedor para ir a su camarote y dormir un poco.

Los pasos de los caballeros hacían eco en la casa que rentaría Terry por un mes. Aquella casa era muy grande solo para una persona. Obviamente contaba con las mismas características de todas aquellas casas del lugar, estilo Toscana: acabados de madera y ladrillo, techo de teja y colores claros. Una mujer los había acompañado; sería el ama de llaves mientras Terry se encontrara ahí. Ella abría las cortinas que eran blancas y descubría los muebles que estaban bajo mantas para conservarlos. Terry admiraba la casita con cada paso que daba en ella. Era acogedora, y olía muy bien. Deseaba poder compartir con Charlotte ese momento.

Cuando el hombre terminó de mostrarle la casa a Terry le avisó sobre la visita esperada por los Marbleutter, el joven, algo sorprendido, recibió el mensaje. No tenía ni idea de que Dorian y Diana vivieran ahí. Una vez que se fue el hombre, Terry pidió que le prepararan el baño. Se arregló y no se esperó hasta la cena; fue de inmediato con Diana, pues esperaba escuchar noticias de Charlotte, de quien no había sabido nada desde el verano. Diana estaba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo un ejemplar de _Mansfield Park_ por Jane Austen, cuando llegó la criada y le informó que tenía una visita. Diana, extrañada, aceptó al visitante, nadie venia a verla nunca y mucho menos cuando Dorian se iba a trabajar a Grosseto. Por la entrada a la biblioteca la figura perfecta de Terry se asomó, casi nada había cambiado en él, y a pesar de la situación aún tenía ese gesto jovial y atractivo. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que la vez anterior, ahora si tocaba sus hombros.

Después de un cordial saludo y una invitación a tomar el té, Terry fue al punto. "¿Qué pasó con Charlotte?" Diana contó todo lo sucedido en Venecia a detalle, también le contó sobre todo lo que ahora estaba haciendo Charlotte en Chicago y sobre como ella no había tenido tiempo para planear un viaje y mucho menos para andar escribiendo cartas para contarle a todos sobre la situación de Charlotte, dijo que como ahora era una mujer casada le quedaba poco tiempo para esas _banalidades_. "¿Qué piensas hacer, Terry?" preguntó Diana una vez terminada su historia, mientras Terry intentaba digerir toda la información con una mirada pensativa a la vez que parecía hundirse en el sillón de la salita de la biblioteca. "Me voy América." Diana casi se ahoga con el té cuando escuchó esto. "¿De verdad la amas tanto?"

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ella es maravillosa, es inteligente y graciosa!… _Charlotte_" esto último lo dijo como un susurro para él mismo. Diana suspiró hondo y se dirigió al escritorio de Dorian donde tomó una pluma y una hoja de papel, escribió una carta y se la entregó a Terry. "Cuando veas a Charlotte, dásela." Cuando sus manos se tocaron, Diana comenzó a llorar y le pidió perdón por no haberle buscado y haberle avisado antes. Terry la abrazó y le dijo que no se preocupara.

El chico salió de la casita de los Marbleutter para preparar sus cosas, pues iría a América con la esperanza de que, cuando Charlotte lo viera, pudiera recordar ese amor que los unía, poder besarla y poderle decir que la amaba y que la había extrañado. El corazón de Terry parecía tambor, durante todo el camino de vuelta a la casa donde se hospedaba sus latidos resonaban en sus oídos, esperando al cariño de Charlotte… su dulce y amada Charlotte.


	18. Bach

**Bach **

Finalmente había llegado; Diciembre y así mismo se acababa el año y Charlotte seguía sin recordar casi la mitad de éste. Mary y Edward habían llegado a Chicago y habían sido muy bien recibidos por Dimitri y Natallie, iban al hospital todos los días para ver a Charlotte, todo el tiempo que Dimitri les permitiera hacerlo. En el hospital, Mary se había dedicado a decorar la habitación de Charlotte con motivos de Navidad, colocando un pequeñísimo arbolito junto a la venta y adornándolo con esferas de colores, muérdago en la puerta y algunas figurillas decorativas. Edward había estado ocupado tratando de poder contactar a Caroline a quien no había podido ver en mucho tiempo.

Mary había recibido una semana atrás una carta de Terry, que decía que estaba llegando a Chicago y que quería ver a Charlotte lo más pronto posible. Edward había discutido con Mary sobre el asunto y junto con Dimitri y Natallie habían llegado a la conclusión de citar a Terry en un café-restaurant en la ciudad para así poder llegar a un acuerdo.

Afuera nevaba y el árbol junto al ventanal estaba iluminado y colorido por los adornos que había colocado Mary, quien le cepillaba el cabello a Charlotte mientras Natallie estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras esperaba en silencio. Charlotte con la espalda derecha se miraba al espejo y veía su reflejo que yacía sentado en un banquito para que Mary pudiera peinarla, estaba algo tristona pues esa tarde se quedaría sola para la hora de la merienda. "No entiendo por qué no puedo salir con ustedes, ahora estoy mucho mejor y además esta semana me he portado muy bien con tal de que Dimitri me deje salir a dar los paseos por la tarde al parque con Edward… ¡No es justo Mary!" Como ya era costumbre, Mary solamente hizo un gesto amable y le acarició la cabeza a Charlotte como si le estuviera acariciando la cabeza a su pequeña hija que hacia un berrinche para salir a jugar. "Charlotte sabes que no puedes salir, estás a punto de terminar tu tratamiento y comprendes perfectamente que salir a la calle es un gran riesgo." Dijo Natallie mientras daba la vuelta a la próxima página de su libro _"__Mont de piété__"_ por _André Bretón_, libro que le había prestado Edward.

Dimitri tocó la puerta de la habitación de Charlotte y entró junto con Edward, ambos ya estaban listos para salir. Natallie dobló la esquina superior de la página que recién había volteado y cerró el libro, Mary se detuvo y puso el cepillo sobre el tocador de Charlotte. La chica permaneció sentada con la mirada fija en el espejo, nadie dijo nada y los cuatro salieron por la puerta mientras Charlotte observaba su reflejo.

Terry se encontraba en el restaurante ansioso con la esperanza de ver por fin a _su_ Charlotte, se había adelantado un poco a la hora así que estaba esperando a que llegaran. Había comprado una rosa para Charlotte y se había arreglado para ella, estaba sentado en el restaurante mientras cada segundo que pasaba volteaba inquietamente a ver al reloj, movía su pierna ansiosamente y bebía un café para hacer más corta la espera. Mary llegó y le toco el hombro, él volteó sonriente pero al darse cuenta de que Charlotte no venía con ellos aquel gesto desapreció de su rostro y dijo; "Creí que iba a ver a Charlotte…"

-"Precisamente de eso venimos a hablar." Respondió Edward mientras le jalaba la silla a Natallie para a continuación se sentarse junto a ella, Mary seguía con la mano en el hombro de Terry, él soltó un gran suspiro y luego caballerosamente le jaló la silla a Mary quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. "Bueno, Terrence…" Comenzó Dimitri; "Por favor, Terry solamente." Interrumpió. "De acuerdo; Terry. El problema es que no puedes ver a Charlotte, se encuentra delicada. Está dentro de un tratamiento y verte nos pone en riesgo de que todo el trabajo que ha logrado los últimos meses se desplome."

-"Entiendo." Respondió mientras encendía un cigarrillo, le ofreció uno a Mary y a Natallie pero ambas se lo negaron.

Todos en la mesa observaban como Terry fumaba su cigarrillo en silencio, la angustia crecía en el pecho de Terry y al mismo tiempo se encontraba pensando pues no sabía que preguntar o decirle a los amigos de Charlotte, él moría por verla y saber que estaban ahora más cerca de lo que habían estado los últimos meses solamente lo hacía enojar. "Terry, por favor compréndenos y nos mires de esa forma." Dijo Natallie mientras intentaba tocarle la mano a Terry pero él la quitó antes, "Quiero verla de verdad, Mary ¿tú me entiendes verdad?" La joven lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que dijera algo Dimitri interrumpió; "¡Cielos! ¡Charlotte sí que describe muy bien tus ojos! Realmente es sorprendente…" dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de Terry quien lo veía desentendido; "¿Entonces, me recuerda? ¿Por qué no me dejan verla?"

-"No. No te recuerda, solamente en su mente ve tus ojos y eso es lo que le da motivación para seguir en el tratamiento. Se ha obsesionado con tu mirada y es una luchadora, déjame decirte, dice que no se rendirá hasta recordar de quién son esos ojos." Terry no pudo evitar sonreír. "No debes intentar buscarla, Terry." Dijo Edward al reconocer esa luz de esperanza en los ojos del chico.

Cenaron juntos y estuvieron comentándole todo lo sucedido los últimos meses a Terry, Dimitri le contó sobre los recuerdos de Charlotte; la mayoría lo incluían a él (por supuesto Terry se sentía muy feliz pues a pesar de todo, Charlotte aun lo recordaba.) Natallie le explicó la situación médica de Charlotte y le comentó que era muy necesario que terminara el tratamiento, por otro lado Mary y Edward le pidieron que cooperara con los doctores y se mantuviera al margen hasta que le avisaran que Charlotte podía recibirle.

En el hospital Charlotte estaba sola en su habitación, cuando se encontraba a solas le gustaba escribir pero desde el incidente no lo había podido hacer, también extrañaba tocar el piano, pues el instrumento la relajaba en momentos de tensión. Aburrida, decidió salir de su habitación, cosa que Dimitri jamás le permitía hacer sola. En silencio recorrió el hospital hasta llegar al salón de los doctores, donde había un gran librero con libros de medicina y una sala en donde seguramente se llevaban a cabo las juntas que Natallie dirigía. Charlotte decidió entrar al despacho de su amiga, ahí dentro todo estaba en orden, Natallie tenía un pequeño escritorio de madera que hacia juego con un librero que estaba justo a un lado, del otro lado había un piano sin cola. A Charlotte se le iluminaron los ojos, sonrió y comenzó a tocar.

Una enfermera escuchó la música y entró al despacho, pues ella sabía que la doctora no se encontraba en el hospital, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Charlotte mientras ella tocaba contenta el piano. La enfermera tenía el cabello rubio y rizado, se lo había acomodado recogiéndolo con dos moños, tenía ojos verdes que miraban a Charlotte llenos de asombro, su naricita estaba poblada por pecas. Charlotte sintió la presencia de la chica en la habitación y se volteó a verla. "Lo siento. Ahora regreso a mi cuarto." La joven le sonrió y dijo; "No te preocupes, no iba a regañarte, es solo que me gusta como tocas. Ojala yo tocara el piano."

-"Gracias. Pero de todos modos yo ya me iba."

-"Por favor no te detengas por mi…" suplico la enfermera. "De acuerdo." Charlotte complació a la chica quien al finalizar la pieza comenzó aplaudir. "Tocas muy bien."

-"Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?" La enfermera se sonrojó y dijo, "No lo hice, pero mi nombre es Candy."

-"Me suena muy familiar ese nombre."

Mary fue la última en despedirse de Terry afuera del restaurante, él le dio un abrazo y le dijo; "He echado a tu bolso un regalo para Charlotte, no le digas que es de mi parte pero por favor dáselo." Mary asintió con la cabeza para luego subirse al auto de Dimitri y ver desaparecer a Terry en la acera conforme el auto avanzaba directamente hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegaron, Natallie les dijo que había recibido el diario de Charlotte hacia menos de un mes, Diana se lo había mandado, había dicho que la abuela Elric lo encontró en la habitación donde se había estado quedando Charlotte. "Está en mi despacho, quería comentarlo antes pero… Bueno me sentía muy culpable por no dárselo."

-"¿Todavía está cerrado?" preguntó Dimitri, Natallie asintió con la cabeza. "Pienso que deberías dejarme leerlo para así ayudar a Charlotte." Dijo Dimitri mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Natallie. Antes de entrar se detuvo pues escuchó que alguien tocaba el piano. "¿Charlotte?" Dijo Mary. "Esa pieza de Bach apenas la estaba aprendiendo en casa de los Elric, dijo que era la primera vez que la practicaba… ¿La estará tocando de memoria?"

-"Si es así, ¿saben que significa?" dijo Dimitri mientras abría lentamente la puerta y se asomaba para ver a Charlotte, Mary también se asomó y arriba de la cabeza de Mary estaba la de Edward observando. "¡Si está tocando de memoria! Bueno no está tocando, tocando pero es la melodía de memoria…" dijo Edward. Candy se volteó al oír rechinar la puerta y se puso de pie, pues estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de Natallie mientras escuchaba a Charlotte tocar. La joven dejo de Tocar el piano al notar la reacción de la enfermera. Se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a los cuatro parados justo afuera de la oficina. "Lo siento ya sé que no debí salir de mi habitación." Nadie podía evitar tener cara de sorpresa. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Charlotte. "Estabas tocando la canción de Bach, la que querías aprender en casa de los Elric… Sin partituras." Respondió Mary sonriendo. "No entiendo…"

-"¡Qué lo hiciste de _memoria_!" Gritó Edward para a continuación abrazar a Charlotte y ella después soltara un gritó de emoción.

Una vez en su habitación junto con Mary y Natallie, Charlotte danzaba alrededor del cuarto pues estaba llena de alegría. "¡Puedo recordar! ¡Puedo recordar!" _Pirouette_, _pirouette_ y finalmente terminó en un _four position and fondue derriere_. Mary aplaudió y después Charlotte retomó una postura normal, con la gracia de una bailarina, Natallie sonrió y dijo; "Pero debes seguir trabajando, Charlotte." Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, iba abrir el cajón cuando de pronto vio un extraño paquetito sobre el escritorio. Era una cajita verde obscuro, Charlotte pregunto, "¿Quién dejó esto aquí?"

-"No es mío, ¿es tuyo Natallie?"

-"No. No lo es, Mary." Charlotte lo abrió entonces, adentro de la cajita había una cartita y sobre ésta reposaba una pulsera, la chica la sacó y pudo ver su detallado con piedritas negras y el colguije de corazón, que también era de plata. Lo miraba extrañada y luego lo puso sobre el escritorio para sacar la cartita, la abrió y leyó en voz alta; "Para _mi_ Charlotte, mi dulce y bella Charlotte."

-"Parece ser de un admirador secreto." Charlotte tomó la pulsera y se la puso, aun la miraba pero al mismo tiempo en su corazón algo le decía que aquel admirador _secreto_ yacía en un recuerdo de su mente y que pronto su imagen llegaría a sus ojos como lo hizo la pieza de Bach durante la tarde, entonces sonrió y se dijo así misma; "Un _admirador_… ¿El poseedor de los ojos azules?"


	19. Un nuevo amigo

**Un nuevo amigo**

A pesar de la nieve y el frío, Charlotte disfrutaba de ir a un parque cerca del hospital, pues afuera de éste todo estaba lleno de vida y color por las fiestas decembrinas. La ciudad estaba decorada con coronas navideñas, esferas y luces; todos los locales tenían colores y decoraciones. Una vez que se ponía el sol, era como si la luz nunca se hubiera ido, pues todo estaba lleno de color y mucha comida; cómo pasar por alto lo que más disfrutaba Charlotte: los dulces de caramelo. Esa tarde Charlotte terminó sus lecciones de piano que Edward había preparado; desde ejercicios básicos, hasta llegar algunas sinfonías simplificadas como la 9° de Beethoven, entre otras obras que Edward preparó para su clase; incluyendo a Brahms, Schubert, Chopin, Schumann y, por supuesto, Bach.

Edward llevaba del brazo a Charlotte, pues era su responsabilidad sacarla a la calle y debía cuidarla en todo momento. Charlotte tenía puesto un simpático gorrito de piel de mink que hacía juego con su abrigo, Edward vestía con una gabardina gris y una bufanda roja que podía llegar a confundirse con su nariz que también estaba roja por el frío. Antes de entrar al parque, había un hombre vestido como Santa Claus tocando una campana y diciendo "¡Jo, jo, jo!" Pedía donaciones para un orfanato; a Charlotte se le hizo chiquito el corazón y le dio al hombre todo el cambio en monedas que traía consigo, el hombre, muy agradecido por el gentil gesto de la chica, le dio un bastón de caramelo antes de que se fuera, en forma de agradecimiento; "Un dulce para un dulce. Feliz navidad, señorita." Charlotte sonrió y recibió el caramelo en sus manos. El dulce era gigantesco paras sus manitas, tenía una envoltura brillosa y lo decoraba un moño color verde navidad. Edward volvió a ofrecerle su brazo a Charlotte para luego quitarle el dulce y decirle amablemente; "Yo te lo guardo hasta que regresemos al hospital."

-"¿Cómo sé que no te lo comerás antes?"

-"La cuota es de un pedacito. Además, si lo piensas bien, Dimitri no te deja comer dulces, y si yo te lo guardo te lo puedo dar después."

-"Buen punto, pero un pedacito pequeñito. No quiero que te lo comas todo." Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras entraban al parque y se guardaba el caramelo en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

Charlotte admiraba sonriente a los niños jugar mientras iba agarrada del brazo de Edward, ansiaba tanto poder ir a correr y jugar también, alimentar a las ardillas que había en el parque y tal vez después ir a tomar una taza de té. Edward se burlaba en silencio de la actitud infantil de Charlotte, pero aún así gozaba de verla contenta, le recordaba los viejos buenos tiempos cuando su mayor preocupación era simplemente pasar aritmética. Charlotte se dio cuenta de que Edward la observaba y por el borde de su ojo le echó un vistazo; él estaba serio. "¿Pasa algo malo?" Ed negó con la cabeza, "Solo un poco de nostalgia, ¿sabes? Me estaba acordando de nuestras viejas aventuras en el Instituto." Charlotte sonrió y continuaron caminando por el parque que estaba todo pintado de blanco, incluso las bancas estaban cubiertas por la nieve. "Quisiera poder lanzarme a la nieve y hacer un ángel de nieve…" Una vez dicho esto, Charlotte le dio un codazo a Edward, quien la soltó del brazo, y una vez libre la chica comenzó a correr en dirección a una montaña de nieve, pero justo antes de lanzarse chocó con una persona, haciéndolos caer a ambos directamente en aquel montón de nieve. "¡Charlotte! ¿Estás bien?" Gritaba Edward mientras acudía auxiliar a Charlotte, el hombre ayudaba a la joven a ponerse de pie; "Mil disculpas, no lo vi señor. Simplemente quería correr hacia esa montaña de nieve y yo…" Charlotte se quedo observando al joven. "Yo… Quería pero usted, est…"

-"No hay problema, _Charlotte_." Edward reconoció al joven y se quedó petrificado. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor?"

-"Tu amigo lo acaba de decir y por favor no me llames señor, mi nombre es Terry." A pesar del clima frío Charlotte no podía evitar sentir calor en sus mejillas y así mismo no podía evitar que se ruborizaran. "¿Nos podemos volver a encontrar, Charlotte?", preguntó Terry con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro pues se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que Charlotte no lo reconociera, había hecho calentar su pecho. "Sí, sí, claro…Terry. Estoy en el hospital que está a tan solo unas cuadras de aquí."

-"¿El hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Qué hace una bella dama como tú ahí?" Charlotte no supo que decir, Edward había despertado de su trance; "Charlotte, debemos irnos." La joven asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía clavados sus ojos sobre los ojos del muchacho, esos ojos eran realmente hermosos. Comenzaba a nevar. "¿No nos conocemos?", preguntó Charlotte. Terry volteó a ver a Edward antes de contestarle a la joven, que lo veía con una mirada más fría que la misma nieve y comprendió perfectamente; "No, no tenía el placer, hasta ahora; Charlotte."

-"¡Charlotte, es hora de irnos!"

-"¡Sí, ya voy, Ed! Dame un minuto, por favor." Terry soltó una simpática risita. "Entonces, _Lottie_, te iré a buscar al hospital." Antes de irse Terry besó la mano de Charlotte en forma de despedida. La chica se quedó pensando en cómo la había llamado e igualmente continuó con su camino. Iría de vuelta al hospital.

Cuando entraron Edward y Charlotte al estudio de Natallie, se encontraron con Mary quien estaba sonriente y traía una charola con una tetera y dos tazas para el té. Charlotte ya se había quitado los guantes y su gorrito de mink, Edward se quitaba la bufanda y comenzaba a desabotonarse la gabardina mientras regañaba a Charlotte; "¡No debes decirle en donde vives a los desconocidos!"

-"¡No sé por qué lo hice! Simplemente se me salió de la boca, como vómito verbal." Mary seguía sonriente. "¡Qué bueno que han llegado!"

-"¿Qué sucede Mary?" preguntaron los dos en coro, "¡Ha llegado Ben!" Charlotte se quedo viendo de manera extraña a Mary, quien de inmediato comprendió que Charlotte no tenía ni idea de que hacia él aquí. "Es una historia larga Charlotte… Pero pronto, espero, recordarás todo."

Ben estaba sentado en la mesa de juntas, al igual que Natallie, Dimitri y los Marbleutter. "¡Diana!" Charlotte corrió a los brazos de su amiguita quien vestía con un abrigo de piel y una bufanda y gorro de zorro. A pesar de traer tacones, no era más alta que Charlotte, olía a perfume dulce como rosas y un poco a fresas, en su piel había un poco de maquillaje y se veía muy bien, su cabello era lacio y le llegaba debajo de los hombros, casi llegando a los codos. Charlotte no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimita, "¿¡Por qué me mandaste lejos!" Diana no dejaba de abrazar a Charlotte cuando escuchó ésta frase; sintió algo frío en el pecho, a pesar de traer casi tres kilos de abrigo de piel encima. "Lamento mucho eso, Charlotte… Pero no sabía qué hacer… Qué _hacerte_." Ben se puso de pie y corrió para abrazar a Charlotte, la sujetó de la cintura y se la arrebató a Diana, la cargó mientras giraban. "¡Oh Ben, bájame!"

-"Lo siento, es la emoción de volver a verte, no te veía desde… em, tu boda."

-"¿Qué?" respondió Charlotte sorprendida, "Digo, digo; _su_ boda, la boda de Diana. Ya han pasado; Julio, Agost… ¡Seis meses!" Ben logró distraer a Charlotte, la verdad no es que distraerla fuera muy difícil.

Cenaron todos juntos en un restaurante, lo que a Charlotte le fascinó. Estaba muy contenta de haber salido nuevamente del hospital y volver a la cuidad llena de color. El restaurante tenía una corona con muérdago en la entrada principal y dentro había guirnaldas de navidad, con moños rojos decorando y campanitas colgando, un gran árbol de navidad en una esquina del restaurante lleno de luz y color, todo el establecimiento se inundaba con el olor a pino y a pie de manzana, al entrar todos sintieron esa sensación cálida en las mejillas junto con el dulce y tibio aroma de comida que llenaba sus pulmones. Antes de que todos pasaran a tomar su asiento en la mesa Charlotte jaló a Edward y le dijo; "Primero que nada; mi caramelo." Charlotte abrió las palmas de sus manos; "¡Pero Charlotte!" La chica lo siguió viendo, "De acuerdo." Ed puso el gran bastón en las manos de Charlotte que aun tenían los guantes puestos. "Segundo; prométeme que no le diremos a nadie sobre el extraño en la calle. Con suerte tal vez jamás me vuelva a buscar."

-"Lo prometo, pero debes de darme la mitad de tu bastón entonces."

-"¡Que caro me salió tu silencio!" Charlotte rompió el caramelo por la mitad y guardó el resto en su bolsillo.

Edward llegó muy temprano a la habitación de Charlotte junto con Diana y Natallie, ésta última traía consigo el paquete que había enviado antes Diana, solo que ahora estaba envuelto con papel de regalo y tenía un moño azul cielo muy coqueto. "¿Qué se traen entre manos?" Dijo Charlotte mientras también sonreía de manera coqueta, Diana soltó una risita, su cabello era nuevamente chino, Edward habló; "Hoy tendrás muchas clases, Charlotte."

-"Dimitri y yo estamos de acuerdo en que solamente tengas terapia una vez a la semana, haz avanzado bastante y creemos que lo que más te ayudará ahora es practicar lo que ya sabías. Es un estimulante a la memoria, y que mejor forma que tocar el piano o dibujar o…" Diana interrumpió; "¡Bailar ballet!" Charlotte no pudo evitar sonreír, "Esta es la mejor terapia de todas." Natallie continuó; "…o ballet. Gracias, Diana. Debes recordar que si esto falla volveremos a los métodos de Dimitri, esperemos que eso no pase," dijo Natallie mientras compartía con Charlotte una sonrisa. "Bueno entonces, los dejo. Tengo trabajo pendiente…. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba; arréglate para la noche, cenaremos todos juntos nuevamente, Dorian y Ben quieren verte. Y feliz navidad." Una vez dicho eso último, Natallie le entregó a Charlotte el paquete y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo; "Recuerda que solo lo puedes abrir hasta navidad." La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras Natallie cerraba la puerta.

Comenzaron con las clases de Ballet, en las cuales Diana fue la maestra, desde _plies_, hasta _pointes, _Solo faltaba el tutú rosado para tener un recital en la habitación de Charlotte. Un pequeño receso y Charlotte comió un pan tostado con mermelada para luego continuar con la clase de pintura. La enfermera de la otra vez se iba a asomar algunas veces a la habitación y observaba todo lo que hacían, desde el ballet hasta la pintura y los dibujos, que iban desde bocetos y carboncillo hasta ejercicios en óleo y un poco de escultura con masa. Todo era de maravilla y Charlotte, junto con Diana y Edward, se estaban divirtiendo, decían que todas las manualidades y dibujos serían regalos de navidad. Entre risas y platicas se pasó la hora de comer, llegó la enfermera Candy y los interrumpió; "Disculpen, pero la hora de comer ya se pasó y ya cerraron la cafetería."

-"Eso no es bueno, mi estomago gruñe," repuso Diana. "Pero no se preocupe, señorita, logré sacar tres menús. Es sopa de papá, guisado de pollo con papá y calabaza, agua y un pedazo de flan."

-"No cabe duda que es comida de enfermo," dijo entre dientes Edward, Charlotte le dio un codazo y él se quejo. Charlotte sonrió amablemente a la enfermera y le dijo; "Gracias Candy, eres muy amable y considerada, ¿no lo es, chicos?"

-"Sí, sí. Gracias," respondieron Edward y Diana con poco ánimo, pero eso le bastó a la chica enfermera. Dejó las tres charolas de comida sobre la mesa y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de comer Diana se fue a lavar y Edward le pidió a Charlotte que se bajara al piano pues la clase iba a comenzar, Ed iba a ir a la habitación de Dimitri por las partituras y enseguida bajaría con Charlotte. La joven se sacudió el vestido al ponerse de pie y salió de la habitación, corrió hasta el estudio y cuando abrió la puerta de éste vio a un muchacho, quien vestía gabardina negra, dejando algo sobre el piano. "¿Disculpe?" El joven sorprendido se volteó a Charlotte; "¡Eres tú! ¿Terry, verdad?" El chico sonrió y enseguida se lanzó sobre Charlotte para darle un abrazo fuerte mientras le susurraba al oído; "Sí te acuerdas de mi nombre."

-"¡Cómo no me iba acordar del nombre de mi nuevo amigo!" Charlotte sonrió y se soltó de Terry. "Me da gusto volver a verte, Terry. Sinceramente no creí volver hacerlo."

-"Te dije que vendría a verte, ¿no es así?" Charlotte asintió con la cabeza. "Y dime; Terry, ¿Qué es eso que dejaste sobre el piano?" el chico se ruborizo; "Es un regalito para ti." Charlotte también enrojeció. Se le quedo viendo al chico fijamente a los ojos mientras el tomaba el paquetito que estaba sobre el piano y lo colocaba en las manos de la joven. "Es un detallito para que jamás me olvides." Charlotte sonrió y aun roja de las mejillas dijo; "Prometo no hacerlo." El corazón de Charlotte latía velozmente como si quisiera correr fuera de su pecho, la piel se le había erizado en el momento en que tocó la mano de Terry con la suya y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba estampada en su rostro.

Diana entró al despacho y vio a Terry con ojos totalmente llenos de duda, "¿Qué hace… Por qué… Quién te dij… Quién es este hombre, Charlotte?"

-"Es mi nuevo amigo Terry." El chico estrechó manos con Diana como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. "Terry, creo que no deberías estar aquí, Charlotte está a punto de comenzar su clase de Piano y no creo que sea apropiado que…" Terry interrumpió; "Podría quedarme."

-"¡Sí!"

-"¡NO!" Respondió Diana. "No Terry, tú tienes que irte… antes de que lleguen los demás." Esto último lo dijo entre dientes y casi como un susurro. "Entiendo." Respondió Terry y antes de irse se volvió hacia Charlotte, la abrazó nuevamente pero ella se quedo inmóvil sosteniendo en sus manos el paquetito que le había dado; "No dejes que lo vean los demás, te lo quitarán… Guárdalo bien." Una vez escuchado esto Charlotte echó al bolsillo de su vestido el paquete para a continuación abrazar a Terry y susurrarle al oído; "Gracias." Se separaron y diana dijo; "¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Te tienes que ir!" Charlotte vio a Terry irse y con la mano le hizo una seña y cuando finalmente había desaparecido de su vista dijo para sí misma; "Adiós, mi nuevo amigo."


	20. ¿Felicidad?

**¿Felicidad?**

Las manos de Charlotte todavía se movían torpemente mientras tocaba el piano, intentando coordinar ambas manos, pero el flujo de la música casi no se veía alterado, a pesar de la falta de práctica se escuchaba bien. Solamente un buen conocedor se daría cuenta de que Charlotte ya estaba algo oxidada, pero precisamente para eso eran las clases; para recordar. El despacho se llenó con la música mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza; "¡Para! Espera, escucha." Las grandes manos de Edward desplazaron a un lado las manos de la joven, comenzando a tocar; movimientos firmes pero a la vez fluidos y precisos, la música le salía del pecho e incluso cerró los ojos dejando que la melodía lo envolviera. "Así es como debe sonar."

-"Pero la canción es nueva para mí."

-"¡No! ¡Eso no importa! Si lo sientes, lo sientes. Debe salir de tu corazón, ¡ánimo Charlotte!"

La chica comenzó de nuevo, se arriesgo y cerró los ojos, comenzó a sentir ese flujo musical en sus venas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus manos, sonriente terminó la pieza. "Mucho, mucho mejor. ¡Pero debes sentirlo más!" Charlotte se sintió alagada con la primera frase de Edward pero al escuchar la segunda todo ese ánimo se desplomó, solamente incitándola a mejorar y seguir intentando. Cada vez la pieza musical salía con mayor fluidez, después Edward comenzó a exigirle a Charlotte que se la aprendiera de memoria; "¿Y tú crees que todavía no me la sé? ¡Llevamos horas practicando!"

-"Y vamos a seguir… ¡Hasta que te salga!" dijo Edward en un tono algo retador, Charlotte suspiró y dejo colgar sus brazos; así mismo las manos cayeron del piano; "¡Quiero descansar! ¡Ya me aburrí! ¡Quiero comer mi bastón de caramelo!"

-"¡Eres peor que una niña de cinco años!" Charlotte se volteó a ver a Edward con una mirada retadora, también compartiendo el sentimiento de "ofendida", le sacó la lengua y al mismo tiempo Edward dijo soltando un suspiro mientras llevaba su palma a su frente; "¡Por favor!"

Al salir del despacho de Natallie escucharon ocho campanadas que provenían del pequeño reloj de la sala de juntas, Edward ya tenía puesta su gabardina y su bufanda solo se estaba poniendo sus guantes; "¡Vaya qué es tarde!" Charlotte soltó una risa entre burlona y _I told you so_. "Bueno Charlotte, hasta mañana." Una vez dicho esto, Ed hizo un pequeño gesto antes de retirarse, Charlotte lo abrazó antes de que se diera media vuelta, "Adiós, Edward. Gracias por ser paciente conmigo." El chico al principio algo sorprendido por el gesto, pero después sonriente le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Charlotte como si fuera un cachorrito. "Eso intento… Eso intento." La chica lo vio irse, algo cansada se dirigió a su habitación mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y estiraba los brazos. Finalmente cerró la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano se tallaba los ojos, en la mesita que había en el centro de la habitación estaban un plato y un gran vaso de leche, junto había una notita; "Mary y yo estábamos aburridas, preparamos unas galletas y aquí está tu porción. _Bon appétit_." Charlotte sonriente leyó la nota, al finalizar tomó una galleta y la saboreo hasta la última migaja. Con otra galleta en mano se acercó a su gran ventanal en donde solo pudo ver blanco y una que otra luz, se volteó a ver su pequeño arbolito de navidad en donde había unos cuantos regalos que le habían estado dejando. Recordó el paquetito que Terry le había dado y así mismo comenzó a buscarlo en el fondo de su bolsillo, sus dedos se encontraron con la cajita, Charlotte sacó el paquetito y de un bocado se comió el resto de su galleta.

Lentamente abrió el paquetito y dentro había una cartita pero nada encima de ésta, la pequeña nota decía; "Para Charlotte, la chica que espero _jamás_ me olvide, pues yo nunca la olvidaré." Charlotte metió sus dedos en la cajita y con la yema de éstos sintió algo duro y frío. Al sacar el objeto y finalmente poder verlo; Charlotte lo encontró fascinante, era un guardapelo. Con un detallado que parecía ser una enredadera y en el centro una pequeña flor, era de oro al igual que la delgada cadena que lo acompañaba. Por detrás tenía grabada una inscripción; _"Tu vivras dans ma mémoire toujour, ma petite Charlotte." _Charlotte recordó el otro regalo que había recibido no hacía mucho; su pulsera de plata, la había escondido. Pronto encontró la otra carta y comparó la caligrafía, eran la misma. Charlotte colocó sobre la mesa el guardapelo, la pulsera y las dos cartitas. Se volvió hacia el árbol de navidad y tomó el paquete con el moño coqueto que le había dado Natallie. Le arrancó la envoltura y descubrió lo que yacía dentro del paquetito era un cuaderno. Al principio no lo reconoció pero se dio cuenta después de qué era; su diario.

En busca de respuestas por los dos regalos recibidos comenzó a buscar fechas, nombres, todo. Las fechas ahí estaban pero los nombres, nada. En el instituto habían comenzado una costumbre ella y Diana junto con Mary y Natallie; nombres clave. Pero todo el diario estaba lleno de nombres clave, por supuesto no tardó nada en reconocerse a sí misma y a sus amigas y amigos pero había unas cuantas personas que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Pasaba las páginas tratando de hacer conexiones pero no lograba nada, el diario terminaba a principios de junio, finales de mayo de 1920. Desesperada soltó unas lágrimas de coraje, torció la boca y tomó la pulsera y el guardapelo, en su diario metió las cartitas y lo colocó en el librero, tomó un libro; "_The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_." Por Robert Louis Stevenson y lo envolvió haciendo un señuelo para el paquete que había destrozado.

Al otro día entró Diana a la habitación y despertó a Charlotte, quien se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta y el guardapelo y la pulsera bajo la almohada. "Charlotte… Despierta; adivina que día es hoy…" Diana picaba a Charlotte con su dedito mientras intentaba despertarla, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y tras un gran bostezo dijo; "¿Qué día es hoy?"

-"24 de Diciembre de 1920, afuera hace fío, hay nieve y hoy en la noche llega Santa Claus. ¿Qué más quieres saber? ¡Anda levántate qué tu clase comienza en diez minutos!" Charlotte sin ánimos y algo cansada se preparó para su clase, se lavó la cara y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Al volver a la habitación se encontró con Diana y una barra para hacer ballet, era de madera y era de esas que eran "portátiles" Charlotte sonrió; "¿De dónde la has sacado?"

-"Me la prestaron, ahora; ¡a trabajar!"

Diana hizo trabajar el gramófono, la música comenzó a sonar e inició la clase. Para comenzar; estiramientos. Diana era más flexible que Charlotte así que le exigía más, ambas parecían contorsionistas de circo mientras hacían calentamiento, ahora que tenían la barra era mucho más sencillo. Se abrían de piernas y luego echaban el torso hacia enfrente, con los brazos estirados; con la finalidad de que su frente tocara el piso. Luego sentadas con las piernas estiradas hacían _first_ _position and elevation_, el ejercicio consistía en elevar la pierna en primera posición y apuntar mientras bajabas, Diana cantaba; "Pico, pico, perico." Charlotte comenzaba a reírse, entonces Diana comenzaba a exigirle más. Tras un par de horas de clase de danza clásica en zapatillas suaves, Diana se acercó al gramófono que habían estado utilizando para la clase y colocó otro disco, sacó las puntas, y dijo; "Vamos a bailar." A Charlotte nunca le habían gustado las puntas y por supuesto no eran su fuerte pero las palabras motivacionales de Diana hacían que no se rindiera, pues bailar en _pointes_ era todo un arte. "No aprendiste a bailar en cualquier academia, era una academia afiliada al método de _Vaganova_, de en asociación con _The_ _Imperial Ballet School_. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Agrippina Vaganova si te viera? ¡Ella pudo, entonces tú puedes! ¡Hazla orgullosa del baile clásico, vamos Charlotte!" las dos chicas bailaban un fragmento de _Lebedínoye óziero _(El lago de los cisnes.) Una gota de sudor bajaba por la cien de Diana mientras Charlotte se estiraba más y más como si quisiera que su cabeza tocara el techo. Finalmente ya no salía más sonido del gramófono. Ambas yacían en el piso de la habitación, jadeantes por el esfuerzo. "Muy buena clase, Lottie."

Terry estaba en la recepción del hospital buscando a Charlotte, vio a una enfermera y le preguntó; "Disculpe señorita, usted sab…"

-"¿Terry? ¡Terry!"

-"¿Ca… Can… Candy?" La enfermera ya se había lanzado a los brazos del chico, mientras él sumamente desentendido y perplejo se había quedado congelado ante el totalmente inesperado encuentro. "¡Oh Terry!" Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas e inundaban sus ojos verdes. "¿Qué sucede Candy?"

-"Déjame abrazarte, Terry."

El chico dejó que Candy llorara un poco mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, él intentaba abrazarla también pero ella lo tenía sujetado del torso y de los brazos, sosteniéndolo muy fuerte. Entre sollozos y sonrisas Candy se despegó lentamente de Terry, él la sujetó de la barbilla y le sonrió; "Aun sigues enamorada de mí. Lo veo en tus ojos." Candy se apartó inmediatamente, mientras se sonrojaba y se cubría los labios para ocultar esa gran sonrisa reveladora en su rostro. Terry no pudo evitar reír un poco a causa de reacción de Candy, ella al notarlo arrugó la nariz haciendo así mismo un énfasis en sus pecas que yacían sobre ésta, Terry rió un poco más. "Mejor dime Terry, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Vengo a visitar a una muy querida amiga." Candy se sintió alagada pues pensó que era ella, pero al notar que Terry no había reaccionado ante su mirada coqueta, quitó ese ridículo gesto de su cara y no pudo evitar preguntarle a Terry por su amiga; "Se llama Charlotte, lleva aquí varios meses. ¿Sabes de casualidad cuál es su habitación?" Candy no pudo evitar sentir celos mientras su estomago se hacía pequeño suspiró hondo y le respondió; "Lamentablemente las horas de las visitas se han terminado, pero yo tengo dos horas libres. ¿Vendrías a comer conmigo, Terry?" La decepción de Terry fue algo obvia en su rostro al escuchar que ya no podría ver ese día a Charlotte, ahora frente a él estaba Candy y le ofrecía comer juntos, para no ser descortés accedió a la invitación de la chica.

Ambos salieron del hospital y comenzaron a caminar por la nieve hacia la calle principal en donde Terry tenía estacionado su auto. Candy le pidió que por favor no usaran el auto, que prefería ir caminando al restaurante, sabía que así Terry la tomaría del brazo y la calentaría con su aliento; si tenía suerte. A pesar de que algunos años habían pasado, Candy seguía sintiendo nervios al estar junto a Terry. "Terry, ¿puedo tomarte del brazo?" El chico le ofreció su brazo, como el caballero que era pero se dio cuenta de que Candy cada paso que daban más se le acercaba y los latidos de su corazón eran tan rápidos como los de un ratón y tan ruidosos como un gran tambor.

Rápidamente llegaron al restaurante y tras una silenciosa comida, Terry pidió un té y Candy una taza de café. "¿Terry?"

-"¿Si, Candy?"

-"¿Por qué vas a buscar a esa chica?" Terry soltó una risita y luego subió la mirada, que antes tenía clavada sobre su té, para ver directamente a los ojos verdes de Candy, y contestó; "Porque estoy enamorado de ella." A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y la boca le comenzó a saber amarga, no era porque el café estuviese malo, aun quería un poco a Terry y el haberlo visto hoy en el hospital la había hecho tan feliz y ahora todo eso se esfumaba como el humo que salía de su café y lentamente se consumía en el frío del ambiente.

Después de eso, terminaron el postre en silencio, Terry en realidad no había querido decirle esto a Candy pero de otro modo sabía que si ella se llegara a enterar de otra manera nuevamente rompería su corazón, como alguna vez lo hizo cuando apenas eran un par de estudiantes. Terry recordaba aquellos días en el colegio y sin nostalgia los dejaba atrás, podía ver por el rabillo de su ojo que Candy dejaba rodar un par de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Para hacer el proceso de separación más sencillo; Terry pidió la cuente y se llevó a Candy a pasear al parque, esta vez no la tomó del brazo. Comenzaba a nevar y hacer un poco de viento, el abrigo de Terry lo protegía perfectamente del frío pero la gabardina blanca de Candy y su bufanda color morada no la protegían del todo bien, de vez en cuando temblaba un poco. Se sentaron en una banca sin dirigirse la mirada, Candy soltaba suspiros que se convertían en vapor de agua al encontrarse con el frío. "Tengo que irme Candy…"

-"¿Te volveré a ver?"

-"Nada me gustaría más, eres una gran amig…" Candy no podía soportar escuchar que Terry la llamara amiga, por lo menos no en ese momento, que su corazón aun latía un poco por él. Para callarlo había plantado en sus labios un dulce y tierno beso, sellando su último encuentro para así mismo dejar a Terry dentro de sus memorias nada más. El beso fue breve pero tan dulce y cariñoso como la misma Candy, Terry se apartó y acarició la mejilla de Candy. "Adios, Candy." Se levantó y despareció entre la nieve y el viento de aquel 24 de diciembre.

Candy observó como su caballero se alejaba y sentía un poco de frío por dentro al dejarlo ir, pero comprendió una vez más que si él así era feliz así debía estar. Lentamente el frío despareció de su pecho mientras el viento se llevaba sus risos doraros y chocaba contra sus mejillas. Poco a poco la nieve invadió sus pies, su cabello y su ropa, Candy dejó la nieve en donde estaba, se levantó y lentamente ésta fue despareciendo, como el pequeño dolor en su corazón, por el chico que alguna vez amó.


	21. Dans ma mémoire

**Dans ma mémoire **

Esos ojos azules posaban sobre ella, examinándola de arriba hacia abajo y al mismo tiempo causaban un delicioso escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda. Cada vez que ella parpadeaba esos ojos más se acercaban, el joven poseedor de tan bella mirada cubría su rostro con un antifaz y vestía con una capa; como si saliera de un cuento. Bailando el centro de la pista y ambos luciendo estupendas galas, Charlotte suspira entre sueños, mientras se retuerce en la cama como si realmente estuviese bailando. Repentinamente un relámpago ilumina toda la habitación y se hace el silencio, el estruendo se lleva consigo toda luz, haciendo crecer el miedo en de pecho de la joven. Unas luces tenues, como de vela conducen a Charlotte hacia un gran espejo donde mira su reflejo, su cabello lacio y rubio sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes miran de regreso, una figura detrás de ella comienza a mover su cabello, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Puede sentir los frescos y suaves labios de su amado rosando su piel, no quita la mirada del espejo y se da cuenta de que el caballero le coloca algo en el cuello, ¿un collar tal vez? Nuevamente ante su vista solo se distinguen esos ojos azules que lentamente desparecen en el espejo. Charlotte baja la mirada hacia su pecho para ver lo que el caballero le ha puesto, un guardapelo.

Charlotte abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Mary frente a ella; "¡Buenos días! ¡Feliz Navidad, Charlotte!" La chica se levantó despacio mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Mary había estado esperando a que se despertara, había llegado muy temprano solo para ver a Charlotte. Una vez un poco más despierta Charlotte le dio un abrazo a Mary, deseándole una muy feliz navidad, después no pudo evitar contarle su sueño. "Charlotte, ¡qué más quisiera yo que ayudarte! Pero…"

-"Dimitri no te deja…" Mary asintió con la cabeza. Tras un largo suspiro Charlotte comenzó arreglarse, Mary había venido para avisarle sobre la cena que se llevaría a cabo en la casa donde Dorian y Diana se estaban quedando. Resultaba que la tía de Dorian, quién casualmente vivía en Chicago, había salido de viaje y ahí se estaban quedando.

Charlotte ya lista, lucía un vestido color morado que no subía más allá de las rodillas, vestía con mallas blancas y unas botitas de nieve, en su cabeza un moño recogía su cabello dorado; acomodándolo de lado. Cuando Charlotte dio una vuelta para presumir su vestido, Mary la sorprendió sosteniendo en su mano el libro de "_The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_." Por Robert Louis Stevenson, Charlotte enrojeció de pena. "A mí no me ibas a engañar… ¡Yo fui la que envolvió el diario!"

-"¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¡Dijiste que me estabas ayudando!" Respondió un poco agresiva, mientras le arrebataba a Mary el libro de las manos. Esperando respuesta, Charlotte colocó la novela en el librero. "Yo sé quien es… Tu admirador secreto."

-"Yo también lo sé…" repuso Charlotte, sacando las dos notas y enseñándole a Mary los regalos. "No fue muy listo… Lo adiviné casi de inmediato. ¿Quieres ayudarme? Yo no me acuerdo de los nombres clave del diario, ¿tu si? ¿O diana? ¡Pero sé que ella no me dirán nada!" Mary se quedó pensativa un momento, observando las cartas, el guardapelo, la pulsera y el diario. "Yo sé quien es tu admirador secreto." Charlotte suspiró hondo, "Yo también sé quién es, Mary."

-"¡Por favor, Charlotte! ¡No te enojes conmigo! Yo solo he querido ayudarte siempre… Ben me ha ayudado mucho a controlarme para no decirte todo…" Charlotte se sintió avergonzada por haberle gritado a Mary y pidió una disculpa, le dijo que no sentía remordimientos por ella y que comprendía que no le dijera nada, era solo que los nervios de no recordar, la estaban consumiendo.

Las amigas se abrazaron y juntas salieron del hospital, donde se encontraron con Ben. Los tres irían de compras navideñas. Charlotte se sentía como niña otra vez mientras recorrían la ciudad, todo le llamaba la atención y estaba inquieta. Entraban a todas las tiendas y Charlotte adoraba como envolvían los regalos con esos papeles de colores y moños coquetos, los olores en la calle; a muérdago, pino y caramelo junto con galletas la volvían loca. Mientras más avanzaba la tarde más parecía recordar cómo era la relación de Ben y Mary, cosa que antes la confundía un poco, Ben le susurró a Mary al oído; "O ya se está acordando de las cosas, o ya se acostumbró."

-"Yo quisiera decir que está recordando…"

Charlotte y Ben hacían bromas como si la chica jamás hubiera perdido la memoria, Mary sonreía pues sentía que Charlotte solo podría mejorar mientras avanzaba la tarde. Desde mucho antes del accidente Charlotte y Ben habían tenido una muy buena relación, después de todo Charlotte se iba a casar con William, el hermano mayor de Ben quien había fallecido. Ben miraba con dulzura a Charlotte, como si se compadeciera de que no pudiera recordar, siempre la había querido tanto como a una hermana, además él era de los pocos miembros de la familia Corpseblue que aceptaban a Charlotte, se abrazaban y se jugaban bromas dentro de las tiendas como si fueran un par de hermanos, Mary como la madre paciente solo sonreía y se reía junto con ellos. Saliendo de la tienda de dulces, Charlotte llevaba en mano un bastón de caramelo que iba comiendo a lengüetazos, mientras reía con Ben y él la llevaba del brazo. Una vez que habían abierto la puerta, Charlotte chocó con una persona; "Lo siento, señor."

-"Charlotte… ¡Que gusto me da volver a verte! ¡Feliz navidad!"

-"Terry… Feliz Navidad a ti también." Se quedaron mirándose uno al mismo tiempo que Charlotte seguía comiendo su dulce y seguía sujetando a Ben, él tocio un poco para llamar la atención. "¡Oh que descortés soy! Él es mi amigo Benjamin Corpseblue." Dijo Charlotte mientras soltaba a Ben para que pudiera estrechar manos con Terry; "Mucho gusto, Terry…"

-"Mucho gusto, Ben."

-"Y ella es Mary." Dijo Charlotte mientras jalaba a Mary hacia enfrente, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Un placer, Terry."

-"El placer es mío, señorita Mary." Dijo Terry mientras devolvía la reverencia y sonreía amable a Mary. "¿Terry?" dijo Charlotte, "¿Qué harás esta noche?"

-"No tengo planes…"

-"Pues entonces; ¿Te gustaría ir a nuestra fiesta de navidad?" Dijo Charlotte, le brillaban los ojos y daba de lengüetazos a su caramelo en espera de una respuesta satisfactoria, Terry sonrió. "Me encantaría." Charlotte sonrió.

Ben comentó que de hecho ya se iban a ir para allá, a la fiesta, así que sugirió que porque no los acompañaba desde ahora. Terry aceptó y le ofreció su brazo a Charlotte, ellos dos iban detrás de Mary y Ben caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Todo estaba iluminado y comenzaba a nevar, Charlotte tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin se había terminado su caramelo. Llegaron a la casa de la tía de Dorian, todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas sobre Terry. La decoración de la casa era extremadamente verde y llena de moños; coronas navideñas, muérdago y guirnaldas que decoraban el gran salón, por supuesto un gran árbol de navidad lleno de luz y esferas, en donde todos habían dejado sus regalos. Terry no se separó de Charlotte ni un instante. La cena fue preparada por la cocinera de la tía Marbleutter, un pato para todos, bebieron vino y festejaron estar casi todos reunidos, solamente faltaban Angela y Henry. Dimitri observaba muy de cerca a Terry y a Charlotte, pues temía que el chico derrumbara todo su trabajo de investigación y tratamiento, hasta después del postre Dimitri se dio cuenta de que Terry era muy prudente. Dejó de observarlos después de abrir los regalos. Después de unas horas y unas copas más de vino Dimitri, Natallie y Edward discutían sobre literatura, junto con Diana, Dorian y Ben, quienes participaban poco en la conversación, Mary recogía la mesa junto con la cocinera, pues las sirvientas se habían tomado el día. Charlotte y Terry estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, pues el salón era muy grande y hacia un poco de frío. Charlotte estaba sentada con la espalda derecha y sus piernas recogidas, se sujetaba las rodillas con las manos, y Terry pudo ver que ella traía puesta la pulsera de plata que él le había mandado, él estaba recargando su peso sobre una mano, mientras que la otra reposaba sobre su rodilla y su otra pierna yacía estirada frente a la chimenea. "Me la he pasado muy bien."

-"Me da gusto escuchar eso Terry, de verdad me agradó pasar el rato contigo. Además parece que le caes muy bien a todos aquí, es muy extraño que se lleven bien con alguien ajeno al grupo en tan poco tiempo. Es como si…"

-"…Si me conocieran de antes."

-"Exacto." Charlotte sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada de los ojos de Terry, en su pecho había un calor y no era por el fuego de la chimenea, se sentía muy cómoda, algo que no había podido sentir en meses. Terry también sonreía pues durante los últimos días había podido estar más cerca de Charlotte, él también desvió la mirada, volteando hacia la chimenea. "Mira Charlotee… ¡Muérdago!" la chica se volteo para ver el marco de la chimenea donde, efectivamente, había muérdago.

Charlotte sonrió y se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate; "Terry, ¿no estarás pensando en que voy?…" Terry interrumpió; "… ¿A darte un beso?" Charlotte se acercó lentamente al chico y él se inclinó hacia enfrente para toparse con la nariz de ella. "No te voy a besar." Dijo Charlotte mientras nadaba en los ojos azules del chico, él contestó; "¿Quieres apostar?" Charlotte soltó una risita entre dientes a la cual Terry contestó sujetándola de la cara y plantando un beso en sus labios. La misma sensación de frescura del sueño había regresado y al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de Charlotte sonó _click_, había soñado con Terry. No se apartó de él sino hasta unos segundos más tarde, Charlotte seguía completamente colorada y una sonrisa algo tonta en el rostro. "Te descubrí."

-"¿Perdón?"

-"¡Tu eres mi admirador secreto!" Charlotte estiró la mano y mostro a Terry la pulsera de plata. Él se sonrojó y tomó la mano de Charlotte para darle un beso; "Esto es un regalo para que sepas que… Tu vivras dans ma mémoire, toujour."

-"Dans toi mémoire?"

-"Oui, ma petite Charlotte." Charlotte sonrió y contestó; "Yo no soy _tu_ pequeña… Todavía."

Terry sonrío al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Charlotte para que juntos se quedaran observando como el fuego consumía la madera lentamente. Terry apretaba con fuerza la mano de Charlotte, el resto de la noche estuvieron abrazados y ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	22. El viajero

**El viajero **

Era víspera de año nuevo y todos se encontraban en la misma habitación donde habían celebrado navidad, ésta vez diana había cocinado un guisado sencillo de carne de res y champiñones en salsa de tomate que sería servido con pasta. Charlotte había preparado un delicioso postre, un mousse de chocolate con almendras y fresas decorativas, cocoa espolvoreada y azúcar molida. La velada pasó lentamente y todos comieron y bebieron hasta tarde. El frío de la habitación no impedía la celebración de la llegada de un año nuevo, apenas unos minutos para las doce, Charlotte y Mary sirvieron el postre mientras Edward deleitaba a todos tocando una esplendida pieza de piano, la cual acababa de improvisar. Natallie conversaba con Ben y Dorian, para conocerlos mejor, pero a pesar de conocerse de hacía poco la estaban pasando muy bien. Era una hermosa noche para la víspera de año nuevo, aquel salón estaba lleno de alegría y luz, el estar con sus amigos hacia que Charlotte pareciera nunca haber sufrido ninguna pérdida de la memoria.

El frío de la cabaña apenas era soportable ya que ni una taza de chocolate suizo hacía que éste desapareciera por completo. Los olores morían lentamente con el frío, apenas era perceptible el olor a cedro y piel, la humedad había opacado por completo al esquicito olor a esencia de eucalipto que tanto adoraba Joe, tras la puerta de pino los perros gozaban de su último gran festín, finalmente la carne se había acabado. Era hora de partir, apenas se había comido su rebanada de pan tostado, todo ya estaba listo. Ahora tendría que desaparecer en el tiempo al igual que su alguna vez amada Caroline.

No sentía lastima ni tristeza, solamente se encontraba en paz, ahora que había recolectado todas sus pertenencias y toda su fortuna emprendería un viaje a la tierra que siempre había soñado visitar; La tierra del sol naciente. Echó una última mirada hacia atrás para ver la pequeña cabaña, testigo de lo que en noviembre había pasado, soltando un suspiró cerró la puerta de pino para dejar atrás todo eso, incluso a sus amigos, a quienes sabía que no volvería a ver. La noche anterior había escrito una carta que enviaría a casa de los abuelos Elric, pues era la única dirección que se sabía, la carta iba dirigida a Mary y Charlotte, con quienes se disculpaba y les decía adiós, aunque el mensaje era para todos.

En sus ojos negros azabache se reflejaba el fuego que ahora consumía la pequeña cabaña, Joe hacía un esfuerzo para no voltear hacia atrás una vez que ya les había dado la orden a los perros para marcharse al sur de la montaña. Su gran abrigo lo cubría perfectamente del frío pero sabía que extrañaría aquel calor de la extraña soledad que tanto gozaba, mientras leía Edgar Allan Poe y tomaba una taza de chocolate suizo acompañado por un pan tostado a la chimenea. Solamente sentía nostalgia por aquellos días, solamente quería olvidar y así mismo encontrar algo nuevo que le brindase esa sensación de la que le causaba gran deleite. Ahora sería un viajero, uno que nadie noto, uno al que nadie extrañaría, uno que nunca existió

Terry se encontraba reposando en su habitación mientras tomaba una copa de vino recostado frente al gran ventanal del hotel, que daba una vista espectacular del cielo nocturno, acogido por el calor de la chimenea que de vez en cuando crujía al consumir la madera. Un año nuevo estaba comenzando frente a él con una bella luz de luna, que solo podía significar éxito. Sonriente se terminó la copa, empinándola hasta beber la última gota de aquel líquido rojizo, saboreando el delicioso licor se recostó en la gran cama que había justo enfrente de la chimenea.

En un parpadear de ojos ya había amanecido, la mucama lo había despertado; "Disculpe señor, aquí está su desayuno."

-"No se preocupe, gracias." La joven algo tímida ante tan apuesto muchacho apenas si podía hablar, estaba ruborizada y se ruborizó más al verlo directamente a los ojos, a sus ojos azules y profundos como el cielo. "Llegó una carta señor…" Terry disfrutaba de la reacción de la mucama, le fascinaba que le recordasen lo galán que era. Tomó la carta de las manos de la joven y al mismo tiempo ésta salió disparada de la habitación. Terry rió, abrió la carta mientras servía té negro y agregaba un poco de leche y miel, comenzó a leer y dio un sorbo al té. Había una invitación anexa a la carta.

"La Casa Real de Inglaterra esta complacida en invitarle a la casa de Sandringham, para celebrar el nuevo portador del ducado; Terrence Greum Shinemoon."

El té de Terry se enfrió pues no pudo darle otro sorbo más, la carta y la invitación eran para pasar el señorío de su padre a él. La carta era de su padre, quien lo felicitaba por las fiestas en primer lugar, le pedía que regresase a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible… "La invitación que te hemos mandado es solo la preliminar, puesto que necesitamos que estés aquí para poder comenzar con todos preparativos del evento." Concluía con felicitarlo por su grandiosa actitud, aludía su gran perseverancia en su búsqueda de la felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo demandaba su presencia en Inglaterra. Terry comenzó todos los preparativos para regresar a Inglaterra, pues a pesar de todo el ducado era parte de él. Aunque los últimos años había huido de aquel titulo, muy en sus adentros ansiaba el momento de portar el título de Duque. Dimitri daría pronto de alta a Charlotte y planea llevársela de todos modos, solo que ahora tendría que apresurar el proceso.

Una vez todo listo para partir se dirigió a la puerta del hotel donde había un auto esperándolo para ir por Charlotte al hospital. Terry vestía con un abrigo negro y una bufanda pues el frío de la mañana llenaba la recepción del hotel.

Charlotte bostezaba mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, había dormido toda la noche tranquilamente y ahora los pocos rayos de sol que lograban colarse por las espesas nubes de enero habían logrado despertarla. Su cabello largo y lacio caía sobre sus hombros cubriendo un poco de su espalda, su cabellera había crecido bastante. Sonreía mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal para abrirlo y sentir la fría brisa de la mañana en su rostro, a pesar de tener la tez blanca; Charlotte tenía siempre las mejillas rozadas, no importaba si hacía frío ella siempre estaría llena de color y de alegría. Su camisón blanco se ondeaba por el viento que se colaba por la ventana al igual que su hermoso cabello dorado.

Terry interrumpió en la habitación de Charlotte, quien se cubrió al ver al chico entrando por el marco de la puerta. "¡Vámonos Charlotte!" El joven alcanzó la valija de Charlotte que yacía sobre el armario, abrió las puertas de éste y comenzó a guardar los vestidos y zapatos de la chica. Charlotte totalmente sorprendida caminó hasta donde estaba su bata, mientras caminaba por la habitación cubriéndose como si estuviera completamente desnuda y su gesto también mostraba esa sensación de incomodidad total, se sentía completamente expuesta ante Terry. Una vez que tenía la bata puesta se puso sus zapatos de dormir que hacían juego con todo y su camisón, se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y aclaró su garganta, hizo un intento de vos firme y dijo; "No." Terry paró de empacar las prendas, "¿No? ¿No sabes quién soy? ¿No sabes que…?" Charlotte interrumpió; "¡No Terrence! ¡No! ¿Pero quién te has creído? ¿Quién crees que es lo suficientemente impertinente como para entrar en la habitación de una dama?"

-"Charlotte yo he cérido decirte toda la verdad… Yo soy…" Dimitri interrumpió la escena junto con Natallie, quienes entraron. "¡Terrence!" Charlotte corrió a los brazos de Natallie mientras una lágrima corría por su rozada mejilla. "Me voy a llevar a Charlotte. En primer lugar, nunca debieron haberla encerrado; no es un paciente más a quien pueden examinar."

-"Fue Diana quien tomó la decisión, además nadie más que yo podía cuidarla… ¿No lo entiendes verdad? ¡Eres tan egoísta!" una vez que Natallie había dicho esto, Charlotte se aferró aun más a los brazos de Natallie. Charlotte no podía ver la cara de Terry, "Me siento tan expuesta Natallie, él sabe tanto de mí… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así cuando está él?"

-"Charlotte no debemos decirte, Diana…" Terry interrumpió a Dimitri. "¿Vas a continuar escuchando a Diana o harás lo correcto y le dirás a Charlotte la verdad?" La mirada retadora de Terry se reflejaba en la medalla de plata que colgaba del cuello de Natallie, era ahí donde Charlotte veía la silueta de Terry. "Solo quiero saber la verdad…" Suspiró Charlotte. "No ha querido hablar con nadie más que con Diana." Dijo Dimitri con una voz serena.

Terry enojado porque Charlotte aun no lo reconocía se acercó a Natallie y jaló a Charlotte del brazo, al mismo tiempo los ojos de la chica desbordaban lágrimas. "Charlotte, por favor veme a los ojos." La chica alzó lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de cielo, y vio su rostro reflejado en las pupilas de Terry. "Gino…" Suspiró Charlotte, para luego desvanecerse en los brazos de Terry. "¡Charlotte!" Chilló Natallie. Antes de caer profundamente inconsciente Charlotte logró escuchar la voz de Natallie, finalmente cerró los ojos para encontrarse con los de Terry, en donde aguardaban muchas respuestas a las preguntas que Diana no se había atrevido a contestar. Una vez más suspiró; "Gino…"


	23. ¿Te acuerdas?

**¿Te acuerdas?**

El clima afuera era extremadamente frío, la nieve había cubierto casi todo el borde de las ventanas y el hielo ya era parte del cristal, era imposible abrir la ventana, el simple contacto con el metal del marco dolía, como si quemara la yema de los dedos. La habitación era simplemente iluminada por el fuego que ya pronto se extinguiría, yacían un par de maderas casi hechas carbón en el fondo de la chimenea, los últimos pedazos crujían al ser devorados por el fuego que luchaba por sobrevivir. Apenas comenzaba amanecer, los colores afuera eran grises y crudos, pues en este clima el sol no se había atrevido a salir. Envuelta en una manta estaba Natallie sentada en el sillón que estaba justamente frente a la chimenea, a lado estaba Dimitri sentado en el otro sillón, con un gesto pensativo mientras observaba a la chica por el borde del sillón. "¿Cuál ha sido el desempeño de Charlotte desde que recién se internó, el año pasado?" Preguntó Natallie, Dimitri se levantó perezosamente de su asiento y a paso lento como de tortuga se dirigió a un estante donde había grandes y gruesas carpetas, donde se guardaban los expedientes de cada paciente, finalmente encontró el expediente que tenía en el lomo escrito _Ryefume_, lo tomó y mientras bostezaba y retornaba a su asiento ojeaba la carpeta. "Bla, bla… Charlotte…. Bla, bla, bla… Ajá… Muy bien." Después de haber leído rápidamente el pequeño expediente, que a pesar de estar dentro de una gran carpeta realmente eran menos de 6 hojas, Dimitri levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos cansados de Natallie. "Eso no me sirve de nada, quiero ver tu diario, el diario que llevabas de Charlotte."

-"¡Ah la bitácora!"

-"¡No es otro de tus experimentos Dimitri! ¡Charlotte es mi amiga! Ahora… _El diario_." Esto último lo dijo entre dientes.

Dimitri mostró a Natallie todas las anotaciones que había hecho desde que recibió a Charlotte en el puerto, algunas descripciones eran largas y muy detalladas; sobre todo cuando a su rostro se refería, "Veo que Charlotte tiene un fan…" Dimitri se sonrojó; "Simplemente tiene muy bonitas facciones." Natallie continuaba leyendo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello rojizo casi marrón, sus ojos azules estaban cansados por haber pasado la noche en vela cuidando a Charlotte, quien aun no se había despertado desde que el día anterior se desvaneciese en los brazos de Terry. Cuando Finalmente un poco de luz lograba traspasar el grueso cristal compuesto por vidrio y hielo, colándose a través de aquel montón de nieve que obstruía su paso justo frente a la ventana, cuando el más remoto trozo de madera había sido por fin consumido por el fuego que lentamente se extinguía, Natallie cerró el cuadernillo de Dimitri. "Ahora, querido amigo, te escucho." La chica recargaba su codo sobre el brazo del sillón, tratando de no quedar dormida apoyaba su cabeza en su mano para luego bostezar. Dimitri aclaró su garganta; "Pues, a lo largo del tratamiento ha avanzado bastante bien, definitivamente las clases que le brindaron sus amigos fueron de gran ayuda. Tanto el ballet como el piano fueron excesivamente de utilidad, puesto que ambas actividades necesitan la memoria forzosamente; para el ballet la coordinación de pasos con la música, sin la memoria no podría hacer los pasos ni tener, tan buena armonía y táctica al bailar, lo hace muy bien... Por otro lado, el piano, es absolutamente obligatoria la memoria, ya que sin ésta no podría tocar, puesto que no recordaría las notas. Aunque cabe mencionar que estos son recuerdos de largo plazo, como el saber caminar, una vez que aprendes no se te puede olvidar. En contraste, mi querida Natallie, los conocimientos que Charlotte llevaba a cabo durante las clases, eran conocimientos que ya había adquirido unos pocos meses antes del accidente, precisamente donde está su punto negro dentro de su memoria, donde están todos los eventos que _no recuerda_."

"Lo que he podido concluir es que; en primer lugar, ella ya no debería estar aquí, en segundo, ella puede recordar y lo hará, tercero y último, Charlotte no quiere hacerlo. No quiere recordar algo y ese mismo algo es lo que obstruye los demás recuerdos, siendo que es como un tapón dentro de su memoria. Como si su subconsciente decidiera qué recordar y qué no recordar, muy peculiar… Lo que puedo razonar es que quizá el recuerdo que no deja pasar a los demás, es un recuerdo que sucedió antes, justo antes de su accidente, indicando que ese evento debió haber sido traumarte para Charlotte… ¿Algún miedo a algo, repugnancia….? ¡Ah claro, ya recordé! Está en su expediente médico; Charlotte es _homofóbica_, miedo a la sangre. Posiblemente el accidente se desarrollo en un escenario poco agradable para Charlotte, puedo deducir que hubo sangre y al parecer bastante para que ella se niegue a recordar. Otro recuerdo que pudo haber causando ese trunque en el flujo de la memoria pudo haber sido; la muerte de William. A juzgar por el relato de Diana; ahí también hubo mucha sangre… Sea lo que sea, ella no quiere recordar, para recordar y recuperar sus memorias yo diría que primero tiene que superar esa fobia a la sangre."

-"¿Por qué crees que Charlotte deseé tanto hablar con Diana, por qué ella espera que Diana conteste todas su preguntas?" Dimitri se rascó la cabeza como si estuviera en un examen, como si supiera la respuesta pero aun no encontrara la forma de hacer conexión con la pregunta, finalmente inhaló hondo y continuó; "Posiblemente porque Diana había sido la persona más allegada a ella en esos últimos meses, porque si te das cuenta Natallie, ahora tú has tomado el lugar de Diana en la vida de Charlotte. Ahora es a ti a quien corre cuando quiere ayuda, cuando nace ese temor al querer recordar y encontrarse en la obscuridad dentro de su mente y su memoria, debe ser realmente escalofriante no recordar nada de lo que has vivido…"

"Si lo vemos desde un punto más filosófico; Charlotte busca una luz en ese obscuro pasaje de su vida, antes siendo Diana esa luz pero es tan tenue ahora y en ti, Natallie, encuentra una brillantez que la atrae como imán. Claro, Diana ahora ya no puede ayudarla porque está casada y todo eso, pero tu… Natallie, eres su último recurso, su única mano amiga para jalarla de nuevo a la vida y a la luz. Ahora, solo serás su guía hasta que vuelva a despertar de su obscuridad, una vez que todo regrese a su mente volverá a ser la misma de antes, no creo que tarde mucho, un par de meses quizá, tal vez cuatro… No quiero especular ni dar falsas esperanzas. Pero en general la veo bastante bien, aunque ese miserable no sea paciente… Infausto." Natallie sonrió; "Se llama Terry."

-"Ya lo sé… Pienso que Charlotte se debería ir de América… Ya no quiero que esté aquí. Podemos mandarla a Paris, ahí mi primo tiene un pequeño hospital psiquiátrico, además podrías ir tu también, que ya te hace falta salir de este lugar." Natallie sonrió nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de responder con palabras, por fin cerró los ojos para caer profundamente dormida.

Pronto terminarían las vacaciones Decembrinas y por lo tanto todos tendrían que volver a Europa, Diana y Dorian regresarían a Italia dentro de dos días, Edward se marcharía junto con Ben y Mary quienes se irían a Paris la semana entrante, ya que los Corpseblue estaban ahí. Charlotte regresaría a Paris pero no iría al hospital con el primo de Dimitri, llegaría a casa de su abuela, junto con Natallie, quien a pesar de trabajar muy duro había le había tomado la palabra a Dimitri y se iba a ir de Chicago por un par de meses. Después del incidente con Terry, Charlotte recordó algunos nombres clave dentro del diario, incluyendo el suyo, el de Mary y Diana pero sobre todo recordó un nombre clave muy interesante, el de Gino.

La tía de Dorian había regresado antes de lo esperado, adoraba que todos llegaran a su casa para la hora del té, ella nunca había tenido hijos y adoraba llamarlos a todos; "Mis niños." Era una dama elegante y muy carismática, olía a un delicioso perfume de lavanda todos los días, siempre vestía con exquisitas prendas que tanto Charlotte como Mary adoraban. Después de haberlo meditado durante toda la noche, Charlotte por fin se había decidido enfrentar a todos sus amigos y como en su diario no decía que había pasado con Gino, aclaró la garganta y pregunto firmemente; "¿Qué le paso a… Gino?" Todos guardaron silencio, Mary suspiró y se cubrió la boca, Diana desvió la mirada junto con Dorian, Edward casi se ahoga con el sorbo de té, Ben se había atragantado con el pedazo de pay de manzana que la tía Marbleutter había preparado esa mañana. Natallie tomó de la mano a Charlotte y sonrió amablemente y a continuación dio unas palmaditas en su espalda. Dimitri encendía su pipa y tras haberle dado unas fumadas y haber exhalado el humo rompió el silencio; "¿Quieres que yo te diga?"

-"¡Quien quiera que me diga! Solo díganme… Por favor… Siento como si algo malo le hubiese pasado… por mi culpa." Charlotte tomó entre sus dedos el guardapelo que Terry le había dado, estrujándolo fuertemente. Diana suspiró y antes de que pudiera hablar Natallie la interrumpió; "Yo te voy a decir. _That is what friends are for, in the good times and in the bad times_. ¿No te importa que tan fea sea la verdad?" Charlotte sonrió a su amiga y con ojos calmados negó con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Gino murió."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Al parecer murió por un golpe en la cabeza… Según las especulaciones ustedes dos iban en una góndola cuando ésta se volteó y tú también te golpeaste la cabeza, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? Gino no tuvo tanta suerte, habíamos acordado en no decirte nada ya que pensamos que pueda perjudicarte… Lo que intento decir es que… ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada! Lo siento Charlotte, lamento tanto haber callado pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante responderé todas tus preguntas." Una vez dicho esto último, Natallie estrujo fuertemente la mano de Charlotte, quien regaba lágrimas empapando sus rozadas mejillas. Dimitri sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo del saco y se lo ofreció a Charlotte, ella lo tomó mientras hacía un gesto en agradecimiento para luego limpiarse las lágrimas.

La tía de Dorian se acercó a Charlotte y la abrazó fuertemente, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. "¡Oh pequeña! ¡Pero cómo has sufrido! ¡Yo también te cuidaré, mi niña!" El abrazo de la señora le sacó todo el aire a Charlotte y así mismo evitaba la entrada de éste, provocando que su rostro se pusiera todo rojo como un tomate. Dorian apenado picó a su tía en el hombro y dijo, "Tía, con todo respeto… ¡Charlotte se está asfixiando con tu abrazo matador!" La señora se separó inmediatamente de Charlotte, y con la cara ruborizada observaba como la chica retornaba a su color natural y al mismo tiempo inhalaba hondo para llenar sus pulmones de aire. "¡Lo siento, mi niña! ¡Qué apenada estoy!"

-"No se preocupe, gracias por el gesto tan amable y empático." Charlotte intentaba sonreír pero el abrazo aturdidor incluso le había causado un pequeño mareo. Diana tenía abrazos matadores pero nunca había sido como el que la tía de Dorian le acababa de dar, tal vez era porque la tía Marbleutter era una señora grande y su amiga apenas media uno cincuenta y sus bracitos eran muy pequeños, pero aun así una fuerza brutal para tan diminuto cuerpo.

Por fin habiendo recuperado el aliento Charlotte tomó una rebanada del delicioso pay de manzana que desprendía un exquisito olor a canela que inundaba la habitación. La hora del té pasó lentamente y fue algo incómodo, por la conversación que Charlotte había iniciado, después de esa pregunta siguió haciendo unas cuantas más, pero aun no se atrevía a preguntar nada sobre Terry. Al finalizar la velada Edward acompaño de regreso a Dimitri, Natallie y Charlotte de vuelta al hospital.

Edward ayudó a Natallie a ponerse el abrigo y acomodó sus guantes en sus manos, ella enrojeció ante el gesto del muchacho. Una vez afuera él le ofreció su brazo y continuaron su camino de regreso al hospital, Charlotte iba lanzándole bolas de nieve a Dimitri quien solo iba suspirando e inhalando hondo con tal de permanecer sereno; "¡Vamos Dimitri! ¡Defiéndete!" gritaba Charlotte. Ed y Nat se quedaron atrás, ella iba callada, muy común de Natallie. Finalmente Edward sonrió hacia la chica y dijo en una voz divina; "¿Recuerdas los días del instituto?"

-"¡Claro que me acuerdo! De hecho extraño mucho esos días, _old good days_… _My friend_."

-"¿Recuerdas?… _Lo nuestro_." Natallie se ruborizó aun más y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Ed sonrió de manera coqueta; "¿Qué nos paso?" preguntó mirando al cielo. Ella contestó al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro; "Crecimos, nos separamos… _That's it_."

Edward se detuvo en seco, Natallie comenzaba a temblar, sobre todo sus rodillas que parecían matracas. "Natallie… Tienes unos ojos hermosos." Los ojos de la chica estaban iluminados por el reflejo de la luna en sus pupilas, al escuchar lo que Edward había dicho no pudo evitar sonreír. Había caído en esos ojos marrones casi color miel, el cabello del chico; lacio y castaño se jugaba con el viento, se ondeaba a causa de una suave fría brisa que se colaba entre sus cabezas. Sostuvo a Natallie de la barbilla haciendo que no pudiera bajar la cara, sus guantes de piel estaba fríos pero aun así el calor del rostro de ella podía atravesarlos. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para besarla en los labios.

Charlotte tenía una bola de nieve en la mano y estaba a punto de lanzársela a Dimitri cuando a lo lejos vio la silueta de Natallie y Edward besándose bajo la luz de la luna. Soltó la bola de nieve, ésta rodando por el sendero y fue ahí cuando Dimitri se dio la vuelta y los vio a los dos, de inmediato volteó incómodamente la cabeza y continuó caminando hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba Charlotte, ella seguía mirándolos con cara de boba, una cara de ternura al ver a sus dos amigos, Dimitri rompió su trance y la jaló del brazo y malhumorado dijo; "Continua…"

-"¡Dimitri me lastimas!" Después de haber avanzado un poco más y estar casi enfrente de la puerta del hospital, Dimitri soltó a Charlotte. Ella se volteó para ver si podía distinguir a Edward y Natallie entre la penumbra pero no los vio. Decepcionada se metió junto con Dimitri al hospital. Pensaba en poner todas sus valijas listas pues pronto viajaría, solo esperaba dejar ese lugar lo más pronto posible, un último suspiro, solo anhelaba que regresando a Europa regresasen sus memorias.


	24. El Pastillero

**El Pastillero **

La suave brisa del verano jugueteaba con los cabellos dorados de aquella niña, quien reposaba sentada bajo una sombrilla mientras esperaba la llegada de una deliciosa y fresca limonada. Ojos verdes, tez blanca y unas mejillas rozadas, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul, sus pies descalzos descansaban sobre el pasto verde del jardín, sintiendo así mismo cada rozadura con éste. A lo lejos una silueta se acercaba, se podía distinguir que era una mujer y traía una bandeja con una jara y dos vasos para la limonada. No había más sonido en sus oídos que el de las aves revoloteando en el cielo, el canto de éstas, el choque de la brisa con los árboles y el sonido como de silbido que se provocaba cuando el viento se colaba entre las hojas, acompañado por el zumbido de las abejas. La pequeña tomó a grandes sorbos su limonada, la mujer que estaba sentada junto a ella le sonreía, ya en su rostro había algunas arrugas y en su cabello, que también era dorado, se podían distinguir unos toques blancos, casi plateados, que también brillaban cuando el sol les daba directamente.

La mujer acariciaba el rostro de la niña, como con un aire de nostalgia, la pequeña sonreía al toque. Sus labios se movían pero no había más sonido que el del verano, los labios de la mujer también se movían pero no se escuchaba nada, aunque se podía sentir la dulzura con la que hablaba ya que en sus ojos color miel, casi verdes, se podía ver directamente hacia sus adentros, donde toda esa gentileza era muy vistosa. Una vez que la pequeña se había terminado su vaso de limonada, estiró los brazos y a continuación abrazó a la mujer, quien regreso el abrazo sosteniendo a la niña aun más fuerte.

Dorian y Diana estaban sentados en la mesa del desayunador bebiendo té acompañado por unas galletas que había preparado la cocinera. Su casa comenzaba a descongelarse después del frío y crudo invierno, afuera algunas florecillas comenzaban a brotar de la nieve, junto con algunas manchas verdes de pasto y hojas de los árboles. Aun con un aire fresco, ambos se encontraban vestidos con batas de dormir disfrutando de la llegada de la mañana en la Toscana.

Diana bebió un poco de su té negro mientras acercaba su mano a la de Dorian, que reposaba sobre la mesa junto al plato de galletas. Él sonriente, notó el gesto de Diana y antes de que ella le tomara la mano, él se la tomo a ella, levantándola despacio para acercarla a sus labios y plantar un dulce beso en sus nudillos. "_Buongiorno, principessa!_" Diana sonrió y dijo; "Me encanta que me hables en italiano."

- "¿Te noto algo apagada?"

-"Estaba pensando en Charlotte..."

-"¿Qué pesa con Charlotte, querida mía?" Diana se soltó de la mano de Dorian y suspiró antes de responder la pregunta, al mismo tiempo su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro; "Pienso que es mejor si la dejo de ver por algún tiempo... Después de que perdió la memoria... No he sido muy buena amiga con ella..."

-"Entiendo _principessa_… Y estoy de acuerdo, deberías enfocarte más en lo que te hace feliz, en tu esposo y quizá… ¿Futuros hijos?" Los ojos de Dorian se habían iluminado al haber dicho esto último, Diana sonrió incómodamente; "Eso después, querido, tengo otras prioridades…" Guiñó el ojo.

Natallie y Charlotte recorrían las calles de la bella ciudad de Paris, ya habían gastado todo su dinero en noches de hotel, taxis y finalmente se habían quedado sin un centavo por un par de croissants de chocolate y un par de _café au lait_,ahora andaban a pie. Charlotte tenía un papelito en mano, donde había algo escrito, mientras cargaba con una mano la valija con la otra sostenía el papel al mismo tiempo que veía hacia todos lados en busca de ese algo. Natallie jadeante pedía que descansaran, Charlotte la ignoraba y continuaba caminando como una niña pequeña dentro de una tienda de muñecas, que observaba todo con admiración y al mismo tiempo curiosidad. "¡Charlotte! ¿Sabes donde vive Ben y Mary?"

-"¿Te refieres a los padres de Ben, los señores Corpseblue?"

-"Aja…" Natallie se había sentado en una banquita, ya que las dos chicas ahora se encontraban cerca de un parque, donde ya casi todo el césped había crecido y solo había unas cuantas manchas blancas que pronto con el sol de ese día se harían agua. Charlotte se sentó junto a Natallie y tras un largo y profundo suspiro dijo; "Sí sé donde está la casa, una vez fui ahí con William, recién nos habíamos conocido… Habíamos ido para el cumpleaños de su madre. Pero no es ahí a donde quiero llegar."

-"¿Qué quieres hacer? ¡Vivir como indigente bajo el _Pont Neuf_!" Charlotte se soltó a reír, y después de haberse limpiado una pequeña lagrima que escurría por su mejilla a causa de la gran carcajada que Natallie le había sacado, negó con la cabeza. Aun entre risitas contestó; "Vamos a ir con mi abuela, ya te lo había dicho." Refunfuñona Natallie contestó; "Por lo menos creí que sabrías donde vive…"

-"Natallie… ¡Tiene más de diez años que no veo a mi abuela! La única pista que tengo está escrita en este papelito, _Boulevard de Sébastopol_. ¿Sabes qué es eso?" Natallie miró a Charlotte con unos ojos llenos de enojo pero se controló y sonrió amargamente, le arrebató el papelito de las manos y a continuación le pico la nariz; "¡Tu eres la que habla francés! Y además no me digas que no sabes que es un Boulevard" Charlotte se hizo chiquita y al mismo tiempo su rostro se fue tornando rojo hasta que parecía un punto rojo nada más. "Yo sé dónde está ese boulevard, fui ahí con mi padre una vez… Dime, Charlotte, ¿Qué buscamos?"

-"¡Un restaurante!" Charlotte sonreía de oreja a oreja como si hubiera respondido una pregunta en la escuela, una pregunta que nadie más había podido contestar en la clase, Natallie frunció el ceño y volvió a picarle la nariz a Charlotte. "¡Hay cientos de restaurantes en París!" Charlotte se hizo todavía más chiquita mientras Natallie parecía crecer más y más hasta que se puso de pie sobre la banca, abrió el papelito que estaba doblado por la mitad, debajo de Boulevard de Sébastopol había escrito otra cosa; _L'amour sur la bouche_, lo que significaba en español, _Amor en la boca_. "Mi abuela fue quien me enseñó casi todo lo que sé de francés, su madre era francesa… Antes de que me mandaran a Inglaterra… Mi abuela y yo habíamos dicho que huiríamos de ahí… De casa… Fue después de que murió mi abuelo… Dijimos que iríamos a Paris para hacer lo que más nos gustaba; cocinar. Aunque yo solo tenía siete años cuando nos separamos, no es por poco modesta pero; desde pequeña yo ya tenía sazón."

-"Lo sé, desde que te conocí me has alimentado bien." Natallie se sobó la panza que en estos momentos le gruñía pues ya era más de medio día y no habían comido desde muy temprano. "También hablas muy bien francés… Es solo que no me habías dicho nada de esto…"

-"Era un secreto, Natallie… Pero te tengo la confianza suficiente para decírtelo." Charlotte le picó la nariz a Natallie, en forma de venganza porque ella la había picado primero. "¿Vamos a buscar el restaurante, entonces?" Dijo Natallie nuevamente sobando su rugiente vientre; "¡Vamos!" Charlotte saltó de la banca y comenzó a correr, Natallie saltó también de la banca y cogió la valija de Charlotte para alcanzarla.

Pronto el restaurante abriría sus puertas y dentro de la cocina todos ya estaban trabajando arduamente para preparar los exquisitos alimentos que muchos vendrían a disfrutar en las próximas horas. Había mucho movimiento dentro de la cocina, y solamente estaban preparando todo para comenzar a trabajar en forma una vez que el primer comensal hubiese entrado, la chef y dueña del restaurante; Marie-Thérèse Charlotte Garibay, nombrada después de la princesa de Francia, hija María Antonieta de Austria y de Louis XVI, era una de las cocineras más reconocidas en Paris y era su restaurante uno de los más codiciados por comensales y críticos culinarios. Ya era una mujer mayor, como de unos 65 o más años, pero aun así seguía teniendo una gran actividad dentro de la cocina, disfrutaba cada día de trabajo como si fuese su primer y último día dentro de la gran cocina.

Ese día había sido tan satisfactorio como todos los demás, como era fin de semana muchos comensales habían visitado el gran restaurante y habían mandado llamar a la gran Marie-Thérèse para darle personalmente su agradecimiento y admiración por la gran comida. Muchos comensales no solo iban por la comida, sino que también se presumía que a pesar de ya ser una mujer mayor, Thérèse era realmente bella, su mezcla de España y Francia se hacía evidente en su rostro, que aunque ya tenía arrugas en la piel y su cabello que alguna vez fue color oro ahora solo era opacado con las canas, seguía luciendo realmente radiante y hermosa, su sonrisa carismática y amable nunca dejaba sus labios, sus ojos tan tiernos seguían del mismo claro tono miel casi tocando el verde.

Su cocina estaba compuesta por un toque francés y el inigualable y delicioso sazón de la cocina española, junto con el gran sabor del continente americano, donde había vivido un par de décadas o más. Realmente para la época, Marie-Thérèse había logrado una fusión de cocinas casi única, lo cual era consecuencia de su gran popularidad. Dentro de su cocina tenía un brillante ayudante, a quien consideraba casi como de la familia; Biel Cardona. Un muchacho de origen catalán que había llegado a París y a la vida de Thérèse no más de cinco años atrás, el muchacho era el catador de vinos oficial del restaurante, había vivido toda su infancia en un viñedo y esa era la razón por la cual le apasionaban los vinos. Era muy joven, no pasaba los veinticinco años, pero a pesar de eso era sorprendentemente bueno a la hora de catar un vino, su cabello era castaño claro, casi llegando al rubio, cuando había sol su cabello algunas veces se veía con un toque de dorado, su tez era blanca y su rostro aun presumía de un aire de joven, sus ojos color miel y cerca del iris un aro que era color verde lo rodeaba. Tenía unas pestañas envidiables para cualquier mujer, largas y sutilmente enchinadas, una encantadora sonrisa blanca que siempre se hacía presumir a la hora de catar un vino o en presencia de alguna dama.

Habiendo finalmente despedido al último comensal del restaurante, Thérèse bostezaba al despedirlo en le puerta, cubría sutilmente su boca para que el invitado no notara su cansancio. Una vez que había cerrado la puerta se volvió para encontrarse con Biel, quien sonreía amablemente y le ofrecía su brazo a la cansada mujer, ella lo tomó y juntos se encaminaron hacia la cocina, pasando por el gran comedor. Sentada frente a una estufa la mujer tenía en frente su pastillero, donde había guardado una foto de su nieta a la que perdió cuando dejó América, lo último que había sabido de ella era que una de sus primas en Inglaterra la estaba educando para después desposarla con un hacendado de América. La abuela veía con ojos llorosos la pequeña imagen de su querida nieta, la niña de la foto no tenía más de cinco años y parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Sacó una pastilla del pastillero y mientras seguía hipnotizada con la imagen bebía un gran vaso de agua con gas, con una rodaja de limón y un par de hielos para poderse pasar la pastilla. Biel tenía en mano una copa con vino blanco que degustaba, ese sería el vino que usaría Thérèse para marinar unos mariscos al día siguiente y buscaba la aprobación de Biel, así que abrieron una de las botellas que habían comprado. "_Àvia_, ¿la extrañas mucho verdad?" Thérèse suspiró hondo y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras recorría con la yema de los dedos la imagen de su pequeña. "Si la hubieras conocido Biel, tu también la extrañarías…"

-"¿Charlotte verdad?" la mujer asintió al mismo tiempo que una brillante lágrima recorría su arrugada mejilla, "Nombrada después de su abuela…" Thérèse sonrió para luego bostezar y cerrar el pastillero. "_Àvia_… Te ves cansada."

-"No te mentiré Biel, lo estoy…" Aun así la sonrisa de la mujer no dejo de embellecer su rostro. "Déjame esta vez cerrar el restaurante, vete a casa y descansa." Thérèse negó con la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera argumentar el chico la interrumpió; "_Si us plau… Àvia_." La voz del chico era fascinante y muy agradable al oído cuando hablaba en Catalán, incluso si no lo hacía ese acento que llevaba en la sangre salía de sus labios incluso haciendo de su voz sonar como si él fuese un seductor nato. Era como una armonía en los oídos de la dama, y al no poderse negar le acarició la cabeza al chico y lentamente se reincorporó para ir a su oficina y ponerse su gabardina para salir a la calle. Antes de despedirse para ir a su casa, abrazó al muchacho y susurró en su oído, "_Merci, Merci beaucoup_." Biel se desprendió de la abuela y dejó que se fuera.

Ya pasando las doce de la noche, Biel cerró finalmente el restaurante y comenzó su camino hacia la casa de Marie-Thérèse, a pesar de que la primavera pronto llegaría a Paris, las temperaturas bajas después de la media noche seguían apareciendo. Caminando por el _Boulevard de Sébastopol, _ se volteó para ver de frente el restaurante y su gran letrero con el nombre de éste; _L'amour sur la bouche._ Se sonrió así mismo y se volteó para continuar con su camino, ya habiendo avanzado unos cuantos metros escuchó un chillido que venía de sus espaldas; "¡Ya cerraron!" otra voz llegó a sus oídos, casi como un hilo de voz; "¿Pues qué esperabas? Ya son más de las doce." Biel curioso se dio la media vuelta para ver qué pasaba, había dos muchachas frente al restaurante que hacía poco había cerrado, una estaba hincada frente a la puerta y la otra recargaba su peso sobre su brazo que éste era así mismo sostenido por una valija en el piso. El chico se acercó a las jovencitas y con su voz amable les preguntó; "¿Buscaban a Madame Thérèse Garibay?" La chica que estaba hincada se paró de un brinco y casi se le fue encima a Biel; "¡Precisamente! ¿Acaso sabrá usted donde podemos encontrarla? ¡Es de gran importancia!" Los ojos verdes de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas que brillaban con la luz del farol que estaba cerca de ellos, su naricita con algunas pecas se movía un poco al mismo tiempo que sus labios temblaban, sus cabellos dorados cubrían su frente, haciéndola ver como una muñequita de porcelana. Biel había quedado fascinado con la exquisita criatura que tenía justo enfrente, sonrió y le acaricio el cabello acomodándolo de tras de su oreja; "Eres muy guapa." Charlotte ruborizó y carraspeó antes de hablar; "¿Sabe dónde está la Madame Thérèse?"

-"Un momento… ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres la niñita del pastillero de àvia!"

-"¿De qué pastillero hablas? ¿Quién es àvia?"

-"Àvia es abuela en Catalán." Charlotte miró a Biel a los ojos para darse cuenta del anillo verde que rodeaba su pupila. "_Petita_… ¿Te llamas Charlotte?"


	25. Nuevamente a tu lado

Hola queridos Lectores, ya había pasado algun tiempo desde la última vez que les escribí. Solo deseo que me hagan saber ¿Qué les parece? Recueden que _Reviews are Love_

* * *

**Nuevamente a tu lado**

Charlotte miró extrañada al muchacho, arqueando la ceja al mismo tiempo que arrugaba su naricita para contestarle; "¿Y quién desea saberlo?" El chico dio un paso atrás sintiendo el tono de hostilidad con el cual Charlotte le había contestado; "Disculpa, me llamo; Biel Cardona. Vivo con Madame Garibay." La chica continuaba con ese gesto de desconfianza en su rostro al mismo tiempo que Biel estiraba su mano para sujetar la de Charlotte y justo antes de tocarla volvió a preguntar; "¿Te llamas Charlotte?" El roce con la piel de Biel fue como sentir un toque eléctrico, Charlotte sonrió y apartó su mano para sujetársela con la otra a sus espaldas. "Creo que confiaré en ti, Biel. Sí, me llamo Charlotte, Charlotte Ryefume. "

Llegaron a una casa que estaba rodeada por todo el perímetro por una reja negra de donde crecían unas enredaderas que se aferraban al hierro como si fueran uno. Todo estaba cubierto por las plantas excepto la puerta, que también era hierro, por donde entrarían los tres. Aunque solamente la luz de la luna que lograba traspasar las nubes del grisaseo y azul marino del cielo, era su única iluminación hacia el camino a la puerta principal de la casa; se podía ver perfectamente el gran jardín lleno de flores pues ya toda la nieve se había derretido con el sol durante ese día. Charlotte abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa por el encantador jardín, al mismo tiempo su aliento se encontró con el frío provocando que a contra luz de la luna, el vapor de agua se viera perfectamente, como si fuera un dragón al exhalar. Natallie no soltaba su valija a pesar de que Biel se había ofrecido ayudarla, de igual manera observaba el hermoso jardín y la casa que también estaba cubierta por enredaderas excepto por las ventanas y puertas, en la planta alta había ventanales con un pequeño balcón cada uno donde se podía ver que había un par de macetas con flores. Al continuar con el techo, que era de teja roja, tanto Natallie como Charlotte pudieron observar la chimenea y como de ésta salía una débil línea de humo que se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que subía hacia el obscuro cielo.

Biel abrió la puerta de entrada y dejó pasar primero a las dos jovencitas, en el mismo instante en el que pusieron los pies dentro de la casa, el olor a madera y aceite para ésta llenó los pulmones de las chicas, acompañado por el aroma de limpio pero sobre todo ese exquisito y distintivo olor… Madera. La casa estaba tibia, el rozar de los olores con las mejillas de las chicas se sentía como entrar a una cocina, Biel cerró la puerta tras haber metido la valija de Charlotte. El chico condujo a Charlotte y Natalie hasta la cocina, donde finalmente encendió la luz, la preciosa cocina tenía una isla justo en medio; donde estaba el horno y la parilla donde cocinaba Thérèse, a un costado estaba una mesa de desayunador con vista al jardín trasero a través de un ventanal, detrás de la isla, a un lado de la puerta por donde habían entrado, estaba la alacena que era un pequeño closet y continuaba una gran barra y el fregadero. Biel hizo que las chicas tomaran asiento en la mesa, a continuación les ofreció algo de beber; "Me encantaría una taza de té." Dijo Natallie, justo antes de que Charlotte pudiera decir algo, Biel sonrió; "Àvia me ha contado que te gusta la leche, con un toque de azúcar y _canyella_, la especia favorita de àvia."

-"¿Canyella?" Charlotte dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido para sentarse junto a Natallie, Biel volvió a sonreír al mismo tiempo que sacaba una olla de las puertas que estaban junto al horno, vertiendo un poco de leche de una de las botellas de cristal. "Es Catalán para canela, si os molesta que hable catalán puedo dejar de hacerlo." Charlotte negó con la cabeza, "No, no es eso… No te preocupes, de hecho suena muy bien… cuando hablas en Catalán." Se sonrojó.

El chico le sirvió un té de jazmín a Natallie en una taza de vidrio donde había metido una flor de jazmín para decorar, a Charlotte le había servido su leche caliente en una taza convencional. Antes de darle un sorbo a sus bebidas amas soplaron y luego saborearon. "_Oh Lord!_ Esto esta delicioso y huele divino…" Dijo Natallie acercando su nariz al borde de la taza para sentir el humo que desprendía el té en su cara. Charlotte había quedado estupefacta al haber saboreado su leche, hacia más de diez años que ese cosquilleo de sabor no recorría su boca. "¡Me da gusto que las bebidas sean de vuestro agrado!" Natallie volvió a dar otro sorbo, más grande, a su té. Charlotte seguía concentrada en el cosquilleo que había dejado la canela en su boca tras haber tragado el sorbo de leche. "Iré por àvia…" Biel se desapareció tras el marco de la puerta. Ambas chicas estaban agotadas y el calor que recorría desde sus bocas hasta sus estómagos hacía que fuera muy difícil permanecer despiertas.

Biel volvió a entrar a la cocina y de tras venía una mujer en bata y el cabello plateado sostenido por un chongo detrás de su cabeza. Charlotte volteó hacia Biel y la mujer, al mismo tiempo que ponía la taza sobre la mesa tras haberle dado un sorbo a la leche tibia. Sus ojos chocaron con la mirada miel de la señora, volviendo a sentir toques eléctricos, como cuando Biel la había tocado, un susurro en su mente; "Si no me olvidas, nunca te dejaré." Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Charlotte había escuchado esas palabras en sus oídos, era la voz de Thérèse. Al mismo tiempo una voz volvía a los oídos de la mujer, pero ésta voz era aguda como de una niñita de siete años; "¡Abuela!" Charlotte se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultarlos tras ésta pues estaba a punto de romper a llorar, de igual manera Thérèse se acercaba lentamente a la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Petrificada, Charlotte observaba como la señora se aproximaba hasta que se incoó justo enfrente de sus piernas y estiraba una mano para alcanzar la mejilla de Charlotte, así mismo ella fue capaz de ver perfectamente a través de esos ojos color miel casi verdes, en donde pudo ver su rostro reflejado, su de rostro hacia más de diez años. "¿Retoñito?"

-"Abu… Abuela…" Charlotte comenzó a sollozar, su abuela le limpio las lágrimas que escurrían de sus bellos ojos verdes rodando por sus rozadas mejillas hasta toparse con la mano ya con la piel manchada y arrugada por la edad de Thérèse. Finalmente Charlotte se lanzó a los brazos de su abuela para seguir llorando en su hombro y de igual manera la señora no se pudo controlar y comenzó a regar lágrimas de felicidad. "¡Abuela!"

-"Mi niña… _Ma petite_ Charlotte… Mi retoño…"

Natallie estaba muy conmovida, ya que durante casi medio año no había visto a Charlotte tan feliz o llorar de alegría, siempre había dicho que ella era una buena chica y que merecía un final feliz; ya lo había encontrado, un perfecto reencuentro feliz. Descubrió el sabor salado en su boca, una lágrima había brotado desde su ojo color azul, como el cielo de día, habiendo recorrido su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Natallie era una persona muy fuerte y era muy difícil verla llorar, pero incluso este momento tan emotivo había llegado a tocar su corazón. Biel estaba muy contento, pues la felicidad de la abuela era la felicidad de Biel, era como su propia abuela y la única persona que le quedaba. Charlotte se separó de su abuela para que ella le pudiera ver el rostro; "¡Pero que linda te has puesto, mi cielo, eres tan bonita como yo a tu edad! ¡Esos hermosos ojos; cómo los de mi padre! ¡Mi retoño, por fin te he encontrado!" Volvió abrazar a su querida nieta para sollozar un poco más. Charlotte seguía llorando sin poder parar, ese sentimiento de _estar a salvo_, la invadía en todo su ser, después de tantos años de haber aguantado esa horrible separación; de la persona que más quería en toda su familia, después de haber sufrido el dolor de la muerte de un ser querido y sobre todo el terrible dolor del desamor y la soledad, por fin se había recuperado.

Al mismo tiempo que Charlotte suspiraba en el hombro de su abuela comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza… Estaba leyendo Edgar Allan Poe_, El gato Negro_, la puerta de aquel restaurante se abría para dejar entra un comensal más, éste había sido sentado justo enfrente de ella, dejando al libro como barrera de separación. Un cosquilleo recorrió la espalda de la joven, al alzar la vista por el libro se topó con unos ojos azules que la veían de regreso… El dolor en cráneo de Charlotte provocó que la chica se separara del hombro de su abuela, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos; "¿Charlotte?" El dolor atravesó el cerebro de Charlotte recorriendo desde la nuca hasta llegar a su ojo derecho… Los labios del muchacho se movían pero no salía sonido alguno de su boca, incluso una sonrisa iluminó su rostro pero nada más. El chico era muy apuesto, ojos azules, cabello negro que sobrepasaba su barbilla, una exquisita sonrisa y una nariz perfecta junto con todo su ser, unas manos grandes junto a las de ella y su tez blanca. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Finalmente salía sonido de los labios del muchacho y ella le contestó, "Charlotte" su propia voz había dejado un eco que rezumbaba en los oídos de la joven, aun no desaparecía esa voz de los oídos de ella cuando el chico y su voz ya habían llegado a sus orejas; "Me llamo… Terry." Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho… Charlotte ya no se sentía con fuerzas, mientras apretaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos con gran fuerza el mismo dolor punzante desapareció dejándola sin energía. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al mismo tiempo que sus manos caían y su cabeza también, "¡Charlotte!"

Charlotte había vuelto en sí, estaba recostada en un sillón y lo primero que vio fueron las caras de Biel y Natallie junto con el techo de la sala de estar; "¡Se ha despertado!" El seductor acento de Biel había llegado hasta los oídos de Charlotte, quien al intentar incorporase se dio cuenta de que un trapo húmedo cubría su frente; "¿Qué paso?"

-"Tuviste un episodio de recuerdos y te desmayaste, después de todo no habíamos comido en todo el día… No te preocupes, ya le explique a tu abuela y a Biel por lo que has pasado."

-"¿Cuánto tiempo me ausenté?" Biel consultó el reloj de la sala, marcaba las tres de la mañana con quince minutos; "Como dos horas." Charlotte se sentó al mismo tiempo que acomodaba la falda de su vestido para poder reincorporarse, al estar sentada se volvió hacia Biel y se disculpó; "Lamento las molestias, ¿Dónde está _mi_ abuela?" Biel señaló la cocina, Charlotte se puso de pie y caminó por el obscuro pasillo hasta toparse con el marco de la puerta que conducía al interior de la cocina, "_Ma petite _tienes que descansa. Me da mucho gusto que finalmente nos hayamos reencontrado pero me gustaría platicar contigo mañana por la mañana, ahora creo que debes dormir unas diez horas, eso será lo mejor."

-"Abuela…" Charlotte abrazó a la mujer para regar una lágrima más, sonriente agradeció a su abuela; "De verdad, no sabes que feliz me pone finalmente poder estar contigo, aquí." Thérèse sonrió igualmente y besó la frente de Charlotte, "Ahora todos vamos a dormir."

Charlotte y Natallie dormirían en habitaciones diferentes, que estaban justo una enfrente de la otra, la habitación de Charlotte era la más grande de las dos, con una vista hacia el jardín principal y así mismo a la calle. Justo en medio de la habitación había una mesita frente a la chimenea y a un costado la gran cama junto a la ventana, una puerta al final que era el baño individual y un librero para decorar junto con un armario blanco, con detallados de flor y enredaderas al igual que toda la demás madera de la habitación, incluyendo su cama. Su valija ya estaba dentro, Charlotte se volvió hacia Natallie y tras una seña de mano cerró la puerta para poder finalmente descansar. La chica estiró los brazos y así mismo sacudió la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que había soñado despierta antes de desvanecerse en la cocina, los ojos azules volvían a su mente pero le costaba volver a figurar la cara del muchacho en su mente. Hizo una mueca frente al espejo antes de comenzar a desvestirse para ponerse el camisón, desabotonó su vestido y lo colocó en una de las sillas de la mesita, volvió al espejo para ver su figura en esas prendas blancas, se admiró un momento antes de volverse hacer muecas. Tocaron la puerta al mismo tiempo que ésta se abría, era Biel con una taza de leche tibia; "Te he traído otra taaa… Taaa… zzza." Charlotte sonrió amable y cogió la taza de la bandeja en la que la traía Biel, él estaba sonrojado pero aun así no salía de la habitación, la chica agradeció y al notar que Biel no la veía a la cara bajó la mirada para encontrarse que estaba en ropa interior, soltó un grito; "¡Largo Biel! ¡Vete!" el chico rojo como un tomate salió disparado por la puerta mientras Charlotte seguía gritando y agitando los brazos en el aire. Antes de ponerse el camisón se miró al espejo y ella también estaba tan roja como un tomate.

Habiendo apagado la luz y tras haberse echado las sabanas en la cabeza, Charlotte recordó nuevamente el rostro de Biel, se sonrió así misma antes de acomodar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Loso ojos de Biel, con la pupila dilatada, fueron la primera cosa que apareció en la mente de Charlotte después de haberse quedado profundamente dormida.

* * *

_Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love _


	26. El cuadernillo

Ya sé que me había tardado M U C H O en volver a escribir. Por razones personales no había podido continuar con nuestra historia, gracias por seguir aquí. Espero les guste mucho, espero tambien comprendan que era un poco necesario hablar más sobre éste tema. Los quiero, ésto es para ustedes... Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**El** **cuadernillo**

Thérèse entró a su habitación, que solamente estaba alumbrada por el último pedazo de carbón que estaba en la chimenea a punto de consumirse, tuvo que encender la luz para poder ver por donde pasaba. En su habitación todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y un aroma a limpio se sentía invadir la nariz de cualquier persona que entrase en ésta. Todos los muebles, desde el escritorio y el librero hasta la cama y las mesas de cama eran de madera, todos con un detallado elegante que hacía juego con las figuras de la colcha que yacía sobre la cama, junto con los almohadones de colores; así mismo, éstos combinaban perfectamente con los colores de las cortinas.

La señora al entrar, tras haber cerrado la puerta, se quito la bata de dormir y la colocó en el perchero junto al closet, para acto seguido sentarse en el pequeño sillón que estaba junto a su librero; en ese librero guardaba todas sus fotos, cartas, recetas y libros favoritos. Una vez sentada, colocó la mano sobre el brazo del sillón para rosarlo hasta llegar a la parte de abajo, en dónde había un botón, lo apretó. Un hueco "plac" resonó en la habitación mientras la señora sentía sobre la yema de sus dedos el polvo, un compartimiento se había abierto justo en el costado del sillón, del mismo lado del botón. Thérèse metió la mano dentro de dicho compartimiento para sacar un librillo cubierto de polvo, sopló suavemente sobre la libreta haciendo volar toda partícula que estuviese sobre ésta. Nostálgica abrió el cuadernillo para comenzar a hojearlo…

_Julio 1902- La llegada de nuestra pequeña bebé, nuestra primera hija, la llamaremos Charlotte, el femenino del nombre de su padre, Charles. Sus hermanos están muy contentos por la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia Ryefume. Mi pequeña ahora duerme después de que le di de comer un rato. Tiene los ojos de mi abuelo, el cabello de mi madre y la sonrisa de un ángel. Es una buena niña, me deja descansar por las noches y es muy querida, muchos han venido a verla desde lejos y todos dicen que es hermosa, mi pequeña Charlotte. Lamento mucho que Charles no deje a mis padres visitar a mi pequeña Charlotte, sé que la adorarían. _

_Septiembre 1902- Realmente había pensado que sus hermanos se pondrían celosos, Charlie siendo el mayor, no tuvo problemas con la aceptación de la bebé, pero Cameron los primeros días estaba un poco irritable, no quería ni ver a la bebé pero ahora ya la quiere mucho. Charles, no ha cargado a Charlotte, ayer me hizo llorar diciendo que esa bebé no era de él, que en su familia nadie era rubio, mi madre le dijo que su padre era rubio pero aún así Charles sigue dudando de mí. Solo espero que Charlotte no se sienta mal por la ausencia de su padre. _

Éstos eran unos fragmentos de unas hojas arrancadas del diario "secreto" de la madre de Charlotte, Marie. Thérèse la había obtenido junto con algunas fotografías, ya que Charles no la dejaba ver al bebé cuando recién había nacido, fue Cameron quien le entregó las hojas a su abuela. Anexa a las hojas, había una foto de una pequeña bebé de ojos grandes y profundos que veía directamente al fotógrafo, estaba vestida como muñequita de porcelana recostada sobre el regazo de su madre. En la siguiente página la diminuta criatura sonreía, y mostraba sus encías, su manita se veía borrosa, como si la bebé se hubiera movido.

Toda la libretita estaba dedicada a Charlotte, eran páginas y páginas con fotografías de la niña, siempre luciendo hermosa frente a la cámara, como una muñequita, sus rozadas mejías y una alegre sonrisa preparada para jugar. Thérèse llegó a una sección en donde había flores secas pegadas al papel, eran florecillas del campo que Charlotte le traía cada vez que iba a visitarla, la señora las había guardado todas y las coleccionaba. Margaritas, flores moradas silvestres y rosas, componían la colección que yacía dentro de la libreta, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la mujer. Su niñita adorada por fin había regresado a sus brazos. Desde que Charlotte era muy pequeña, su madre siempre iba a dejarla con su abuela, después de Charles se lo permitiese, junto con Charlie y Cameron. Mientras estaban en la casa de los Garibay, tanto el abuelo como la abuela les enseñaban a sus nietos música, arte y por supuesto francés. Al doblar la página Thérèse se encontró con una fotografía de su difunto esposo sujetando a Charlotte y sus hermanos abrazándole las piernas, uno de cada lado, detrás de ellos se podía ver un piano. Detrás de la fotografía estaba un papelito minuciosamente doblado, ayudándose con las uñas la mujer logró sacar el papel y lo desdoblo cuidadosamente como si se tratara de una tela fina. Era la letra y partitura de una canción que su esposo y sus nietos le habían escrito;

_Pajarillo, pajarillo. ¡Pajarillo allá en el cielo!_

_¡Qué bonitos ojos tienes, lástima que tengas sueño!_

_¿Qué pajarillo es aquel, que canta en aquella lima?_

_Anda y dile que me cante que mi corazón la estima._

_Pajarillo, pajarillo. ¡Pajarillo allá en el cielo!_

_¡Qué bonitos ojos tienes, lástima que tengas sueño!_

_¿Qué pajarillo es aquel, que canta en aquella higuera?_

_Anda y dile que me cante que espero yo que me quiera. _

Entre sollozos, Thérèse comenzó a taradear la melodía, que su difunto amado interpretaba en el piano mientras sus nietos cantaban los coros y él los versos, había muchas más estrofas pero solo se encontraban estas dos que habían sido las primeras. Con el sentimiento en el pecho, dobló el papelito para colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar. Pudo recordar en su mente los hermosos momentos que había pasado junto a sus nietos en su casa, conviviendo con su amado esposo, mientras tomaban el té que Margaret había traído junto con tarta; Margaret era la ama de llaves que había estado con el matrimonio desde que se habían mudado al campo. A continuación pasó la página, en la parte superior decía; _Abril 1905_, era Charlotte sentada junto a una bebita de no más de 2 meses, la pequeñita tenía el cabello más obscuro que Charlotte y lo tenía rizado, pero los mismos ojos, solo que igualmente más obscuros; era Casandra, la hermana menor de Charlotte. Thérèse solo había convivido con Casandra por menos de dos años, no la veía desde entonces. En la próxima fotografía estaban su marido y sus nietos con la bebé, todos sonriendo a la cámara menos la pequeña Casandra quien tenía fruncido el seño.

La señora suspiró hondo antes de continuar en la libretita, que había conservado en secreto añorando a su nieta. Se fue encontrando con los dibujos de Charlotte, de lo que su esposo le enseñaba hacer; primero con colores de madera dibujos de garabatos, iban evolucionando hasta llegar a pintura de agua, creando flores y mariposas, había varios bocetos a lápiz intentando hacer sombreados, pero Charlotte era muy pequeña cuando había hecho esos dibujitos. Entre los dibujos salió otra fotografía en donde salía Charlotte, Thérèse y una mujer a lado, era su prima Josefine, con quien habían mandado a Charlotte a vivir en Inglaterra después de la muerte del abuelo. Thérèse estaba decepcionada de su prima quien se había puesto en su contra y había ocultado a la niña como el resto de la familia. Finalmente la última hoja del álbum, 1907; Charlotte vestía un lindo vestido azul, sus pies descalzos, el último día que había estado con su nieta. Ahí terminaba, no había más, ni cartas, recuerdos, nada.

Entonces todo volvió a su memoria, todo lo que sucedió ese terrible día. Después de haber estado en el jardín, Charlotte y Thérèse se habían ido a casa de los Garibay para cocinar un pay de manzana para la madre de Charlotte quien se había enfermado de gripe y había contagiado a Casandra. La abuela y su nieta fueron a recolectar las manzanas del árbol que estaba en el patio de atrás de la casa de los Garibay, durante la tarde prepararon el pay para llevarles a las enfermas. El abuelo de Charlotte se encontraba en la sala de lectura junto con Cameron.

Antes de que se pusiera el sol Cameron había partido de regreso a casa de los Ryefume, en cambio Charlotte se quedó para merendar en casa de los abuelos. Ya se había ocultado el sol cuando Charlotte se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde. La pequeña tenía miedo de que Charles hubiera llegado ya, pues él siempre la había tratado diferente a sus hermanos, temía que la regañaran por haberse quedado a merendar. Therése decidió acompañar a Charlotte de vuelta a su casa para explicar a Charles la tardanza, tomaron el pay y se fueron caminando. Justo antes de que cruzaran el jardín de enfrente el abuelo las detuvo y dijo que las acompañaría también, Charlotte caminaba en medio de sus abuelos. La finca de los Ryefume quedaba muy cerca a pie, la luna comenzaba a brillar en el cielo junto con las estrellas que llenaban el manto azul que los cubría al caminar por el sendero.

Ya estaban dentro de la pequeña propiedad cuando algo hizo ruido dentro de un establo, sonaba como si algo se hubiese caído. El abuelo decidió acercarse para ver que sucedía, dejando a Charlotte con la abuela atrás. "¡Charles!" Se escuchó y tras estas últimas palabras un sonido hueco invadió los oídos de Thérèse. "Quédate aquí, mi cielo." Ordenó a la pequeña Charlotte. La mujer entró también al establo y descubrió al cuerpo yacente de su marido tumbado sobre la paja. No había nadie más en aquel lugar, del pecho del abuelo nacía una mancha roja que crecía empapando su camisa. Thérèse comenzó a gritar y con el dolor en su pecho se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amado.

Después de eso todo empeoro, la policía local llego de inmediato y se la llevaron ya que no pudo decir nada en su defensa y no había nadie que testificara en su favor; la habían culpado a ella por el asesinato de su esposo. No volvió a ver a Charlotte es noche, Charles llegó a la comisaría en donde estaba Thérèse encerrada, venía junto con su esposa quien no paraba de llorar; "¡Asesina!" gritaba Marie desconsolada. "¡Por favor deben creerme! ¡Traigan a Charlotte ella sabe la verdad!" gritaba Thérèse desesperada sujetándose de los barrotes de su celda, nadie jamás le hizo caso. "¿Y mi retoñito? _Ma petite!_ ¡Charlotte!"

-"¡No quiero que te le vuelvas acercar! ¡Asesina! ¡Tu mataste a mi padre!" chilló Marie.

Sacaron a Thérèse de la celda al otro día, ya que Charles lo había demandado, llevaron un par de oficiales a la mujer hasta su casa en donde se encontró con todos los Ryefume excepto Charlotte. Charlie y Cameron estaban llorando en el regazo de su madre mientras ella así mismo sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Casandra, junto a ellos estaba de pie Charles con un vaso de brandy en la mano. Thérèse tenía los ojos hinchados por haber pasado la noche en vela, su cabello estaba despeinado y estaba sucia, incluso se podía apreciar en la falda de su vestido un poco de paja. "Te largarás de aquí." Soltó de sopetón Charles. "¡Esta es mi casa! ¡No te permito que uses ese tono conmigo aquí, menos en frente de tus hijos Charles!"

-"Ésta ya no es tu casa. Me he encargado de que no te quedaras con nada, asesina. Todo esto le pertenece a Marie, así mismo como _a mí_." Esto último lo dijo de una manera muy sombría, causándole un escalofrío a la pobre mujer. "Tienes veinticuatro horas para irte."

-"Eres un hombre muy malo Charles… Y un día…"

-"¡No me quieras dar clases de moral! ¡Vieja!" Marie chilló; "Vete, solo vete. No eres una buena mujer…"

-"¿Y mi Charlotte? ¡No puedo dejarla con ustedes!"

-"Somos sus padres y no hay mejor lugar para ella que estar lejos de ti, la mandaremos lejos de ti…" Respondió Charles, "La mandaremos a Londres, con mi tía Josefine, ya le he notificado a toda la familia de lo sucedido. Nadie te dará asilo nunca." Los ojos de Thérèse comenzaban a brillar pero no se iba a dejar vencer frente a ellos dos, respiró profundamente para evitar romper a llorar y dio un amargo trago de saliva para continuar; "Necesito mis cosas." Los Ryefume salieron lentamente por la puerta principal dejando a Thérèse en la casa. Antes de que Charles cruzara la puerta dijo; "¡Ah! Todo aquí también es _mío_ ahora, así que solo te puedes llevar tu ropa." Azotó la puerta al salir.

Thérèse se incoó en el piso y comenzó a llorar amargamente, en seguida salió Margaret de la cocina y se sentó en el piso para consolar a la señora. "Yo le creo, sé que amaba a su esposo. Usted es una buena mujer, pero ese hombre Charles… Da miedo, vino aquí de noche y esculcó los cajones del cuarto de lectura hasta que se llevó todos los documentos del señor." Thérèse estaba desconsolada, y no podía parar de llorar.

El reloj de la sala comenzó a sonar, ya eran las siete de la noche y Margaret le había traído de merendar un pan con mermelada y una taza de leche con canela. Sus maletas ya estaban listas, partiría en la madrugada. Esperaba paciente a la hora de dormir, tenía un plan.

Thérèse salió de su casa a las doce de la noche en punto y se volvió para ver su propiedad a obscuras. Una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla, mientras se daba la vuelta sosteniendo sus valijas, comenzó a encaminarse a casa de los Ryefume. Cuando entró a la propiedad se veía que la casa estaba a obscuras, ya todos dormían, se siguió hasta la parte de atrás donde había una casita diminuta como de muñecas, ahí era en donde Charles encerraba a Charlotte. La mujer dejó las valijas y se incoó junto a la minúscula ventana que tenía la casita y con su mano golpeó suavemente el vidrio. Charlotte abrió la ventana y sacó sus manitas por los barrotes para acariciarle el rostro a su abuela. "Creí que no te volvería a ver abu."

-"¿Qué te pasó mi niña? ¿Por qué te encerraron ahora?"

-"Dijo que porque me había quedado a merendar con los abuelos. ¿Cómo esta mi abuelo?" Los ojos de Thérèse se llenaron de lágrimas. "El está en un lugar mejor."

-"¿Mejor que tu casa? ¿Iremos a visitarlo?" Thérèse tragó saliva, "Cuando sea el momento. Me temo, ma petite, que no podremos vernos en mucho tiempo." Charlotte jugaba con la piel de Thérèse y con ojos tristes preguntó; "¿Pero por qué no? Prometo portarme bien para que él me saque…" Thérèse sonrió para no dejar que las lágrimas salieran. "No es eso mi retoñito, pero toma." Entregó un papelito a Charlotte, "Cuando sea tiempo búscame ahí." la pequeña tomó el papelito y lo metió a su casita, Thérèse besó a la pequeña en la frete que estaba recargada en los barrotes. "Adios, mi cielo."

Thérèse había vuelto a colocar el cuadernillo en su lugar y se había arropado en la cama, se limpió la última lágrima que había dejado brotar de sus ojos. Ahora tenía a su pequeña Charlotte a dos habitaciones de la suya y no iba a permitir que las volvieran a separar. Sonrió hasta quedarse dormida, soñando con el día soleado y la limonada en el jardín, su esposo en la sala de lectura y su nieta Charlotte jugando. Ese era el mejor recuerdo, la memoria más feliz y la más hermosa.

* * *

_Reviews are Love Reviews are Love Reviews are Love Reviews are Love Reviews are Love Reviews are Love Reviews are Love Reviews are Love Reviews are Love Reviews are Love_


	27. Pedazos de Corazón

**Capitulo 27: Pedazos de Corazón**

La cama era exquisita, suave, cálida y acogedora; por primera vez, en todo el invierno y comienzo de la primavera, Charlotte había dormido profundamente y tranquilamente con los pies calientes bajo edredones de plumas y almohadones cubiertos de seda; en lugar de esas acartonadas sábanas y cobertores de hospital. Ya estaba despierta pero aun no abría los ojos, amaba esa sensación tibia en el pecho, el cosquilleo en las manos bajo la almohada, su cabello cubriéndole la cara y sentir su aliento en el brazo; sentía las delicadas sabanas sobre ella y el dulce aroma a limpio llenaba de aire sus pulmones, se sonrió a sí misma; sentía una íntima conexión con aquel lugar, sentía que pertenecía ahí y en ningún lugar más, solo ahí; justo como se encontraba, su refugio.

Lentamente su cabeza fue saliendo de aquella montaña de mantos blancos; al tener el dorso completamente fuera de la cama, se estiró elevando los brazos como si quisiera tocar el techo con la yema de los dedos, así mismo, bostezó. Inhaló profundamente para al exhalar tallarse los ojos, con un aire perezoso levantó el edredón para sacar las piernas y con sus pies descalzos tocar el piso que estaba frío; enseguida se puso las zapatillas de cama junto con la bata para ir frente al espejo. La mucama seguramente había entrado en la mañana para dejarle agua limpia para lavarse la cara; Charlotte se vio al espejo y con una pinza de cabello se sujetó la gran melena dorada para a continuación mojarse la cara con el agua, apretando los ojos y los labios al sentir el agua fresca, alcanzó la toalla para secar su cara. Se miró al espejo con un aspecto mejor al que tenía antes de lavarse y se sonrió coquetamente.

Charlotte entró a la habitación de Natallie tras haber tocado la puerta, ella ya estaba vestida y se encontraba leyendo frente al ventanal justo cuando Charlotte llegó; un ejemplar de Oscar Wilde, _The Importance of Being Earnest_ yacía en las manos de la joven. "¡Muy buenos días Charlotte! Le he escrito a Ed, para decirle donde estamos… Mira que me encontré." La chica tomó el librito para examinarlo; "Oscar Wilde." Natallie asintió con la cabeza. "Me desperté muy temprano junto con tu abuela y Biel. Me dijeron que en cuanto despertaras fuéramos a desayunar. Aunque por la hora sería más bien almuerzo, ya pasa de medio día Charlotte."

-"¡Pasa del medio día! ¡Tengo que arreglarme! ¡No puedo bajar vestida así!"

-"Ese es tu problema por haberte levantado tan tarde, ahora vamos. Yo muero de hambre, he tenido que esperar a que despiertes." Natallie logró convencer a Charlotte de bajar en bata a desayunar, pues en efecto ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mareada por no haber ingerido alimento alguno durante toda la mañana.

Habían puesto la mesa de jardín, ya que hacía un clima hermoso; el sol estaba justo sobre de ellos, el cielo azul, el pasto era casi en su totalidad verde y se podían ver los botones de las flores listas para brotar en unos días más, la mesita estaba justo enfrente de la puerta del jardín; ésta era de madera y tenía un detallado sencillo, tenía una sombrilla que los cubriría del sol del medio día. Estaban sentados Biel y Thérèse viendo de frente al jardín, llegaron las dos chicas y Biel se levantó para jalarles la silla, como el caballero que era. Charlotte se sujetó del brazo de la silla para ella misma jalarla cuando se dio cuenta de que Biel la estaba auxiliando y cuando ya se encontraba a la distancia perfecta de la mesa, Biel tocó su mano por unos instantes antes de tomar asiento enfrente de ella; Charlotte sintió ruborizar sus mejillas, "Es un día caluroso, ¿no es así abuela?" ella estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su zumo de naranja cuando Charlotte habló, se limitó mover la cabeza. Tragó. "¿Cómo has dormido, mi retoñito?"

-"Muy bien, gracias. Hacía tanto tiempo que no descansaba tan placenteramente, desde la última vez que me quede en tu casa y el abuelo." Respondió Charlotte algo melancólica al recordar tiempos pasados pero pronto se sacudió ese aire de nostalgia y tomó la mano de su abuela que estaba sobre la mesa junto al platón de fruta. "Abuela, ¿querías hablar conmigo?" Thérèse la tomó de la mano y sonrió haciendo que las arrugas en su rostro se marcaran. "No hay nada que hablar, _ma petite_, ya estás conmigo y eso es lo que importa."

-"Estoy en casa."

-"Estás en casa."

-"_Benvinguda_." Dijo Biel. "¿Qué quiere decir eso, Biel?" preguntó la joven. "Bienvenida." Sonrió amablemente, Charlotte desvió la mirada. Natallie estaba sumergida en el encanto de Wilde al mismo tiempo que tomaba con la mano trozos de pan y se los metía a la boca al pasar las páginas, mientras; los demás en la mesa conversaban.

Terry miraba sus ojos azules frente al espejo, su mirada reflejaba tristeza y melancolía; se sentía prisionero en su mansión a las afueras de Londres, lamentaba haber dejado a su Charlotte en América y sobretodo resentía haberla lastimado. El cielo grisaseo del medio día en su patria y el té del desayuno frío, hacían que el muchacho sintiera un gran vacío. Había vuelto con su padre, estaba dispuesto a tomar el puesto del ducado pero un día antes de la gran ceremonia lo rechazó. La cabeza de Terry reposaba robre su mano y ésta misma era sujetada por su codo apoyado sobre el tocador en donde se encontraba Terry sumergido en su propia mirada en el espejo. El chico soltó un suspiro para que el vidrio se empañara con su cálido aliento, desvió la mirada hacia el cajón; en aquel cajón guardaba papel y sobres para escribir cartas.

Repentinamente alguien interrumpió su meditación, era el mayordomo de la casa, Howard, venía avisarle al joven que había llegado una visita que insistía en verlo lo más pronto posible, que era de suma importancia. "Sea usted tan amable de decirle a esta visita que no me encuentro en condiciones de atender a nadie, le imploro que me perdone."

-"Como usted lo deseé, mi señor. Solo déjeme decirle que, aquella visita es una dama."

-"¿Una dama, dices, Howard?" El mayordomo asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación para recoger la bandeja del desayuno a medio comer. "Una señorita, pero como me ha dicho que no quiere atenderla, le mandaré su mensaj…" Terry interrumpió; "No, no. No es necesario, ya bajo enseguida atenderle, es todo Howard, gracias."

Terry, que se encontraba en ropa de cama, se vistió rápidamente para bajar a tender a su invitada, con la ilusión de que fuese su Charlotte que había despertado de ese largo sueño. Pronto salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala del té en donde habían acomodado a la señorita que venía de visita, ya se decía entre la servidumbre de la casa que era una criatura exquisita y que venía de lejos solo para ver al joven Terry, estas palabras pronto llegaron a los oídos del muchacho antes de entrar por la puerta de aquella habitación. Todo a su alrededor era sombrío y frío, las cortinas estaban cerradas y los muebles lúgubres invadían cada rincón de su confinamiento en Inglaterra. Ya se imaginaba el salón de té; todo iluminado por la presencia de tan bella chica, que seguramente saltaría a sus brazos al él abrir la puerta. Su corazón latía velozmente, la mano le sudaba un poco y esto dificulto que la perilla de la puerta se abriera inmediatamente, tuvo que forzarla un poco, la luz que entraba de la ventana de aquel gris día deslumbraron los ojos del muchacho que venía de entre la penumbra. "¡Terry!" La criatura saltó a los brazos del joven, el sintió su cabello ondulado casi rizado en su rostro, pronto reconoció ese perfume penetrante y la ropa de seda, la voz chillona en sus oídos, Daisy.

Pronto llegó la tarde y con ésta llegó la lluvia que limpiaría todo rastro de nieve para dar paso al verde panorama que pronto invadiría el jardín de Thérèse. Charlotte, Natallie y Biel estaban en la biblioteca, junto a la chimenea y tomando el té. Charlotte tocaba el piano, Natallie ahora leía _Emma _por Jane Austen y Biel observaba a Charlotte. Aquella habitación era cálida y estaba llena de libros, había un par de sillones de un lado y en el otro extremo estaba un escritorio, entre los dos escenarios el piano de cola reposaba su estancia permanente en aquel lugar. Un par de ventanales largos que llegaban casi al techo, parecían llorar al escurrir las gotas de lluvia por sus cristales, el sonido de las gotas chocar apenas era perceptible pues Charlotte estaba interpretando una bella canción en el piano.

Al terminar la pieza, tras haber tocado la última nota y haber quitado el pie del pedal, Biel aplaudió fabulosamente a Charlotte quien no tardó en ruborizar, como ya era costumbre. "Tienes un gran talento." Dijo impactado Biel, "No es fácil." replicó Charlotte. "Te creo." Sonrió Biel. Se quedaron viendo un instante, Charlotte se dejó sumergir en la mirada color miel y pudo notar el aro color verde justo afuera de la pupila. "Qué lindos ojos tienes." Biel ruborizó; "¡Qué va! Mira quien viene a decirlo. Una pilla que tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto jamás. Sin mencionar su encantadora sonrisa y ese cabello tan bello, o su gran talento para tocar el piano."

-"Creo que iré que va haber de cenar…" Charlotte se levantó rápidamente y salió de la biblioteca tras haber sido sumamente elogiada por Biel. Tras haber cerrado la puerta se colocó de espaldas a esta y soltó un gran suspiro, dejando salir una lágrima. Biel aun recargado sobre el piano, atónito se incorporó y se sentó junto a Natallie. "¿Dije algo malo?"

-"No es solo que está sensible todavía, aguarda tu jugada amigo mío. O la espantarás." Biel suspiró cuando Natallie termino la frase.

Limpiándose los ojos, Charlotte entró a la cocina en donde se encontraba Thérèse preparando la cena. "_Que-ce que pas? Ma petite_." La muchacha suspiró antes de sentarse en la silla del desayunador, se sorbió la nariz antes de hablar. "¡Hay abu! ¡Es que le gusto a Biel! Y creo que me gusta un poquito a mí."

-"No veo porque eso es malo, como para que llores, mi retoño… ¿O es que a ti no te gusta él realmente?" Charlotte negó con la cabeza; "Se trata de otro muchacho."

-"El muchacho que no puedes recordar."

-"¡Ese mismo, abu! Sé que mi corazón es de él, por eso no se lo puedo entregar a Biel. ¡Oh desdicha la mía!" Thérèse se limpió las manos cubiertas de harina y se sentó junto a su nieta, la abrazó y la consoló. "No tiene nada de malo que partas tu corazón. No pasa nada, no importa que quieras a dos personas. No te aferres a nadie, mira; tú puedes regalar pedacitos de tu corazoncito y solo aquellos que realmente sean dignos de ti te regalarán a cambio un pedazo de su propio corazón. No todo en la vida son los muchachos, algunas veces habrá chicos que no te regresen cariño, pero para eso estamos tu familia y amigos, para llenar ese pedazo vacío. No temas, ya no más mi retoñito… Tu abu está contigo." Charlotte sollozó un poco más. "Tienes razón… No puedo aferrarme a una memoria… No puedo aferrarme a un amor."

Terry realmente creyó que se desmayaría al sentir a Daisy sobre de él, de repente todo ese sentir de alegría y entusiasmo se desvaneció como una flor de diente de león que se volaba con el viento. Se apartó de la muchacha y dijo; "Temo que no eres la persona que yo esperaba…"

-"¿A quién esperabas tontuelo? ¿A Charlotte? Ella tiene mucho que te ha olvidado, ¿Por qué no la olvidas tú de una buena vez?" respondió Daisy dándose aires de grandeza al mismo tiempo que recorría la habitación en espera de respuesta. "¿No me vas a invitar a que me siente?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que me ha olvidado?"

-"¡Soy tu invitada! ¡Qué descortés, ni siquiera me has ofrecido té!" Terry aguantando las ganas de gritar a la niña malcriada frunció el seño, pidió que trajeran una bandeja con té y una tarta para la invitada, la invitó a sentarse y luego volvió a preguntar entre dientes; "¿Qué es lo que sabes?" Daisy sonrió burlona y soltó una risa hueca; "Charlotte se ha ido del hospital de Chicago."

-"¿Sabes dónde está?"

-"Nadie sabe…" Daisy había recibido una carta de su hermano, (realmente iba dirigida a su madre, pero ella la abrió) donde decía que había pasado las fechas decembrinas con Charlotte y que pronto ella partiría a Paris junto con Natallie y Edward para encontrarse con su abuela. Daisy se había adelantado y ya tenía planes para evitar a toda costa que Terry fuera a Francia. "Huyó con su amigo Edward a Dios sabe dónde." Terry tenía los ojos brillosos, la muchacha bebió del té que ya le habían servido. "¿Terry? ¿Me invitarás a pasar otra tarde contigo?" El joven asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una lagrima recorría su pálida mejilla. Se escuchó el choque hueco de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal del ventanal, Daisy satisfecha bebía más té.


	28. El Castillo en el Campo

**Capitulo 28: El Castillo en el Campo**

Charlotte se encontraba profundamente dormida, como una roca, incluso ronquidos salían de su boca, hasta el fondo de aquella montaña de almohadones y edredones, Natallie comenzó a escarbar mientras sollozaba. Aun no amanecía, y el farol afuera de la ventana era la única luz que lograba traspasar las cortinas que abrigaban la ventana cubierta por rocío de la madrugada.

La chica fue zangoloteada hasta que se despertó, encontró el rostro de Natallie lleno de tristeza y las lagrimas regaban sus mejillas pálidas, su cabello estaba recogido a medias y vestía de negro, su aliento a recién despertada inundaba la nariz de Charlotte. "Lo siento, lamento haberte despertado… Ah pasado algo terrible…" Charlotte se frotó los ojos al mismo tiempo que un bostezo y un ligero gemido salían de sus dulces labios, inhaló profundamente para intentar despertar completamente y así mismo atender a su amiga agobiada. "¿Qué es Natallie? ¿No puede esperar a la mañana?" Natallie chilló y negó con la cabeza mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Charlotte, alzó la mirada y sus ojos color azul cielo hablaron por ella, el asunto no podía esperar hasta la mañana. "Me ha llegado una carta…"

-"¿Es de Edward? ¿No vendrá, cierto? ¡Te ha dejado otra vez! ¡Ese patán! ¡Cuando lo vea…!" la chica interrumpió; "No es de Ed, es de… mi padre… Mi media hermana ha fallecido dando a luz a su hijo. Debo volver ahora, no puedo dejar a mi padre solo, tengo que volver a Chicago. Lo siento Charlotte, te he defraudado, te he abandonado… ¡Pero es mi familia! Tu eres como mi hermana y sabes que estaré ahí para ti siempre, así como siempre estaré para mi familia…" Charlotte tenía los ojos brillosos; "No me has defraudado, Natallie, ni me has abandonado… Eres una de las mejores amigas que he tenido, una verdadera amiga… De las mejores que tengo, de verdad, comprendo. No te pongas así… ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, querida Natallie?" La pobre muchacha se limpió la nariz y sollozó un poco antes de contestar a su amiga, suspiró y tartamudeando contestó; "Ya todo está arreglado, la carta había llegado temprano pero no la había visto hasta después de cenar, no te quise despertar hasta ahora que parto ya." Charlotte se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata encima, los zapatos de dormir y se acomodó la gran melena dorada que tenía un ligero brillo que era el reflejo de los rayitos de luz de afuera. "Iré a despedirte a la puerta."

Había un auto esperando a Natallie, ya sus maletas estaban colocadas en la cajuela y el chofer bostezaba mientras esperaba a la joven con la puerta abierta. Las amigas se abrazaron y Charlotte lloró al ver a Natallie subir al auto. _Thank you,_ sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos, Natallie le contestó, _I love you,_ igualmente sin escucharse nada.

Charlotte ya no pudo regresar a la cama, el sol comenzaba a salir y ella estaba sentada en la sala de lectura de la biblioteca con un ejemplar de _Romances Históricos_ por el Duque de Rivas, había comenzado a hojearlo en cuanto entró a la casa después de haber dejado a Natallie en la puerta. Realmente no estaba leyendo solo miraba las paginas hasta que se aburrió y se decidió a tocar el piano, aun era muy temprano así que colocó el pedal para el silencio y así comenzó a tocar suavemente las notas de una dulce armonía que iba improvisando.

Pronto llegó Biel y sorprendió a Charlotte en la biblioteca y descubrió un pilar de libros desacomodados, las obras que Charlotte había tomado con el fin de leer pero no se encontraba en un humor lector y había arrumbado todos los textos junto con _Romances Históricos_. "¿Y la dulce Natallie no te acompaña esta mañana, mi querida Charlotte?" La chica se ajustó la bata y se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas antes de quitar el pie del pedal y ponerse de pie, con un aire melancólico respondió a Biel; "Ella se disculpa con la abuela y contigo, Biel, ya que tuvo que partir esta misma mañana. Su media hermana falleció dando a luz a su bebé y Natallie se vio forzada a apresurar su regreso a Chicago."

-"Eso es terrible…"

-"Lo sé, pero la muerte es el remedio que nos llega sin saber… Eso lo que ha prendido a la fuerza." Esto último lo dijo mientras las yemas de sus dedos pasaban sobre las teclas del piano, al mismo tiempo Biel se había acercado a ella y Charlotte se detuvo, ya que Biel estaba justo enfrente de ella. "Pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para hacerte compañía." Charlotte sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rozadas, Biel devolvió la sonrisa y pasó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Charlotte hasta llegar a su frente en donde había unos cabellos que no se acomodaban aun, los peino suavemente y susurró; "Sé que no debería pero, me alegra que Natallie se marchara antes…" Charlotte contestó en voz baja también; "En efecto, no deberías, pero ¿por qué te alegra?" Biel, aun con sus dedos sobre la frente de la joven, rozó su piel hasta llegar a su barbilla, sosteniéndola de ésta; mirando fijamente a sus ojos verdes acuosos para darse cuenta de que alrededor del iris había un aro color azul obscuro y otro aro casi color amarillo rodeaba la pupila. "En realidad eres muy peculiar, Charlotte Ryefume."

El mozo interrumpió la escena, entró a la habitación para anunciar la llegada de un invitado. Charlotte peguntó que quien había llegado, al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de Biel para asomarse por la ventana. "Ha llegado el Señor Edward Rosefire." Charlotte gritó de emoción; "¡Es Ed!" salió disparada por la puerta y brinco a los brazos de su buen amigo y se colgó de él como si fuera una rama de un gran árbol. "También me da gusto verte, de nuevo."

-"¡Ven, ven! Déjame presentarte a alguien… Biel, él es Edward. Un muy buen amigo mío, y Ed; éste es Biel, vive con mi abuela y bueno, ya es amigo mío." Biel sacudió algo celoso la mano de Ed, ya que Charlotte lo había recibido muy optimistamente, "Mucho gusto, Biel."

-"El placer es mío, Edward."

-"¡Mi Nattie sigue dormida?" preguntó Ed a Charlotte mientras la buscaba con la vista, pero la mirada de Charlotte hizo que el joven se preocupara, "¿Paso algo malo?"

-"Ella ha partido esta mañana. Su padre la necesitaba, su hermana falleció." Ed entristeció; "¡Qué horror! ¡Yo que pensaba que por fin podría verla de nuevo!"

Terry se encontraba en un auto, las ventanas estaban empañadas por su suave aliento, a través del cristal había un paisaje borroso, apenas siendo iluminado por la dulce mañana de primavera; se encontraba en el campo y pronto llegaría al castillo de su padre, ahí pensaba pasar una temporada ya que se encontraba melancólico por la visita de Daisy.

Había llegado por fin a la propiedad en donde ya estaba todo listo para su estancia, lo recibieron los sirvientes con un gran desayuno, solo tomó un pan tostado y media taza de té. Subió a su habitación, todo en aquel castillo era de gran lujo pero nada podía llenar ese vacío en su pecho, llegó a una terraza en donde se desplomó sobre el barandal de piedra, quedando con la vista hacia el jardín. En frente de la propiedad había un lago, del otro lado de éste solo había melaza y arboles, el aire puro llenaba sus pulmones, el sol brillaba en el cielo azul claro y se podía escuchar a las avecillas silvestres cantar; pero aun así se sentía como enfermo, solo faltaba alguien para que aquel lugar fuera perfecto, su dulce y tierna Charlotte.

Thérèse estaba en el comedor tomando un gran vaso de jugo de uva, enfrente de ella un platón de fruta, huevos tibios y un par de panes, había jamón y queso, una jarra de agua fresca con hielo y una rodaja de limón, unas hojitas de menta y otros tres lugares puestos en la mesa. Llegaron Edward con Charlotte en brazo y Biel detrás de ellos, Biel le jaló la silla a Charlotte y Edward le colocó la servilleta sobre el regazo. Biel sirvió agua fresca a la joven mientras que Edward se sentaba junto a ella. "Muy buenos días a todos, me alegra que hayas llegado a desayunar Edward." Dijo la mujer, el chico ya tenía bocado y no pudo contestar, asintió con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, Biel tomó un trozo de pan y refunfuñón se lo metió a la boca.

Comieron en silencio, al finalizar el desayuno Thérèse fue quien rompió con el mutismo; "Querida Charlotte, he decidido mandarte un par de semanas al campo con Biel, ya sabes en la pequeña finca que tenemos para cosechar todos los alimentos del restaurante, ¿si lo sabías, no?" La chica negó con la cabeza, "Lo siento abu, no tenía idea… Pero si eso quieres…"

-"Creo que es necesario, ya que te vas a quedar conmigo, debo enseñártelo todo, desde la cosecha y agricultura, hasta como matar una gallina y servirla en caldo." Charlotte trató de no imaginar a la gallina pero fue inútil, al ver la imagen en su mente devolvió el bocado discretamente al plato y así mismo alejó éste. "¿Qué hay de Ed? ¡Abu, él acaba de llegar!"

-"Claro que es bienvenido al campo…"

-"Muchas gracias Señora, pero yo vengo de paso, solo vengo a pasar la noticia sobre Ben y Mary… Han vuelto a Inglaterra, con la madre de Ben, están comenzando los preparativos para ir a España a pedir la mano de Mary." Los ojos de Charlotte por poco se salieron de su cráneo, pero no era de sorprenderse, la boda ya se veía venir. Lo que realmente le causó gran impresión fue que los Corpseblue en realidad fueran a España. "Wow, me alegro mucho por Mary."

-"En ese caso, Biel y tu partirán al medio día, Bertha…" Entró la ama de llaves, "Por favor prepara una valija para Charlotte con ropa adecuada para la finca, se irán una semana y media."

-"Enseguida señora."

Edward se marchó antes del medio día, como era costumbre se despidió y no dijo a donde se marchaba, agradeció la comida y abrazó fuertemente a Charlotte antes de irse, le dijo en secreto; "No te preocupes por mí, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees." La chica sonrió y soltó a su amigo. Biel junto con Thérèse y Charlotte despidieron al invitado en la puerta principal. Unos minutos después eran Biel y Charlotte a quienes la señora despedía, el auto había llegado y el chofer comenzó a cargar las valijas.

Charlotte abrazó a su abuela y le dio un beso en la mejilla, así mismo Thérèse besó a su nieta en la frente y luego se volvió hacia Biel a quien igualmente despidió como si fuera su nieto. Ambos subieron al auto y vieron la figura de la mujer desaparecer en la calle mientras avanzaban igualmente la ciudad quedaba atrás, pronto arboles y naturaleza rodeaba a los jóvenes y al auto en una carretera de tierra que levantaba el polvo cuando las ruedas del automóvil pasaban velozmente sobre aquella rural vialidad.

Antes de la hora del té Charlotte y Biel llegaron a la pequeña finca en donde había una pequeña propiedad repleta de sembradíos, al fondo una casita y a lado un molino de agua. A la luz del atardecer el campo se veía muy pintoresco y la suave brisa de la naturaleza jugueteaba con el cabello dorado de Charlotte. Ella corrió a la casita y comenzó a explorar todo a su alrededor. "¿De dónde viene el agua Biel?"

-"Hay un lago cerca de aquí, de ahí viene. El agua es dulce, pruébala…" Una vez dicho esto, Biel tomó uno de los baldes de madera junto al riachuelo del cual el molinillo acarreaba agua y lo llenó con el líquido para después empaparse con éste. "¡Ah! ¡Refrescante! Deberíamos ir a nadar, un día de estos." Charlotte enrojeció, desvió la mirada para toparse con el sol y los árboles bellos que rodeaban la casita, a lo lejos había una colina, una reja negra y grande destacaba, "¿Qué es eso de allá?" preguntó señalando con el dedo la colina y la reja, "Es un viejo castillo, es de algún noblecillo ingles. Pero casi siempre está vacío. El castillito está del otro lado del lago, pero la propiedad termina ahí, en donde se ve la reja." Biel abrazó a Charlotte y la empapó toda, ya que él mismo estaba mojado, la cargó y le dio de vueltas hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo. Entre carcajadas Charlotte se levantó y se quejó; "¡Mi vestido!" Biel se quitó la camisa para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo, sacudió su cabello castaño y sus ojos se posaron en Charlotte, "Si no te agrada estar empapada puedes cambiarte igual que yo…"

-"Yo soy una dama, y no lo haría frente a un chico, no me cambiaria el vestido frente a ti."

-"Comprendo perfectamente… Déjame escoltarte a tu habitación,_ petita_." Biel cargó a Charlotte y la llevó dentro de la casita, la sentó sobre una cama y encendió una vela, la habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, dejó a Charlotte para que se cambiara y antes de salir sonrió para después cerrar la puerta.

Charlotte se miro al espejo y a la luz de la vela recordó aquel baile en casa de los Marbleutter y aquel muchacho con el antifaz negro y ojos azules. "Esta cerca." Se dijo así misma… Puedo sentirlo en mi pecho, miró a su alrededor y se recostó en la cama con la cara viendo el techo, "T- Te- ¡Ash! ¿Cómo se llamaba? T-Tom, no… ¿T-Timothy?... T-Ter…" Antes de poder descifrar el nombre de aquel muchacho se quedó dormida, ya que se había despertado muy temprano y había viajado. Estaba agotada y con la ropa mojada se desvaneció en sus sueños en donde el chico de los ojos azules nuevamente reinaba… "T-Terry."


	29. Vuelve a mi memoria

_Para Mona, gracias por estar ahí y gracias por escribirme. _

* * *

**Capitulo 29: Vuelve a mi memoria **

La perilla se giro y entro Terry a la habitación, Charlotte, quien estaba tocando el piano, paro y alzó la vista como si apenas se percatara de lo sucedido. Charlotte que estaba de pie junto al piano no podía evitar apretar sus manos sujetando fuertemente su vestido, sus tobillos comenzaban a temblarte cuando Terry se acercó a ella, le tomo la mano y le besó los nudillos diciendo; "_Content de vous voir_, Charlotte." El chico llevaba en la mano una flor, se la ofreció a Charlotte y ella casi haciendo visco para ver la flor la sujeto y le dijo; "Gracias Terry."

-"No es nada Charlotte, la vi y no sé porque sentí la necesidad de regalártela, supongo que es porque ambas son igualmente bellas." Charlotte acercó la rosa a su nariz para intentar ocultar con el tallo de la flor la gran sonrisa que habitaba su rostro. "De nuevo muchas gracias, _monsieur_."

-"_De rien, __mademoiselle_" Se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro, sin poder evitar sonreír mientras el tiempo se hacía largo pero pasaba rápidamente a la vez. Por un instante, cuando Charlotte pestañeo ese momento mágico se desvaneció.

Biel había entrado en la habitación, aun estaba muy oscuro afuera, como estaban en el campo solo la luna y las estrellas los alumbraban. El muchacho había despertado a Charlotte de su sueño, ella estaba sudando y se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó crujir la puerta. "¡Se llama Terry!" Biel se acercó con la vela para verle la cara a Charlotte, quien había gritado, pudo percatarse del sudor en su frente y su cabello despeinado, aun tenía puesto el vestido de ayer. "¿Qué sucede, estas bien?" Las manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo volvía a su mente, el nombre del muchacho resonaba en sus oídos; "¡Lo recuerdo, Biel, puedo recordarlo! Se llama Terry."

-"¿Pero como…?"

-"No tengo idea, pero ahora todo vuelve a mi mente… Oh no…" Charlotte estaba sentada frente a un gran espejo no podía ver su reflejo pues las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos hacían de su visión algo turbio provocando una vista borrosa, cepillando su cabello, Charlotte suspiraba vestida en camisón. Silenciosamente Gino entró a la habitación y sorprendió a Charlotte besándole la mejilla y abrazándola fuertemente como si quisiera que jamás se separaran. "¿Cómo esta mi señora de Salvo?" Charlotte volteo la cara y se limpio las lágrimas parándose del banquito frente al espejo, caminando hacia el balcón que tenía vista a un canal. Recargándose sobre el barandal observaba la luna en el cielo y las estrellas. "Charlotte es nuestra primera noche _juntos_. Ven…" Dijo Gino mientras tomaba la mano de Charlotte para llevarla a la cama. Una vez dentro de la habitación casi llegando al borde de la cama, Charlotte jaló su mano bruscamente y gritó; "¡No soy tuya Gino! ¡Tal vez me haya casado contigo pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error! Lo siento, lamento mucho decírtelo hasta ahora pero, no puedo… No puedo Gino, no te mereces esto, de verdad discúlpame por haber causado tantas molestias, por haberte dado esperanzas… Gino… ¡Por favor entiende yo no soy así!" Después salió apresuradamente de la casa corriendo hacia una góndola que estaba justo afuera para huir, Gino salió tras de ella y sujetando la góndola gritaba; "¡Charlotte vuelve! _¡Él no te ama!_"

-"¿Y tú qué sabes del amor? ¡Me obligaste a casarme contigo!" Charlotte luchaba contra Gino para que soltara la góndola que cada vez que tambaleaba más y más, intentando subir Gino le gritaba; "¡Yo no te obligué a nada!"

-"¡No soy tuya Gino! ¡NO TE AMO!"

-"¡Eso ya lo sé!" Gino ya estaba arriba de la góndola que comenzó a navegar, "Me casé contigo porque quería que te enamoraras de mi…"

-"¡Eso jamás sucederá!"

-"¡Eres mi esposa ahora Charlotte y te exijo cumplas con tu deber como una!" Gino ya estaba muy molesto y sujeto a Charlotte del brazo fuertemente mientras pasaban por debajo de un puente donde casi se golpean la cabeza ambos. "No me entregaré a ti… ¡Aunque seas mi esposo!" La góndola se comenzó a tambalear y se volteo provocando que Gino soltara a Charlotte.

Cayeron al agua y la góndola se volteo, Charlotte se golpeo en la cabeza y nado sin parar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Gino no la seguía y que la cabeza le sangraba. Gritando espantada por la sangre se salió del canal empapada en sangre y agua, una vez fuera se tocó la sien de donde salía la sangre, a causa de ver la sangre soltó un fuerte y agudo grito que se hizo eco por las calles de Venecia, luego se desmayó. "No puede ser…" La chica se sentó en la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Biel se incoó frente a ella observando como el sudor escurría por su bello rostro, rodando desde la cien hasta la barbilla, de la nariz a los labios y luego vio la primera lagrima brotar. "¿Qué sucede, Charlotte estas bien?"

-"YO lo maté…"

-"¿A quién?"

-"Gino…" Charlotte comenzó a llorar y narró todo lo que vio con sus ojos a Biel, el atento escuchaba sollozar a la pobre chica mientras la consolaba le acariciaba la mejilla o el brazo.

Cuando el cielo negro se comenzó a tornar gris y un rayo color rosado empezó a entrar por la habitación de Charlotte, la vela ya se había consumido y Charlotte suspiraba abrazada de Biel, él continuaba acariciándole el brazo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la de Charlotte, vieron entrar el sol por la ventana. "Petita, no es tu culpa nada. Simplemente fueron accidentes, terribles accidentes."

-"¿Y William? ¡Si yo no hubiera aceptado sus flores…!"

-"¡De no haberlo hecho él de todas formas hubiera muerto y quizás hubiera muerto triste porque lo rechazaste." Charlotte comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. "Creo que deberías cambiarte, vamos a caminar al bosque, comeremos el desayuno frente al lago." Charlotte se limpió con el pañuelo que Biel le había dado, había estado jugando con éste mientras narraba su historia. Asintió con la cabeza para percatarse de que Biel ya salía por la puerta.

Un vestidito color rosa pastel estaba justo encima para ser tomado, se colocó un listón en la cabeza para recoger su lacia cabellera en una hermosa trenza, se lavó la cara y salió de la habitación. Biel ya estaba en la puerta de la casita y le ofreció su mano a Charlotte, quien sonriente la tomó y ambos se encaminaron al lago. Los pajarillos cantaban a su alrededor y la naturaleza verde del paisaje inundaba su vista, recorrieron un largo camino hasta llegar a una colina que tenía un pequeño acantilado que daba al lago, en la colina había un árbol y una soga colgaba de él, Biel le dijo a Charlotte que era para lanzarse al lago, "Suena muy tentador." Dijo Charlotte, "Deberías intentarlo…"

-"Otro día, hoy no traje mi bañador."

Desayunaron bajo la sombra del árbol y el cielo de la fresca mañana de primavera, un suspiro de Charlotte interrumpió el silencio, Biel se recostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos; "Me encantaría vivir en el campo, sin presiones ni preocupaciones… Solos tu y yo." Charlotte, quien seguía con la espalda derecha, como una bailarina, se sonrojó, "¿Solos tu y yo? ¡Qué aburrido!" una vez dicho esto se recostó junto a Biel y se volteó para verlo de frente, se le quedo viendo para presenciar su perfecto perfil y notar sus exquisitas pestañas que eran tan largas como la misma noche, su cabello castaño cubría su frente y sus labios eran perfectos. "Me gustaría que tuviéramos un perro, por lo menos."

-"Habla."

-"Quisiera uno grande, amistoso con los niños y sobre todo que sea un poco bravo para que nos defienda." Biel soltó una carcajada; "¿También quieres niños?" Charlotte se volteó roja como un tomate y tartamudeó, "No, no… Solo digo que… Quiero un perro que sea amable con los niños."

Biel también se volteó para tener de frente la espalda de Charlotte, la abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a ella, su nariz sobre su cabeza donde la hermosa trenza nacía. "¿Te quieres quedar así conmigo, petita?" Charlotte no se movió, "¿Te gustaría quedarte _aquí, solo conmigo_, Charlotte?" La respiración de la chica comenzó a acelerarse como un tambor de guerra, parecía un ratoncito asustado que no tenía salida, abrió la boca y le costó un poco contestar… "Yo, yo-cre… creo que… No."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Te contesto si…" Charlotte se levantó y salió corriendo por el bosque dejando a Biel atrás; "… ¡Si logras atraparme!" Biel soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie y perdía de vista a Charlotte entre los árboles.

Charlotte corrió hasta que su pecho no pudo más, se quedó sin aliento y se escondió dentro de un tronco vacío, escuchó que venía Biel y se cubrió la boca y recogió sus piernas para abrazarlas con el brazo que tenía libre, lo vio pasar entre los hoyos que tenía aquel tronco, que eran lo suficientemente pequeños para que pudiera ver y no ser vista, cuando escuchó que sus pasos se alejaban, cuando finalmente solo escuchaba los sonidos del bosque se soltó la boca. Comenzó a llorar. "¿Quién llora?" Se escuchó una voz de afuera, Charlotte se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza, se golpeó con el troncó y reveló su ubicación aquella voz, a través de los hoyitos pudo ver unas botas negras, recién lustradas y un pantalón blanco. "Ya sé que estas ahí dentro."

-"Por favor señor, quiero estar sola."

-"¿Puedo ayudarle señorita?"

-"¡No!"

-"Vamos seguro que por lo que llora tiene remedio, las muchachitas se ven mucho más lindas cuando sonríen que cuando lloran… Un caballero inglés le ofrece su ayuda y usted la rechaza… Solo puede ser una persona… _Pequitas_."

Charlotte salió del tronco y abrazó a Terry, la trenza se le había destruido y su cabello ahora estaba un poco ondulado. "¡Dios mío! ¡Eres tú! ¡Por fin! ¡Eres tú!" Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Charlotte continuaba sollozando a la mitad del bosque, la naturaleza, los pájaros y las flores acompañaban ese hermoso día de primavera. Terry le levantó la cara a Charlotte, sosteniéndola de la barbilla, sus ojos verdes brillaban por las lágrimas en su rostro y sus labios aun temblaban, con un dedo recogió las últimas lágrimas de Charlotte. "¿Qué sucedió, Charlotte?" la chica sonrió y respondió; "Volviste a mi memoria."

* * *

Respecto a lo que me escribió mi querida Mona;

Lamento haberte confundido pero, no puedo dar mucho detalle de lo que sucederá con Candy y Terry y Charlotte. Creí que haía sido claro el adiós entre Terry y Candy. Debo admitir que Charlotte y Candy no estan relacionadas de ninguna manera. Creí que simplemente Terry podría encontrar otra persona, tal vez cambie de opinion y vuelva a buscar a Candy o tal vez no, tal vez en realidad Charlotte es su verdadero amor. Anterirormente les había pasado a mi correo, ya que no les puedo contestar directamente si me escriben como "anonimo" pero aquí les va de nuevo; zentenoavila Para que tengamos una mejor comunicación, y pueda resolverles toditas sus dudas. De nuevo muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo y con esta linda historia que gracias a ustedes ha podido prosperar.

* * *

_Reviews are love_ _Reviews are love_ _Reviews are love_ _Reviews are love_ _Reviews are love_ _Reviews are love_ _Reviews are love_ _Reviews are love_ _Reviews are love_


	30. El Lago

**Capitulo 30: El lago **

Charlotte había corrido hasta que su corazón rezumbara en sus oídos, la pobre se había quedó sin aliento y se escondió dentro de un tronco hueco, escuchó como los pasos de Biel se acercaban, anunciando que él venía y la chica temblando se cubrió la boca y recogió sus piernas para abrazarlas con el brazo que tenía libre. Pudo ver pasar a Biel, ya que el tronco tenía hoyos, que eran lo suficientemente pequeños para que pudiera ver y no ser vista, cuando escuchó que sus pasos se alejaban, cuando finalmente solo escuchaba los sonidos del bosque se soltó la boca. Comenzó a llorar. "¿Quién llora?" Se escuchó una voz de afuera, Charlotte se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza, se golpeó con el tronco.

La chica abrió los ojos para encontrase con el rostro de Biel admirando su delicada cara bajo la sombra de un árbol en la pradera frente al lago, parpadeó varias veces para poder enfocar su mirada en los ojos del chico. "¿Qué paso?" preguntó Charlotte mientras se levantaba. "Te quedaste dormida."

-"¡Cómo que me quede dormida!"

-"Justo después del desayuno, terminaste de empinarte la taza de té y quedaste profundamente dormida."

Charlotte se sentó junto a Biel y se le quedo mirando un largo rato, él le regresó el gesto tomándola de la mano y llevándola de vuelta a la finca. Parecían campesinos trabajando en el jardín, recolectando frutos y trabajando la tierra, ese día Charlotte aprendió a ordeñar a una vaca. Se acercaba la hora del té, así que Biel invitó a Charlotte a pasar a dentro ya que ella se encontraba en la parte de atrás en donde estaban las colmenas para la producción de la miel. Charlotte se había puesto su máscara protectora junto con el apicultor, quien le enseñaba como tomar el panal con los guantes y cepillarlo sin dañar a las abejas. Cuando la joven entró a la casita de la finca Biel ya tenía lista la mesa con unos panecillos y mermelada, las tazas y la tetera con el té listo para tomar, Charlotte traía un diminuto tarro con la poquita miel que había recolectado ella misma, la colocó en la mesa y la utilizaron en lugar de azúcar para endulzar su té.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y los trabajadores ya se habían ido, solo estaban Charlotte y Biel en la cocina de la casita, la chimenea prendida en la sala era la única luz que venía de afuera, solamente velas y la luna llena. El cantar de los grillos de campo y la luz de las luciérnagas eran embriagadoramente fascinantes para la joven doncella. "Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto." Dijo casi para sí misma, Biel sonrió y contestó: "Déjame decirte, en realidad no eres muy buena para este tipo de vida, solamente vete las manos y ha sido por el pobre trabajo que has hecho hoy." La chica miro sus delicadas manos que estaban rojas por el "arduo" trabajo que había realizado durante solamente una tarde de la vida en la finca, sus pequeñas manos estaban ásperas y resecas, Charlotte las ocultó y se ruborizó frente a Biel. "Charlotte, no te desanimes, en realidad… Me siguen gustando así tus manos." Dicho esto último el chico se acercó a Charlotte para tomarla de las manos y darles un beso sobre los nudillos. Charlotte atónita y perpleja abrió la boca pero no salió nada, parpadeo varias veces y luego le arrebató las manos a Biel para salir disparada a su habitación. "Buenas noches." Biel no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, la chica ya había cerrado la puerta.

Charlotte recargó su frente sobre la puerta de madera al mismo tiempo que sus palmas reposaban sobre ésta y pudo escuchar como Biel se alejaba y llegaba a la sala de estar, sentándose frente al fuego. Una lágrima trasparente rodó sobre su mejilla mientras ella se volteaba para encender la vela que iluminaría su habitación. Se sentó frente al espejo y miró su reflejo, se preguntó qué pasaría si dejara entrar a Biel a su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en Terry, de quien por fin había recordado. "Tengo que ver a Terry… Solo así sabré a quien debo entregar mi corazón." Susurró al momento que se puso de pie y se encaminaba a su cama en donde se recostó para luego apagar la vela de un soplo y dejar entrar la luz de la luna llena.

Terry se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, recargándose sobre el barandal de piedra, la luna llena y una copa de vino tinto eran su única compañía. Adentro yacía su cama frente al fuego de la chimenea y en medio un sillón, la gran habitación estaba mucho más fría que estar a la intemperie. Jugueteaba con el líquido rojizo en el fondo de la copa, una mueca que se podría interpretar como una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, pero solo por una fracción de segundo. El muchacho suspiró hondo antes de empinarse la copa en los labios, después una ira invadió su pecho y lanzó la copa al piso haciéndola sonar cuando ésta se reventaba en miles de pedazos al chocar contra la piedra, "¿¡Por qué!" se lanzó sobre los almohadones de plumas y lágrimas de cólera inundaron sus ojos azules, intentaba contenerlas apretando fuertemente los ojos pero un par lograron escapar y recorrieron su cara y mojaron las almohadas.

El sol que salía de entre los árboles para iluminar el balcón del castillo, fue recorriendo el piso hasta llegar a la cama en donde comenzó a subir hasta llegar al rostro de Terry, la luz radiante del sol lo despertaron. Al mismo tiempo entró la sirvienta con una bandeja de plata en donde venían unos platos cubiertos, una canastita con pan y mantequilla, un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, la tetera y una taza. La muchachita colocó la bandeja sobre una mesita y descubrió los platos; en el más pequeño había fruta de temporada y en el más grande un par de huevos cocidos y espárragos para acompañarlos. "Bon apetite, Monsieur" dijo la sirvienta para luego salir, el joven estaba hambriento. Gozoso disfrutó de aquel desayuno, hasta la última migaja del más pequeño y hasta la última gota del zumo y del té. Los demás días no había comido más que un par de panes y apenas media taza de té, también había permanecido en su alcoba asomado en su balcón de piedra mirando hacia la nada y hacia el lago. Terry caminó a través de la habitación para llegar a una puerta al fondo, detrás de ésta había un baño preparado, el que habían preparado cada día pero él no había tomado. Tras haberse bañado y puesto una de sus mejores galas que incluían; pantalones azul marino, chaqueta roja y una pañoleta en su cuello color blanca y sus botas negras, salió al establo en donde montó un corcel blanco y salió de la propiedad para encaminarse al lago.

Charlotte estaba desayunando un pedazo de bizcocho y un vaso de leche de la que había ordeñado el día anterior con un toque de miel que ella misma recolecto también. Mientras masticaba el trozo de bizcocho leía la nota que Biel había dejado sobre la mesa. Decía que había ido al pueblo cercano para vender las cosas en el mercado, ya que era sábado y ese día les tocaba ir al puesto, finalmente decía que regresaría después de anochecer. Eso significaba que Charlotte era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, así que una vez que se terminó el bizcocho se cambió su ropa de campo por uno de sus vestidos que solía vestir en Utrecht, el vestido era fresco y de color blanco con mangas cortas y un decorado en el cuello que terminaba con un moñito de listón, su cintura resaltaba pues había una cinta justo en donde estaba ésta, rodeando el vestido y del lado derecho un adorno discreto de una flor, la falda caía hasta sus rodillas. Zapatitos blancos hacían juego y una flor acomodaba su lacio y largo cabello, con éste atuendo iba una sombrilla pues iba especialmente para una fiesta de té en el jardín. La chica se puso sus guantes blancos antes de salir de la finca y abrió la sombrilla una vez habiendo cruzado la puerta, comenzó su caminata al lago.

Al llegar al lago se encontró con un bote y los remos, así que se subió y comenzó a remar hasta que llegó al centro del lago, el sol del medio día no era problema para su sombrilla, donde se cobijaba de los rayos ardientes de aquel día caluroso de primavera. Del otro lado del lago estaba Terry reposando bajo la sombra de un árbol y su caballo pastaba no muy lejos de él, le había quitado la silla. El chico pudo ver el bote y la sombrilla de aquella joven, era una hermosa imagen, tan pintoresca y perfecta. La chica volteó la cabeza para poder apreciar al caballo y un destello dorado llegó a los ojos del muchacho. "Imposible…" Se dijo así mismo cuando se ponía de pie y lentamente caminaba hacia la orilla del lago. La chica así mismo vio la silueta del joven de cabello obscuro y trató de enfocar la mirada pero no logró reconocer al muchacho, para no ser descortés alzó la mano y gritó muy fuerte; "¡Buenas tardes!" Cuando la dulce voz de aquella criatura llegó a los oídos de Terry, una radiante sonrisa blanca apareció en su rostro y fue como si de pronto se hubiera curado de aquella enfermedad que le estaba matando lentamente. "¡Charlotte!" Comenzó a gritar mientras agitaba sus brazos, "¡Charlotte vuelve!" sus ojos azules como el cielo brillaban como el reflejo del sol en el lago, "¡Charlotte!" la chica no reconocía la voz, pero de pronto fue como si ese susurro que venía a ella todas las noches la jalara de vuelta a la orilla, era Terry. "¿Terry? ¡Terry!"

El bote llegó a donde estaba Terry y una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla Charlotte dio un salto a los brazos del muchacho. La chica abrazó fuertemente al muchacho al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas invadían sus ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas, él la sostenía fuertemente y no podía dejar de sonreír, el olor de su cabello dorado era el mismo dulce aroma que invadió su nariz aquella vez que se vieron por primera vez en el restaurante de Utrecht. La suave piel de la joven y sus rozadas mejillas junto con las pecas en su nariz parecían no haber cambiado nada, el cabello de Terry había crecido y sobrepasaba sus hombros, sus brazos seguían sintiéndose fuertes y su aroma era el mismo que Charlotte recordaba, los ojos del muchacho ya no eran una memoria más…

"Terry… ¡Oh Terry" Dijo Charlotte mientras acurrucaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho, estaba parada de puntitas y lo sostenía rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba sosteniéndola por la cintura. "¿Cómo nos hemos encontrado?" Preguntó él. "No lo sé… Quizá solamente, solamente lo sabemos."

-"¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de mí?"

-"Eso también lo ignoro, siento como si siempre lo hubiese sabido pero no quería darme cuenta."

-"¿Por qué no querías?"

-"No quiero que te vayas otra vez…"

-"No volveré a irme… Lo prometo."

-"¡Oh Terry!"

Se sentaron a la orilla del río y mientras Charlotte le platicaba todo lo que había pasado a Terry, él la veía fijamente a los ojos y de vez en cuando le acariciaba la mejilla para acomodarle los cabellos dorados que se venían a causa del viento. Pasaron todo el medio día conversando bajo el árbol, y al cabo de unas horas ya no había nada más que contar. "Entonces mi abuela dijo que "para saber mandar hay que saberlo hacer" y me mandó a la finca que tiene para aprender a trabajar y eso." Terry sonrió; "No creo que tu debas trabajar en eso, en una fincha… ¿Sabes? Si de mí dependiera, te apoyaría en lo que quisieras hacer, aunque no había escuchado nunca que una chica quisiera trabajar." Charlotte se quedó pensante unos segundos; "Posiblemente es porque siempre has estado rodeado de ese tipo de chicas que nunca trabaja, de esas que solo esperan desposar al mejor prospecto y no se preocupan de nada más que _verse bonitas_. ¡Tontas!" Terry soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de indignación que había hecho Charlotte al decir lo último y respondió; "Tienes razón, por eso es que me gustas… No eres como las demás muchachas. Hay algo en tus ojos, es un amor… Un amor y una pasión que jamás había sentido ni percibido en nadie más en la vida."

-"Pues, gracias." Charlotte se había sentido sumamente elogiada y por esa razón se sonrojó.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y el abrumador calor inundaba el ambiente, Terry intentaba acercarse más a Charlotte pero ella se movía cada vez que él lo hacía también. "Hace un clima hermoso y muy caluroso, ¿no crees?" Preguntó Terry, "¿En serio? ¿Me hablas del clima?" preguntó Charlotte decepcionada, "¿Tan nervioso te pongo?" el muchacho se sonrojó. Charlotte soltó una risita y se levantó del pasto, caminó con los pies descalzos hasta la orilla del lago y volteó la cabeza para ver a Terry sonriente justo detrás de ella reposando sobre el pasto. "Creo que me voy a lanzar."

-"¿Sabes nadar?"

-"¡Por supuesto! Pero hace tanto que no lo hago…"

-"Charlotte no creo que deberías… ¡Charlotte!" la chica había brincado al lago y Terry corrió a la orilla pero no vio nada más que el agua y nadie en la superficie, se quitó la chaqueta roja para solamente quedar con su camisa blanca y se quitó las botas también para aventarse al rescate de la chica.

Terry salió a la superficie y vio a Charlotte flotando riendo frente a él, nado para acercarse a ella y la tomo de la mano por debajo del agua. "Prometí que no volvería a dejarte."

-"Entonces yo prometo no volverme alejar de ti." Una vez dicho esto, Charlotte estrechó fuertemente la mano de Terry. El pecho de Charlotte volvía a sentirse tibio después de mucho tiempo y su corazón acelerado ansiaba estar junto al de Terry, así mismo él sentía una felicidad y sentimiento de tranquilidad que hacía tanto que había desaparecido en sí mismo. Terry se acercó a Charlotte y le acarició el rostro suavemente con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus labios en donde paro para solo pasar la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de la joven. "Eres realmente hermosa…" Charlotte quitó la mano de Terry y lo besó en los labios mientras los dos se sumergían bajo el agua cálida del lago.

7


	31. La Dama Blanca

Queridos lectores, lamento la demora pero ahora los recompenso con otro dulce episodo de las aventuras de la dulce Charlotte y Terry.

* * *

**Capitulo 31: La dama blanca. **

El sol estaba desapareciendo entre los árboles de aquel paisaje pintoresco con el cielo rosado, el bochorno desaparecía poco a poco dejando entrar una suave briza acogedora para refrescar el abrumador calor de aquella tarde, los tonos del atardecer adornaban el cielo y un bello resplandor en el agua del lago deslumbraba los ojos azules de aquel muchacho, el cabello dorado de la chica que nadaba en aquellas aguas tibias inundaban las pupilas del chico. Finalmente ella salió del agua y con el vestido empapado se acercó a Terry, se sentó junto a él sobre el pasto de la verde pradera para a continuación recargar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Tras un silencio embriagante, ambos se voltearon a ver a las caras, caras de satisfacción y alegría, los dos se sonrieron para luego fijar su vista al cielo violeta.

Charlotte estaba cansada y toda empapada, después de estar un rato sentada junto a Terry se puso de pie y estiró los brazos tras soltar un ligero bostezo; "¡Qué cansada estoy!" después se volvió hacia él girando como una bella bailarina con movimientos finos y graciosos. "Insisto en que me acompañes a cenar."

-"No podría…. Yo…"

-"He dicho que insisto, Charlotte." La chica se quedo mirando los ojos profundos y azules de aquel muchacho y negó con la cabeza mientras decía; "Lamento no cumplir su demanda, señor, pero me esperan en casa."

-"Entonces he de acompañarte."

-"No puedo oponerme a eso, pero disculpe la pregunta tan tonta pero, ¿acaso irá a la casa de una dama a cenar en tales fachas?" Terry se miró la vestimenta que aún seguía mojada por haber seguido a Charlotte al lago. Él sonrió pícaramente y asintió la cabeza al ritmo que contestaba la pregunta de su amada; "Pues, señorita, usted tiene la boca llena de razón. ¡Cómo podría yo hacer tal cosa!" Charlotte soltó una risita encantadora, Terry se puso de pie rápidamente y a grandes zancadas se acercó a esa bella criatura. "Entonces, bella dama, ¿la veo a las ocho?"

-"Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después."

-"Hasta entonces…" Terry sujetó la mano de Charlotte y la alzó hasta que ésta se encontró con sus labios, plantó un beso sobre los nudillos de la chica y luego lentamente dejo de sujetarla hasta que ésta volviera a su lugar. Charlotte se despidió agitando la mano mientras se alejaba dentro de la melaza… "Espera un momento", pensó, "no sabe donde vivo." Para ese entonces el caballo de Terry junto con su jinete ya estaban lejos de ella.

Charlotte caminaba por el sendero de tierra hasta llegar a la puerta de la finca, atravesó el jardín principal y llegó a la casita en donde ella y Biel se estaban quedando. La joven pudo ver a través de las pequeñas ventanas de vidrio un resplandor amarillo que parecía ser la luz de una vela, corrió de inmediato hacia la puerta de la casita, Biel había regresado. Charlotte abrió la puerta lentamente y vio la espalda perfecta de aquel joven de cabello castaño, él se volteó al escuchar el rechinido de la madera y sonrió a Charlotte mientras ella entraba. "¡Pero dónde te has metido!" la chica lo miro con ojos de sorpresa mientras buscaba una explicación, "No puedo decirle que estuve nadando con un muchacho, además el patán ni siquiera me preguntó donde vivo… Así que no se presentará a cena." Charlotte abrió la boca para comenzar a explicar, "Yo… estuve, mira es que lo que pasó…"

-"¡Seguramente has querido andar en el bote tu sola y te has caído!"

-"¡Exacto! ¡Eso pasó!"

-"¡Ay Charlotte! ¿Qué le voy a decir a àvia cuando te vea así?"

-"¿_Àvia_, está aquí?" Charlotte estaba confundida. "¡Pero por supuesto que está aquí ella! Todos los fines de semana la pasa aquí, es su descanso de la ciudad… Se ha regresado conmigo tras haberme alcanzado en el mercado esta mañana." Charlotte seguía llena de preguntas, "¿Dónde está ella?"

-"Ella está en la casona, ¿creíste que solo ésta parte era toda la propiedad?" Charlotte asintió, seguía intentando procesar toda la información. "Entonces, ¿abu está en la _casona_? ¿Ahí vamos a cenar?"

-"Àvia te ha traído ropa formal para estar en la casona, será mejor que te arregles pronto que ya casi son las ocho, déjame decirte que a Thérèse no le gusta esperar…" Decía Biel mientras empujaba a Charlotte dentro de su habitación. "Tienes pocos minutos." Biel azotó la puerta.

Charlotte se encontró nuevamente sola, pensamientos inundaban su mente, el encuentro con Terry y la visita repentina de su abuela, respiraba rápidamente. Sobre su cama estaba su valija grande que había dejado en Paris, ahí dentro estaban sus más hermosos vestidos, se miró al espejo y su cabello un poco ondulado por el chapuzón de la tarde y su piel seca la tomaron por sorpresa. Tomó un vestido blanco; éste tenía justo debajo del busto un adorno de rosas que se concentraban en mayor parte del lado derecho y dejaban caer un listón, haciéndolo ver muy elegante, los tirantes delgados y el corte de la tela remarcaba la cintura de Charlotte, la caída del vestido hacia resaltar las piernas de bailarina de la chica, claro sin sobrepasar la rodilla.

Una chalina de ceda combinaría perfecto para cubrir el pecho de la joven al salir de la casita. Charlotte acomodó su cabello de manera en que su lacio cabello se tornara aun más ondulado por la nadada de esa tarde, casi parecían chinos los que nacían de su cabeza, pasadores con una orquídea de oro blanco, que habían sido regalo de Diana para su cumpleaños número 18, adornaban la cabellera dorada. Charlotte encontró un pequeño frasco pequeño al fondo de su maleta, era una crema que había adquirido en chicago, hacía que su piel se hiciera suave y aun más blanca. Se peinó las pestañas con un rizador y escogió un rosa muy tenue para darle color a sus dulces labios, finalmente se dio unas pellizcaditas en las mejillas para tornarlas rozadas. Finalmente tomo el frasquito con el líquido dorado y se lo untó en las muñecas y detrás de las orejas para darse un toque dulce a vainilla.

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto cuando Charlotte abrió la puerta y deslumbró a Biel con el rápido cambio de chica mojada a la dama de blanco. Él estiró su brazo para que Charlotte lo tomara y juntos se encaminaron hacia la casona, que Charlotte aún desconocía. Salieron de la casita y Biel encaminó a Charlotte a la parte de atrás del granero en donde las vacas dormían, ahí había un carruaje sencillo que era tirado por un caballo pinto. Biel sostuvo la mano de Charlotte hasta que ella se sentó en la parte del pasajero, Biel tomó las riendas y gritó para que el caballo avanzara.

Comenzaron a circular por un camino distinto al que normalmente Charlotte tomaba para salir de la "finca" éste camino era mucho menos terroso y tenía piedras, no levantaba polvo, no había hiervas y estaba en general en mejores condiciones. La luz de la luna iluminaba el camino junto con los quinqués que yacían de cada lado del carruaje. "Ya vamos retrasados." Dijo Biel entre dientes. "Lo siento, pero creo que debo lucir bien para mi abuela." El camino continuaba a través de una parte poblada por árboles grandes, parte del bosque, mientras más se adentraban más se obscurecía. Al cabo de unas milésimas la luna desapareció entre los árboles y Charlotte sujetó fuertemente sus manos, pero al cabo de unos segundos entre los árboles se colaba una gran fuente de luz. Salieron de la parte boscosa y ante los ojos de Charlotte la casona de Thérèse se hizo presente.

Hecha con ladrillos beige y piedras grises y cafés claras, ventanas de madera negra y barandales también, techo de tejas y todas las habitaciones iluminadas. La gran casona deslumbraba la vista nocturna, perfectamente detallada y sobre todo con un exquisito toque elegante que solo podría ser producto de la creación de la abuela. Pronto llegaron a una gran puerta de madera negra y Biel ayudó a Charlotte a bajar, a continuación el muchacho abrió y dejó entrar a Charlotte a un jardín donde en medio había una hermosa fuente de mármol, un cuadrado de portales y arcos de piedra rodeaban ese hermoso jardín. Ambos caminaron hasta el otro lado del cuadrado por debajo de los arcos cruzando el jardín y llegando a otra puerta negra, la atravesaron y llegaron a un vestíbulo. "¿Qué esta casa nunca termina?"

-"¿Qué parte de casona no entiendes, Charlotte?" Biel dijo burlón mientras ofrecía nuevamente su brazo a la joven, caminando a través del vestíbulo que estaba decorado con esculturas de piedra, perfectamente hechas y cuadros hermosos. Se encontraron con el arco que daba paso al comedor principal y juntos entraron. Aquel estaba vacío y entonces Charlotte miró confundida la mesa sin arreglar, "Creí que cenaríamos…" Biel interrumpió, "Así es, pero lo haremos en la sala informal." Biel abrió una puerta que dio paso a un comedor con vista al jardín trasero, donde estaba el bosque que atravesaron, el gran balcón y una mesa para 10 personas, la chimenea y una mesa para jugar cartas junto a los sillones para que los hombres tomaran brandy después de cenar, un piano sin cola y la hermosa sonrisa de Thérèse.

Charlotte saludó energéticamente a su abuela adorada y ella de igual manera regresó el saludo, se abrazaron por unos largos segundos. "¡Abuela no tenía idea de que _ésta_ es la finca!"

-"Era una sorpresa, mi retoño, para que juntas la pudiéramos disfrutar. Además traigo conmigo un par de sorpresas, mi cielo." Charlotte esperaba regalos de París pero en vez de eso, Thérèse aplaudió y entraron, por la misma puerta que Charlotte cruzó, Ben, Mary y Edward. Las chicas al verse gritaron de emoción al tiempo que se abrazaban fuertemente y daban de brinquitos, después Charlotte se lanzó a Ben quien alegremente la atrapó y levantó para darle una vuelta mientras le besaba la mejilla, Edward se encorvó para abrazar a Charlotte y le susurró; "Te dije que volvería antes de que lo que esperabas."

-"Más pronto y con una gran sorpresa, querido Ed." La abuela rio y dio una palmadita en la espalda a su nieta, la hizo acercarse a la chimenea junto a los sillones para los caballeros y pudo ver una figura de cabello negro. "¿Terry?" El joven se puso de pie y con una sonrisa coqueta dijo, "Yo he llegado a las ocho, como hemos quedado, pequitas."

-"De haber sabido que vendrías no me hubiera vestido así." Charlotte cubrió su vestido como si trajera puestos harapos viejos. "Pero si te ves hermosa." Charlotte sonrojó.

Pronto pasaron a cenar y durante toda la cena Mary y Ben describieron su viaje a España para pedir la mano de Mary. "Yo juré que mi padre lo mataría, pero no fue así. Me abrazó fuertemente y me dio su bendición, creo que mi madre está más que satisfecha, por fin." Charlotte bebía lentamente de su copa de vino al escuchar atenta a Mary. Ben se metió una patata a la boca y se sonrojaba mientras su prometida daba los detalles de su propuesta. Charlotte miró a Biel un par de veces de reojo para darse cuenta de que él veía atentamente a Terry, quien estaba sentado junto a la abuela. Biel miraba receloso al otro muchacho cuando éste le hablaba a su _àvia_. Charlotte intentó evadir esa sensación incomoda.

Terminaron la cena y se pasaron a la mesa de juego en donde se sentaron Biel, Terry, Ben y la abuela. Charlotte permaneció de pie para poder admirar adecuadamente la mano y la sortija de Mary. Thérèse sacó las cartas y comenzaron a jugar póker, Mary y Charlotte conversaban, "Creo que está muy silenciosa la noche, _El grillo è buon cantore_…" Mary comenzó a entonar una dulce melodía de música renacentista, con aquella voz tan entonada que tenía. "¡Mary baja la voz!"

-"¡Vamos Charlotte, si te acuerdas!" Charlotte aclaró su garganta con un suave carraspeo y cantó; "_El grillo è buon cantore. Che tiene longo verso_." Soltó una carcajada y los personajes del juego de póker aplaudieron, Charlotte ruborizó. Mary invitó a su amiga a terminar la canción.

_El grillo e buon cantore  
che tiene longo verso  
dalle, beve, grillo, canta_

ma non fa come gli altri uccelli  
come li han cantato un poco

quando fa maggior il caldo  
allor canta sol per amore

Al terminar todos aplaudieron, fue entonces cuando Edward comenzó a tocar el piano suavemente para continuar inundando la habitación con música. "Fue un placer, señorita Mary."

-"El placer fue mío, señorita Lottie." Tras una reverencia Mary se sentó junto a Ben en la mesa de juego. Las miradas entre Biel y Terry se tensaban cada vez más y más. Tras un rato de juego Charlotte pudo ver que solo quedaban ellos dos en la mesa, la abuela estaba junto a Edward viendo como tocaba el piano, los novios en el balcón admirando la noche y Charlotte sola. Los muchachos sentados en la mesa difundían una sensación de competencia brutal, nadie se daba cuenta claro excepto Charlotte. Finalmente se levantó Biel de la mesa y bruscamente se apartó de ahí, se acercó a Charlotte y no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando y luego se fue. La chica, paralizada por la mirada que le había lanzado Biel, sintió un frío en el pecho al ver partir aquel muchacho por la puerta; nadie más había notado lo sucedido.

Se acercó Terry a Charlotte y le acarició el brazo, "¿Todo bien?" la chica asintió pero no logró convencer al muchacho. "Ven, vamos a caminar." Terry abrazó a Charlotte por los hombros y la escoltó hasta el jardín, la chica no estaba segura de cómo habían llegado ahí tras atravesar puertas y puertas. El obscuro bosque estaba de fondo tras la figura de Terry, Charlotte dejó caer su chalina al suelo y se paró de puntitas, luego se dejó caer y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Terry corrió tras Charlotte, y la alcanzó de un brazo, ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó fuertemente. "¡Oh Terry!"

-"¿Qué sucede Charlotte?" La chica se soltó del muchacho y se sentó sobre el pasto, se desató las zapatillas y las lanzó lejos. "No sé, no sé que siento." Terry se incoó junto a ella y le acarició la mano, ella se volteo para verlo y sus ojos azul claro tenían el reflejo de la luna en sus pupilas. "Yo solo sé que te amo." Él se acercó tanto a ella que sus narices se rosaban, sus labios casi se tocaban y lo hicieron, pero al simple toque de los labios entre abiertos de Terry, Charlotte volteó la cara. "¿Cómo saber qué realmente me amas?"

-"Porque, a pesar de que me habías olvidado, a pesar de que tu corazón estaba lastimado… Me he quedado aquí para ti, me he desvivido por ti, me he enfermado de tu escancia. Te he dado un hermoso guardapelo que sé que usas siempre, colgando en tu dulce pecho, sé que todas las noches sueñas conmigo como yo lo hago contigo. Realmente siento que no puedo alejarme de ti, a pesar de todos los males y todas las adversidades, siempre he regresado a ti. Me convertí en una memoria y luego en un sueño, ahora vengo ante te ti y te digo, mi cielo, que te adoro y que te aprecio. Solo me he desvelado por dos bellas cortesanas; La luna y tú, mi dama blanca.

* * *

_Reviews are Love_ _Reviews are Love_ _Reviews are Love_ _Reviews are Love __Reviews are Love_ _Reviews are Love_ _Reviews are Love_ _Reviews are Love_ _Reviews are Love_  



	32. El caballero, guardián y amante

**Capitulo 32: El caballero, guardián y amante. **

Charlotte estaba perdida en los ojos de Terry, la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en sus negras pupilas. La noche era cálida, en su pecho y en ambiente: aún así una suave brisa soplaba y jugueteaba con los cabellos semi-rizados de la cabellera dorada de Charlotte. Las palabras de Terry aún resonaban en sus oídos, como el viento que se cuela por la ventana, en una tarde de otoño. El recuerdo del ser amado ahora estaba grabado eternamente, dentro de su pueril mente. Charlotte se sentía inmensamente feliz, nada podía ser mejor y justo iba a regresar la mirada hacia el cielo para ver que era real todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Las estrellas adornaban aquel manto que la dama de blanco traía consigo cada vez que se asomaba a este mundo mortal, la belleza de aquella descripción solo era comparable a la de él. Terry sostuvo a la chica por la barbilla para hacerla volver su cara hacia él, sus labios entre abiertos para besarla ansiaban el dulce tacto de Charlotte, ella comenzó a cerrar sus hermosos ojos y sus pestañas largas como la noche acompañaron la caída del párpado de la chica. Los grillos cantaban el dulce encuentro y las luciérnagas en el bosque alumbraban, hasta la misma naturaleza adoraba esta memorable reunión.

Un susurro invadió la mente de la chica, que fuertemente sonó dentro de su cabeza, era solo una pequeña palabra que alguna vez hizo que su piel se erizara al escucharla: Petita… Charlotte se apartó de Terry al mismo tiempo que abría bruscamente los ojos y volteaba su cabeza hacia abajo y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. "¿Qué te pasa, Charlotte?"

-"Biel ha sido muy bueno conmigo…" Terry la miro serio, tragó en seco y dijo: "¿Tienes sentimientos por él?" Charlotte dudó un instante y luego comenzó a vacilar. "¡No! ¡No lo sé! Es solo que pues Biel… Él ha sido, es como si, tu sabes Terry, el dice que nosotros…"

-"¡Solo dímelo Charlotte!" Terry alzó la voz. "Solo dime, dime si sientes algo por él y te prometo, por lo que siento por ti, que me haré un lado para que puedas…"

-"¡Terry no!" Los ojos de Charlotte brillaban por las lágrimas que habían llenado el verde azulado que habitaban alrededor de la pupila. "¿Dudas de lo que sientes por mí, Charlotte?" Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza, aún sentada sobre el pasto. "Entonces, ¿por qué mencionas a Biel?" La joven lo miró con ojos inocentes, realmente ignoraba los motivos por los cuales ella había siquiera mencionado aquel nombre. "No nací ayer, solamente vi tus ojos brillar al verlo a él, dieron un brillo que solo había visto una vez antes… Cuando me viste a mí en Utrecht la primavera pasada."

-"Creo que será mejor que te vayas… Terry." El joven se puso de pie con un dolor en el pecho. "Si eso es lo que quieres, Charlotte. Solo déjame decir, me duele que me haya tardado en volver a tu memoria, ahora ya no eres solo mía, y pensar que debo compartir tu cariño… ¡Me lastima y me ahoga la agonía de solo imaginarlo! Búscame cuando aclares tu mente, no quiero que termine esto así…" Charlotte no levantó la vista para verlo sumergirse en el bosque, cuando supo que estaba sola se puso de pie y se encaminó a la Casona de vuelta.

La chica no quería volver a entrar aquella casota, ya que sola sabía que se perdería. Antes de atravesar la gran puerta de madera cambió su rumbo por el sendero de piedras, llegó a las caballerizas en donde solo unos cuantos quinqués alumbraban la estancia. Una figura perfectamente hecha acariciaba un caballo pinto, Charlotte sintió su piel erizar y aun así dio un paso más. "Hola Biel." El muchacho se volvió y sonrió a la joven. "¡Ah Charlotte! Dime, ¿se ha ido vuestro amigo?" Charlotte se cogió de hombros. "Sé que no te agrada nada." Biel no pudo evitar sonreír y mirando hacia el suelo dijo; "Entonces, se ha ido." La chica caminó hasta donde estaba el muchacho y también acarició al corcel que asomaba su cabeza desde su caballeriza, con sus dedos recorrió el rostro del animal. "Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, Biel."

-"¿Y por qué no ahora?" El chico dejó caer su mano y miro con angustia a la dulce joven a quien le brillaban los ojos bajo la tenue luz de la estancia. Charlotte suspiró hondo y sintió su corazón palpitar agitadamente, la corriente sanguínea subía a sus mejillas haciéndolas verse de un color perfectamente rosado; la chica alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos castaños de Biel y sus hermosas pestañas acompañadas de su gesto angelical. "Biel…"

Todo era perfecto, aquél momento era eterno y la suave esencia a vainilla que desprendía el cabello ondulado de Charlotte impregnaba de felicidad el pecho de Biel. "Te amo." Las pupilas del muchacho eran inmensas, su corazón corría y sus labios añoraban tocar la piel rosada de Charlotte. Ella Lo miró estupefacta y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le costaba trabajo respirar y sintió como palidecía su piel e incluso sus labios, rojos cual carmín, perdían su encanto. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y sintió como se tambaleaba, logró aferrarse a la puerta de la caballeriza de donde salía la cabeza de aquél caballo pinto, Charlotte parpadeó rápidamente para intentar enfocar su mirada, Biel se acercaba y comenzaba agitarla. "¡Charlotte! ¡Charlotte qué te sucede! ¡AUXILIO!" Charlotte sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, sus oídos le zumbaban y los gritos de Biel hacían que su corazón se alborotara como el diminuto corazón de un pequeño ratón de campo que está a punto de ser devorado por una serpiente salvaje. Charlotte junto todas sus fuerzas restantes intentando abrir los ojos, sus piernas no le respondían y apenas pudo levantar su mano y acarició la mejilla de Biel; "Quédate conmigo, Charlotte… No cierres los ojos." Los ojos de la chica brillaban y cada vez que ella pestañeaba una lágrima transparente recorría su piel y su rostro, su boca entre abierta logro articular una palabra antes de que la joven finalmente se desplomara… "Terry."

Terry estaba sentado sobre la rama más alta de un árbol admirando la luna llena que alumbraba en el cielo alto, hacía mucho que no fumaba un cigarrillo y había pasado ya varios minutos jugando con uno entre sus dedos. La noche era cálida y aún resentía en su pecho la discusión que había tenido con Charlotte no hacía mucho, lamentaba haberse marchado sentía que debía volver y disculparse pronto. Lanzó el cigarrillo lejos y bajó del árbol, comenzó su caminata de regreso a la casona de la abuela de Charlotte. Caminando por el sendero llegó rápidamente y visualizó la hermosa casona, de pronto escuchó un grito: "¡AUXILIO!" el grito provenía de las caballerizas. Terry corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo y fue entonces cuando llegó a la puerta y se sujetó de ésta para recobrar el aliento. Respiró profundamente y miró hacia adentro; vio a Charlotte tumbada en el piso y a Biel sosteniéndola de la cabeza, él le dijo algo y ella llorando le acarició la mejilla y antes de desplomarse escuchó perfectamente como Charlotte decía su nombre, "Terry."

La joven abrió los ojos y se quedó perpleja al descubrir que yacía en unos aposentos que no eran de la finca. Los edredones eran de seda, no de algodón y había un ventanal por donde entraban los rayos del sol y no una pequeña ventanilla que daba al huerto. Traía puesto un camisón y extrañada recorrió la habitación con la mirada, su abuela estaba dormida sentada sobre el sillón que estaba junto a la cama. Charlotte le tocó la mano y sintió como su abuela estaba helada, sacudió su mano y dijo en voz baja; "Abuela…" La mujer parpadeó varias veces y luego abrió completamente los ojos y volteó la cara a su nieta para sonreírle. "Mi niña." Charlotte abrazó a su abuela y mientras ella la sujetaba fuertemente le preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido. "Mi retoño, sufriste un ataque a los nervios. Frederick, el mayordomo, por suerte fue el médico local en su pueblo natal y fue él quien pudo atenderte y evitó que esto pasara a mayores… Pidió que guardaras reposo."

-"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?"

-"Un día entero."

-"¿Quiere decir que hoy es lunes?"

-"Hoy ya es martes, Charlotte."

La chica no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida por tanto tiempo y sobre todo con la situación que tenía, de decidir entre Terry o Biel.

Charlotte se puso de pie y caminó hasta el gran ventanal para encontrarse con la hermosa vista al jardín, pudo ver a Ben y Mary caminando cerca de los rosales. Su cabello era lacio nuevamente, el peinado se había deshecho y se sentía hambrienta dado que no había ingerido alimento alguno desde la cena sorpresa. "¿Abuela, dónde está Biel?" Preguntó Charlotte al mismo tiempo que volteaba la cabeza para ver de reojo a su abuela, quien todavía estaba sentada sobre el sillón. "Se regresó ayer. Yo no quería apartarme de tu lado y él insistió en que me quedara… Solo hemos estado esperando a que te repongas para regresar a Paris lo más pronto posible."

-"¿Abuela, podría quedarme? Siento que debo meditar unas cosas antes de volver a la ciudad… Necesito descansar un poco más pero no sería justo que te obligue a quedarte cuando tú tienes demasiadas ocupaciones en Paris con tu restaurante estrella…"

Thérèse se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Charlotte, y le dijo: "Mi amor, mi niña; he vivido angustia y dolor desde que te dejé hace años… Pero ahora que te tengo junto a mí, siento en mi pecho que así será por mucho tiempo más. ¡Quédate el tiempo que necesites! Vendré todos los fines de semana como siempre y disfrutaremos juntas nuevamente."

Thérèse partió a Paris antes del medio día y dejó a Charlotte junto con Ben y Mary en la Casona, volvería el próximo sábado para verlos nuevamente. Después de despedir a la abuela todos juntos fueron a una de las terrazas a tomar té. Ben y Mary estaban enamorados con la Casona. "Definitivamente deberíamos hacer aquí la boda" dijo Mary, "¡No, no! ¡Imposible! ¡Ésta es una residencia privada, Mary." Respondió Ben muy apenado con Charlotte, la chica soltó una risita y le contestó; "No veo ningún problema, además las flores están hermosas y el jardín es muy grande… Perfectamente pueden celebrar la boda aquí. Además hay demasiadas habitaciones disponibles para sus invitados." Mary sonrió complacida mientras Ben apenado aceptaba la propuesta de Charlotte. El chico muy amable y educado como siempre se retiró de la estancia con un gesto caballeroso, dejando a solas a Mary y Charlotte. "Cuéntalo todo, Charlotte." Charlotte suspiró hondo y bebió un sorbo de su té antes de comenzar a platicar con Mary. El sol comenzó a caer cuando ya se habían terminado todos los emparedados de pepino y las galletas, el té estaba frío y a la tarta ya le rondaban las moscas. "Lo último que recuerdo es que dije "Terry" luego me desmayé y desperté en la habitación." Mary suspiró y se quedó un momento en silencio mientras reflexionaba todo… "¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre supe que tú y Terry terminarían juntos! ¡He dicho!" Charlotte se sonrojó como un tomate. "No estás siendo de mucha ayuda, Mary."

-"Yo creo que mi opinión si ayuda, porque solo confirma lo que tú ya sabes muy dentro de ti: estás loca, perdidamente, profundamente, eternamente, apasionadamente enamorada de Terrence Shinemoon, hijo del Duque de Shinemoon."

-"Tengo que verlo, tengo que pedirle disculpas…"

-"¡Tú tranquila, qué el te va a perdonar!" Mary se puso de pie y miró el cielo. "¡Vaya, qué se nos ha ido la tarde charlando de muchachos!" Ben entró de nuevo a la estancia, saludando cordialmente a Charlotte y besando la mejilla de su prometida. "Creo que han estado demasiado tiempo encerradas, deberíamos ir a caminar un poco antes de la cena y que el sol se ponga. ¿Qué dicen?" Charlotte se puso de pie e hizo un gesto para que Ben y Mary salieran antes que ella de la terraza.

Una vez abajo, comenzaron a caminar alrededor de los jardines, recorriendo todo desde los rosales hasta donde comenzaba la parte boscosa de la propiedad. El sol pintaba el cielo con tonos naranjas y en lo alto se distinguían tonos morados, se veía hermoso… Charlotte perdió a Ben y Mary, se metió a la parte boscosa para trepar un árbol y estar a solas un rato. Ya estando trepada en la frondosa copa de un árbol, miró al cielo y justo a tiempo para ver al sol meterse por el horizonte. Las luciérnagas comenzaban a brillar y los grillos frotaban sus patitas haciéndolas sonar, Charlotte respiró hondo y se sintió tranquila a lo lejos se veía el castillo de piedra en donde Terry estaba. Charlotte escuchó un silbido que venía del otro lado del bosque, bajó del árbol y siguió el sonido. Caminó entre la melaza, y arruinó su vestido, mancho sus zapatillas y despeinó su cabello; continuó hasta que se topó con el lago en frente, vio a un muchacho tirando piedras al agua. La chica se sacudió las hojas que traía sobre la ropa y a paso lento se movió hasta que junto al chico detuvo su andar. Terry volteó a verla, sonrió "¿Así mugrosa vienes a pedir disculpas?" Charlotte frunció el seño y dijo; "No. No vengo a disculparme ni a pedir perdón, solo me escapé de mi casa."

-"Y has venido a verme… ¿No?"

-"¡No! Es solo que siempre has de estar a donde yo voy… No eres tan importante como para seguirte a todos lados." La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y alzó la mirada orgullosa y algo obstinada. Terry lanzó la última piedra al agua haciendo que saltara tres veces antes de hundirse, soltó una carcajada y respondió a la chica; "Eso yo ya te lo había dicho antes a ti, si no mal recuerdo. Necesitas buscar otras frases, pequitas, antes de declararme tu amor." Diciendo esto último se volvió hacia Charlotte y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él; sus narices se tocaban y las mejillas de ella se pusieron rojas, los ojos de Terry nadaban en los de ella y antes de que Charlotte se soltara… Sus labios se tocaron entre sí, entonces un beso rompió con toda la tensión y Charlotte se derretía en los brazos de Terry, se separaron y ella suspiró. "Me quedaré contigo por siempre, ahora lo entiendo bien… Eres mi caballero, guardián y amante, no me dejes nunca porque te amo, te amo tanto como tú me amas a mi…" Las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, llenando de fulgor esa noche tan hermosa mientras Charlotte y Terry se besaban junto al lago. Todo es perfecto otra vez.


	33. Juntos, tú y yo

Lottie de vuelta,

Hola mis queridos lectores, después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a ustedes con nuestra historia favorita. Una vez más gracias a todos por seguir aquí.

ADVERTENCIA:

Éste capitulo contiene escenas un poquito explisitas.

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Juntos, tú y yo. **

Tiempos difíciles se aproximaban, abril estaba entrando y justamente las épocas de lluvia, así mismo Mary y Ben comenzaron a preparar todo para una boda de blanco en la Casona de Thérèse, hacía un año el rostro de William se había apagado y la mecha de amor entre Charlotte y Terry se había encendido. Satisfactoriamente habían llegado Diana, Dorian, Natallie, Edward, Angela, Henry y Ann desde hacía unos pocos días para pasar las vacaciones de Pascua con Charlotte y la adorable pareja. La boda ya tenía fecha a finales de las vacaciones que recién habían iniciado, Mary estaba extasiada con todo lo que preparaba para el gran evento. Sin embargo Charlotte pasaba algunos tragos amargos, casi no podía ver a Terry pues tenía que ayudar a Mary, por otro lado cada fin de semana que venía Biel y Thérèse él se alejaba hostilmente de ella. La abuela de Charlotte estaba igualmente emocionada que Mary por su boda, se sentía orgullosa de su Casona como sede de éste gran acontecimiento para la familia del Instituto, lo que la abuela más disfrutaba era de ver a su Charlotte tan alegre y rodeada de seres queridos.

Era lunes, todos estaban ya listos para la gran fiesta del sábado, así que esa semana era para convivir y pasarla bien. Tenían planeado ir a montar alrededor del bosque, luego almorzarían a la orilla del lago y regresarían a la Casona para antes de la hora del té. Diana se había encargado de organizar todas las actividades en grupo junto con Natallie y Angela. Era como estar en el instituto otra vez, el ala oeste de la casona contaba con varias habitaciones: Mary y Angela compartían habitación en el segundo piso y justo debajo de ellas, en el primer piso, dormía Ben, Ann y Natallie tenían vista al jardín y debajo reposaban Edward y Henry, Dorian y Diana dormían en una habitación del primer piso y Charlotte ya tenía su propia habitación en la Casona así que ahí dormía sola. Antes de que todos se despertaran, Charlotte se alistó con su ropa para montar y se encaminó hacia la cocina en donde comandó a las cocineras preparar algo delicioso para toda la tropa. Para su sorpresa ya había ruido en la gran casa: Angela y Henry, amantes de los animales ya estaban afuera con sus caballos, Charlotte escucho ruido proveniente del cuarto de música y caminó hasta allá para encontrar la puerta entre abierta; dentro de la habitación vio dos siluetas, una estaba sentada sobre las teclas del piano y la otra la sujetaba por lo que parecía ser la cintura, sin duda alguna eran Natallie y Edward. Mary y Ben estaban en la sala de estar bebiendo té y comiendo galletitas, desde temprano, junto con Ann quien leía un libro bastante grueso. Dorian estaba rondando la casa mientras veía los cuadros que la abuela de Charlotte coleccionaba. Parecía que Charlotte se había quedado dormida. Sonó una campana "¡A desayunar!" Gritó Diana.

Charlotte se volvió hacia la cocina junto con Dorian quien la saludó muy educadamente: "Muy buenos días Charlotte, veo que ya estas lista para las actividades."

-"Muy buenos días Dorian, creí que sería la primera en despertar… Después de todo ayer jugamos hasta muy tarde póker en la terraza principal." Dorian soltó una risa amable. "Lamento desilusionarte, si quieres me vuelvo a mi alcoba." Charlotte soltó una risita adorable. Al entrar al comedor principal se encontraron con todos sentados, así que Dorian se dirigió junto a su esposa y Charlotte se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular. "Yo misma he preparado el desayuno para todos." Dijo orgullosamente Diana, al mismo tiempo que aplaudía y los sirvientes destapaban el plato de cada uno de los comensales. Dos huevos fritos sobre una gran rebanada de pan tostado, al costado una papa condimentada y espárragos envueltos en tocino. "Bon apetite."

-"Si Diana lo hizo personalmente deberíamos agregarle más sal." Dijo Edward en broma y Henry continuó: "Seguramente el tocino ya ha de estar frío y el pan demasiado tostado."

-"¡Basta! ¡Diana ha hecho un gran esfuerzo, seguramente está delicioso todo." Repuso Mary. Entonces todos guardaron silencio y comieron su insípido desayuno.

Al terminar todos agradecieron a Diana su comida y se levantaron para salir uno por uno como soldaditos al patio, todos montaron su corcel y Angela hasta el frente gritó: "¡Ea! ¡Vamos quien llegue a la colina primero se librará del _rehersal_ de mañana!" A nadie le gustaban los ensayos para la boda así que todos gritaron _Ea_ a sus caballos para seguirle el paso a Angela. Galopando entre los árboles se sentían libres, el viento chochaba contra sus rostros y la adrenalina subía mientras más avanzaban por el bosque, se escuchaban los gritos de Dorian y Edward que iban muy emocionados, les contestaban los agudos grititos de Natallie y Diana, Ann iba muy seria pues quería ganar a toda costa, Henry y Angela iban disfrutando del recorrido, Ben y Mary se lanzaban miraditas retadoras, se veían encantadores, y Charlotte iba hasta atrás. Poco a poco se iban perdiendo los gritos de sus amigos en el bosque, se quedó aislada y de pronto ya no escuchaba nada.

Charlotte no sabía dónde estaba, gritó varias veces pero nadie le contestó, se aferró a la crin de su caballo y decidió continuar el camino del sendero. El cielo se estaba tornando gris y escuchaba como las nubes de lluvia chochaban entre ellas provocando que se iluminara el cielo con los relámpagos. Los truenos hacían que el caballo relinchara nervioso y Charlotte se alborotara, como frías agujas las gotas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. De pronto el cielo brillo y el relámpago cayó relativamente cerca de Charlotte tirando un árbol, el caballo se asustó y se paró en dos patas después salió corriendo y Charlotte soltó un grito de miedo. El animal corría descontroladamente presa del miedo, Charlotte jalaba las riendas pero el caballo no paraba. Escuchó como otro caballo se acercaba, pensó que era alguien de sus amigos, gritó agudamente por ayuda "¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ayuda!" Logró ver una silueta entre la melaza. Charlotte nerviosa alzó la vista y se aproximaba una rama baja, decidió que bajaría del caballo, entonces cuando fue momento alzó las manos y se sujetó de la rama dejando correr salvajemente al potro. La chica quedó colgando a unos metros del suelo mientras el diluvio de agujas frías caían sobre su cabeza. "¡Caeré! ¡No puedo sostenerme maaaaaaa…!" Charlotte se dejó caer y justo cuando creyó que se impactaría con el suelo, cayó sobre los brazos del jinete, quien venía con una capa cubriéndolo, lastimando su muñeca al impactarse. Pronto llegaron a un lugar con techo, la joven seguía ignorando su paradero, el jinete se quitó la capa y Charlotte no hizo más que reír. "Tenías que ser tú, ¿no es así? ¡Siempre eres tú!" El chico se sacudió la melena que estaba empapada y sonrió: "Un simple gracias estaría bien."

-"Gracias."

-"No hay de qué." Respondió Terry. "¿Estás bien, Charlotte?" Dijo mientras examinaba su muñeca. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y él negó con la cabeza, "Tan debilucha…" la cargó y la llevó adentro. El castillo era realmente hermoso: tenía un decorado elaborado por artesanos de la región, grabado en piedra y madera, los candelabros eran de cristal, todo el inmobiliario era de cedro y un aroma a ésta madera impregnaba la estancia. Los sirvientes vieron como llegó Terry con la chica en brazos y ofrecieron su ayuda. "_Merci_, por favor preparen té y llévenlo a mi alcoba." Subieron por la gran escalera principal, que era simplemente hermosa, y Terry entró en la habitación principal en el ala norte del castillo. En la habitación había una gran cama, un sillón frente a la chimenea, junto un gran armario y el biombo para cambiarse detrás, en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba el gran ventanal con acceso al balcón de piedra en donde Terry solía pasar sus melancólicas tardes añorando a Charlotte. El muchacho sentó a la joven delicadamente sobre el sillón, enseguida entró un sirviente con el carrito del té y encendió la chimenea antes de salir, Terry se incoó frente a Charlotte y le besó tiernamente la muñeca que tenía lastimada, ella se ruborizó mientras Terry complacido sonrió pícaramente. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el armario, abrió la puerta y tomó unas prendas para dárselas a Charlotte. "Toma, algo seco para que estés cómoda."

Charlotte se cambió detrás del biombo por las prendas blancas que Terry le había dado, era un vestido de mangas que le llegaban a los codos, con un corte holgado, un escote en "v" por delante y por detrás, una cinta se ajustaba justo debajo de su pecho y la falda también tenía un corte holgado que caía hasta sus tobillos. Una vez vestida salió, Terry esperaba a Charlotte recargando su palma sobre la pared mirando hacia abajo donde el fuego consumía a la madera, el chico alzó la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Te ves mucho mejor que con ropa de equitación."

-"Terry, tu también estas mojado."

-"Eso no importa. Ya nada importa, todo está bien… Porque tú estás aquí." Charlotte sonrió alagada y después se sentó en el sillón y miró la espalda perfecta de Terry a contra luz del fuego de la chimenea. Su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negras chorreaban gotitas de lluvia al igual que el cabello del chico, que se veía mucho más largo por la pesadez del agua. Charlotte sintió cosquillas en el estómago. Sirvió el té y fue entonces cuando Terry se sentó a su lado, bebió un par de sorbos y luego lo apartó dejándolo enfriar. Afuera todavía llovía fuertemente, las gotas de lluvia se impactaban contra el vidrio del ventanal haciendo un "clin clin" sonar. Charlotte permanecía bien sentada con sus manos reposando sobre sus muslos y la espalda bien derecha como una bailarina. Terry la miro y apreció su perfil iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea, Charlotte era realmente hermosa, él tomó la mano de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos. Terry se acurrucó en el hombro de Charlotte mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza, entonces ella susurró: "Todo está bien, porque estamos los dos aquí." Terry le acarició la mejilla a Charlotte con un tierno movimiento, continuó el movimiento hasta su cuello y metió su mano detrás de la cabellera dorada para tomarla por la nuca y la hizo voltear hacia él. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y en sus pupilas dilatadas se veían uno al otro, Terry se acercó a Charlotte sin perder de vista sus suaves labios que estaban entre abiertos con una agitada respiración, la calmo dándole un exquisito beso que ella gratamente recibió, con su otra mano, Terry, sujetó a Charlotte por la cintura. Charlotte abrazó a Terry rodeando sus brazos sobre el cuello de él mientras ambos se acomodaban nuevamente en el sillón: aún sosteniéndole la cabeza a Charlotte, Terry recostó a la chica mientras continuaba besándola apasionadamente, el corazón de Charlotte latía rápidamente mientras la chimenea los alumbraba.

Charlotte recorrió sus dedos por el torso de Terry mientras él despegaba sus labios de los de ella, la miró y el brillo de sus ojos era hermoso, su pecho crecía con cada respiración y su cuello era perfecto: Terry se incorporó y Charlotte siguió su movimiento, se miraron un largo rato. Charlotte se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, "Ya ha dejado de llover, creo que debería irme." En ese mismo instante Terry se puso de pie y la abrazó y susurró en su oído; "Quédate." Charlotte volteó su cara hacia la de Terry y replicó; "Convénceme." Sin pensarlo, Terry tomó por los hombros a Charlotte y luego bajó sus manos marcando cada curva de su cuerpo: sus pechos, cintura y cadera. Descubrió su escote de la espalda colocando su cabellera de lado y le besó la espalda tiernamente, haciendo un camino hasta llegar a su cuello. Con sus dedos repasó la clavícula de Charlotte para luego pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho hasta que sus manos estaban sobre su cintura, la volteó hacia él y la besó con tanta pasión como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La cabeza de Charlotte cayó sobre el almohadón de plumas y de cada lado de su cabeza yacía una mano de Terry, quién estaba sobre de ella, Charlotte abrazó con sus manos el cuello de Terry para recorrer su torso desnudo y luego abrazarlo para tenerlo más cerca. Terry besó el cuello de Charlotte mientras ella recorría su espalda con sus manos, finalmente se besaron abrazados bajo las sabanas suaves de aquella cama.

La lluvia los había sorprendido a todos, así que no hubo más remedio que regresar a la Casona, cuando ya todos estaban resguardados bajo el esplendido techo de la casa se dieron cuenta de que Charlotte no estaba. Incapaces de salir con la tormenta para buscarla se quedaron preocupados en la sala de estar. Finalmente terminó la tormenta y cuando Edward, Ben y Dorian se disponían a salir en busca de la chica, Diana chilló "¡Ahí viene una carrosa!"

-"Seguramente será Charlotte" dijo Ann esperanzada. Todos corrieron a la gran entrada en donde ya había parado aquel carruaje. La entrada estaba llena de fango, pues el tormentón había provocado un desastre en la estancia. Todos miraron ansiosos para ver quién era, finalmente se abrió la puerta y bajó una dama… ¿Una dama? Imposible. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Todos dijeron en coro; "¡¿Daisy?"

La muchacha bajo de su carruaje pisando el fango que estaba justo debajo de donde el carruaje había parado, se manchó el vestido largo que traía puesto y arruinó sus zapatos costosos; "¡Demonios!" chilló. Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban estupefactos con la horrible aparición, incluso Ben.

Charlotte estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Terry con brazos cruzados sobre éste miraba directamente a los ojos de Terry quien se apoyaba con un brazo para alzar su cabeza, con la otra mano repasaba la espalda desnuda de Charlotte, utilizando la yema de sus dedos. Se miraron un largo tiempo y luego ella sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Terry le regresara el gesto. "Eres maravilloso, Terry."

-"Y tú eres hermosa, Charlotte." La chica recostó su frente sobre sus manos para cubrirse la cara, Terry pasó su mano por el cabello de Charlotte y luego la tomó de la barbilla haciéndola mirarlo otra vez. "Te amo."

-"¡Fuguémonos!" Dijo Charlotte, pero Terry le contestó: "No digas nada, deja estar así un momento… Tú y yo así, amándonos."

Charlotte se recostó sobre su espalda y suspiró hondo, se cubrió con las sábanas y soltó una carcajada. "¿Qué te pasa, Charlotte?" Dijo Terry mientras se metía debajo de las sábanas junto a Charlotte, ella sonrió y dijo: "Nada. Es solo que, soy totalmente tuya." Terry la sujetó por la cintura y dijo; "¿Qué no siempre lo has sido?"

-"No." Charlotte se volteó. "Mi corazón perteneció una vez a alguien más."

- "No quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre. Quiero que seas mía hoy y siempre, como lo eres ahora." Charlotte sonrió, "¿Es una promesa?"

-"Te lo puedo asegurar." Charlotte volteó de nuevo para ver a Terry de frente y él la beso una vez más. Nada como el sabor de los labios de Terry, unos besos tan delicados y exquisitos eran el cielo para Charlotte. Se miraron y se abrazaron mientras la tarde caía rápidamente, y como Terry lo había deseado, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, para siempre.

* * *

_3 Reviews are Love 3_


	34. El Ruiseñor

_Quedirods lectores, una vez más: gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia. Ya es verano y prometo terminar la historia para ustedes, espero disfruten mucho y continuemos juntos por mucho más tiempo._

* * *

**Capítulo 34: El ruiseñor. **

"¡Demonios!" Chilló la chica de cabello rojizo, ya que sus zapatos caros y su vestido de tela fina se habían arruinado al pisar el fango del campo. Fruncía el seño y malhumorada intentó sacar su ya hundido pie del fango denso; mientras, todos en la estancia la veían con horror. "¿Da…Daa… Daisy? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Ben un poco asustado. Daisy, rechinando los dientes, frunció el seño y volvió la mirada hacia el grupo que yacía a la entrada de la Casona, "¡Ayuda!" chilló de manera tan aguda que de prisa se le acercaron Dorian y Ben para auxiliarla, Mary la llevó a la sala de estar y pidió que trajeran té para todos, quienes cuchicheaban a las espaldas de Daisy y Mary. Pronto llegó el té y un par de tartas para todos, quiénes ya estaban acomodados, muy alejados de Daisy, en la salita de estar; Mary preguntó: "Daisy, me da gusto verte, pero ¿qué te trae tan pronto a…?"

-"¿¡Pues tú boda, qué más!?" Interrumpió la chica, para a continuación beber un sorbo de té. "Ew, no tiene la temperatura adecuada y no es muy buena combinación con el tipo de tartas que serviste, querida Mary." La otra muchacha no hizo más que sonreír amablemente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera la cara de "oliendo a mierda" que tenía Daisy. "Uno, dos; por dos, son cuatro, cinco… ocho y nueve. ¿Dónde está nuestra adorada Charlotte?" La estancia se sumergió en un profundo silencio.

Charlotte se asomó por el balcón y pudo ver los últimos rayos del sol meterse por el horizonte, el reflejo rojizo sobre el lago parecía como si desde las profundidades de éste naciera fuego sobre el agua, era una ilusión espectacular. Una suave brisa, que amenazaba con llovizna, se coló por el vestido de Charlotte, haciendo que se ondeara como las olas de espuma del mar azul; su perfil era perfecto y ese vestido marcaba perfectamente sus curvas de los pechos y la cintura, el blanco se reflejaba en el guardapelo que colgaba del cuello de Charlotte. Charlotte respiró hondo sintiendo el viento frío entrar en sus pulmones, llenándolos de una sensación única; ella se sentía libre, confiada, como si pudiera volar. "Es muy bello todo lo que ves desde aquí, Terry."

-"Puede ser, pero me pareces más bella tú, Charlotte." La chica se apartó del barandal de piedra y se cubrió la cara con la mano, sus mejillas se habían tornado ligeramente rozadas ante el elogio de Terry. Con su elegante andar, de bailarina, Charlotte caminó de vuelta a la habitación y se paró de puntitas justo en frente de Terry, rozando su nariz: "Debo irme ahora, honorable caballero, me esperan para la cena." El chico sujetó a Charlotte por la cintura, acercándola a él y le dijo: "Señorita mía, no sería digno de hacerme llamar caballero si no la acompañara hasta su morada."

-"No sea payaso, señor, que no vivo más allá de la Borgoña." Charlotte se alejó lentamente mientras tomaba un chal que yacía sobre el sillón de la habitación. Se disponía a salir del cuarto pero se volvió y dijo: "No sea tan serio, acompáñeme a la entrada… Por lo menos." Terry sonrió y sujetó del brazo a Charlotte y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Una vez en la entrada del castillo, Terry besó la mano de Charlotte y la ayudó a montar su caballo. El animal comenzó a trotar y se sumergió en el bosque, la chica sujetó fuerte las riendas para poder tirar de éstas si era necesario, para evitar otro percance. Se perdió entre la melaza y el cielo gris de aquel anochecer. Pronto llegó hasta la Casona y bajó del caballo, se encaminó hasta el establo y ahí lo dejó. Charlotte iba caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la Casona cuando sintió una sombra detrás de ella y se volvió, gritó. "¡Charlotte! ¿Dónde habías estado?" Era Mary que la había sorprendido, Charlotte se calmó enseguida, pues se dio cuenta que solo había sido su amiga. "¡Oh Mary, he pasado una tarde maravillosa!"

-"Si, si, señorita, pero ahora debemos entrar que ya está lloviznado." Ambas entraron a la Casona y Charlotte seguía con su aíre maravillada, intentó contarle a Mary lo que había pasado y dónde había estado pero ella la interrumpió: "Charlotte, Daisy llegó esta tarde." La chica se detuvo en seco, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y el frío de un chuchillo atravesándole el corazón. "¿Qué cosa?"

-"Como lo has escuchado, ha preguntado por ti y eso. Supongo que estuviste con Terry, además ya no traes la ropa de montar." Charlotte se intentó cubrir el vestido. "Bueno, por lo menos es lo suficientemente lindo para ir a cenar, vamos."

Charlotte continuó caminando a lado de Mary en silencio hasta que llegaron al comedor; donde ya todos estaban sentados, al abrir la puerta todos giraron la cabeza y recibieron con una sonrisa a Charlotte. Daisy miró de pies a cabeza a la chica y solo hizo una mueca, de esas desagradables que eran tan suyas. "Charlotte, Daisy ha pedido que te sientes con ella." Dijo Mary y la pobre joven no hizo más que mover la cabeza y dirigirse a su lugar. "¡Qué peculiar atuendo Charlotte!"

-"Pues a mí me gusta mucho, fue un regalo." Charlotte pinchó el tomate de su ensalada y sin más se metió el gran trozo a la boca. "¿Acaso un regalo de aquél muchacho… El protegido de tu abuela?" Charlotte tomó otro pedazo de tomate y se rellenó la boca con éste, sus mejillas se habían tornado tan rojas como la fruta que mascaba lentamente. Daisy suspiró con desdén y vaciló un poco, quería presionar a Charlotte pero Ben levantó su copa y dijo: "Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí… Me gustaría hacer un brindis." Todos elevaron sus copas alto y Charlotte seguía masticando su gran bocado; Ben bajó la vista hacia Mary, que estaba sentada junto a él, la tomó de la mano mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban y brillaban al tocar a su prometida: "A la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y encantadora que es dueña de mi corazón. ¡Por Mary!"

-"¡Por Mary!" Respondieron todos en coro, un breve silencio se inició cuando todos dieron un sorbo a sus copas, después aplaudieron porque Ben se había inclinado y había besado tiernamente a su hermosa prometida. Las mejillas de Mary se notaban más rosadas y una picara sonrisa de culpable se hallaba plasmada en su rostro.

Al terminar la cena se dirigieron a la terraza de juegos. La mayoría jugaba cartas mientras Mary cantaba la dulce melodía que tocaba Edward en el piano, Charlotte, Natallie y Ben observaban. Aislada de todos, en un rincón, Daisy estaba bebiendo una taza de té y comiéndose todos los bizcochos, fulminaba con la mirada a Charlotte. Mary terminó la canción con una larga y aguda nota que atrajo la atención de todos, casi sin aliento logró finalizar y todos aplaudieron; Henry se burlaba de las caras que había hecho por llegar aquella nota, Angela le dio un codazo y luego se abrazaron. Diana se levantó de la mesa y corrió junto a Edward: "¡Oh por favor tienes que tocar nuestra canción preferida!"

–"¿La qué solían cantar en el Instituto?" Diana asintió varias veces con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "En ese caso necesito que Charlotte y Natallie también canten, es un canon."

-"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Hace años que no entreno la voz!" Dijo Natallie sonrojada. "Además prefiero tocar el piano…" Agregó Charlotte. El grupo de amigos hizo un poco de escándalo antes de que aceptaran finalmente a entonar su canción: "¡De acuerdo!" dijo Natallie muy apenada. "Viendo que no hay salida…" Dijo Charlotte entre dientes. Edward les dio la nota y ambas chicas carraspearon, Mary sujetó fuerte la mano de Charlotte y Diana se colocó junto a Natallie con la cabeza en alto. El cuarteto de chicas se veía realmente glorioso, como ninfas del bosque a punto de encantar los oídos de todos los presentes. Sin más la música llenó la estancia acompañado de la voz armoniosa de las muchachas y la hermosa letra:

_I have a million nightingales, on the branches of my heart. _

_I have a million nightingales, on the branches of my heart. _

_Singing freedom! Freedom, freedom, freedom. __Freedom, freedom! _

Todos los amigos aplaudieron e incluso Henry chifló junto con Dorian, Angela y Ann aplaudían fuertemente, Ben corrió hacia Mary; la cargo y le dio una vuelta haciendo que su vestido volara junto con el viento haciéndola ver como una hermosa flor. En ese instante todos se hundieron en un sublime silencio, era tan tranquilo estar reunidos; la segunda familia de Charlotte era ese grupo de gente (excepto por Daisy, claro) porque desde que había abandonado América ellos la habían acompañado en ese viaje y remolino que se había convertido su vida. Si tan solo su abuela estuviera ahí con todos, la escena sería perfecta; aún así todos se sentían contagiados por ese aire de tranquilidad que desprendía la grandiosa Casona. Las gotas que caían del cielo como diminutas agujas, empujaron a los huéspedes a entrar a resguardarse, porque una brisa acompañaba la llovizna, haciendo que se sintiera frío.

Adentro de la Casona, todos volvieron a dispersarse, la lluvia los había obligado a entrar y así había hecho que la casa se tornara un tanto fría, por lo que varios decidieron ir a sus habitaciones a dormir. "En efecto, ya son un poco más de las diez, deberíamos descansar…" Dijo Mary al grupo que se alejaba por los amplios pasillos de la casa hacía el ala oeste, donde estaban sus habitaciones. La joven se volvió para darse cuenta de que estaban Diana y Charlotte, junto con Natallie esperándola. "¿No te irás a la cama todavía o si, Mary?" Preguntó Diana con una dulce voz. "Lottie quiere contarnos algo." Agregó Natallie. "De acuerdo, supongo que tiene que ver con Terry… El brillo en tus ojos te delata." Respondió Mary tomando de la mano a Charlotte como una madre a su hija. Las cuatro chicas decidieron ir a la habitación de Charlotte para conversar, ya que consideraban demasiado arriesgado reunirse en la biblioteca con Daisy merodeando la Casona.

Charlotte fue la última en entrar y tras de ella cerró, con el menor ruido posible, la puerta. Las demás muchachas la veían expectantes, ansiosas y con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad. "Bueno, chicas… Es que pasé la tarde con Terry."

-"Eso ya lo sabemos tontuela." Dijo Diana. "Lo que queremos saber… Es si lo besaste." Pregunto Mary con ambas manos sobre su pecho. "O si, ha pasado algo más entre ustedes." Suspiró Natallie con ojos grandes llenos de interrogación. Charlotte respiró hondo y sacudió las manos, ya que sabía que sus amigas probablemente pensarían mal de ella, o tal vez no… Se arriesgó y les dijo: "Ha pasado mucho más." Diana soltó una risita pícara, Natallie se quedó boquiabierta y Mary atónita. "Ya no eres una señorita." Dijo, fulminando a Charlotte. "¡No tiene nada de malo!" Le espetó Natallie, "Edward y yo…" calló de inmediato y Diana soltó una carcajada, Natallie muy apenada tartamudeó: "E… Est… Estamos a… aquí popopo…. por Charlotte."

-"No creo que tenga nada de malo, pero me preocupa ese muchacho." Dijo Mary con cariño a Charlotte, Diana se torno un poco seria y dijo: "¿No fuiste tú la que apostó 40 florines a que Terry se quedaba con Charlotte?" sus ojos se habían puesto sobre Mary. "Si si, pero no me agrada nada que Daisy ande por aquí, ¿sabes? Siento como estuviera dispuesta a todo y Terry se pone algo inestable cuando ella anda cerca." Respondió la muchacha, pero Charlotte respondió: "¡Nada de eso! Yo soy un ruiseñor, en el corazón de Terry…"

-"_Singing freedom_…" Susurró Natallie, se volvió hacia Diana que también la había volteado a ver e intercambiaron una mirada tierna. "Eso es muy hermoso Charlotte." Dijo muy bajo Mary, "Solo espero que él también sienta eso." Algo había golpeado el cristal, y no habían sido las gotitas de lluvia. Las chicas voltearon a ver el ventanal: "Ya no llueve." Dijo Natallie. "¿Qué golpeó entonces?" Preguntó Mary, Diana corrió hacia la ventana para ver a través de las cortinas, "Charlotte… Alguien te busca." Fue suficiente decir eso para que las otras tres jóvenes se aproximaran al ventanal. Efectivamente, en el jardín estaba Terry. "¿Qué otra prueba necesitas, Mary?" Dijo Natallie, la otra chica levantó la mirada y suspiró: "Lo siento, algunas veces se me olvida que solo soy su amiga, no su madre."

-"¡Oh Mary!" Suspiró Diana mientras le acariciaba la cara a su amiga, sintió algo mojado, una gota cristalina como la lluvia había recorrido la mejilla de la joven. Charlotte se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente: "No eres _solo una amiga_, eres más… Mucho más, eres lo más cercano que tengo a una familia. Son, todas lo son." Natallie se limpió las lágrimas que estaban en su barbilla y Diana suspiró, todas se miraron y rieron juntas. "Anda Charlotte, ve con tu príncipe y cántale como el hermoso ruiseñor que eres."

-"No regreses muy tarde."

-"Espero un informe detallado en la mañana." Dijo Diana y le guiño un ojo a Charlotte.

Charlotte abrió las puertas del ventanal y con elegante caminar salió y dijo: "Mi cabello no es lo suficientemente largo para dejarlo caer."

-"Las de cabello largo no son mi tipo de chica." Ambos se sonrieron, Charlotte negó con la cabeza al ver que Terry miraba su alrededor para buscar la manera de subir hasta su balcón. "Es suficiente por hoy Terry. Buenas noches." Volvió la mirada hacia las enredaderas que llegaban al barandal y tomó una flor, la besó y la dejó caer para que Terry la atrapase y sin más se volvió a su alcoba. "Esa pecosa." Dijo Terry para sí. Sonriendo se disponía a volver por el bosque, pero escuchó como las puertas se abrían nuevamente. El muchacho se volteó muy entusiasmado pero el sentimiento se desvaneció así como apareció, Daisy estaba asomada en otro balcón.

El joven se quedó quieto, como un animal que está siendo amenazado por un depredador, dio un paso para atrás y fue cuando Daisy lo llamó: "¡Pero qué sorpresa el encontrarte aquí, Terry!" Sin más remedio él le contestó: "No estoy aquí por ti, Daisy, que te quede claro." La chica soltó una risotada y mirándolo, como una pitón, sus ojos fijos y duros, entre dientes como silbido de serpiente dejó salir: "Charlotte." Era una aparición horrible, como si el hecho de que estuviera en camisón no fuera suficiente, Daisy tenía un gesto de muerte y la vena que cruzaba su frente se había hinchado, daba miedo, punzaba. "Será mejor para tus nervios que te mantengas al margen, adiós." Sin más Terry se dio media vuelta y dejó a la chica asomada, viéndolo partir, con la cara petrificada llena de odio. "Pronto, Terry, pronto serás solo mío."

* * *

_Reviews are love_


	35. Señora Copseblue

**Capítulo 35: Señora Corpseblue. **

Su cabellera castaña estaba recogida en un moño elegante, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su hermoso cuello, así mismo dejaba a la vista el lóbulo de sus orejas para lucir los bellísimos aretes de perlas que su abuela le había heredado, un escote al borde de su pecho era la perfecta combinación para hacerla lucir como lo que era; la mujer más hermosa esa noche. Charlotte se inclinó para abrocharle un collar de perlas para hacerla combinar; mientras, Mary le sonreía por el espejo con los ojos brillosos a la luz tenue de la lámpara del buró. "¡Arruinarás mi obra de arte, Mary!" Chilló Natalie y corrió por un pañuelo para su amiga, se lo entregó y ella rápidamente lo presionó contra sus lagrimales para dejar una manchita negra sobre la tela y suspiró: "Justo a tiempo." Las tres chicas se miraron y en ese mismo instante sonó la puerta, entraron Ann, Angela y Diana todas vestidas con vestidos color champagne, muy hermoso y elegante.

Tras cerrar la puerta las seis amigas se pusieron en fila para que Mary las viera de una en una y no hizo más que sonreír y moviendo los labios sin sacar sonido alguno de su boca pronunció: Perfectas. Ann y Angela se colocaron una de cada lado de Mary y estiraron sus manos para ayudar a ponerse de pie a la hermosa novia. Su vestido era precioso, mandado hacer especialmente para ella en Bélgica; la parte superior era un corsé con detallado de bordados y al nivel de la cintura había un listón color champagne que se amarraba en moño por delante, los hombros estaban cubiertos por una extensión del corsé; como mangas decoradas por encaje hecho a mano. Al nivel de la cadera caía la bellísima falda de tul con bordados de flores belgas; capas y capas de tul hasta llegar a sus piernas, parecía una hermosa sílfide que reinaba en el bosque. La puerta se abrió de par en par y la cabeza de una mujer se asomó y soltó un gritito, era la madre de Mary, Lily. Eran idénticas, solo que su madre ya marcaba la edad en su rostro, sin embargo se veía radiante todos los días con esa blanca sonrisa tan propia de ellas. En ese momento se acercaban Natallie y Diana con el velo para colocárselo en el moño de la cabeza, Lily se acercó y dijo: "Ahora solo falta algo azul." Mientras decía esto tomó su muñeca y se desabrochó la pulsera de plata con piedras de saphiro incrustadas y dijo con voz suave: "Ésta es una reliquia que ha pasado de generación en generación. Tu tatarata tara abuelo se lo obsequió a tu abuela la noche que pidieron su mano, y de ahí se ha traspasado de hija a hija. Hoy, mi niña, te doy esta joya para que te de suerte y amor en tu nueva vida." Al pronunciar la última palabra cerró el broche en la muñeca de Mary.

Un hombre grande de traje negro y bien peinado tocó con sus nudillos la puerta que estaba abierta diciendo: "¿Ya puedo ver a la novia?" Era el padre de Mary, muy elegante y con los ojos brillosos que delataban su emoción al ver a su hermosa hija parada frente a él con su vestido perfecto rodeado de sus mejores amigas. "¡Pero con demonio!" gritó su padre, "¡Joseph!" riñó su esposa, el hombre carraspeó y dijo: "Lo siento, mi amor, pero jamás creí que vería una mujer más hermosa que tú." Las chicas soltaron unas risitas y Lily hizo un gesto con la mano pero igual sonreía, a Mary se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente. "Si no estás lista, cielo, puedo bajar a decir que se pospone la boda." Dijo su padre a la joven mientras se aproximaba para tomar su rostro entre sus gruesas manos. "¡Qué va papá! Es solo la emoción." Lily se limpiaba las amenazadoras lágrimas que inundaban sus lagrimales para evitar que se manchara la cara, mientras tanto la habitación se llenaba de más y más gente; Thérèse entró por la puerta y soltó un suspiro enorme: "¡Pero qué hermosa! ¡Todas de verdad se ven lindas! Pero ya es hora."

El gran jardín que colindaba con el bosque estaba lleno de flores blancas de todo tipo, había velas que iluminaban el camino hacia el precioso altar que habían montado para la ceremonia, el sol se terminaba de ocultar detrás de los frondosos árboles y los toldos donde se habían acondicionado para las mesas y la pista de baile, comenzaban a iluminarse con una tenue luz que desprendía romance a todo ese jardín. Todos los invitados ya estaban sentados esperando para que comenzara la ceremonia, los chicos estaban parados en la puerta que colindaba al jardín, listos para salir con las damas de honor. El cuarteto de cuerdas que daría vida y música a la estancia terminaba de afinar, el novio estaba parado frente al altar con la vista hacia la casona y con los ojos sobre las puertas que colindaban al jardín para ver a su hermosa novia salir. Todas las luces de la casona habían sido acondicionadas para desprender una luz más tenue y suave que daba un toque perfecto a todo el ambiente romántico y amoroso que se lograba a la perfección, en conjunto con la luz de las velas y las hermosas flores blancas decorando el jardín y el sendero hacia el altar. Un silencio sublime inundó el lugar, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y la naturaleza rodeaba aquella hermosa escena, las cuerdas de los instrumentos entonaron juntas la preciosa melodía que acompañaría la caminata de la novia.

Se abrieron las puertas y salieron Dorian y Diana, seguidos de Edward y Natallie, luego Angela y Henry, Biel (como cortesía, habían decidido invitarlo para agradecer a él, Charlotte y Thérèse por la casona) con Ann y la última pareja, Daisy con el hermanito menor de Mary. Tocaban unos largos y agudos acordes, como de danza de ballet, cuando salió Charlotte con su bello andar tan acorde con la música, desfilando hasta el altar; entre los invitados estaba Terry y le sonrió pícaramente y moviendo los labios dijo: "No te caigas." Charlotte sonrió de vuelta y continuó su camino con la barbilla en alto. Justo cuando la joven llegó al altar, las cuerdas entonaron la marcha nupcial y de la puerta salió Mary acompañada de su padre, ya con el velo puesto sobre el rostro y la larga cola de tul adornaba su paso con los bellísimos bordados y los pequeños encajes que lo hacían lucir como de la realeza. Al llegar a donde estaba Ben la música tocó una larga nota mientras Joseph levantaba el velo de la cara de Mary para besarle ambas mejillas y luego tomarla de la mano y entregársela al joven, muy buen mozo, que la tomaría como suya para amarla por siempre. La ceremonia fue hermosa, ambos dijeron sus votos desde lo profundo de su corazón y se miraron mientras atrás se oían las siguientes palabras: "Ya puede besarla." En ese momento todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, mientras Ben y Mary se daban un tierno beso en los labios, se veían tan perfectos y hermosos como una estatua que recordaría ese momento para siempre.

Botellas de champagne se abrían por todos lados, ya que los invitados querían brindar por los novios y festejar la unión de dos personas increíbles. En la mesa de Charlotte estaban sus amigos junto con Terry, y al mismo tiempo todos levantaron sus copas cuando Charlotte chocaba su anillo contra la copa pompadour para hacer un brindis. "Era la primavera de 1920, Utrecht, las afueras de la ciudad. Fue ahí en una hermosa fiesta, no tan bella como esta, en la que dos de mis mejores amigos sintieron un flechazo que les lleno el corazón de amor… Tu hermano estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Ben y a ti Mary, te hubiera adorado…" Su voz se entrecortó un poco; "Pero hoy no vamos a ponernos tristes, no, hoy vamos a celebrar que dos personas de gran corazón han logrado encontrar la pareja ideal. Porque yo creo que no hay nadie mejor para ti, Ben, que Mary y para ella, ningún hombre más amoroso y honesto. Por el señor y la _señora_ Corpseblue." Todos aplaudieron y bebieron un sorbo de su copa. Los músicos que tocarían para la velada comenzaron una suave melodía mientras Charlotte se sentaba junto a Terry, quien le apretaba la mano. "Tranquila…"

-"Gracias Terry."

La noche avanzaba y la gente comenzó a bailar, en el centro de la pista estaban los novios que no habían dejado pasar una sola canción sin que ellos la disfrutaran, más botellas y más se abrieron y la gente gozaba, bebía y comía; todos estaban muy felices. Natallie estaba bailando en la pista con Terry, en la mesa estaba sentada Charlotte con Edward charlando un poco mientras comían macarrones. Biel se acercó por un costado y le preguntó a Charlotte: "¿Me concederéis el próximo baile?"

-"Por supuesto, Biel." El chico no dijo más y sonriendo se fue. Edward bebió un largo trago de su copa y tras haberlo tragado dijo: "No creo que sea lo mejor." Charlotte le espetó: "No estoy haciendo nada malo." La música paro y así Charlotte se puso de pie igual, se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió a la pista de baile, en donde encontró a Biel y le extendió la mano. "Gracias _petita_, creí que no vendrías." Charlotte sonrió y comenzaron a bailar. "¿Sin resentimientos?"

-"¿Por qué habría de resentir?"

-"Porque escogí a Terry."

-"¡Oh claro! Sin resentimientos" al decir esto, Biel bajó un poco más su mano de la espalda de Charlotte, hacia su cintura, y la jaló contra él. "Sin embargo, no puedo negar que siento una gran atracción hacia ti, pero me conformaré con éste placer de bailar contigo. Un waltz a tu lado será mi equivalente a un beso tuyo." Sonrió porque había hecho ruborizar a Charlotte. Terminaron el baile sin decir nada más y así como la música cesó ambos entendieron que su pequeño romance que apenas lanzó chispas igual terminaba, ahí en la pista de baile.

La música no paraba y la gente se contagiaba de la alegría y la diversión, aún faltaban unas horas para el alba, pero la gente no parecía sentir cansancio. Charlotte había bailado con todos sus amigos y también con Ben, Terry la atrapaba cada vez que se iba a sentar, sus pies ya no podían más y tantas copas de champagne ya hacían que sintiera la cabeza muy caliente y la lengua arrastrara un poquito cuando decía la letra "s" o la "r". Angela se había ido ya a la cama junto con Ann, Natallie y Henry estaban desparecidos, (nada de extrañarse) Dorian y Diana bailaban las suaves canciones que anunciaban el próximo fin de la fiesta. Charlotte bostezó y luego bajó la mirada a su tobillo que movía en círculos para hacer reaccionar a su músculo dolido. "Creo que es hora de dormir un poco."

-"¿Dormir, Terry? ¡Pero si ya se acerca el alba!"

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver el amanecer conmigo?" Charlotte sonrió y Terry la tomó de la mano, pero al intentar ponerse de pie, ella se desplomó en los brazos del muchacho y soltó una carcajada; "Debe ser por tanta champagne que he bebido." Terry la agarró fuerte de los hombros y ambos se encaminaron al bosque. "No creo que sea la bebida, creo que estas cansada."

-"Eso puede ser." Terry cargó a Charlotte y cruzaron el bosque para llegar al castillo de él.

Terry había sacado dos sillas al balcón, cubría a Charlotte con una manta y a continuación se sentó en la silla de alado. El sol comenzaba a salir entre las montañas iluminando el rostro de Charlotte, que yacía dormida sentada. La fiesta había sido tan abrumadora, tan energética que había dejado tumbada a Charlotte entre tanto festejo, baile y bebida. Terry se acercó y le acarició el rostro, quitándole un par de cabellos que se habían venido cubriendo su frente, le besó los labios y Charlotte sonrió entre sueños. Aquel momento era muy cálido para Terry, aunque Charlotte no estuviera del todo con él, pero aún así se sentía muy bien porque ella era solo de él, así como él de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la sensación de que algo lo asechaba desde lo profundo del bosque, esperando el momento adecuado para brincar y atacar, desvió la mirada y con el rabillo del ojo miró hacia los árboles frondosos; sintiendo como la fría mirada de un reptil chocaba con la suya.


	36. Obscuridad

**Capítulo 36: Oscuridad. **

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por las lejanas colinas del valle, el agua cristalina del lago deslumbraba como si diminutos diamantes estuvieran flotando en la superficie, el rocío sobre el césped brillaba y el barandal de piedra perdía su frío nocturno. Terry miró a Charlotte, que yacía profundamente dormida a su lado, sobre los almohadones de plumas y las sábanas de seda. El sol comenzaba a escalar por la cama hasta que llegó al rostro de Charlotte, iluminándola con ese fulgor dorado que hacía que su cabello brillara como estrella y su piel, su hermosa piel, se hiciera como de porcelana. La joven apretó los ojos al sentir la luz, poco a poco los fue abriendo para encontrar el azul, profundo y cautivante, de los ojos de Terry que la veían y esperaban pacientes a su despertar.

Charlotte sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estiró sus brazos y soltó un gran bostezo. Terry recargó su cabeza sobre su mano y se le quedó mirando a Charlotte: "¿Buena fiesta, eh?" Entre bostezos la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, jugueteando con su cabello mientras estiraba los brazos volvió la mirada a Terry: "¿Qué hora es?"

-"Temprano."

-"¿Mary y Ben, ya se han ido?" Terry asintió con la cabeza para luego tomar a Charlotte por la cintura y jalarla de nuevo a su lado, ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y luego una carcajada porque Terry estaba pasando su mano sobre su vientre, ella le tomó las manos y le pidió que parara, él se puso serió y sostuvo sus manos en las de Charlotte para luego sujetarlas fuerte y ponerse sobre ella; su cabello negro caía como cascada cubriendo ambos lados de la cara de Charlotte, sus ojos eran seductores y por fin sus labios se tocaron.

La casona estaba totalmente silenciosa, era como un suspiro largo y profundo, todos dormían aún después de una larga noche de baile, alegría y sueños cumplidos. Edward fue el primero en despertarse y bajo hasta la cocina, pues tenía mucha sed y se le antojaba una sabrosa fresada con agua mineral y unas hojas de menta. La casona estaba tan calmada que ni siquiera las pisadas de Edward causaban mayor sonido, arrastrando los pies por fin llegó a la puerta de la cocina; en donde, para su sorpresa, estaba Natallie sentada bebiendo café. "_Hello stranger_." Natallie sonrió: "¿Quieres café?"

-"Preferiría un gran vaso de fresada… No te molestes, que yo la hago." Dijo esto último al ver como Natallie despegaba su cuerpo de la silla de madera.

Se sentaron un largo rato para verse el uno al otro beber lentamente sus respectivas bebidas. Natallie puso la tacita del café sobre la mesa y sus ojos se clavaron en ésta. "¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Edward mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la de la chica. "No quiero que te vayas."

-"No me iré a ningún lado… No sin ti."

-"¡Cielos!... ¿Es… Es en serio?" Edward sonrió mientras apretaba la mano de Natallie con la suya, ella devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Ed, él hizo lo mismo y se besaron para luego abrazarse fuertemente, pues ya no se dejarían ir el uno al otro. Edward se levantó de la mesa y jaló a Natallie, sosteniéndola de las manos, para luego tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. "¿Sientes ese vibrar?" La joven asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos azules como el cielo embriagaban a Edward con ese brillo de cielo de primavera; "Eso que vibra siempre ha estado dentro de mí, cada vez que te veo, te siento, te respiro… Es algo que me llena de energía, fluido vital que me excita y me intoxica. Eres mi peor debilidad y mi mejor medicina. Es inexplicable pero, oh Natallie, siempre ha sido así."

-"Edward…" Los ojos de Natallie se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, no podía dejar de sonreír, su pecho crecía y sentía que flotaba. "Edward, yo… Nunca he sido buena para decir estas cosas… Pero, quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre desde el internado, he sentido cosas muy fuertes y hermosas por ti… Así como me lo dices, hoy, es perfectamente hermoso…" Edward sostuvo la cara de Natallie por la barbilla, aún consumiendo el azul de sus hermosos ojos de cielo, ojos de luz, ojos de amor, ojos de su todo. Le beso un ojo, luego el otro ojo, paso sus delicados labios por la suave piel, blanca y tersa, del rostro de Natallie; sus mejillas estaban calientes y rozadas, terminó sobre sus labios rojos cual carmín, dándole un beso exquisito y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para colgarse de él mientras se ponía de puntitas.

Ann entró a la cocina y se encontró con sus amigos desayunando, desayunándose más bien, y carraspeó mientras entraba con su aire solemne como si no hubiera visto nada. Los chicos se separaron rápidamente, ambos rojos por haber sido sorprendidos y un silencio filoso invadió la cocina. "Por favor, no se preocupen… Digo, ya me iba, vine por leche nada más." Dijo Ann aguantando la risa burlona que se atoraba en su garganta. "No se preocupen, yo…" Edward tosió un poco, "Si, ya me voy a preparar mis maletas que debo de partir pronto a Estocolmo… Así que las dejo para que charlen, Ann, Natallie." Al decir el nombre de la última la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos para luego salir rápidamente de la cocina.

-"Tienes que explicar... ¡Ahora!" Ann soltó la carcajada que la había estado asfixiando por los últimos segundos. "Bueno, este… Edward y yo… ¡Edward me ha pedido que me vaya con él!" Ann casi se ahoga con el sobro de leche, dejando salir un poco como fuente por su boca y tal vez por la nariz. "¿Qué? ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Natallie, debes irte con él a Estocolmo!"

-"Ann, no puedo dejarlo todo… Digo, es mi _soul-mate_, pero debo dejar todo atrás y vivir con él y moverme con él y ser parte de él… Y, y… ¡Dios!" Ann tomó de la mano a su amiga y sonrió para decirle: "Son el uno para el otro, debes irte con él y aprender a llevar una vida con él, no debes dejar ir otra vez a esa persona que te complementa." Natallie suspiró y le dio un abrazo fuerte a su amiga, asintió con la cabeza y sollozando un poco le agradeció por abrirle los ojos. La chica salió de la cocina para correr a su habitación y hacer sus maletas, quería ir a ver a Charlotte antes de irse y, desde luego, despedirse del resto de sus amigos.

Al caer la tarde todos estaban en la puerta principal despidiendo a Natallie y Edward mientras las maletas de ambos eran acomodadas en la cajuela del auto de Edward. "Agradezco tanto su hospitalidad, Thérèse, agradezco su casa y a su nieta por haberme invitado con ustedes."

-"Siempre serán bienvenidos aquí." Dijo la abuela mientras abrazaba a Natallie, quien después fue con Lily para despedirse: "Prometo que escribiré, les mandaré fotos de todos los lugares que visite."

-"Me dio gusto verte de nuevo, Natallie, tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de tener una hija tan inteligente y hermosa. ¡Cuídala bien Ed, esperamos verlos en Barcelona para el cumpleaños de tu madre en Mayo!" Edward asintió con la cabeza para luego ir a estrechar manos con el padre de Mary, quien también les deseó buen viaje.

Todos estaban en la puerta, Dorian, Diana, Angela, Henry, los padres de Mary y su hermano, Charlotte, Terry, Biel, Thérèse y los Corpseblue. Daisy estaba con los brazos cruzados en segunda fila, viendo como todos lloraban y se daban abrazos y besos, su ceño fruncido con esa mueca de oliendo a mierda que incomodaba a cualquiera que la viera. "¡Natallie! ¡Oh, Natallie! No puedo dejar de agradecerte por ayudarme en mi obscuridad, gracias por ser mi luz, gracias por ser mi amiga y hermana. Te quiero mucho y espero que pasen una hermosa temporada juntos, por fin, en Estocolmo." Charlotte tenía los ojos llorosos y la voz se le comenzaba a cortar, abrazó a sus dos amigos y los dejó ir para que subieran al auto. Todos movían sus brazos en el aire para que la pareja los viera desde el horizonte mientras les decían adiós. Así, como el sol se iba, ellos también, emprendiendo una nueva aventura juntos por fin.

Los chicos entraron de nuevo a la casona, un poco melancólicos por haber despedido a sus amigos, también porque Mary ya no estaba y porque pronto acabarían las vacaciones de primavera. Terry quiso animar al grupo y, cuando los padres de Ben y Mary se fueron con Thérèse a jugar póquer antes de cenar, los invitó a su castillo a pasar el rato junto al lago. "¡Excelente idea!" Dijo Diana, quien junto con Angela y Ann dieron saltitos en la estancia. Así, emprendieron su caminata por el bosque que los guiaba hasta el castillo y el lago; para sorpresa de todos, incluso Charlotte, Terry había preparado una estancia rodeada de velas colgando de los árboles y una mesa lista para sentarse a cenar bajo la luz romántica del cielo nocturno. Era hermoso, la mesa blanca estaba junto al lago, la comida olía deliciosa, jabalí asado era el plato principal. De pronto la tristeza que se asomaba en los corazones de los amigos se esfumó y todos muy alegres compartieron la mesa.

Se terminaron el jabalí entero, el vino y la tarta de manzana; todos estaban llenos, incluso Henry se había dormido en su silla, Dorian y Diana se levantaron y se fueron, claro agradeciendo a Terry por la cena; Ann ayudó a Angela a despertar a Henry y llevarlo de vuelta a la casona, Terry ofreció una carreta, donde las chicas, con ayuda de un mozo, subieron a Henry y se volvieron a paso lento con la mula que Terry les prestó. Así sin más, con los estómagos llenos se olvidaron de sus pesares por un rato, se quedaron Terry y Charlotte solos después del gran festín. "No sabía que comieras tanto, debería pensar en un nuevo apodo para la pecas, pecas comelona o algo así."

-"¡Hey, eso es muy descortés de tu parte! Además no he comido más que tú."

-"Si, pecosa pero yo soy hombre. ¡Eres una pecas insaciable!" Charlotte cruzó los brazos y se levantó de la mesa con la nariz hacia el cielo, Terry había herido su orgullo, caminó hasta la orilla del lago y se quedó ahí parada mirando hacia el cielo. El chico soltó una risa fuerte y siguió a Charlotte para animarla de nuevo. "¡Glotona!" Charlotte se volteó para darle una bofetada pero Terry le paró la mano en el aire; "¡Qué chica tan ruda!"

-"¡Suéltame Terry!"

-"Solo si me das un beso."

-"No te voy a dar nada, las chicas glotonas no andan besando a cualquiera."

-"¡Lo has admitido! ¡Eres una glotona!" Comenzaron a jugar con sus brazos, pero finalmente Terry, que por supuesto era más fuerte que Charlotte, logró rodearla con sus brazos y pego su rostro lo más cerca del de ella y respirando su aliento le dijo: "¿Te rindes?" Ella arrugó la nariz, haciendo que sus pecas se marcaran y dijo: "Nunca." Terry sonrió de una manera tan suya, pícara e irresistible a la vez, hundió sus pupilas en las de Charlotte y la besó fuertemente, lleno de pasión hasta que ella dejó de poner fuerza sobre su cuerpo y se dejó ir con los suaves labios de Terry.

Después de cenar Charlotte se fue a poner el camisón y cuando regresó a la habitación Terry estaba recostado sobre la cama leyendo un libro pero cuando Charlotte entró lo puso sobre el buró que estaba junto a la cama. Charlotte se metió a la cama y se acurrucó en el pecho de Terry exhausta. "¿Estarás conmigo hasta que nos hagamos un par de ancianos Terry?"

-"Eso es poco tiempo. ¿Qué te parece para siempre?"

-"Eso es mucho tiempo… ¿Y si me dejas de querer?"

-"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

Charlotte no contestó porque ya estaba profundamente dormida Terry acomodó a Charlotte en su almohada para poder apagar la luz. Estaba exhausto, se quedo profundamente dormido también. Charlotte se levantó a la mitad de la noche por un vaso de agua, bajo a la cocina cuando escuchó que un perro afuera ladraba. Siguió los ladridos hasta un salón que daba al jardín, los ventanales estaban abiertos y la brisa nocturna se colaba dentro de la casa, haciendo que las cortinas bailaran a contra luz de la luna. Charlotte se acercó lentamente hacia la luz, sintiendo el frío del mármol subir porl la planta de sus pies, escucho unos pasos que venían desde atrás de ella; Charlotte se volteó espantada y ahí estaba Daisy sujetando una daga en la mano. "Buenas noches."

-"Daisy…"

- "¿Qué qué hago aquí, no?"

-"¿¡Te has vuelto loca!?" Daisy sonrió llena de orgullo mientras daba pasos lentos directo hacia Charlotte. "Solo lo suficiente." Sus ojos se tornaron negros y sombríos, la luz que venía de afuera se volvió fantasmal y fue como si el sonido desapareciera a cada paso que daba. Charlotte sintió como sus rodillas temblaban, su garganta se apretaba y no podía tragar saliva, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron a la vez y el frío del mármol alcanzó su cabeza, volviéndola inmóvil como una estatua.

Los corazones de Daisy y Charlotte se sincronizaron al ser el único sonido en la habitación, el de Daisy comenzó a correr y el de Charlotte desaceleraba, cuando Daisy estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Charlotte el mundo se paró. "Adiós, estorbo." Con una mirada llena de odio y repugnancia Daisy introdujo la daga en el vientre de Charlotte, ella sintió el calor de Daisy, su odio y su rencor, su ira y su fuerza contra su cuerpo; la daga entro y Charlotte sintió el frío de la plata en su interior, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió como la vida dejaba su cuerpo, la vida se iba y la sangre comenzó a salir de su vientre junto con el filo de la daga que Daisy. Una vida dejaba su cuerpo y ella la veía desvanecerse en la obscuridad.


	37. Vuelve a mí

**Capítulo 37: Vuelve a mí. **

Era una noche obscura, las cigarras no hacían ruido ni los búhos se escuchaban ulular; había un silencio que inundaba cada respiración y hacía el tiempo correr lentamente. El frío lograba colarse por las ventanas y meterse entre las sábanas de la cama, los edredones de plumas no eran suficientes para guardar calor, hacía falta abrazar un cuerpo cálido para sentir tibio el pecho. Terry estiró su brazo para abrazar a Charlotte, la cama era bastante grande así que inclinó su cuerpo para estar más cerca de ella. Sin embargo, su mano solo sentía el frío de la seda y la ausencia del cuerpo de Charlotte, Terry abrió los ojos para encontrar la obscuridad que envolvía la habitación y entonces llamó a Charlotte entre las penumbras, pero no obtuvo respuesta más que el duro sonido del hueco del techo que regresaba su voz a sus oídos.

Terry se levantó de la cama y encendió la vela que yacía sobre el buró, tomó la base de plata y caminó hacia la puerta con la luz guiándolo hasta el pasillo, por donde la luz de la luna daba un tono blanco a los ventanales y al corredor mismo. Sintiendo el frío del piso de mármol recorrerle el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, Terry bajó las grandes escaleras que lo llevaban al recibidor llamando a la chica por su nombre: "Charlotte… ¿Dónde estás?" llegó hasta el salón que daba al jardín y mientras abría la puerta rechinar pudo ver las cortinas volaban con el viento. El chico pudo ver como al borde de la sala había un bulto en la obscuridad tumbado en el suelo, se acercó a éste con la vela en mano para ver qué era; se tumbó de rodillas ante el cuerpo de la chica para sentir como su ropa se empapaba con un líquido denso, Terry no se atrevía a tocar a Charlotte, la sangre provenía de una herida en su vientre que había manchado la ropa de la joven y corría sobre el mármol como un río que busca el mar. "'¡NO CHARLOTTE! ¡NO!"

-"No quería que vieras esto Terry…" Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca del chico, haciendo que el frío de su cuerpo lo abandonara como si también su alma se estuviera esfumando de su cuerpo, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo ver a Daisy de pie junto a él y el cuerpo yacente de Charlotte. "¡Tú! ¡Tú has hecho esto!"

-"¡Claro! ¿¡No entiendes!?" Dijo la chica y se incoó junto a Terry, acercando sus manos al rostro horrorizado del chico dijo: "Es la única manera de estar juntos… Es la única manera de que me ames… Es la única manera de que seas MIO."

-"¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡AUNQUE FUÉRAMOS LOS ÚLTIMOS HUMANOS SOBRE EL PLANETA… ESTARÍA CONTIGO!

-"¡Ya olvidarás a Charlotte! ¡Así como ella ha olvidado a mi hermano, William! ¡Ella nunca debió haber sido tuya, no, solo yo puedo ser tuya!

-"¡BASTA!" Terry gritó cuando Daisy le tocó el rostro que estaba cubierto de lágrimas. "No lo entiendo… Terry, como es posible… ¡Qué prefieras a un cadáver que a mí!"

-"Todavía respira…" El chico tomó la cabeza de Charlotte y la puso sobre su muslo, intentó no moverla para no lastimar su herida. "No por mucho tiempo…" Escupió Daisy mientras se ponía de pie, y con su falda manchada con la sangre de Charlotte, caminó hacia la chimenea de la estancia, donde sobre de ésta había un escudo con un par de espadas; comenzó a tirar del mando de una pero estaba atascada, entonces tiró como más fuerza, era tal su rabia que tiró lo más fuerte que pudo, con el impulso cayó al suelo de sentón y el escudo comenzó a tambalearse, ambas espadas cayeron, de la que tiraba Daisy cayó a su lado pero la otra espada salió disparada del escudo como una flecha de un arco y cayó al piso también. La espada quedó clavada sobre el mármol, manchándolo de sangre fresca, roja y densa sangre del pecho de Daisy, había llegado al piso, si, pero también había llegado al hueco vacío de la chica, su ronco pecho donde su putrefacto corazón dejaba de latir junto con los últimos gemidos y lágrimas de dolor que dejaban el cuerpo de la chica.

Terry llegó a la casona de madame Thérèse con Charlotte en la carreta, comenzó a gritar auxilio y entonces el mayordomo Frederick fue el primero en aparecer por la morada. "¡Es Charlotte! ¡Está mal herida!"

-"Veamos, muchacho. ¡Calma que ya no estás solo!" Entonces, el mayordomo tomó a Charlotte entre sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería mientras bajan los invitados junto con Thérèse a ver qué sucedía. "¿Frederick, es Charlotte? ¿Terry, qué ha sucedido?" La voz de la señora comenzaba a quebrarse y al ver a su nieta cubierta en sangre estalló un grito de dolor y miedo, desvaneciéndose sobre los brazos de Biel.

Pronto amanecería y todos estaban en la sala esperando a que Frederick volviera con noticias buenas o malas, todos los presentes estaban muy nerviosos. Terry se acercó a los señores Corpseblue y con lágrimas en los ojos les contó en silencio que era lo que había ocurrido, explicó como no pudo salvar a Daisy y como su muerte había sido instantánea, la señora Corpseblue quedó atónita y boquiabierta, se puso de pie y así como su cuerpo se movía el color de su rostro desapareció. "Lo lamento mucho, de verdad." Su esposo le dio la mano y la señora dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón y abrazó a su esposo dejando salir un áspero ruido de su garganta, entre cortado y hueco, para luego gritar de dolor. Todos en la estancia volvieron sus cabezas hacia el trío que estaba en el rincón de la habitación y llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad comenzaron a preguntarse qué sucedía. La señora Corpseblue salió de la estancia junto con su esposo y Terry detrás. "¡Por favor! ¡Les ruego no regresen ahí!"

-"¿Y dejar que el cuerpo se quede ahí?" Refunfuño el señor Corpseblue y dejaron a Terry en el corredor solo.

Por fin salió Frederick de la habitación y así informó a todos que Charlotte estaba delicada pero fuera de peligro. Un alivio se suspiró en la sala y la abuela se acercó al mayordomo. "¿Puedo verla?"

-"Mi señora, será mejor hablar en privado. También usted debería venir Señor Shinemoon." Terry caminó junto con ellos y fueron a la biblioteca para tener privacidad. "¿Qué pasa Frederick? ¿Charlotte ya no está en peligro, qué sucede?"

-"Lamento mucho esto, pero debo informarles que la señorita Charlotte, bueno, tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir, sin embargo, me temo que no podrá dar frutos en el futuro."

-"¿Frutos?" Dijo extrañado Terry. "Si señor, bebés. La inserción del arma fue hecha sobre el vientre de la chica, provocándole una hemorragia y daño interno. Lamento mucho decirles que el producto no pudo ser salvado, era imposible."

-"¿Producto, Frederick?" preguntó Thérèse mientras su mano temblaba junto a sus labios. "Si, mi señora, la señorita Charlotte estaba en espera de un bebé, pero era tan pequeño, tan poco tiempo, que no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo siento mucho, pero ahora ella ya no cuelga de un hilo de vida, hizo todo lo posible por salvar a la señorita."

-"¡Un bebé! ¿Cuánto tiempo Frederick?" preguntó la señora. "Menos de un mes, madame." Terry sintió un frió en el pecho que crecía con cada respiración, no sabía que pensar, sentía como su cuerpo se volvía de piedra mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía Frederick. "No es posible." Dijo, y la abuela se volteó y con ojos llorosos le contestó severamente, sin alterarse pero profundamente enojada. "Claro que es posible. Dime, ¿no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos ya? ¿No mi niña se escabullía a tu castillo siempre que podía? Claro que han manifestado su amor, así que no digas que no es posible. El amor da frutos, el amor de una pareja da felicidad, los niños nacen del amor." Terry se quedó secó sin saber qué decir, la fría mirada de la abuela lo había penetrado y dejado estupefacto. La abuela se volvió de nuevo al mayordomo y preguntó si podía ver a Charlotte. "Pase, seguro está dormida todavía."

Terry estaba en la terraza mirando al cielo y el bosque, no podía evitar sentir una culpa, por su culpa Charlotte había sido herida, por su culpa Charlotte ya no podría tener hijos, por su culpa Charlotte ya no era una doncella y por su culpa Charlotte estaba inconsciente todavía. El chico encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, al exhalar ese humo esperaba que también saliera de él ese horrible sentimiento de culpa. "¿Puedo un poco?" Una voz provino del ventanal por donde Terry había salido, él volteó la cabeza para encontrarse a Diana en el marco, que caminaba hacia él junto al barandal de la terraza. Terry le ofreció el cigarrillo y la chica sonrió: "En realidad no fumo, solo quería hacer una entrada." Terry carraspeó un intento de risa. "¿Qué sucede Terry?"

-"Diana siento que estoy a punto de perder a Charlotte. Todo esto es mi culpa ¿sabes? No sé qué decirle cuando despierte… ¿El amor es siempre tan egoísta?"

-"No Terry, no. Cuando Charlotte despierte le dirás que pasó, le dirás que ya no podrá ser madre y le tendrás que decir qué perdió también. Pero nada de esto es tu culpa, ni de Charlotte, todo fue obra de una mala jugada del destino, de una maniática ex novia y el descuido. Nada más. Tú y Charlotte solo quieren estar juntos y no debe importarles otra cosa, debes ser fuerte por ella y por ti, deben ser uno mismo como la espuma y el agua del mar. Como siempre lo han sido." El chico se había terminado su cigarrillo y sonrió a Diana por sus amables palabras, la tomó del hombro y caminó hacia adentro de la casona una vez más.

Charlotte estaba reposando en su habitación y la abuela se había aferrado a su lado para sus cuidados mientras no despertara, estaba sentada junto a su nieta con un libro entre las manos y leyendo en voz alta a su niña dormida. Alguien tocó la puerta, la abuela alzó la vista del libro y preguntó quién era, Terry abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. "¿Podría estar con ella un rato, por favor?" Thérèse cerró de un movimiento el libro y detrás de sus lentes sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente al muchacho. "¿No has hecho suficiente?"

-"No creo que esto sea mi culpa, madame. Solo quiero estar con Charlotte ahora, ahora y siempre." La señora se puso de pie y caminó hacia el chico, susurró: "Diez minutos." Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y los dejó solos. Terry se sentó en la silla de la abuela y se inclinó sobre Charlotte para sostener su mano en las suyas, le dio un beso en los nudillos para luego acercarse más a la chica; pasando su mano sobre su cabello, descubrió su frente y sus labios tocaron la piel de Charlotte. "Vuelve, vuelve a mí." Suspiró el chico una y otra vez al oído de Charlotte con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Charlotte respiraba suavemente y comenzó a mover la cabeza lentamente. "Vuelve a mí." Una voz tierna y suave recorría su mente y la atraía hacia la luz, una luz brillante y hermosa. Charlotte se sentía muy feliz y no sabía por qué, la voz y la luz la atraían con fuerza. La chica se dejó ir y abrió los ojos. "Vuelve a mí." Terry estaba junto a ella llorando y entonces Charlotte le acarició el rostro. "No me iré sin ti." El chico alzó la vista y vio a su Charlotte sonriéndole, él también sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, la abrazó y le dijo: "Siempre vuelve a mí. No importa lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para ti."

-"Así como yo lo estoy aquí, por ti, mi amor."

6


	38. El cielo gris

**El cielo gris. **

Un espléndido olor a canela, especias y coco invadía el cálido ambiente de la habitación, la seda naranja y carmín decoraba la cama y los almohadones eran verde esmeralda. El rojizo sol entraba por el balcón anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, el aire era caliente y el olor a café llenaba poco a poco los pulmones del chico que apenas abría los ojos al nuevo amanecer. Mary estaba sentada en la mesa del balcón frente a una mesa con manjares majestuosos, frutas exóticas y el delicioso café indio; su cabello rizado caía por sus hombros desnudos, su vestido azul turquesa y sus zapatos en punta la hacían parecer una princesa hindú. Ben sonrió al ver el hermoso paisaje con el Taj Mahal iluminado por el sol de la mañana y el perfil de su hermosa esposa esperándolo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta llegar junto a Mary: "Buenos días, cariño mío." Una vez dicho esto recogió el cabello de Mary detrás de su oreja y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. La chica volteó la cabeza hacia él y, con las mejillas ruborizadas, le devolvió la sonrisa.

La comida era exquisita, la fruta era la más dulce y el sabor del café era una experiencia única, Ben no podía pedir más. Tenía una bella esposa y se encontraba en uno de los rincones más hermosos que había en el mundo, solo con ella, amándose y dejándose cautivar por las maravillas de esa tierra misteriosa. Llamaron a la puerta, la pareja se extraño pues no esperaban a nadie, Ben se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Un joven de uniforme y ojos grandes le entregó un sobre a Ben y le dijo que era un telegrama que habían enviado en calidad de urgente, el chico agradeció al uniformado y cerró la puerta. "¿Qué sucede, Ben?"

-"Alguien nos ha enviado un telegrama urgente…" Mary se puso de pie y entro a la habitación e intercambió con Ben una mirada de ignorancia. Ella tomó al chico de las manos y tomó el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer el contenido. Un hueco gemido entrecortado salió de los labios de la joven mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. "¿Mary?" La pobre dio unos pasos lejos de su esposo y puso sobre la mesita del té el telegrama, se había privado por la noticia. Ben, preocupado, tomó la hoja de papel y leyó:

_Queridos Ben y Mary,_

_Una tragedia obscurece éste día a la familia Corpseblue. Daisy murió durante la madrugada en un accidente. Intentó matar a Charlotte, la hirió de gravedad. Les deseo una excelente luna de miel. Daisy será sepultada en Londres junto con William en el cementerio familiar y Charlotte ha salido de peligro. _

_Los quiere, _

_Diana Marbleutter. _

Ben respiró profundo y volvió a colocar la hoja sobre la mesa, Mary corrió a su lado y sollozando abrazó a su esposo, él con el corazón lleno de sentimientos sostuvo a la chica y dejó salir cristalinas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

Terry caminaba por los corredores de mármol y el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el castillo eran los pasos del muchacho, todas las cortinas habían sido cerradas y los muebles cubiertos para protegerlos del polvo. El muchacho llegó a la gran puerta principal y volvió la mirada hacia el obscuro interior, suspiró y salió a la brillante luz del día. Cerró la gran puerta y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la reja principal donde estaba su auto del otro lado, los fierros de la reja hicieron un poco de ruido al cerrar y el chico no volteó la mirada hacia la majestuosa construcción, finalmente se subió al auto y encendió el motor.

Terry llegó a la Casona de Thérèse, bajó del auto y corrió hasta la habitación de Charlotte. Respiró profundo y con los nudillos tocó la puerta y la fue abriendo de par en par. Al entrar se encontró con la dulce joven parada junto a la ventana, vestida con un hermoso vestido color azul cielo, el brillo del sol coloreaba su cabello de color oro; ella volteó y le dio la bienvenida con una tierna sonrisa y, con la gracia de una bailarina, camino hacia él. "¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?"

-"Primero, pecas, quiero que me des un beso." Terry tomó a Charlotte del rostro y le plantó un suave beso sabor miel en los labios. "No pienso robarte y ya, Charlotte."

-"Pero me vas a robar, lo has confesado." El chico rió: "¿No deberías estar en cama?"

-"No quiero atarme a esa cama, solo me siento más enferma… Además no mejoraré mi estado ahí acostada, nunca mejoraré, nunca me voy a curar." Los ojos de Charlotte se tornaron oscuros y se llenaron de lágrimas. "Charlotte, por favor no digas eso… Tú eres maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente…"

-"¡Pero jamás podré hacer lo que todas las mujeres hacen! ¡No te podré dar ese regalo de vida! ¡No puedo!" Charlotte comenzó a llorar y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, Terry le tomó el brazo antes de que abriera la puerta: "Por favor Charlotte… Por favor." Ella tiró de su brazo y salió de la habitación.

Charlotte azotó la puerta en la nariz de Terry y puso una mano sobre su vientre mientras sollozaba y caminaba por el pasillo. El chico salió de la habitación y la alcanzó: "¡No entiendes que eso no me importa!"

-"¡Pues a mi si me importa!" Charlotte le espetó a Terry, él intentó tocarla y ella dio un paso atrás: "No podre tener una familia… Daisy lo logró al final, se llevó mi felicidad a su tumba."

-"¡No digas eso! ¡No te permito…!"

-"¡No te atrevas, Terrence! ¡Yo puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir lo que yo quiera!" El chico se quedó frío al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Charlotte. Ella volteó la cabeza y respiraba profundo, Terry dijo: "Yo sí creía que nuestro amor podía con todo… Solo eso te iba a decir." Se volteó y caminó por el pasillo hasta que desapareció.

Mary se miró en el espejo para acomodar su sombrero de viaje, se puso sus guantes blancos y el hermoso vestido azul había sido remplazado por un traje gris y un collar de perlas. Suspiró frente al espejo y se alejó de su reflejó, Ben estaba parado en la puerta esperándola con una melancólica sonrisa. Era muy triste tener que dejar ese paraíso, pero era como si de pronto se hubiera nublado y el cielo amenazara con tormenta; ambos salieron del hotel y partieron en un auto hacia el muelle para regresar a Inglaterra.

Ben no podía dejar de sentir la tristeza en su pecho, ahora solo quedaba él, el hijo que no estaban esperando, el hijo menor, el hijo del que nadie esperaba nada. Algo se había roto en su corazón, una parte de él se había quedado en la India, un nuevo Ben llegaría a Inglaterra, listo para demostrar que él, el último descendiente Corpseblue, podría superar el dolor y seguir adelante. Mary sujetaba fuerte la mano de su esposo mientras subían a cubierta, con el corazón destrozado dejaba atrás su luna de miel y la inocencia de que el amor podía con todo, realmente se empezaba a preguntar cómo lograría sanar el corazón partido de su Ben; ella comenzaba a sentir ese cambio en él y en lo profundo de su ser ahora veía algo denso, algo misterioso, dolor que no comprendía. "Todo va estar bien, querido."

-"Ya nada es igual, Mary… Ahora todo el mundo estará viéndome a mí y esperar que fracase, todos los ojos de Inglaterra y los comerciantes del mundo sobre nosotros." Al decir esto último, a Mary le recorrió un escalofrío. "Claro que nada será igual, mi cielo, pero juntos podremos salir adelante y demostrarles a todos lo fuerte, valiente y poderoso que eres."

-"De verdad agradezco que sigas a mi lado, ahora más que nunca, digo; mis dos hermanos han muerto apenas en un año, quién no te garantiza que me tocará a mí." Los ojos de Mary se llenaron de lágrimas y ella bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, Ben le acarició la mejilla sintiendo y limpiando sus lágrimas. "No lo tomes en serio, mi perla, mi princesa, mi cielo, mi amor eterno." Ben besó los ojos de Mary, que escurrían lágrimas, la beso tiernamente para luego apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella y darle un beso lleno de pasión y deseo en los labios. La niebla del océano comenzaba a desvanecer ésta escena en la cubierta y la temperatura se sentía bajar mientras el barco entraba a mar adentro.

El reloj de la biblioteca marcaba las cinco en punto y el auto que llevaría a los demás a la estación del tren partía por la puerta principal de la casona de Thérèse, la familia de Mary iría a rendir respeto al funeral de Daisy, Dorian y Diana estaban decididos acompañar a la familia en su dolor, sin embargo tanto Thérèse como Biel se habían quedado en la casa, no irían pues aún resentían mucho el daño que Daisy había causado a Charlotte y además debían cuidarla mientras guardaba reposo. La campanita del reloj sonó 5 veces y después tocó una canción dulce, Frederick interrumpió la melodía al entrar a la estancia para encontrarse con Terry. El joven se recargaba sobre la pared mirando por el ventanal, viendo cómo desaparecían los autos por el horizonte.

Frederick traía consigo una bandeja de plata con un servicio de té y un plato lleno de macarrones recién hechos por la cocinera, Terry volteó la cabeza al escuchar el ruido y miró al mayordomo: "¿Monsieur, también tomará té? Iré por una taza más."

-"No, Frederick, no te molestes, nunca he disfrutado la hora del té." Dijo Terry agradeciendo al señor que colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa principal de la biblioteca, junto al piano. "¿Entonces tampoco tomas té? Pero eres inglés, ¿cierto?" Una voz profunda y fuerte sonó desde la puerta. "Madame Thérèse…"

-"Gracias, Frederick, eso es todo."

-"Si señora, soy inglés. Pero me temo que en este momento tengo preocupaciones más importantes que decidir si tomaré mi té con limón o leche."

-"No te burles, muchacho."

-"Le aseguro, señora, que esa no es mi intención, hablo muy en serio."

-"Y yo también. El arte del té, es como el amor, querido. Tú siendo inglés deberías saberlo muy bien. Esos ojos azules que me miran con intriga saben muy bien de lo que estoy hablando; tú amas demasiado, un amor puro como un delicioso té Earl Gray en una tarde de otoño. Sin embargo, ese sabor puede ser mejorado, se toma de distintas maneras, unos lo toman solo, con leche, miel, azúcar, en fin… Pero el verdadero arte es saber reaccionar ante la temperatura, la ocasión y la compañía. Como el amor, yo pienso que en este momento es cuando más importante debe ser para ti, decidir si lo tomas con leche o con limón, querido Terry." Mientras la señora iba hablando, al mismo tiempo iba sirviendo el té para Terry, le había colocado los terrones de azúcar, el tarro de miel, y la leche en frente, junto a su platito con un macarrón y al final sirvió té en su taza y le sonrió. "Recuerda que todo buen té se lleva su tiempo, todo buen té sana el corazón, todo buen té calienta por dentro… A mí me gusta con dos terrones de azúcar." Terry sonrió a Thérèse y justo cuando ella iba a tomar un terrón de azúcar él la tomó de la mano, su vieja y suave mano, y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron y Terry dijo en una voz fuerte y directa: "Gracias." Se levantó y salió de la estancia.

La señora continuó bebiendo su té y enseguida salió Biel de atrás de un librero y él la acompaño en la mesa: "¿Entonces, ambos hemos dejado ir a Charlotte?" La abuela suspiró: "Solo si ella quiere irse…" Sonrió y le acarició la cabeza al chico con mucha ternura como si estuviera mimando a su nieto. Terry subió de nuevo a la habitación de Charlotte y entró sin tocar, la chica estaba dormida sobre su cama, volteando hacia la ventana. Entonces, Terry se acercó a ella muy despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando estuvo junto a su cama, se subió y la abrazó por detrás. "Charlotte, sé que estás ahí adentro y me escuchas. Solo quiero decirte que quiero que estés conmigo y quiero que me dejes estar contigo, no me importa lo gris que se ponga el cielo… Solo quiero ser yo, toda mi vida, solo yo y solo tú. Déjame volar contigo."


End file.
